


Ginny Weasley and the Dreamcatcher

by DevlinGrace



Series: The Amice Coven [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 148,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ginny's second year and she's trying to come to terms with all that happened in her first year. As this story has progressed it has evolved. Some dialogue is still word for word, however, Harry has become a subplot. I own only my own plotline, all due respect and thanks to JKR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: If you haven't read my first story, Ginny Weasley and the Riddle of Tom's Diary, you should as it sets up a lot of the themes for this work and those to follow
> 
> Thanks again to all those who read the first part of the story and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well...

 

It was about a week into the summer holidays and Ginny had woken up at the crack of dawn as usual. She smiled at the warmth of the body next to hers: Luna had come over two days after school ended and hadn't left her side since. The first night they had planned on sleeping in separate beds but Luna had a nightmare and crawled into the safety of Ginny's arms. She'd wrapped her in her arms and rubbed her back until the shivering stopped and Luna had finally fallen back to sleep. Invariably she would sigh wishing it were a different girl in her arms. It wasn't that she didn't care for Luna, she realised, and it wasn't just that she wished it was Hermione, it was because she had come to love Luna like a little sister. Which, she realised was odd, since Luna was almost six months older than her.

Luna stirred next to her and mumbled; "'morning..."

"No nightmares last night?" She knew the answer; Luna hadn't woken her once all night.

"Usually don't when you're holding me... you?"

"No..." Should she tell her friend the truth? "I don't think I've had a single dream since I woke up in the chamber."

"Maybe you just can't remember them? Everyone dreams..."

"I don't know... maybe..." she and Luna had avoided talking about what had happened at the end of the school year, but Ginny knew she had to talk about it."Let's grab some breakfast and go for a walk, there's something I'd like... I need to talk about..." Luna nodded in understanding.

After they dressed and grabbed some breakfast they headed out for their walk. Luna walked towards the broom closet, figuring Ginny would be doing some flying before her brothers got up, but was surprised when she realised Ginny hadn't followed her.

"Gin?"

"I don't feel like flying right now... I really just want to go for a walk and talk..." Now Luna knew something was up. Ginny never missed a chance to fly, "C'mon we'll go the orchard..." As they walked in silence Luna wondered what she was about to hear. Was it going to be about what happened with the diary? Or would it be about her feelings for Hermione?

Ginny was wondering the same thing. She needed to talk about what had happened with the diary but how could she do that without bringing her feelings for Hermione into it? She knew she could tell Luna anything, but to say it out loud, would make it too real and too painful. But she needed to talk about how guilty she felt. They found a sunny spot under a tree and sat in silence a moment more as Ginny pondered how to start.

"I feel so guilty Luna," she admitted finally.

"It wasn't your fault Ginny, it was all him, he made you do those things..."

"No... it _was_ my fault Luna... he may have used my body to do the things he wanted," she sighed; "but I let him."

"No, Ginny... you had no control..."Ginny interrupted her with a hand on her arm; Luna looked up and was surprised to see the anger on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"He didn't take control Luna, I let him have it."

"I... I don't understand…"

Ginny sighed and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She gathered her courage and explained. "When I first starting writing in the diary Tom was kind, understanding and made me feel better about the things I was feeling for..."

"Hermione?" Luna added helpfully. Ginny had figured that Luna knew and sighed as she nodded.

"Well anyway..." she continued, trying to cover for the blush on her cheeks; "I think Tom figured that out before I did and he started to influence my dreams. He would take things that had actually happened and then twist them to make me happy. I lost myself in them Luna, I didn't want them to end." She could see the dawning realisation on her friend's face. "He would take over my daydreams and then do whatever he wanted. I didn't fight his control because I was too happy in the fantasy world he created."

"Oh Gin..."Luna said hugging her friend, "you didn't know, how could you know?"

"But I think I did... or at least I should've..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the Quidditch game when Harry got hurt?" Luna nodded. "Remember the drying and warming spells?" She nodded again. "That was him... he was already using my magic but I didn't realise it."

"I had wondered about that," Luna said thoughtfully, "I figured the _friend_ was Hermione… but you threw out the diary?"

"Tom pissed me off so I would throw it out... I think he wanted to meet Harry. He even made me throw it out in Myrtle's bathroom."

"Wait... that was the day you found about Hermione... I wondered how you didn't know."

"Tom kept it from me, said he knew it would upset me... and that's why he finally let me find out... so I'd throw the diary away. When I didn't have it, the dreams pretty much stopped, until he needed me again to finish his plan."

"So how much do you remember from the last year?"

"It's weird... you know how the exams were cancelled?" Luna nodded. "Well they sent me a general exam the day I got home from school ended to see how much I'd learnt."

"Really? How did you do?"

"Passed everything with flying colors... I think the classes bored Tom so he let me, I don't know, experience them... everything is still a little foggy, I don't remember the actual classes, but I guess I managed to learn anyway."

"Well that was lucky... I know I wouldn't want to repeat the year with everyone knowing why..." She sat, thinking over what Ginny had told her. "I still don't think you should feel guilty... you didn't know what was happening... it's not your fault he hurt those people."

"Hermione was my fault..." she corrected quietly.

"No... he picked on her because she had it figured out..."

Ginny nodded. "That's true but... but Tom told me he had meant to kill her eventually anyways." She continued despite the shocked look on Luna's face; "The timing was because he wasn't ready for Harry to find him yet, but he had always meant to kill her... she just outsmarted him with the mirror..."

"Because of how you feel about her? What? Was he jealous or something?"

Ginny almost laughed before replying; "No, he knew if Hermione died it would throw me into a pit of despair so deep that I would give anything to stay in the dream he gave me."

"But, Hermione didn't die..."

"No, but just before we went into the Chamber the last time he told me it was my fault that she and everyone else had been attacked and that she would hate me when she found out the truth. He even showed me attacking Hermione..."

"Hermione could never hate you..." Luna interrupted.

"I know that now Luna, but..." Ginny replied dismissively.

"No... you misunderstand... she cares about you..." Ginny looked to her in surprise so she added; "a lot..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She came to talk to me on the train. Asked me to hang out with you but I told her that Dad was planning a _hunting_ trip... she told me that maybe those plans will have changed by the time I got home."

"I was wondering about that..."

"When Daddy picked me up at the train station he told me he'd gotten a letter from Dumbledore asking him to postpone his plans. That my best friend needed me."

"Why would Dumbledore do that? How'd he know?"

"I suspect Hermione had something to do with it..." Luna offered and Ginny remembered the diaries that Hermione had given her on his behalf.

"Okay, but why would she do that?" Ginny asked, still perplexed.

"She said she was worried about you and felt bad that she couldn't be there for you herself," seeing the look of hope on Ginny's face she cautioned, "I don't know if she feels about you the way you do her but I know she cares about you Ginny." She watched her friend's face closely and added; "I think though... she might feel the same, she just doesn't know it yet."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked curious, wondering when and how they had started to talk about this like her own feelings for Hermione were a foregone conclusion.

"She may be older than you Gin but sometimes highly intelligent people like her... they don't recognize what's right there in front them."

"I don't know Loony... I don't feel very young these days... last year, it aged me I think..."

"I think it might be more than that..." Luna replied pensively.

"I'm sorry... what?"

"You said Tom was sixteen when he wrote the diary, right?" Ginny nodded, unsure of where her friend was going with this. "Well you had a sixteen year old boy manipulating your dreams. He made you feel things that most eleven years old don't feel, and if they do, they don't understand." Ginny nodded, it made sense. Her vague crush on Hermione had grown from something innocent to downright raunchy in her dreams. Things she wouldn't have considered herself. "So it makes sense that you would figure it out first... your feelings I mean. In some ways, you're older than Hermione."

"How long have you known, Luna?" Ginny asked with a sigh, "About Hermione I mean?"

"Since the first train trip... how you could barely talk in front of her when I normally can't shut you up"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wish I had now... maybe you wouldn't have fallen for Tom's crap..." Luna shrugged; "I guess I thought you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I'm still not ready... I'm still sorting out what I feel and what I came to feel because of the dreams..." she turned to her friend, and hugged her. "Thanks Luna... it's nice to know I have someone to talk to that understands."

When they let go Luna added thoughtfully as she watched a pair of post owls heading towards the Burrow; "I don't think Tom made you feel anything you didn't already feel, or would've felt eventually."

"You can't know that Luna," she replied even though she had thought something along the same lines.

"No I do. Tom wouldn't have been able to manipulate your feelings if they weren't there to begin with. And the dreams wouldn't have worked if you didn't like them..." Luna had echoed her own thoughts.

"Doesn't change anything Luna. She doesn't feel the same..." she got up, offering her hand to Luna when she stood.

" _And you_ don't know that... I doubt she does either... can you content yourself with her friendship till she catches up?" She stood and looked in her friend's eyes.

"Yes... I think I can... I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all..." turning towards the Burrow she added; "C'mon I want to see what those post owls are all about."

As they walked back it occurred to her that Luna hadn't batted an eyelash when she'd admitted her feelings about Hermione. "It doesn't bother you Luna? The feelings I have for Hermione?"

Luna considered her friend for a moment. "Because she's a girl?" Ginny nodded. "It doesn't matter to me Ginny." Ginny looked unconvinced. "You really think I'd be able to fall asleep in your arms every night if the fact that you like girls bothered me?"

"Wait Luna, are you saying... you're a …"

"No, I think I like boys... and I know you have feelings for someone else... I've sometimes wondered if you didn't wish I was her sometimes but I just want my best friend to be happy."

Ginny blushed, she didn't really know what to say. It was true that sometimes she thought of Hermione and being able to hold her the way she did Luna, but she'd never really wished that it was Hermione instead of Luna taking comfort in her arms.

"You truly are amazing Loony... and for the record... I may not feel about you like I do Hermione... but I do get comfort from you being there. I don't know if I can really explain it..."

"You don't need to Gin... I get it..."

When they walked into the house a few minutes later they found the two post owls on the table.

"Ginny," said her mother, "you've got a letter," and handed it to her. As soon as she looked it, she recognized Hermione's handwriting. She looked at Luna and the two took off her to her bedroom to read it, her mother's voice trailing behind her: "Be down for lunch you two... your Dad has a big announcement."

The both sat on Ginny's bed, the letter still in Ginny's shaking hand.

"Well open it..."Luna encouraged. With trembling fingers she did.

" _Dear Ginny," she read aloud; "I hope you're doing well. Well, as well as you can be, given all that happened. I was hoping we could write but my parents have surprised me with a trip to France for the summer. I don't know where we'll be staying and I doubt Errol could make the trip anyway. I hope you're getting to spend time with Luna at least. I know your birthday is coming up soon and I'd have sent you your gift with this letter but I haven't quite finished it yet. I'll give it to you in person when I see you on the train... I've been thinking about you a lot and I was wondering if you'd used those diaries Dumbledore gave you. I can understand your reluctance after what happened but I think maybe Dumbledore was right... writing it out might help make it all make more sense. Say "hi" to Luna for me... take care of yourself, Love Hermione."_

"What diaries?" Luna asked.

With a start, as she had been staring at Hermione's letter, she realised she'd never shown Luna the diaries and got up to retrieve the small box. Muttering the charm Hermione had taught her the box resumed its normal size. She took out one of the diaries and showed Luna.

Luna took the diary from her friend's hand and inspected it. "Dumbledore gave you these? Why the hell would you give a diary after what happened?" She asked.

"That was my first reaction too... but they're Muggle made and the only thing unusual about them, aside from who gave them to me, is that they have a key."

"Have you written anything yet?"

Ginny shook her head; "I don't know where to start."

Luna had an idea; "Why don't you write in it as if you were writing to Hermione?" She could see Ginny was trying to interrupt her so continued her thought; "When you're ready you could give it her and..."

"And what if someone finds and reads it before I do that? And isn't a cowards way out? Making her read something instead of just telling her?"

"I think we can find a way to charm them that would make it so only you can open it and as for being cowardly, no." She noted her friend's skeptical look. "Well, when you talk to someone you edit your words and change what you're going to say according to their reactions. It takes far more courage to let someone read everything you feel uncensored. I also think Hermione would need to see things written down to understand and give her time to digest it before she reacted."

Ginny considered this for a while. It would be nice to able to tell Hermione everything even if she couldn't do it in person. She doubted she would ever give her the diaries to read but it wasn't a bad idea. "I'll ask my Dad how to charm them... it's a good idea Loony, but I doubt I'd ever let her, or anyone, read them."

"Well at least you'd have the option..." Luna added. They heard Mrs Weasley calling them to lunch. Ginny carefully folded Hermione's note and placed it with her address that had found a home in her pocket.

"Let's go find out what Dad's big announcement is…"

They gathered around the table with the rest of the Weasley clan and waited for her Dad to start. "Well kids, looks like we've finally had a bit of luck." All the Weasley kids and Luna looked at him expectantly. "We've won the Daily Prophet Draw." All the kids looked excited, they never had much money and were already thinking of ways to spend it when Arthur continued; "We're going to give you each a little extra spending money, but, well your mother and I, thought it would be nice to go visit Bill for a few weeks in Egypt," all the kids cheered except for Ginny, who had looked at her friend sadly. Going to Egypt would be cool, but she'd miss Luna. She noticed that Luna seemed to be trying to look happy. After her Dad had explained how they were all going to get there and handed each of the kids twenty galleons, she and Luna went back to her room.

Ginny stared at the gold in her hands, never having held so much money at one time. She looked up to notice Luna looking sad. "What's wrong Loony?"

"Oh it's nothing Ginny, I'm happy for you... I just think Dad is going to use this as an excuse to take me on one of his wild goose trips..." she laughed reluctantly, "rather go with you to Egypt but Dad would never allow it though."

"Yeah that would've been cool... I'll miss you Loony," she added sadly.

To cheer her up Luna suggested Ginny write back to Hermione and let her know about the trip.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... I've never had this much before..." Then a thought struck her; "Hermione's birthday is in September, maybe I'll find her something in Egypt..."

…

It was the nearing the end of July and Hermione was sitting on the terrace of a cafe with her parents. She was thinking Harry's birthday was coming up and wondering how she was going to get his present to him. She'd ordered it just after she and her parents had arrived in France and had just received the broom servicing kit for Harry. She'd of sent it to the Weasley's to send to but they were in Egypt. With a sigh she remembered the short note she'd gotten from Ginny and wondered how she was doing. She was just about to ask her parents if they could try to track down an owl post when Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl, landed beside her. "Smart bird," she thought.

She and her parents returned to the hotel they were staying at, Hedwig happily riding on her shoulder and causing open mouthed staring from all those they passed, to get Harry's birthday present. It was already wrapped and she wrote a quick letter, adding that she hoped to see him along with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley the day before term started. Ginny had mentioned it in her note.

Hedwig sipped some water and then let Hermione attach the package. "Thanks Hedwig," she said as she took her over to the widow and watched her fly off. She briefly thought of sending Ginny a note as her birthday was coming up too, but sadly realised she was in Egypt, and even though Hedwig was in far better shape that the Weasley owl Errol, it would still be a very long trip. She sighed and looked at her parents.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked.

Hermione loved her parents dearly and missed them while she was at Hogwarts, but the truth was, she missed her friends, and she missed being able to do magic. She had subtly steered her parents towards anything magical during their trip, even trying to visit the French magical school, Beauxbatons. They'd found it, however her parents couldn't see it, as it was magically concealed from Muggles. Hermione had always been curious if her parents would be able to see Hogwarts as she knew it was similarly concealed. But it also confirmed another thing; her parents didn't have an ounce of magical blood between them. She had sighed and tried to describe the school to them. They left when the Headmistress, a woman who looked taller than Hagrid, had approached them. Hermione had explained that her parents were Muggles. The Headmistress, Madame Maxime, had graciously offered to give them a tour anyway, but Hermione declined. Just standing so close to so much magic was making her ache with longing. She missed magic so much.

As they wandered away from the magical school Hermione began thinking about her parents again. It was extremely rare to not have at least one magical relative. Even if one of her parents was secretly a squib, they'd have seen the castle. She'd even considered for a while that maybe she was adopted, but she looked too much like a younger version of her Mom for that to be a case.

After that she stopped trying to go near anything magical for the rest of the trip. She spent her free time doing the homework she'd been assigned for the next year and working on Ginny's birthday present.

Just before they'd left for France Hermione had run into one of her old Muggle schoolmates. She'd lost touch with all her Muggle acquaintances shortly after she'd come back from her first year at Hogwarts. She done it on purpose when she realised that she could never share with them the truth of the life she now led. It was too tiring to lie all the time and so she'd chosen to avoid them.

They'd gone to get some new luggage to accommodate all the books Hermione wanted to bring with her and had run into her former classmate, Lacey, as they left the store. Her mother had left them alone while she went to put their new luggage in the car before they continued their shopping. Hermione and Lacey were sharing some small talk when Hermione noticed a bracelet on her friend's wrist. When she had asked about it she found out it was called a 'Friendship Bracelet'. Muggle children would make them for each other, usually using needlepoint thread, and give them to each other as a sign of friendship. It had made her think of Ginny and so, before they left the mall that day, Hermione had forced her mother to take her to three different stores so she could get as many colors as possible. She was currently working on her tenth one. It was slow going without magic, but despite the bandages on her fingers she was determined to get it just right.


	2. Birthday Gifts

It was a couple of nights before the start of school and Hermione was packing her trunk when she was startled by a knock on her door. "Hermione?" her mother called then poked her head in the room.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Is there something bothering you dear?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment before answering; "No Mum... why?"

Her mother came in and sat on her bed. "Your Dad and I noticed something was bothering you after we tried to visit that French magic school and then you didn't try to take us near magic the rest of the trip..."

Hermione hadn't realised they'd noticed. "I just miss using magic when I'm not at school Mum..."

"No," her mother interrupted her, "it's more than that... you seemed, I don't know, sad when we couldn't see the school."

How could she explain to her mother that she was disappointed they didn't have a drop of magical blood? "Mum... how come you never had any other kids?"

"I... I..." her mother stammered, clearly she hadn't expect the question. Even though it was what she had come to talk to Hermione about this very thing, she was still surprised when her daughter gave her the opening. "Was it because you were afraid there'd be another witch or wizard in the family?" she pressed.

"God, no, Hermione... you know we've always been so proud of you," she paused, as if trying to find the right words; "Hermione... your Dad and I... we'd been trying for years to have a child..."

"I'm adopted?" Hermione guessed.

Her mother shook her head, exasperated at the interruption; "Will you let me finish?" Hermione nodded; "Good, because this hard enough..." she sighed, "Hermione we did a bunch of tests and we found out that your Dad, well, he can't have kids. But we wanted kids so badly we... we went to a sperm bank."

"Are you serious?" was all Hermione could say.

Her mother nodded and continued; "It was anonymous so we don't really know much about your biological father..."

Suddenly Hermione understood why her Mother was telling her this. "But... you think he might have been a wizard?" She asked incredulous. Her mother nodded; "I highly doubt it Mum, most wizards don't venture very far outside the magical world... I can't see one donating to a sperm bank," she could see her mother was unconvinced. "But maybe he did have magical blood somewhere in his family tree and didn't know it," she conceded.

"You're not angry at me are you? For not telling you sooner?"

Hermione looked at her mother. Angry? No. Confused and having a lot more questions? Definitely. "No Mum, I understand why you waited... does Dad know you're telling me?" Her mother nodded her head. "But you didn't actually answer my question, Mum," seeing the look of confusion on her mother's face she continued; "How come you never had more kids?"

"We wanted to, actually, even visited the clinic again... we wanted to use the same donor because you were so amazing and we thought it'd be nice if you both had the same father... but when we went back they told us, well, that all samples had vanished."

"Well, that is weird," she said as she hugged her mother. "Thanks for telling me Mum... does Dad know you're telling me this?" Her mother nodded. "I think I'll go find him and tell him how much I love him."

Her mother let her out of the hug; "He'd like that... he was worried."

…

Ginny was sitting on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron; one of her diaries in her lap lay unopened. The Weasley's had met up with Hermione and Harry earlier in the day. Before Ginny even had the chance to say "Hi" to Hermione she and the boys had left to get their school supplies. Ginny thought she'd be able to talk to Hermione at dinner but every time she looked her way, she blushed. She couldn't really remember the dreams Tom had given her anymore, but the feelings they had inspired were stronger than ever. Every time she looked her Ginny felt a rush of love and, was it desire? She thought of what Luna had asked at the beginning of the summer... could she be content with Hermione's friendship? She blushed. "Yes," she thought, "but I never realized it'd be _this_ hard."

She was brought out of her revelry by a quiet knock on the door and then the object of her musings poked her head around the door. "Mind if we come in?" she asked, Ginny nodded and was about to ask who "we" was when she saw the cat in Hermione's arms.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at the cat.

"Meet Crookshanks... he's part Kneazle, loves me and hates Ron's rat," Ginny started laughing, "What? He's always complaining about his stupid rat and if Crookshanks does what a cat usually does and eats him maybe Ron can finally get a new pet. And well if he doesn't, it'll still annoy Ron, so win win, don't you think?" Hermione finished and, after placing the cat on the bed, sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the cat more closely. It wasn't what you'd call pretty. More like so ugly he was cute. Crookshanks walked over, sniffed her, and then started rubbing against her and purring. "I think he likes me," Ginny laughed as she started petting the cat.

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed with a laugh as the cat crawled into her lap. She pointed to the diary in Ginny's hand and asked; "Have you been writing?"

"Trying to... I'm still trying to sort everything out," Ginny replied sadly.

Noting the look of sadness on Ginny's face she tried to cheer her up. "Well... I didn't just come in here to introduce you to him," she said, pointing at the fluffy orange cat now curled up in Ginny's lap purring, "I wanted to give you your birthday gift," she said as she took a small slim box from her pocket, and with a slightly shaking hand, gave it to Ginny. She was worried that Ginny wouldn't like it because it was a Muggle thing and that she'd think it was silly.

Ginny took the box from Hermione, carefully removed the gift wrap, and opened the box. Inside was a simple cloth bracelet: it was a dark green with golden Holyhead Harpies talons mixed in. It was perfect. She looked up to see that Hermione looked anxious.

"It's a Muggle thing..." she rushed to explain; "I ran into one of my old classmates before I left for France and she was wearing one. I asked her what it was and she told me it's a Friendship Bracelet. Muggle kids make them for each other and then exchange them as a sign of friendship." She paused, and looked at Ginny anxiously; "Do you like it?"

In response Ginny took it from the box, handed it to Hermione, who looked crestfallen until Ginny proffered her wrist so that she could tie it around it. Hermione sighed in relief.

"It's great Hermione, thank you." she replied quietly. "You made this?"

Hermione nodded. "Took me most of the summer to get it just right. I didn't know your favorite colours but I know how much you love Quidditch. I did a little research and found out about the only all witch Quidditch team and well, there you have it," she finished simply. "I was going to give it to you on the train, but well I thought the boys would think it was just a silly Muggle thing and not understand what it means."

Ginny's voice caught her throat before she was able to ask: "It means something?"

"When I saw it and found out what it was, I thought of you," Hermione explained and then reached over and took Ginny's hand, "I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together but I want you to have a reminder that I am your friend and you can always come to me if you need to talk."

Ginny sat stunned and was wondering if Hermione would feel differently if she knew what just holding her hand was doing to her and starting blushing furiously.

Hermione noticed Ginny's blush and remembered seeing her blush every time she looked at Harry during dinner. "I saw you blushing at dinner... I thought you said you don't have a crush on Harry?" Ginny laughed out loud, startling Crookshanks from her lap, she let her hand go and crossed the room to her trunk. "What's so funny? You did send him that Valentine."

Ginny laughed even louder, remembering the silly dwarf and the poem she and Luna had written as she came back and sat the bed, nervously holding Hermione's birthday present in her hand, before she explained; "That was meant as a joke." At the surprised look on Hermione's face she continued; "I didn't have the diary at the time and I wanted to do something to make you... make everyone laugh. I was going to send you one," she paused looking at Hermione's reaction, "but then I remembered you telling me that Harry thinks I have a crush on him. I made sure the dwarf knew to only give it to him in front of you... I thought you'd find it funny."

"It was... priceless... did you come up with the poem yourself?"

"Me and Luna," Ginny laughed. "We wanted to make it as silly as possible." Ginny played nervously with the box in her hand and then handed it to Hermione. "I know your birthday isn't for a couple of weeks yet but I really wanted you to have this."

Hermione opened the gift and stared at the silver pendant and delicate silver chain. She took it from the box and looked more closely at the pendant. It was the figure of woman holding a turquoise stone over her head, with wings that extended angel-like from her arms to her back. She seemed to be wearing a headdress of some sort and had, what looked like, cow ears. "Did you get this in Egypt?" Ginny nodded. "But it looks so expensive Ginny, I... I can't accept this."

Ginny shook her head. She had a feeling this might be one of the reactions Hermione would have, granted it wasn't the one she was hoping for. "When we won the Daily Prophet prize Dad gave us each twenty Galleons."

"But Ginny..." she interrupted.

"So anyway," ignoring Hermione's objection, "The last tomb we visited my Mom wouldn't let me go in. Thought it might scare me. So she and I went to look at some of the stalls that were set up and this caught my eye. It's the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor... she's a protective goddess..." she shrugged, as if it didn't matter to her whether Hermione took it or not; "I figured if you keep insisting on putting yourself in harm's way…"

"It's beautiful Ginny..." Hermione replied and countered; "but, you should've spent that money on yourself."

Ginny desperately wanted to tell her that, in a way she had spent the money on herself. The goddess Hathor wasn't just a protective goddess but also the goddess of love and joy. Something she felt every time she saw Hermione. But she had to find a way to make Hermione take the gift. "It didn't cost very much Hermione... and I didn't find anything I liked, I knew you'd gotten me something for my birthday and..."

Hermione stared at the pendant a moment. It was beautiful, and as she looked at Ginny's face, she realised that it looked like it would break the young girl's heart if she didn't accept it. She handed it to Ginny and asked; "Will you put it on for me?" as she moved her hair out of the way and showed Ginny the back of her neck.

With a sigh of relief and shaking fingers she laid the necklace around Hermione's neck and fastened the clasp and then she fought the urge to place a kiss on the back of her neck.

Hermione let her hair go and the looked at the pendent again; "I love it Ginny, thank you..." she said sincerely.

They sat in silence on the bed until the clock chimed eleven times. Hermione stood, Ginny followed suit and without a word they hugged. Hermione had briefly considered telling Ginny about the talk she had with her mother but it was getting late. She let Ginny go and picked up Crookshanks. "We should be getting to bed..."

Ginny nodded, wishing that Hermione would stay. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist again and stopped Hermione at the door when she said; "Thanks again Hermione...for this," indicating the bracelet.

Hermione smiled and touched her pendent, "And thank you... sleep tight, pleasant dreams." She said closing the door behind her. Ginny changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed again, twisting the bracelet round and round her wrist.

"Pleasant dreams?" she thought sadly. She still hadn't remembered having a single dream since the Chamber, and after her visit with Hermione, she realised with a pang of longing just how much she missed the dreams Tom had given her. Feeling guilty for such a thought, she curled up under her covers and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow _was_ a big day after all: going back to Hogwarts. She was so nervous to face her fellow students after what happened last year. No matter how times she was told it wasn't her fault, she would always feel that it was and she wasn't sure she'd be able to hide the guilt from everyone. Especially Hermione. Because, no matter what anyone said, she knew Tom had meant to kill Hermione because of her and that... that she would _always_ feel guilty about. Add to that how much she missed the dreams and it was almost too much to handle. Thinking she would talk to Luna about it on the train the next day she finally fell to sleep.


	3. Off to Hogwarts

Hermione woke early the next morning and lay there waiting to hear the sounds of the others getting ready to leave. She found herself thinking about what her mother had told her as she hadn't really had the time to process it yet. "Is my father been a wizard? But why would a wizard donate to a Muggle sperm bank?" She thought and shook her head; "No, if anything the man didn't know he had magical blood. But why had the sample vanished when her parents had gone back? That was weird..." her Mum hadn't mentioned when they went back, maybe someone magical had noticed Hermione's abilities, discovered the magical connection and then destroyed the rest. It was a theory, but it raised even more questions. "Why not warn her parents about what she would become?" And then she realised, that unless the man came to track her down, she would likely never know the truth and had just resolved to not think about it anymore when she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley telling her she had ten minutes to come down for breakfast. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find Mrs Weasley and Ginny at the table.

"Morning..." Ginny greeted with a yawn.

The three ordered breakfast and Mrs Weasley decided to fill the awkward silence with of a story of a badly planned love potion she'd made when she was younger. As she told the girls all about the consequences Hermione wondered if Mrs Weasley had somehow found out her own potion mistake that turned her into a cat.

After breakfast and the usual chaos of organizing pets and trunks, Hermione found herself ushered into a dark green Ministry of Magic car by a ferrety looking wizard in a dark green velvet suit. When she looked to see who was in the car with her she was disappointed to find Ron, Harry and Percy with her. She'd hoped Ginny would join her car instead of being stuck with all boys. But, before she could get too annoyed they had already arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. Hermione waited her turn to pass through the barrier, almost laughing when she watched Percy and Ginny take the barrier at a run.

After everyone had stowed their trunks and pets on the train they came back to say goodbye. Mrs Weasley hugged and kissed everyone, including Hermione and Harry. Hermione was glad for the hug and kiss. She realised it was the first time her parents hadn't come to see her off. Hermione watched with curiosity as Mr. Weasley took Harry aside before she, Ginny and Ron got on the train and watched the two from the window.

"What'd you figure that's about?" She asked Ginny.

"No idea... look here he comes... I'm going to find Luna..."

Harry joined them and interrupted Ginny; "I need to talk to you two in private," he muttered to her and Ron.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron ordered.

"Oh, that's nice," Ginny replied with a wink at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head; "Ron's an idiot," she thought but smiled because she knew Ginny was going to find Luna anyway. They walked the length of the train trying to find an empty compartment finally settling on with only one occupant who was fast asleep. She looked up to see his monogrammed briefcase and surmised he was the new defence teacher. She looked closely at him as they sat down in the seats furthest from him and the window. She noted his shabby robes and although he seemed to be about her parents' age, he looked ill and his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," she whispered back.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked in surprise.

Pointing at the briefcase she replied, "It's on his case."

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asked.

Marveling at Ron's continued stupidity she replied; "That's obvious. There's only one vacancy isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

She watched as Ron sized him up. "Well I hope he's up to it," he said doubtfully, "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" Hermione had to agree and then Ron looked at Harry and continued; "Anyway... what were you going to tell us?"

Hermione sat there stunned as Harry explained how he had overheard Ron's parents argue the night before. He told them about the mass murderer Sirius Black and how Mr Weasley, and whole lot of other people by the sounds of it, thought he had escaped to find and kill Harry.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..." Hermione tried to remember everything she had read about Black in The Prophet since his escape. Tried as she might the only connection she could find to Harry was that he had been arrested around the time Harry's parents were killed. She considered telling Harry this but refrained, she knew it wouldn't help him.

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry replied obviously annoyed, "Trouble usually finds _me_." It was true she thought, he did have a habit of just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron asked a little shaky. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," he continued, looking worried; "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."

Then Hermione did remember something she thought might be helpful. "But they'll catch them won't they? I mean, they've got all the Muggles out looking for him, too..." before she could continue she was interrupted by a loud whistling.

"What's that noise?" Ron looked around and locating the source said, "It's coming from your trunk Harry." He pulled it down and rummaged around in it for a moment before taking out a small glowing glass ball that had begun to spin very fast in Ron's hand.

Hermione thought she recognized. "Is that a Sneakoscope?" She asked and then got up to take a better look.

"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron replied, "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" She asked him.

"No!" He replied defensively but then admitted, "Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" She figured he had a point but wondered vaguely why the stupid thing was going off now.

"Stick it back in the trunk," then nodding at Professor Lupin, "or it'll wake him up."

Ron nodded and wrapped it in a pair of knobbly old socks to muffle the sound further before returning it to Harry's trunk. It helped at least. "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," Ron suggested as he resumed his seat, "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges... magical instruments and stuff, Fred and George told me."

Hermione had completely forgotten about getting to go to Hogsmeade this year. "Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I hear it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain..." She started and then she and Ron spent the next several minutes talking about the different shops when she noticed Harry hadn't said anything since they started talking about Hogsmeade and he looked a little sad. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" She asked him, trying to pull him into the conversation.

" 'Spect it will," he answered, "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione thought she knew the answer but waited for Harry to answer.

"I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't, either."

"You're not allowed to come? But... no way... McGonagall or someone will give you permission..." Hermione almost laughed along with Harry at the thought of probably the strictest person she'd ever met bending the rules, especially with Harry's safety already being at risk. "Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle..."

"Ron!" She interrupted him, again marveling at his stupidity, "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose..."

She was relieved when Harry interrupted her; "Yeah I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," he said, sounding somewhat bitter. She felt bad for Harry, everything he's been through, and none of it he asked for.

"But if we're with him...Black wouldn't dare…" Ron offered.

Hermione almost smacked him but answered instead; "Oh Ron, don't talk such rubbish... Black's already murdered a bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street; do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry because we're there?" Tired of the conversation and Ron's stupidity she started fumbling with the straps to Crookshanks cage to annoy him.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron screamed.

"Well if you insist," she thought and let the cat loose. Crookshanks jumped from the basket, stretched, yawned and then jumped onto Ron's knees. The lump in his chest pocket she knew to be his rat Scabbers started to tremble and he pushed the cat off his knees roughly before she could stop him, yelling; "Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" She was just about to grab the cat when he'd shoved him. She saw Ron about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. She watched him a moment and then settled Crookshanks in a seat by himself. He settled in a little then turned his squashed face towards Ron. Hermione could swear he was staring at Ron's rat and just waiting for his chance.

The rest of the trip passed quietly enough. Apparently sharing a compartment with a teacher, even one who looked as shabby as their new Professor did, had its benefits. After they had tried to wake him for the lunch trolley they were relieved for his presence when Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, showed up. He'd barely had time to insult Ron when Professor Lupin brought attention to himself by snorting in his sleep.

"Who's that?" Malfoy stepped back when he noticed the sleeping man.

"New teacher," replied Harry, and getting to his feet he asked, "What were you saying Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked to his cronies and muttered, "C'mon".

"Never thought he'd be smart enough to know when to back away from a fight," Hermione thought to herself.

She turned to Ron as he muttered, "I'm not taking any rubbish from Malfoy this year... I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and..." he trailed off, miming breaking Malfoy's neck in mid-air.

"Ron," she hissed at him, pointing at the Professor, "be careful..." they fell into silence then for the rest of the trip. Hermione sat staring out the window, watching as it got darker and darker outside. She was thinking about Ginny and wondered vaguely what she and Luna were doing, while absentmindedly playing with her new pendant.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said as he tried to look out the window past the still sleeping Professor. And then the train started to stop. "Brilliant," he said getting up to try and get a better look out the window without disturbing Professor Lupin. I'm starving; I want to get to the feast..."

Hermione frowned, "All he ever thinks about is food," she thought as she looked at her watch. "We can't be there yet," she informed them.

"So why are we stopping?" Ron asked.

The train continued to slow. Harry, being closest to the door, got up to check the corridor. Then, with a sudden jolt, the train came to a screeching halt and all the lights went out. "What's going on?" Ron asked as he stepped on her foot.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" She yelped, wishing she could see him in the dark to smack him. By the time she had sat down again she noticed Ron trying to seeing through the now fogged window.

"There's something moving out there... I think people are coming aboard..."

…

Ginny, Hermione and Ron had gotten on the train together. She had just noticed that Hermione was wearing the gift she'd gotten her and how nice it looked when Hermione had interrupted her thoughts.

"What'd you figure that's about?" She asked Ginny with a nod towards Harry and her father.

"No idea... look here he comes... I'm going to find Luna..."

Harry joined them and interrupted her; "I need to talk to you in private," he muttered to Hermione and Ron.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron ordered.

Ginny was only slightly annoyed with Ron. Aside from the chat she had with her mother and Hermione at breakfast they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. When they got into the Ministry of Magic cars she was again robbed of the chance to talk to Hermione. She had planned to find Luna when she got on the train as she knew Hermione would probably be hanging out with the boys.

"Oh, that's nice..." she answered, trying to sound annoyed, winking at Hermione as she left, she went to find Luna. It didn't take long. She found her near the front of the train sitting alone in a compartment by herself. Opening the door she asked her friend; "Mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would," Luna answered with a huge grin.

"How'd you manage to get a compartment to yourself? Everywhere else is full..."

Luna looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Can't you still smell it?" She asked.

She sniffed, "Smell what?"

"I was in here with three fat fourth year Ravenclaw boys. They weren't bothering me at all. I wanted the compartment to myself so you and I could talk, so when one of them farted, I blamed it on Crumple Headed Snorkack and wouldn't stop going on about it till they all left." Ginny was laughing loudly, marveling at her friend's brilliance, "The best part was, the boy who farted? Couldn't admit it..." she finished, laughing hard as well.

"You are amazing Loony..." Ginny said as she fell onto the bench across from her and starting playing with her bracelet.

"Thank you... what's that?" She asked pointing to her bracelet.

Ginny held out her arm so Luna could get a better look. "Hermione made it and gave it to me for my birthday last night," she replied and blushed. "She said it's called a friendship bracelet." She looked up at the confused look on Luna's face so explained further; "Muggle kids make them and give them to each other as a sign of friendship. She wanted to give me one to remind me that, even if we don't get to spend much time together, that we're friends and that she's there if I ever want to talk."

"Holyhead Harpies colours... nice. You still think she doesn't have any feelings for you?"

"I don't know Luna, you didn't hear the way she explained it...'

"What is it Gin?"

"She held my hand after she tied it on my wrist... every time our hands have met I've felt, I don't how to explain it really, but it makes me want to never let go... I don't know if I'm going to be able to be her friend Loony."

"Why not? Surely it would be better than nothing?" when Ginny didn't reply she asked; "Did you give her the birthday gift you got her?" Ginny nodded. "What did you end up getting?"

"I gave it to her last night. It was a pendent of the Egyptian Goddess Hathor on a silver chain..."

"Who's Hathor?" Luna interrupted her.

"She's a protective goddess and... the goddess of love and joy," she finished, blushing even deeper.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't tell her about the last part," Ginny shook her head, "Did she like it?"

"She didn't want to accept it at first, said it was too much money... but I convinced her in the end. She said she liked it and was still wearing it this morning, so I guess she liked it. I..." she stammered, wondering if Luna was ready to hear this, "I wanted to kiss the back of her neck when I put it on for her. I almost did actually... how can I be around her when I've already spent a lifetime with her in my dreams?"

Luna pondered this a moment. "I don't know Gin... thought you said you didn't remember them?"

"I don't. Not specifics anyways... the one thing I do remember was when I woke up in the Chamber... I was dreaming that Hermione and I were really old and sitting on a porch. Just holding hands... Tom gave me a whole lifetime with her Luna," she shrugged and shook her head. "Even if I don't remember kissing the back of her neck like that in the dream, it felt like the natural thing to do because of it... does that make sense?"

"It does make sense Gin... and you can't beat yourself up over it. But I think I understand why it's going to be hard for you... maybe you'll get used to it?" She added hopefully.

"I don't know Loony..." Ginny laughed; "holding her hand was so bittersweet last night... it felt so good and right, but I know she doesn't feel the same way," she saw that was Luna trying to interrupt, "I know you think she has feelings for me too Luna... but I can't let myself think that way right now..."

"And why the heck not?"

"You said it yourself Luna... even if she does have feelings for me I doubt she knows what they are... and she barely knows me..."

"You don't really know her either..." Luna said gently; "you just feel like you do..."

"Fair enough... so what do I do Luna?"

Luna could see the anguish on her friend's face and went to sit next to her. Putting her arm around her she answered; "Well… start by getting to know the real Hermione and let her get to know you."

"And when she touches me and all I want to do is turn and snog her?"

"That particular impulse I think you should try and control for the moment," Luna replied with a giggle. "Remember, in some ways you're older than her... I doubt the thought of kissing anyone, let alone kissing you, has really crossed her mind. She just doesn't think that way yet."

"You're blaming Tom for this?"

"Why not? He's responsible for so much; why not add it to his plate?" Ginny laughed, "I think, Gin... I think you'll figure this out. I know it's going to be hard and I suspect a time will come when you have to tell her... but not yet, okay?"

"Not that I'm anywhere near ready too... but why not?" Ginny asked.

"Like I said... in some ways you're older than her... she needs to grow up enough to understand."

"How'd you get so smart?" Ginny teased.

"I've got an amazing and very smart friend," Luna answered as she hugged her. "Are you still not dreaming?"

"I don't think so... at least not that I remember, why?"

"I was talking to Daddy about it," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know he's nuts but every so often he has a good idea. He mentioned a book the library should have. It's about dreams and how they work and why sometimes they stop." Noticing Ginny's look of skepticism, she add; "Supposedly it even has rituals to help."

"Rituals?" She asked, thinking of animal sacrifice.

"It's more like meditation..." Luna clarified and patted her knee, "it's worth a try don't you think?"

"I don't know that it matters Luna... it's not like I'd be having the same kinds of dreams I was having..."

"No, that's true, but we all need to dream... it's the mind's way of figuring things out. But I'm more curious to find out if your dreams have actually stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I want to figure out if they're being blocked by something else or if you're doing it yourself."

"You think Tom still has something to with this? That somehow he's still controlling me?" Ginny asked, suddenly scared.

"Yes, I think it's his fault but no, he's not controlling you anymore... I think when Harry destroyed the diary, because you were still in the dreamland and he was drawing everything out of you at the point, that the dreams got blocked when his presence was forcibly removed from yours. Whether he meant to or not, he damaged the part of your brain where dreams are made because he had been forcing you to live that ways for months..."

"So you think I'll never dream again? That I'm brain damaged?" Ginny asked aghast.

"Not damaged per se, more like hurt and it needs time to heal... that's what I'm hoping anyways. And if you were brain damaged I doubt you'd have passed that exam sent you."

"You always seem to know how to make me feel better Luna..."

"That's what best friends are for..." Luna said smiling.

The lunch cart arrived interrupting their chat. They spent the rest of the trip talking about their summer trips until the train started to slow, then came to a sudden halt.

"We can't be there yet," Ginny said as she looked at her watch, "it's too early."

"I think someone's coming aboard..." Luna said as she looked out the window. "Ginny?" She turned to find her friend in the dark and finding her laid a hand on her friend's shaking arm. "What to go find Hermione?" she offered.

"Yes... for some reason, I just feel worried about her all of a sudden."

Together they exited the compartment and felt there way down the corridor until she thought she heard Hermione's voice.

"I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on," she said as she slid the door open and walked right into Ginny.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked back, thinking it would have been funny if she wasn't so scared.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?" Oh thank Merlin Ginny thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for... for Ron," she'd lied.

"Come in and... wait who's with you?" Hermione asked.

"Just Luna..."

"Well find a seat you two..." Hermione advised.

She was interrupted by a harsh voice; "Quiet" it said.

Before Ginny could figure out who the adult was in the compartment he was suddenly holding a handful of flames.

"Stay where you are," he said again in the same hoarse voice.

Just as he was reaching to open the door when it did so on its own. Ginny was too far away to see it very well but Luna whispered in her ear, "Dementor," and shivered beside her. She thought she sensed movement and then heard it draw a long rattling gasp. An intense cold swept over her and she started to shake uncontrollably. Luna sat them both down and put her arms around her even though she was shaking too. Suddenly everything went black and she could hear Tom's voice taunting her; "She'll hate you, they'll all hate you when they find out…" he taunted as the image of Hermione being attacked flashed through her mind. She slowly came back to her surroundings to notice Hermione and Ron helping Harry off the floor.

A loud snap brought all of their attention to the Professor as he broke pieces of chocolate from a large slab. "Here," he said handing Harry a big piece; "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

As he handed out pieces of chocolate to everyone else he explained; "A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban." He crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and stowed it in his pocket, "Eat, it'll help." As he left he added; "I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Ginny heard Hermione ask and listened as they explained what had happened to him when the Dementor came in and how Professor Lupin had gotten rid of him.

Ginny was thinking of how she'd felt, what she heard... she looked at Hermione and thinking of how it would feel if she did hate her or, oh Merlin, died and let out a strangled sob. She still had Luna's shaking arms around her but when Hermione heard the sob she rushed over and tried to envelope them both of them in her arms. She couldn't quite reach Luna but pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny sighed and finally started to relax.

"Thank Merlin, you're okay," she thought.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." the Professor teased when he returned. Ginny took a small bite and then inhaled the rest when she realised it did indeed help. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." He looked to Harry who seemed to be getting better despite being so pale, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine," was Harry's muttered reply. Ginny and Luna left to grab their things and by the time they got off the train Ginny couldn't see Hermione. She felt Luna's hand in hers and let her lead her towards one of the carriages.

"C'mon..." Luna said as she pulled her toward the front of the carriages; "I want to show you the Thestrals."

"I don't see anything Luna..."

"No, I didn't think you would..." Luna said and smiled; "but I like to say hi to them anyways," She said and reached over and seemed to patting something invisible for a few minutes before climbing into the waiting carriage.

"Why can't I see them though?" Ginny asked.

"Well, only people who have seen someone die can see them..." Ginny realised why Luna could see them and tried to change the subject slightly.

"What do they look like?"

"Well... they're all black and kind of look like horses with wings... they don't have hair like horses though, they're kind of scaly... there's, I don't know, a sort of beauty to them."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not unless they're threatened but you can't blame them for that... they're really quite gentle otherwise." Luna looked at friend slyly, "I sometimes go visit them in the forest... maybe you'd like to come with me sometime?"

"The Forbidden Forest, are you mad?"

"No... just having fun playing 'mad', remember?" Ginny laughed. "I talked to Hagrid last year about them and he took me to meet them, showed me the quickest and safest path in, and told me not to tell anyone he had."

"I thought you found Hagrid scary..."

"I did... but he's harmless really and he seemed quite proud to show me his Thestrals."

They had arrived at Hogwarts and went their separate ways to their own house tables. Ginny was watching the door for Hermione and when she finally showed up made a spot beside her for her to sit. But she watched in disappointment as she and the boys had barely gotten in the hall when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. They spoke for a minute then Harry and Hermione left with her, leaving an annoyed looking Ron to come take the seat she'd been saving for Hermione.

...

Hermione and Harry followed Professor McGonagall to her office. She had a feeling she knew why Harry was here but what could McGonagall want from her? Nothing was said between them until they were all seated in McGonagall's office. Hermione looked around noting it was small but comfortable with the roaring fire. Professor McGonagall seated herself behind her desk and looked at Harry.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you'd taken ill on the train, Potter," their head of house informed him.

Before Harry could answer there was a knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came in. Hermione watched as Harry's face flushed with anger.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything..." he muttered.

"Oh, it's you is it?" The Healer said and bent down to take a closer look at him, "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" She accused him.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," McGonagall informed her simply before Harry could retort. Hermione watched in amusement as the two older witches fussed over Harry. Hermione was still wondering what she was doing there when Professor McGonagall said to Harry; "Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we'll all go down to the feast together," Hermione watched Harry leave and then turned to Professor McGonagall expectantly.

"Is this what Dumbledore meant last spring?" Hermione wondered.

"Miss Granger," she said as she reached into a drawer for something, "I understand you intend to attend all classes available for third year students?" Hermione nodded. "Have you figured out how you're going to attend simultaneous classes?" Hermione shook her head. Professor McGonagall sighed and showed her what she had taken from the drawer. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about your timetable and he seemed to think you should be allowed to attend as many classes as you like," she said, sounding somewhat unsure. "This, Miss Granger, is a Time-turner, more specifically; it is my Time-turner." Hermione looked at her teacher in surprise. She'd heard of Time-turners but hadn't done much research on them as they were difficult to obtain. "Dumbledore feels," she continued and Hermione could tell from the tone of her voice she didn't necessarily agree with him, "that you can be trusted with this in order to attend all of your classes."

"How does it work Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't what makes it work if that's what you mean," Hermione shook her head. "It's quite simple, when you have multiple classes at the same time... after you finish the first, you turn the hourglass one time and it'll take you back an hour so you can attend your other class. And you must not be seen."

"Don't you think people will see me in class?" Hermione interrupted.

Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly. "What I meant to say is two of you can't be seen at once." She could tell Hermione still wasn't catching on. "If someone sees your past and present selves together, well terrible things have happened to people when that happens... so you will attend your class, once everyone has left, find a quiet spot, turn back the time and attend your other class. All your Professors are aware and will not punish you if you are late. Any questions?"

"Just one Professor... with all these classes, there's going to a lot of homework…"

"Miss Granger, I understand your way of thinking," McGonagall interrupted, "while it would seem like a good idea to turn back hours to finish your schoolwork…" she sighed; "I cannot stress this enough, you must use it only for your classes." She could tell Hermione was thinking of doing it anyways. "The Time-turner will age you Miss Granger and that is why it must be used sparingly."

"I don't understand Professor."

"It's quite simple, you'll be reliving hours... where the rest of us live twenty four hours in a day you'll be living more. As difficult as it will to be to keep up with your homework, you'll manage. You wouldn't want to look years older by the time you finish the year would you?"

"No... no, I suppose not... but Professor?" She looked at her teacher; "Why do I get the sense you're not overly happy about this?"

"Remember I said it was my Time-turner?" Hermione nodded. "Well, when I attempted what you're about to attempt, I... I didn't manage it very well and gave up after a few months. I don't have your "gifts" and I couldn't keep up with the homework. I tried to use the turner to help get my homework done too until I realised one day that, at the age of fourteen, I was starting to go grey and I hadn't slept in weeks. I had, there's no other way to put it, a breakdown. I slept for a week and when I woke up I vowed to never use it again."

"So why do you think I'll do any better?"

"Because Hermione I have personally taught you for two years and I know you can handle it," Hermione knew she still looked unconvinced when Professor McGonagall continued; "When Professor Dumbledore asked me if I'd lend it to you I reminded him what happened to me. He explained your "gifts" and that he was sure you could handle it. And if you couldn't, you should be at least given the chance to try."

"Thank you Professor, I'll do my best to not let you down..." Professor McGonagall smiled and handed her the Time-turner, "I thought these were really rare?" She asked.

"They aren't as rare as you might think. I believe the Department of Mysteries has a room full of them. But that one," she said pointing at the Time-turner, "has been handed down through my family for generations. So please, be careful with it... even though I don't use it anymore its still special to me."

"Of course Professor," she smiled, "and thank you for trusting me with it. Do I just place the chain around my neck and use it when I need it?"

"Yes... and Hermione? You can't tell anyone you have it..."

"Of course not Professor."

"Now I think we've made Mr Potter wait long enough, shall we head down to the feast?" She asked as she stood. Hermione nodded and followed her out the door, slipping the necklace and Time-turner beneath her robes as they joined Harry in the corridor and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we missed the sorting," as they entered the hall. She quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron had saved them seats and Ginny was sitting a little further down. On her way to her seat she stopped and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, leaning down she whispered into her ear; "You okay?"

Ginny shrugged and replied; "I will be." Hermione left her to go sit with the boys. They listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. He warned the students about the Dementors and she thought Harry looked a little sad when he realized that not even his trusty invisibility cloak would get him past them and into Hogsmeade. Then he introduced two new teachers, Professor Lupin, as expected, would be teaching Defence and in a surprise move, Hagrid would now be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione knew Hagrid wasn't a fully trained wizard and wondered if Dumbledore had offered him the position to make up for letting him get sent Azkaban last year. She looked up at Hagrid to find him just beaming and trying to stifle his tears. After they'd eaten and Dumbledore sent them off to bed, she, Ron and Harry went to congratulate Hagrid.

"Congratulations Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the staff table.

"All down 'ter you three," he answered as he wiped his tears with a handkerchief big enough to be a table cloth. He looked back at them; "Can' believe it ... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... it's what I always wanted..." he then became overcome with emotion and buried his face back into his napkin.

"Off to bed you three..." Professor McGonagall came over and shooed them away. Hermione and the boys joined the Gryffindors streaming towards their tower Common Room and dorms. After a small delay getting in, due to the fact that no one knew the password till Percy showed up, they all entered the Common Room and went their separate ways to their dorms.

On the way up to her dorm Hermione decided to check in on Ginny. Although Ginny hadn't fainted in the train she had looked really shaken. She knocked on the door quietly and entered when she heard a come in. She looked around the room and found Ginny sitting on her bed already in her pajamas.

Ginny looked up at her in surprise.

"Where are your dorm mates?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Ginny.

"Don't know... I think they like to wait till after I'm asleep to come in..."

"Why though?"

"I don't think they know what to say to me after what happened last year," Ginny shrugged. "Started at the end of last year, can't say I mind… its nice being able to fall asleep without their snoring."

Hermione laughed lightly and slipped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I saw how you were on the train, you okay?" She asked.

"I am now that you're here," is what she wanted to say but settled with; "Yeah, aside from the sore stomach from all the chocolate I ate at the feast... I'm okay, just tired."

"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh Merlin, can't you just crawl in with me and stay the night?" She thought but answered; "I'd like that, thanks Hermione." She crawled under the covers and curled herself around Hermione's sitting form and fell asleep as Hermione stroked her hair.

Hermione sat for a moment after she'd finally dozed off and watched her sleep until the door opened behind her and a tentative looking girl poked her head in. Hermione almost laughed as she told the girl it was okay, Ginny was already asleep. She took one last look at Ginny and then climbed the stairs to her own dorm.


	4. Come and Go Room

Hermione was heading down to breakfast early the next morning when she ran into Ginny as she exited her dorm room.

"Morning," she greeted as she looked at Ginny's face closely. "Sleep okay?"

"As well as I usually do..." Ginny answered mid-yawn.

"Bad dreams?" Hermione asked her in concern and stopping her with a hand on her arm just before they entered the Common Room.

Ginny considered what to tell her. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Luna had told her to get to know Hermione and vice versa, why not let her in a little of what was going on?

"I haven't dreamt since I woke up in the Chamber, or at least I don't remember a single dream since then," Ginny admitted.

"Did you use to? Before Tom I mean?"

"All the time, used to try to stay in bed extra-long to remember them... probably why it was so easy for him to use them," she replied sadly.

"Do you... remember... any of your dreams he gave you?" Hermione asked hesitantly, it was the first time they'd talked about it since last year. Just then they were interrupted by a group of girls coming down the stairs. "C'mon… I doubt the boys are up yet, let's sit in the Common Room."

Ginny nodded and followed her and as they walked to Hermione's place in front of the fire Ginny was wondering what to tell her. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyways. Hermione sat and patted the spot next to her. As Ginny went to sit down she noticed that Hermione was still wearing her necklace.

"So, do you?" Hermione asked and then clarified: "Remember the dreams?"

"No... not specifics..." Ginny stalled as she decided on a version of the truth, "I remember what they were about and how they made me feel but I don't remember the dreams themselves."

Hermione thought for a moment; "What were they about?"

Just the question Ginny wasn't ready to answer. "I was really happy," she stated simply, hoping it would be enough. "I was so happy I didn't want to leave them." Hermione took her hand and laced their fingers together, that warm tingly feeling returning and giving Ginny a rush of courage to tell Hermione one more thing; "Hermione? I miss them... I miss the dreams he gave me..."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond and was comfortably aware of that warm spark where her and Ginny's hands were joined; "Were they really that amazing?"

"Yes," she answered, "But it's more than that Hermione... the one he gave me in the Chamber? I dreamt my whole life... when he died I was torn out of that dream... in my dream I think I was in my sixties or something and really happy..." Hermione looked shocked, but she continued; "and then I woke up in the Chamber, an eleven year old girl covered in muck... how do I cope with that?" She sighed, she hadn't even admitted this much to Luna. Granted Luna did know the dreams were about Hermione but what she didn't know was that her dreams were better than this reality and she missed them. But it was as close to the truth as she could get right now. She looked down at their hands and thought as she felt tears forming; "Will I ever be able to tell you that we had lived a happy lifetime together in my dreams and now I'm forced to live in a world where that never happened?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with new eyes. She'd had no idea how conflicted she'd felt and she had no idea to help her. She squeezed Ginny's hand to get her attention... when she looked up she saw the tears in Ginny's eyes and she felt as though her heart was breaking.

"I wish there was something I could say Gin... something I could do... anything to make this easier for you."

"I feel so old sometimes Hermione," Ginny admitted as she wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"Well I don't know about old... but you're more mature than your brother..." Hermione joked.

"That's true..." Ginny giggled, "Luna thinks it's because I had a sixteen year old boy playing with my dreams."

Hermione hadn't considered that; "Smart girl that Luna."

Ginny laughed out loud; "You have no idea... she got us our own compartment on the train." She'd just finished telling Hermione the story and they were both laughing when the boys came into the Common Room.

'C'mon, walk down with us..." Hermione suggested. They both got up, letting each other's hands go as they stood and joined Ron and Harry to go down for breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall Ginny went to find Luna, leaving Hermione with the boys. Hermione was watching her walk away as they walked to find seats. When she looked away she saw Malfoy doing a ridiculous impression of Harry fainting. "Ignore him. Just ignore him, it's not worth it."

They went to find seats and she was handed her new timetable by George Weasley. She was studying her new timetable when she overhead George say; "That little git. Wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," she heard Fred reply and then returned her attention to her timetable. With a sigh she realized how often she'd be using the Time-turner. She did a quick calculation. At least ten to twelve hours of class a day. She had five classes before lunch, two of them with the boys. She was still studying her schedule and figuring out the best order to attend them in when Ron ripped her schedule out of her hand

"Hermione this must be a mistake," frowning as he looked it over. "They've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time._ "

"I'll manage. I fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "See this morning nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock Muggle Studies. And..." as he looked at the timetable closer, "look... underneath that Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean I know you're good, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," she cut him short, surprised he was observant enough to notice, "of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then..."

"Pass the marmalade," she asked him, trying to get him to drop it.

"But..."

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable is a bit full?" She finally snapped at him. "I told you, I fixed it with Professor McGonagall." Fortunately Hagrid showed up and he finally dropped it.

She went back to eating and planning how to get to her classes when she heard Ron say; "We better go, look Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take at least ten minutes to get there..." they finished off their breakfasts quickly and started the trek to the North Tower. They had gotten lost several times when Hermione went to take a look at the portrait Harry was staring at. A fat, dapple grey pony was standing in a field munching away happily on grass. The pony was soon joined by a short squat knight in a suit of armour with grass stains on the knees. Harry bantered with the portrait a moment until he agreed to take them to the North Tower.

They ran after him up the stairs listening for the clanking of his armour. In no time they reached a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. Ron was the first to notice the circular trap door on the ceiling, a plaque beside read; "Sybill Trelawney, Divination Teacher."

"And how're we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked and then, as if in answer, the door opened and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. One by one they entered the classroom. Well maybe classroom wasn't the way to describe it. No, it was more like a coffee shop, tables scattered around with chintz armchairs and big pillows to sit on.

"Where is she?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

A voice came out of the shadows; "Welcome," it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last," she finished as she moved in the light of the fire.

Hermione's first thought was that Luna should take lessons from this woman... she screamed crazy from across the room. Her second thought was that Trelawney might be as bad as Lockhart and began to wonder if all less talented teachers resorted to theatrics.

Hermione and the boys found a table and sat to listen to Professor Trelawney introduce herself and her subject. Hermione was already starting to think her time would have been better spent in Arithmancy when Professor Trelawney proclaimed; "I must warn you at the onset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far..."

"Says the teacher with no real subject to teach..." she thought. She listened to the woman continue to spout vague _predictions_ to several students as they gathered teacups and tea. They retreated to their table to drink the tea and swirl it into their saucers.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the boys as she and her partner were trying to decipher her own dregs when she heard Trelawney start to interpret Harry's cup. She was curious what she'd come up with as everyone knows Harry and what he's been through.

"Let's see what she does with this," she thought.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it anti-clockwise; "The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Really," she thought, " _That's_ the best you can do?" She couldn't take it... it was baloney and she was picking on Harry because he was an easy target. "But everyone knows that," she said in a loud voice to receive stares from most of the class. "Well, they do. Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Trelawney chose to ignore her and returned her eyes to Harry's cup; "The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," Ron said, trying to sound helpful

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear," giving the cup a final turn, she gasped and screamed.

"Well she's entertaining, I'll give her that," Hermione thought uncharitable when Neville broke a second cup and Trelawney sunk into her chair, her ring covered hand over her heart.

"My dear boy... my poor dear boy... no... it is kinder not to say..." she continued dramatically causing the rest of the class to get up to take a better look at Harry's cup.

"What is it, Professor?" someone asked.

"My dear," she continued opening her eyes wide, "you have the Grim."

She listened with amusement as Trelawney described just what a Grim was. Finally reaching her breaking point she went over to look at Harry's cup herself.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney looked at her with what could only assume was dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

She was saved from saying what was on her mind when Seamus Finnigan, tilting his head as he looked at Harry's cup and said; "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said as he leaned to the left.

Harry had had enough. "When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" he said edgily causing everyone to look away from him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," Trelawney said with her usual misty tones; "Yes... please pack away your things..."

Silently the class put away their teacups and gathered their things. Hermione and the boys made their way out of the classroom. When the boys weren't paying attention she slipped into an alcove near the Transfiguration classroom and turned the hourglass inside the Time-turner once. She waited until everyone had stopped walking backwards and then headed off to Arithmancy. After Arithmancy she went towards her Muggle Studies class, found another empty alcove and repeated the process and attended her third nine o'clock class. Repeating the process one last time she joined the boys in Transfiguration. Hermione and Ron followed Harry to a desk at the back of the class. Everyone was looking at him like he might die any second. Hermione dragged her attention to the front of the class where Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and watched as the teacher turned herself into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes.

"I've see that cat before," she thought, but couldn't remember when or where.

Professor McGonagall shifted back into her human form again with a soft pop. "Really, what has gotten into you all today?" McGonagall asked as she looked around at all of them. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation has not gotten applause from a class."

Hermione watched as everyone's eyes turned to Harry. Deciding to help him out Hermione raised her arm; "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

"Ah, of course," she interrupted with a frown, "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone just stared at her until Harry answered; "Me."

"I see," she said fixing Harry with a stare, "then you should know, Potter, Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..." she looked like she sorely wanted to, but continued calmly; "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney's..." she seemed ready to insult Trelawney. She shook her head and continued; "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, and so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Hermione laughed along with the rest of the class, she'd never realised Professor McGonagall had a sense of humor.

After class they all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was thinking over the five classes she'd had that morning and wasn't paying attention to the boys, as she sat down she shoved a plate of stew towards Ron.

"If he's eating maybe he'll shut up already," she mused.

"Harry, you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?" Ron asked.

"Nope, no such luck," she thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, I have," replied Harry, "I saw one the night I left the Dursley's".

Ron let his fork fall into his stew with a clatter.

Annoyed Hermione responded; "Probably just a stray."

Ron looked at her as if she was insane. "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's... that's bad. My uncle Bilius saw one and... and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," she answered and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

She was just thinking about maybe taking a few snacks with her to eat as she ran between classes if she's going to have to wait so long between meals when Ron exclaimed; "You don't know what you're talking about!" He was actually getting angry. "Grims scare the daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," she replied adopting a superior tone, "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen; it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, 'Right, well, I'd better pop my clogs then!'"

As she was ready to "pop a clog" herself at this point over Ron's stupidity, she pulled out her Arithmancy book and propped it against a juice jug. As she looked for the page she needed she added; "I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me"

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup," Ron retorted peevishly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," she replied tersely as she was just barely keeping a lid on her anger. She was starting to think keeping her promise to help Harry was going to be more difficult that she thought.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being rubbish at something for a change!" Ron replied angrily. She sorely wanted to tell him to go jump in the lake but took her anger out on her textbook instead, slamming it shut and sending food everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!" She muttered angrily but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

The boys didn't and couldn't know that in the time it had taken the two to walk to Transfiguration she had attended two more classes. Angry with herself for almost slipping up she grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall.

"I swear," she thought, "If it wasn't for that stupid promise I made Dumbledore... I'd chuck the two of them and hang out with Ginny!"

But no, she had promised to keep helping Harry and unfortunately that meant putting up with Ron. She was still thinking about all this as she walked down to Hagrid's for their first Care of Magical Creatures Class.

The boys joined her, Ron still looking annoyed and Harry looking bemused. "He must get tired of me and Ron arguing all the time," she thought and vowed to herself to not let Ron get to her anymore. So lost in thought was she that she didn't realise that they must have the class with the Slytherins as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking in front of them. "Great... now we have to put up with the git and his git gorillas..."

Once they'd all gathered Hagrid greeted them; "C'mon now get a move on," he called, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up. Everyone here? Right, follow me!" The class followed him to empty paddock at the edge of the forest. "Everyone gather round the fence here!" He bellowed to the class. "Now, firs' thing you wanted to do is open yer books..."

"How?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione had been wondering the same thing as she took her own book from her bag. She had wrapped Spellotape around her copy of "The Monster Book of Monster" to keep the book from destroying her other books.

"Eh?" replied Hagrid

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy asked, showing Hagrid his own rope bound copy.

"Hasn'... hasn' anyone been able to open their books?" Hagrid asked, looking totally heartbroken. The whole class shook their heads. "Yeh've got to stoke 'em," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Taking Hermione's copy he ripped off the tape and when the book tried to bite him he simply ran one huge finger down the spine. The book shivered and then fell open in his hand, quiet.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered, "We should've _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I... I thought they were funny," Hagrid said quietly to Hermione as he handed her back her book.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" Hermione was about to tell Malfoy to shut it but Harry beat her to the punch.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, trying to take control of his class, "so... so yeh've got your books an' … an' ...now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." he finished then strode away from them and into the forest.

She was wondering what Hagrid might be bringing when her thoughts were interrupted by the drawling voice of Malfoy; "God, this place is going to the dogs," he said and then continued loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him..."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful Potter, there's a Dementor behind you..." But Malfoy's taunts were interrupted by a squealing Lavender Brown. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hagrid was leading about a dozen Hippogriffs towards them. She'd seen pictures and read about them of course, but she never imagined she'd get to see one. They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle complete with nasty looking steel-coloured beaks and long deadly looking half foot long talons. Hagrid gathered them closer to the fence and announced; "Hippogriffs!" They were beautiful once you got over the bizarreness of them. "So," he continued; "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

Hermione looked around and noticed no one seemed to be moving. She looked at Harry and Ron and together they approached the fence.

"Now first thing you need to know about Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never want to insult one, 'cause it might be the last the thing yeh do."

Hermione took a quick look around at her classmates and noticed that Malfoy and his cronies were whispering amongst themselves. "Good," she thought, "maybe we'll finally get rid of one of those three."

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." He looked around at the class and asked; "Right... who wants to go first?" Most of the class backed further away, "No one?" He asked sadly. Hermione considered taking the plunge and going first but Harry offered before she got the chance.

There was an intake of breath and both Lavender and Pavarti whispered; "Oooh no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" To Hermione's amusement he ignored them and joined Hagrid on the other side of the fence. Hermione watched as Hagrid instructed Harry how to approach the grey Hippogriff Buckbeak. She watched with fear as Harry bowed to Buckbeak and held her breath until it suddenly bent his front legs and sank into what was most definitely a bow.

"Well done, Harry! Right yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on," Hagrid encouraged. Hermione watched as Harry tentatively reached out a hand and patted Buckbeak several times on his beak. She was surprised as the Hippogriff closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying the touch. At Harry's success most of the class broke out into applause. "Righ' then, Harry, I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

"Hagrid's nuts!" She thought as she watched Harry climb onto the back of Buckbeak. Once he was seated the Hippogriff opened his twelve foot wings and took Harry for a lap around the paddock and then landed back in front of them.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid, "Okay, who else wants a go?"

The rest of the class, seeing how easy Harry had made it seem, entered the paddock and started taking it in turns to approach one of the Hippogriffs. She and Ron practised with the chestnut one until Hermione heard the annoying voice of Malfoy again.

She looked over to see him patting Buckbeak's beak. "This is very easy. I know it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Hermione was about to get Hagrid's attention to warn him about Malfoy when he continued; "Are you, you ugly brute?"

"Too late," she thought as, in a flash of steely talons, Malfoy let out a high-pitched girly sounding scream. Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak back into his collar as he continued to try and get at Malfoy who lay on the ground, blood staining his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled, "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Thinking Professor Trelawney could take some drama lessons from Malfoy, she went and opened the gate so Hagrid could take the crying boy to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and they boys trailed behind the rest of the class as they headed back to the castle and their Common Rooms to pass the time until dinner.

…

Ginny had tracked down Luna at breakfast and they had agreed to meet up after dinner to go look for the book Luna's father had told her about. While she waited Ginny was thinking about the talk she'd had with Hermione that morning. It was hard to explain; on the one hand she'd have liked to spend every minute with Hermione, but on the other? It was so hard. She knew that Hermione had taken her hand to comfort her, but what was it with the whole spark thing that happened every time their hands touched? She looked up to see Luna walking towards her.

"You look awfully happy," for Ginny was grinning, remembering the feeling of Hermione's hand in hers, "Spend time with Hermione today?"

"A little, this morning before breakfast... we ran into each other on the stairs," wordlessly they had started heading towards the library. "We talked for a bit before the boys came down and we all went to for breakfast."

"What did you talk about?"

"I told her about not dreaming and Loony, I told her something I should've told you," she sighed sadly; "I miss them… the dreams Tom gave me."

"I can understand why'd you miss them, Gin, but what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was really happy in my dreams and it was hard to deal with because the last one, when I woke up when Tom died, I dreamt I was something like sixty and then I woke up to find out the truth."

Luna stopped her and gave her a hug; "I know it's hard Gin... but it will get easier."

"I notice you said easier... not better, Ginny replied, drew herself from the hug and entered the library.

"Well... I think you'll get better at coping with the letdown of reality and maybe eventually reality will outshine the dreams he gave you," Luna said succinctly. "Let's find that book". They asked Madam Pince and she returned with the book a short time later, they signed it out and left the library.

"Um... I thought we were going to read in the library?" Ginny asked.

"I have a better idea... something Daddy mentioned when I told him what we were going to try and do..."

"But Loony..."

"I know what you're thinking, but it's worth a try, if it's not there we'll just have to come up with a better alternative." Luna led her through the castle until they reached the seventh floor. Luna stopped in front of a blank wall and closed her eyes. Ginny watched as her friend walked back and forth three times then stop. Together they watched as a large ornate door materialized in front of them. "It worked," she sighed and, taking Ginny's hand, led her inside.

Ginny looked around in wonder. It was an exact replica of Luna's bedroom at home. "What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"My bedroom?" Luna teased. "I'd have thought you'd have recognized it."

Ginny lightly smacked her friend's arm; "I know that... but how?"

"Ah… this room is called the Come and Go room. Basically whenever someone needs it, they walk in front of the door and think about what they need; when the room opens it becomes whatever you wanted it to."

"Okay... so why your bedroom?"

"Well I asked for a safe place where we could read and maybe experiment without being disturbed. I guess I was thinking of my room at home... but you'll notice it's not exact. I don't have that big comfy couch or a fireplace in my room."

Ginny looked at where Luna was pointing and wandered closer and laughed lightly; "Reminds me of the Gryffindor Common Room where I was talking to Hermione this morning."

"Interesting... as I've never seen your Common Room I can only assume the room took that image from your mind when we came in. It wanted to give you a place that made you feel safe. C'mon..." they walked over to the couch and Ginny sat where Hermione usually sat, Luna beside her. "Now let's see what this book can tell us," she said as she drew out a large leather bound book out of her bag and placed it on their laps.

Ginny looked at the title before Luna could open it, "Dreamcatcher." They spent the next hour or so reading through the large book until they came across something that could help.

" _When one cannot remember their dreams it does not necessarily mean the person has stopped dreaming altogether. They could simply not be remembering them or they could be blocking them themselves from remembering them. In order to determine the cause one must find a partner they can trust to enter a dream state called Dreamwalking. It is of utmost importance that the partner, from now on called the Dream Visitor, be healthy and having dreams of their own. Two people who are not dreaming will not be able to accomplish this._

_The two people must fall asleep holding hands. The Visitor must fall asleep with the intent of entering the subject's dreams while the subject must just try to sleep. A simple sleeping potion, (recipe on page 305), will aid the dreamer to achieve the proper level of sleep. This process can be aided by a charmed bracelet, (See page 303 for full details), to make access easier for the Visitor and will aide in the connecting of the two in their dreams._

_If successful, the visitor and the Dreamer will enter a lucid dreaming state and be able to interact with each other while viewing the Dreamer's dream. If however the Dreamer is blocking themselves from remembering, the Visitor will enter the dream alone. Visitors often describe finding the Dreamer in a room or in some other way from prevented from perceiving the dream around them. This often indicates that the Dreamer is afraid of what their dreams contain. In this case a Dreamcatcher, (see page 307 for details and how to construct your own), can be useful. Once the Dreamcatcher is made one simply places it over where they are sleeping and it will act as filter, catching the things the dreamer is afraid of and allowing better dreams. Through a series of deep sleep rituals one, with the help of their trusted Dream Visitor, can slowly break down the walls and the dreams will start again. "_

They finished reading and looked at each other. "Well gee, that sounds easy..."Ginny commented sadly, "we need a charmed bracelet, a potion, and something called a Dreamcatcher." Without answering Luna looked up the bracelet and smiled. Then they looked up the Dreamcatcher and she frowned a little. "What is it Loony?"

"Well the bracelet, "she said, taking a small box from her pocket, "I have." And showed it to Ginny. It didn't look like a bracelet at all but a golden snake. Seeing Ginny's confusion she explained; "Daddy gave it to me. He knew about this because after Mom died he stopped dreaming. This snake, it wraps around both our wrists by itself and then releases itself when we wake." Ginny took the golden snake and looked at it carefully.

"Did it work for your Dad?" Ginny asked.

"No... I think it was because he never made his Dreamcatcher... look at it what it says about it."

" _Although one can easily buy a Dreamcatcher they do not work as well as one made by the Dreamer. One that is bought will still work however will not only catch bad dreams but will block any dream with the same contents. By making your own Dreamcatcher you imbibe your own wishes into it and it will aide you to have the dreams that you desire."_

Luna read on, noting the supplies she would need; red willow, Unicorn hair, feathers and leather. "Well... I have everything but the Unicorn hair but I seem to remember seeing some hanging from Hagrid's ceiling last time I was there...perhaps he'd give us some?"

"When were you in Hagrid's hut?"

"Last spring... I'd gone to visit the Thestrals one last time before term ended and got soaked in a sudden storm. Hagrid saw me coming out of the forest and asked me in for a cup of tea."

"And when did you get the rest of this stuff?"

"Daddy told me what I'd need but we couldn't get the hair."

"So should we get started? We have the bracelet..."

"Well," Luna answered, looking at her watch, "it's getting late and," flipping the pages to the potion, "I'll need a couple of days to make the potion. There's no point in trying without it. I can have it ready by Saturday."

"Can you make it? And won't it stop me from dreaming? They gave me one at the end of last year..." Ginny asked, rapid-fire.

"Yes, it's similar to one I've made for Daddy a bunch of times. And it's not like a Sleeping Draught that gives you a dreamless sleep, this one just lets you go into a deep enough sleep to dream. It's a really simple potion to make but it works very well. My Dad still has trouble sleeping..."

Ginny reached over and grabbed her hand. "Do you really think this will work? I don't even know what "lucid dreaming means"..."

"It means you know you are dreaming and can control your own actions."

"Do we really need the Dreamcatcher? I don't think its bad dreams I'm afraid of..."

"You're afraid of good dreams?"

"Well yes, sort of... it's makes reality so much harder..."

"Okay, I think I can understand that..." Luna frowned a little, "I think we can start without the Dreamcatcher but I'm worried you're having nightmares and just don't know it."

"And you really think a Dreamcatcher will stop any nightmares? And why do you think I'm having nightmares?"

"Well that is what it is supposed to do but it isn't that simple... I think if you believe that'll it work it will make you less afraid of trying and therefore will work." Ginny nodded, it made sense in a Luna sort of way. "As for having nightmares, frankly Gin, after what you went through, how could you not? C'mon we should get going, it's almost curfew." Standing up, Luna grabbed the book and placed it on a shelf by the bed.

"Don't you think we should take that with us?" Ginny asked as she stood and stretched.

"No need... the Room will keep it safe for us till we come back. No one else can enter this specific room unless they know what it is when we come here." She took Ginny's hand and together they left the room together. Outside the door they paused to watch it become a solid wall again.

"Why doesn't the whole school use this room?" She asked incredulously imagining all the things it could be used for.

As they walked away Luna answered; "Oh I think a fair few have used it over the years they just don't know what it is... they find it, open it and use it without knowing how they opened it, and leave. When they come back the room won't appear to them unless they ask specifically for the same thing. Since they don't realise they asked for it in the first place... well, they never find it again."

"And how did your Dad know it was there?"

"He didn't say, but I expect he used to bring my Mom there," Luna replied and blushed.

"Oh..." was all Ginny could reply and then blushed deeply thinking of taking Hermione there. "Well, um, I got to go this way," she hugged her friend, "Thanks Luna for... for everything."

"I told you... I just want you to be happy and since I can't get you what you really want," she said pointing at Ginny's friendship bracelet; "I'm hoping we can at least get your dreams backs. And besides, it'll be fun to walk around someone else's dreams for a while. Goodnight..." Ginny watched her friend and wondered what she would ever do without her.

She made her way back to Gryffindor tower lost in her thoughts and eventually made her way to her dorm. She hadn't seen Hermione in the Common Room and decided to sneak up to her dorm room to see her. She wanted to tell her what she and Luna had found out, but it was barely curfew and Hermione was already fast asleep alone in her dorm.

Ginny watched her for a moment. "She's even more beautiful asleep," she thought to herself with a sigh. She really wanted to reach out and touch her. Anything, even just her hair... but she was afraid to wake her. One of the other girls came in and startled her from her thoughts. Sighing she looked at Hermione one last time before going to her own dorm, noting her silver necklace and pendant still around her neck even as she slept.

She undressed and crawled into bed. Ginny started twisting the bracelet Hermione had given her around and around her wrist, eventually drifting off into another dreamless sleep.


	5. Worst Fear

They had been talking about Hagrid, and despite Hermione's better judgement, had gone to see him. They didn't leave feeling any better though. Hermione had left the boys in the Common Room and stopped in at Ginny's room to check on her, only she wasn't there. She looked at her watch and realized it was still an hour before curfew. Ruefully, she realised why she was so tired, and started to understand what Professor McGonagall had been getting at. Even though it was barely eight o'clock Hermione's body felt like it was well past midnight. As she looked at her face in the mirror, she realised she it looked like she'd been up that late too.

Sighing she took the Time-turner from her neck and hid it safely in her trunk. She didn't like to think what would happen if she rolled over on it in her sleep and it broke. Her fingers came to rest on her Hathor pendent. It really was quite beautiful. She smiled and decided she would likely never take it off: It made her think of Ginny and for some reason that always made her smile.

Malfoy didn't show his face in class again until Potions on Thursday. Hermione had walked in just before him and decided to sit with and help Neville. She watched as Malfoy set his cauldron between Harry and Ron's.

"This isn't going to end well," she thought but figuring Harry could handle himself, decided Neville could use her help more. They were working on a tricky potion called a Shrinking Solution and Hermione was having enough trouble getting her own potion to turn the bright acid green the text described when Snape came to check on Neville's potion beside her.

"Orange, Longbottom?" Snape sneered, as he ladled some and let it splash back into the cauldron; "Orange? Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand Longbottom?"

Snape was a jerk to all students except the ones from his own house, Slytherin, though he seemed to take special pleasure in tormenting Harry. Snape never had much time for Hermione; hers were some of the best potions in the class. Noticing that Neville was pink and on the verge of tears, she said; "Please, sir... please, I could help Neville put it right..."

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape snapped. She felt her cheeks flush with anger. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly," he threatened, and then with a sweep of his robes, he turned his back on them and walked away.

"Help me!" Neville moaned to Hermione. She did the best she could as she didn't want Snape to notice. She could hear a whispered conversation going on between Seamus, Harry and Malfoy but was too busy trying to get her own potion right while trying to make sure Neville's potion wouldn't kill his toad.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

Hermione looked up from her potion to see Crabbe and Goyle watching Neville as he frantically stirred his potion. She continued to whisper instructions to him until his last ingredient was added and then all they could do was wait.

As the end of the lesson approached Hermione took one last peek at Neville's potion and was pleased to see it had finally turned green. "Everybody gather round," said Snape, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." Hermione watched in fear as Snape took Trevor the toad in his left hand, and after dipping a small spoon in Neville's potion, trickled the potion down the toad's throat. Everyone held their breath until there was a small pop and Snape stood with a tadpole in his hands. The Gryffindor's cheers were cut short however: Snape, looking livid, took a small bottle from his pocket and poured a few drops on the toad's head and suddenly the toad reappeared, fully grown. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, causing every Gryffindor face to drop, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

As she and the boys climbed the stair and the boys were distracted griping about Snape, she once again slipped into an alcove and used the Time-tuner to attend another class. After her class she ran back to the potion's room to see herself duck into the alcove behind the boys and ran to catch up to them.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked when she had caught up.

"What?" She said as she joined them.

"One minute you're right behind us, and the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" She said again, buying time to come up with an excuse. "Oh... I had to back for something. Oh, no..." she said as her bag split open. Another drawback of doing so many classes a day was having to carry all of her books with her as she didn't have time, or rather couldn't be seen, running to and from her dorm to grab books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked.

Oh, how she wished she could just tell him to shut up. "You know how many subjects I'm taking," she said as she started handing him books off the ground, "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But..." he said as he started looking at the books in his hands, you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Damn it Ron, when did you get a brain?" She thought but answered vaguely instead; "Oh, yes," she quickly repaired her bag with her wand and began stuffing the books back inside, "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving!" She said and before Ron could ask another stupid question she walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

…

Later that afternoon Hermione and the boys joined the rest of their classmates in the Defence Against the Darks classroom and got their books, parchment and quills out to wait for Professor Lupin. After a few minutes he arrived, still wearing his shabby robes, walked to the front the class and placed his dog-eared briefcase on the desk.

"Good afternoon," he said, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wands." Hermione stowed her books back in her overly full bag with excitement. They hadn't had a practical Defense class since Lockhart let a cage full of pixies out last year. Laughing at the memory she listened intently to Professor Lupin, confident he wouldn't be as foolhardy as their last teacher and might actually teach them something.

"Right then," he said, "if you'd follow me and bring your bags, we won't be coming back here after class."

The class followed as they shared curious glances with each other. Hermione was wondering vaguely where they were going when they ran into Peeves the poltergeist. She hadn't even noticed him until he started to taunt the Professor; "Loony, loopy Lupin," he sang, "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin..."

Hermione had never seen Peeves taunt a teacher like this but when she looked to Professor Lupin she was surprised to find him smiling. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves..." He said conversationally, "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

When Peeves responded by blowing a wet raspberry Professor Lupin took out his wand; "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder, "Please watch closely." He pointed his wand at Peeves and said "Waddiwasi!"

The gun flew out of the keyhole with the force of bullet and up the poltergeist's left nostril and Peeves flew off, cursing as he went.

The class laughed and Dean exclaimed; "Cool, Sir!"

"Thank you, Dean," he replied as he stowed his wand, "Shall we proceed?" When they finally reached their destination they discovered they were at the staff room. "Inside, please." Opening the door and holding it the class entered the Staff Room.

The room was empty except for Professor Snape sitting in an armchair watching as the students entered. As Professor Lupin finally came in after the last student and went to close the door behind him, Snape spoke; "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He said, getting to his feet and striding by the class. At the door he turned and looked at Lupin, "Possibly no one has warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of Snape as she watch Neville turn beet red. "What is wrong with him?" She thought. "Why on earth would a grown man feel the need to resort to bullying children?" She felt it was bad enough that he pulled this crap in his own classroom but to go out of his way to belittle Neville in front of another teacher?

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows and replied; "I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's blush deepened. Snape, not having anything nastier to say, slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Well done," she thought. "Shut him up and made Neville feel better in one go: she smiled and felt her respect growing for their new Defense teacher.

"Now, then," Professor Lupin started as he led them to the back of the room where an old wardrobe stood. As he went to stand next to it began to shake and come away from the wall. "Nothing to worry about," he continued calmly, "There's a Boggart in there."

Hermione looked around at her classmates noting that their expression ranged from interest to a look of pure terror on Neville's face.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin explained, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboard under sinks... I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice."

"So the Bogey man does exist..." Hermione thought.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is: what is a Boggart?" He asked the class.

Hermione raised her hand automatically, she wanted to make back the points she'd lost in Snape's class. "It's a shape-shifter... It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," he replied and Hermione felt the familiar sense of pride she always got for knowing the answer, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fear."

"This means," he continued ignoring Neville's small gasp of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione had had her hand up already and as she slowly put it down she wondered if Harry would figure it out. "Er... because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" He answered and Hermione was impressed.

"Precisely," replied Professor Lupin. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake... tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening," he finished to a few chuckles.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing. We will practise the charm without wands first. After me please... _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" the class chanted.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very Good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville approached Professor Lupin and the wardrobe as though each step was an effort, the wardrobe shook slightly again. "I wonder if that thing actually senses his fear?" She mused.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin kindly, "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville mumbled a reply but Hermione had a feeling what he would be most afraid of.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Lupin said cheerfully.

Neville looked around as if he wanted to be anywhere else before he managed to stammer out just loud enough to be heard; "Professor Snape." Hermione laughed and realised why Lupin had chosen Neville. If it worked Neville would get a small bit of revenge on the teacher that tortured him.

Professor Lupin seemed to consider this a moment then replied, "Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er... yes," he replied nervously, "But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her, either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin assured him, "I wonder, could you tell us what sorts of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked surprised but answered; "Well... always the same hat, a tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Hermione thought she could see where Lupin was going with this and sincerely hoped Neville could pull it off, thinking it would be hilarious.

"And a handbag?" Lupin asked.

"A big red one," Neville replied.

"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes..." Neville replied, clearly wondering what the teacher had in mind.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Lupin explained, "And you will raise your wand... thus... and cry 'Riddikulus' while concentrating hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, green dress, big red handbag." Everybody laughed at his description and waited eagerly to see it while the wardrobe shook it's hardest yet.

'"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn, " said Lupin, "I would like all of you to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet and Hermione began to think what would scare her the most but nothing immediately came to mind. And then she thought of Ginny and how scared she would be if something would happen to her: especially if she couldn't do anything to help her. "How the heck am I supposed to make that comical?" She thought shook her head slightly and frantically tried to come up with something else that frightened her as much. She thought she caught Lupin looking at her with a quizzical look on his face but he had turned his attention back to the class before she could really question it.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"No!" Hermione thought.

"Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right?" Neville nodded slightly, "I'll call the next person forward... everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot…" Everyone backed up against the walls and left Neville facing the wardrobe alone. He seemed scared but determined as he rolled up the sleeves of his robes, took out his wand, and pointed it, shaking slightly, at the wardrobe. He gave a small nod to the Professor.

"On the count of three, Neville," he took a huge breath to steady himself while Lupin pointed his own wand at the wardrobe's handle, "One... two… three... _now_!"

Red sparks came from Lupin's wand and when they hit the wardrobe it burst open: out walked Professor Snape looking even more menacing than usual. Even Hermione, who had no fear of the man, cringed a little at the look of hatred on his face. As Boggart-Snape drew closer to Neville it reached inside its robes, "R... R... Riddikulus," he finally stammered.

There was a loud bang and the Boggart stumbled as he was now wearing a long, laced trimmed dress, a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand.

The entire class broke into laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted: "Pavarti! Forward!" Hermione watched in amusement as each of her classmates took their turns. It was particularly funny at the odd things they were afraid of and how they managed to make these horrifying mythical creatures funny. Hermione began to think frantically of what she else she could be afraid of. She had no idea how Ron, who was now facing a giant spider and had removed its legs, would react to seeing his little sister dead on the floor. Obviously Professor Lupin believed that, his students being children, that they would not be afraid of anything truly horrifying.

Ron's legless spider came to rest at Harry's feet. She was curious to see what scared Harry most. Would they be faced with a Lord Voldemort returned to full power? Or perhaps a Dementor as they had affected him so badly on the train? Apparently the teacher was wondering the same thing and hurried forward suddenly before Harry could fully raise his wand.

"Here!" he shouted.

The legless spider had vanished and for a moment Hermione tried to locate where it had gone when she noticed what looked like a misty full moon hanging over the Professor's head.

"Riddikulus!" he said, almost sounding bored, "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" he said as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. With another loud crack Snape was back.

This time Neville strode forward with more confidence than he had ever shown before and yelled the incantation. The class had a split second to see Snape again in the dress before Neville let out the loudest laugh yet. The Boggart exploded into tiny wisps of smoke then disappeared completely.

"Excellent!" Cried Professor Lupin as the class started clapping. Hermione had never seen Neville looking so happy or so proud. She thought the Professor had done some good in repairing the self-esteem that Snape seemed so intent on destroying. "Well done, everyone. Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart... ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"Funny," she thought, "Harry seems disappointed whereas I'm totally relieved."

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry," Lupin answered. Hermione thought he was covering for the fact that he had stopped Harry and was trying not to call attention to it. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class collected their bags from where they left them and Hermione was about to leave when she noticed Professor Lupin motioning her over. "Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes Professor..." he didn't seem convinced so she continued; "When you asked what frightens us most the only thing I could think of was a good friend of mine, one who's already been through too much, dying in front me and not being able to do anything to help. Thank you for skipping me..."

He seemed taken aback for a moment and considered her with interest. "May I ask who the friend is?"

"He must think I mean Harry," she thought and then sighing replied; "Her name's Ginny, she's Ron's sister..."

"I see," he replied, "that would have been very frightening and confusing indeed." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I just wanted you to know the reason I didn't let you face the Boggart wasn't because I didn't think your were capable of handling it, quite the opposite, I hear you're quite talented…" he smiled, "I just wanted to give the rest of the class of the class a chance before you destroyed it."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you and sir?" He took his hand away and waited for her to continue; "Thank you for helping Neville. He really needed that."

Lupin smiled kindly, "I just don't want Neville to turn into Professor Snape when he gets older."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not seeing the connection.

"I attended Hogwarts at the same time as Severus and he was bullied relentlessly. I mean look at him, he hasn't changed much since he was a kid. The only difference now is that he's the bully." Hermione nodded, "Please don't tell anyone I told you this, Professor Snape isn't very fond of me already..."

"I don't think he's fond of anyone, sir..."

Lupin laughed lightly, "I think you may be right... now hurry up and catch up to your friends."

Hermione left the staff room and found the boys talking with a few of her classmates.

They were still discussing their Boggarts and Harry looked distracted when she Heard Lavender Brown comment; "I wonder why Professor Lupin's afraid of crystal balls?"

"Wow," Hermione thought, "she really is blonde." But wondered why he was afraid of the moon. Even Peeves had seemed to know about Lupin's fear of the moon.

"That was the best Defence Against the Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron asked excitedly

"He seems a very good teacher," Hermione agreed, "Still wish I'd had a chance at it though..."

"What would it have been for you?" Ron asked as he stifled a giggle, "A piece of homework that only got nice out of ten?"

"Oh Ron," she thought, "if only you knew..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks... thanks for the Kudos and comments, I do appreciate it...


	6. A Pretty Good Day

When Ginny woke up on the first Saturday of the term, she found herself unsure of whether or not she was ready to face the day. She was nervous about Dreamwalking, and if she was totally honest with herself, she was kind of scared too. It wasn't just the thought of visiting Hagrid and maybe not being able to get the Unicorn hair. "Even if he does have some there's no guarantee he give it to us?" she thought. She didn't know any other way of getting some and without it she wouldn't be able to construct her Dreamcatcher. It wasn't really any of the practical concerns; would Luna be able to make the potion? Would it work? What if they got caught?

No, if she really thought about it, she was scared of what she might see. Odd, that she was less concerned with Luna's reaction than she was with her own. Every time she looked at Hermione, heard her laugh, or smiled: her heart ached. It had gotten so bad she'd actually tried to avoid her. Not that it had worked, of course. It was very hard to do when you shared both a Common Room and a staircase to the dorms. She was scared if her dreams came back, they would only make real life harder.

She shook herself mentally, "Well we won't get anywhere with that attitude," she thought. How would she make any progress if she was afraid of it? She heard the first of her dorm mates stirring and decided to face the day after all. "Well," she thought, "if nothing else I'll get to spend time with Luna." She smiled and got out of bed.

She and Luna had planned on meeting at breakfast early so they were sure to catch Hagrid. They wanted to make sure they could leave right after him and follow a little ways behind him so as to be sure to catch him at home. Ginny dressed quickly pausing only long enough to stare at her bracelet a moment. "Why does the charmed bracelet have to be a snake?" She thought wearily. After last year she'd have been more than happy to not see another snake ever again. Not that she remembered seeing the Basilisk before waking up to see its dead body in the Chamber. She shook herself mentally again to get the image out of her mind and realized she was also afraid that she'd start to remember what Tom had made her do: that part of last year was hazy and she really didn't mind if it stayed that way.

When she got to the Common Room she saw that Hermione was already up and working on her homework. She checked, as was quickly becoming second nature, to see if she was still wearing the necklace she'd given to her for her birthday. Hermione seemed to feel her gaze and looked up from her parchment to smile at Ginny. "How come you're up so early?" Hermione asked.

Ginny knew she had to get down to breakfast but decided to stop and talk anyway, "I'm meeting Luna for breakfast and then going to see Hagrid... we want to make sure we catch him at home," she answered as she walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Why are you going to see Hagrid?"

She wasn't sure what she should tell Hermione but decided on the some of the truth, "Well Luna is helping me on working on getting my dreams back and we need Unicorn hair to build something called a Dreamcatcher."

"I've heard of Dreamcatchers... never heard of one being made with Unicorn hair, mind..." she said thoughtfully. "How do you know Hagrid has some?" She asked, trying to remember if she'd seen any there the last time she and the boys had visited.

"Luna visited the Thestrals in the forest all last year and one day, when she was leaving, she got caught in a sudden storm. Hagrid saw her and invited her in for tea. She saw some hanging from his ceiling. I really hope he gives us some, it's the only thing we're missing."

"So you're trying to get your dreams back?"

Ginny sat down opposite from Hermione and sighed, "Well first we have to figure out whether I'm blocking myself from remembering them or if I've stopped dreaming altogether, but yes. Luna's dad may be nuts but he steered us in the right direction and she got almost everything we needed and brought it with her." Ginny marveled at how easy it was to talk to Hermione. Maybe she'd stop trying to avoid her and do as Luna suggested, get to know the real Hermione.

Hermione regarded her for a moment and then asked, "Are you scared?"

"All the time," Ginny thought but answered; "A little... I guess what I'm really scared of is having dreams that show me what Tom made me do."

Hermione reached her hand across the table and held Ginny's hand, "You're stronger than you think you are," she noted Ginny looked unconvinced, "No, you are... just having the guts to come back to Hogwarts took a lot of courage," Ginny looked confused and so she explained; "A lot of people would've shut down completely after what happened to you and wouldn't be able to come back to the place it happened. They wouldn't be able to cope with it. Considering what you've told me, I think it's amazing you're able to smile, let alone function."

Ginny thought about this for a bit. She'd never even considered not coming back to Hogwarts. Here she had Luna, she could spend time with Hermione, and despite everything that happened, she was still happy to be here. She'd never considered that she was strong or that it took courage to simply keep living.

"Thanks Hermione... I hadn't looked at it that way," she smiled, "It helps I have Luna, she's been awesome... and you..."

Hermione blushed a little, not knowing why, "You know, I think I should spend some more time with you and Luna... every time you mention her I'm amazed at how clever she is..."

Ginny turned her hand over and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, "Speaking of which I should get down to breakfast, you coming?"

"No... not yet... I want to get some more work done first..." she replied, letting Ginny's hand go, "You have fun with Luna."

Ginny smiled, she wasn't sure what she and Luna were going to be attempting could be described as fun, "I'll try. See you later." Hermione watched her as she left and then returned to her work. She had meant it when she said she liked to spend more time with Ginny, but she couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

…

When Ginny got to the Great Hall she found Luna and sat beside her looking up at the staff table as she did, "Morning..." she greeted.

"You're late..."

"Sorry... stopped to talk to Hermione. Hagrid been here long?" She asked, wondering how much time she had to eat.

"Figured as much," she replied and relaxed slightly; "he's been here about fifteen minutes." Ginny placed some scrambled eggs on her plate and grabbed some toast when she noticed a wrapped package sitting next to Luna.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at it.

"A gift for Hagrid... originally I was hoping it would butter him up enough to get the Unicorn hair, but," she turned to look at him, "Now I'm mostly hoping it might cheer him up a little."

Ginny looked at Hagrid too. He definitely didn't look very happy. "Any idea what's up with him?"

"You didn't hear what happened in his first class this week?" Ginny shook her head as her mouth was full, "He brought Hippogriffs and Malfoy wasn't paying attention, git got himself hurt and now Hagrid's scared he'll get sacked... and I think Buckbeak, I think that's the Hippogriff's name, is his favorite so..."

"You think it's still a good idea to ask him? Maybe he won't want visitors..."

"Well seeing as it's the easiest way to get what we need, yes, I think it's worth a try."

"What's the gift?" Ginny asked curious.

"Remember the story you told me about him giving a dragon a teddy bear?" Ginny nodded, "Well I painted a dragon with a teddy bear... I hope he likes it."

Ginny had seen some of Luna's paintings and knew they were quite good. She was amazed at all Luna had already done to help her, "You're amazing you know that? Everything you've done..."

Luna looked at her friend a moment before answering; "Thank you, and so are you..." She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "after Mum died I don't know what I would've done without you. You're my best friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do to help you..." she leaned in closer to whisper in Ginny's ear; "If I thought I could get Hermione to hurry up and realize how she feels about you, I would."

"You don't know Hermione feels anything more than friendship for me..." Ginny blushed, "or that she'll ever see me as anything more than Ron's little sister," she whispered back despite wishing Luna was right.

Hagrid passed behind them and they watched as he left the Great Hall. "C'mon let's go..." They both got up and followed Hagrid out of the hall, "And for the record... _you_ don't know that she doesn't have feelings for you and I doubt she only thinks of you as Ron's little sister," Luna picked up where they'd left off in the Great Hall as they followed Hagrid at a discreet distance out of the castle and towards his home.

"I don't know what makes you think that Luna... that she has feelings for me she doesn't know she has..."

"I reserve the right to tell you I told you so..." Luna interrupted.

"Fair enough..." Ginny laughed.

They watched as Hagrid entered his home and then went to knock on the door a few minutes later. They heard the booming bark of Hagrid's dog, Fang, and then he opened the door, looking kind of irritated, but softened a little when he saw who it was.

"Hey, you two..." he said motioning them inside.

"Hi Hagrid," they replied together and actually got a smile out of him.

"How are you Hagrid?" Luna asked softly.

"Doin' okay s'ppose..." he looked closely at Ginny, "How you holding up Ginny?"

"I'm doing okay..." she answered, not really sure what to say as there were a great many things he could be referring to.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but Luna, with Black running around I don' think it'd be a good idea to be visitin' the Thestrals..."

Ginny looked at Luna and saw that she looked a little sad about that, "That's okay Hagrid, maybe you're right... I made this for you, to thank you for taking me to see them last year..." she explained as she handed him the gift. Ginny chanced a look at the ceiling while Hagrid was distracted and was excited to see almost a whole tails' worth hanging there. While Hagrid unwrapped the gift she got Luna's attention and looked pointedly at the hair. Luna smiled and slightly nodded her head.

They looked back at Hagrid to see him staring at the painting, "But it looks just like Norbert... how did you know Luna?" He looked a little stunned and Ginny watched as a single fat tear rolled down his cheek. He roughly wiped it away and looked to Luna for an answer.

"Ginny told me about it last year. I found a picture of a Norwegian Ridgeback and imagined him with a teddy bear... I'm sorry Hagrid, I thought you'd like it... I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's perfect Luna... thank you..." he collected himself and placed the painting on his dresser. Ginny looked at it for the first time and was amazed to see that Luna's painting had gotten even better. "Have a seat... would you two like some pumpkin juice?" They both nodded.

After he had set the juice in front them Luna looked up at the Unicorn hair and pointed at it, "Hagrid, is that Unicorn hair?" She asked him, trying to sound as though she was only trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... I collect it from the forest... it gets caught on the bushes. It's really strong so it's really useful." He reached up, took it down and handed it to her so she could get a better look.

"Hagrid...is there any chance we could have some of this? We're, uh, working on a project and it's all we're missing..."

He regarded them for a moment: he might not be the smartest man around but he figured out pretty quick that's why they'd really come down. Figuring they couldn't do much harm with it, and he had more than enough, he spilt the hair in half and gave it to them.

"Really Hagrid?" Ginny asked uncertain, it seemed a little too easy.

He nodded and replied; "Yeh... I can always get more..."

"Thank you so much Hagrid... I'm glad you like the painting."

He glanced over at it and smiled. "No... thank yeh Luna... you two should head back up to the castle... I got work to do..." They finished their juice, thanked him again, and headed out.

"Well that was easier than I expected..." Ginny said, looking at Luna, "Your painting was amazing... he seemed to really like it..."

"I think maybe because of Buckbeak the painting got him feeling a little more generous than usual..."

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to just come out and ask like that..."

"I could tell he didn't really want us there... I figured it was worth a shot." Luna replied as she stuffed the hair out of sight under her robes.

"I didn't expect him to give us so much. I wonder if he realises how much money he could get for it?" Ginny wondered.

"Probably not, he doesn't think that way..." Luna shrugged; "You heard him, he collects it to use it. That's the value in it to him."

"I guess you're right," Ginny looked at her watch, "We've got a couple of hours before lunch. Should we get started, take a break for a lunch, then go back or..."

"Let's go drop off the hair. I want to check on the potion... it should be ready. I was thinking we skip lunch and try a Dreamwalk... what do you think?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, she wasn't sure she was ready for this. "Already?" She asked weakly.

Luna looked at her friend with concern, "I've been working on the potion all week. I... I thought you'd want to start as soon as possible…" Luna replied uncertainly. Ginny started walking again in the direction of the room, without saying anything. Luna left her alone with her thoughts for as bit and then gently said; "We can wait if you're not ready..." then stopped just before entering the room.

"I don't think I'll be any more ready if we wait Loony... I guess I just didn't expect to try so soon..."

Luna turned to face her and searched her face for a moment, "I know you're scared Gin... the sooner we figure out what's going on the sooner we can try to fix it..." she put her hand on Ginny's arm; "You do still want to fix it don't you?" She asked.

Ginny nodded and Luna gave her a hug; "I'm going to be there every step of the way... just like you were for me..." Luna felt her sigh and took it as her cue to let go, 'C'mon..." she said and turned to open the room.

When they entered Ginny found it looked exactly the same as last time except for the potion cooling in the corner. Ginny walked over and took a look.

"How come it's cooling already?" She asked.

"I came before breakfast and put out the fire. I wanted to make sure it was cool enough to drink."

"Does it matter if it's still warm?"

"Yes... even though I can wake us at any time, from what you told me about your last dream in the Chamber, time passes differently in our dreams... I've specifically designed this potion to wear off after a certain amount of time. That way, even if I haven't woken us yet, we'll wake naturally after about four hours. Once it's completely cooled it'll last up to eight hours."

"I didn't know you could do that with a potion..."

"I doubt even Snape fully understands it," Luna blushed despite the pride in her voice; "This is the only potion I've really experimented on because I've made it so many times for Dad. At first it was accident but I noticed the difference right away. So I started playing with it and now I can make it last as long as I want..."

Ginny lost track of how many times she'd looked at her friend in amazement that day; "Wow..."

"What we need is a …" she started and a glass appeared beside her; "thank you, Room," she added.

Ginny looked at her puzzled; "What did you just do?"

She looked at Ginny, "Well... I've noticed that every time I need something, before I even voice what I need, it appears beside me. Seems only polite to say, 'thank you'. I've actually thought of changing the name of the room to Room of Requirement." She looked at Ginny to see her eyebrows raised, "Well, it gives us whatever we require..."

"Oh...thanks Room..." Ginny said with a smile as a glass of water appeared on the table.

Luna laughed a little; "I think the Room like its new name... you'll want some water to wash this down with..." She poured the potion into a glass and handed it to Ginny. Grabbing the glass of water and held her empty hand out to Ginny. Once she'd taken it Luna lead her over to the bed.

"Okay, so we lay down head to foot so we can hold left hands," they sat themselves in the middle of the bed, beside each other and facing one another. "Now we drink half the potion each and the same with the water." Ginny drank her half of the potion, surprised it tasted so good, and then traded glasses with Luna. After Luna had drunk her water, she took left Ginny's left arm just above her wrist.

Ginny did the same but asked; "I thought we were just supposed to hold hands?"

"The book the Room gave me said this works better because the pulse points in our wrists will meet when the bracelet wraps around our wrists; it makes for a stronger connection in the dream." She looked at Ginny a moment, stopping just before she laid the bracelet over the wrist; "You should lie down because you're already looking sleepy..." she suggested.

Ginny lay down, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Luna gently laid the bracelet across the wrists. At first nothing happened. Then Luna watched as the bracelet weaved around their wrists and slowly pulled their arms together. As soon as their wrists met Luna fell back, sound asleep.

When she next opened her eyes she was inside Ginny's dream. Or, more accurately, the dream seemed to be around her. She watched with interest as she found herself watching Ginny and Hermione talking in the Leaky Cauldron the night before start of term, only recognizing it because Ginny had told her about it. She watched and listened as they exchanged gifts and noticed that Hermione looked nervous when she had given Ginny her bracelet. She decided to wait for the moment when Ginny put the necklace on Hermione and watched as Ginny hesitated and then softly kissed the back of Hermione's neck. Ginny whispered to her; "Sorry... had to do that at least once." Hermione seem to surprise her by turning and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Sorry," Hermione said huskily as she finally pulled away from the kiss, "had to do that at least once..."

As Ginny pulled her back into the kiss, Luna smirked and decided to find her Dreamwalking partner. No sooner had she thought that, did she notice what looked like a stone room. She walked over to it and around it. It wasn't very big and if Ginny was inside of it she would barely have room to move. It had no door, no windows, and when she jumped up high enough, she could see that the room had Ginny completely boxed in.

She ran her hand over the stone and found it very cold. "Ginny!" She yelled as loud as she could but knew it wouldn't work. "I need a hammer…" she thought, and one appeared beside her. She would have used her wand but there was no guarantee she wouldn't hurt Ginny. She wasn't sure what would happen to them if they got hurt while in this state.

She took a deep breath and then, with all her strength, hit the wall. She was satisfied to see a crack form. She willed herself to be stronger than the wall and with the next strike a small hole appeared. "One more ought to do it," she said, she was determined to have a hole big enough to talk to her friend through or maybe see her.

The next strike did it. Dropping the hammer she ran to look through the now six inch hole. She couldn't see Ginny. She couldn't see anything but darkness. She put her mouth to the hole and yelled out to her. She quickly put her ear to the hole and listened to her own voice echoing before she heard Ginny's response coming from very far away; "Luna? Where are you?" She heard faintly.

"Follow the sound of my voice and look for the light..." she yelled back, as soon as she heard Ginny's far away response she backed away to let in as much light as possible. As Luna watched the hole she had created started to shrink. She quickly yelled through it; "I'm waking us!"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth that she awoke back in the Room of Requirement. She felt the snake bracelet loosen and then fall from their arms, and then noted with panic, that Ginny seemed to breathing really hard.

She sat up and looked at friend; "Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny slowed her breathing and then sat up slowly. Luna noticed she was trembling and enfolded her friend in a hug. "It's okay..." Luna cooed, and rubbed Ginny's back. Gradually she felt Ginny relax and then pull away. She took her face into her hands and looked down. A glass of juice appeared on the bedside table and Luna, figuring that Ginny had asked for it, picked it up and handed it to her. "Here..."

Ginny removed her hands from her face and took the glass, quietly saying before she sipped it; "Thanks Room." Luna smiled and looked at her watch. Then had been asleep for about three hours.

When Ginny had finished the juice she looked to Luna to find her staring at her intently. "What did you see?" She asked her quietly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron and a stone box with you inside it," she said as she took Ginny's hand, "What did you see, Gin?" She asked gently.

"Nothing... just darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and I couldn't find a wall, the place was endless," she squeezed Luna's hand. "Then I heard banging but it was echoing so badly I couldn't figure out where it was coming from and then I heard your voice."

"You didn't see the light from the hole I made?"

"Not really..." Ginny replied and shook her head; "I could sort of see a spot that wasn't as dark..."

"That's interesting..." she paused and noticed Ginny waiting for an explanation; "Well the room I found you in, it was so small it looked like you'd barely be able to move. That's why I used a hammer instead of my wand. I was afraid you'd get hurt."

"But why couldn't I get to you?"

"Probably because it was the first try," Luna answered thoughtfully. "Next time I want you to take a deep breath and imagine a door. Don't try and find it, just will it to be there..."

"I don't understand..."

"We're lucid dreaming... it means we can make whatever we want to happen to happen: I needed a hammer and I had a hammer all of a sudden. No, what really troubles me is that the hole started to close when you tried to get to it..." she studied her a moment; "Did you start to panic when you couldn't find it?"

"Yes, I kept running but not getting any closer..." Ginny explained as she closed her eyes and recalled the dream; "Thanks for waking us... I was almost out of breath."

Luna squeezed Ginny's hand then let it go, got off the bed and stretched. "That was very informative...we learned a lot."

"We...we did?"

"Of course..." she smiled, "you're still dreaming, I saw it, but you need to get out of the room so you can see them again."

"What did you see Luna? What was I dreaming?" Ginny was almost afraid to ask.

"Like I said... you and Hermione when you exchanged gifts in the Leaky Cauldron..." Luna blushed before she continued; "only you did kiss her neck and well, she responded very positively..."

Ginny blushed deeply, "Um, how much did you see?" She asked.

Luna giggled, "I went to find you when neither of you seemed to be coming up for air the second time you kissed..." Ginny's face grew even redder. "I noticed something though, if the dream was accurate up to the point you kissed her neck, Hermione looked nervous when she gave you your gift..."

Ginny thought about it a moment and realised she hadn't noticed. She was too busy staring at the gift in her hand. She looked at her watch as her stomach growled. "We missed lunch and it's still a couple of hours before dinner..." Ginny commented.

Luna walked over to her backpack and brought it over to the bed, and then started to take out what looked a picnic. "I thought the Room would just provide it..." Ginny asked.

"No, the Room doesn't seem to be able to do food..." Luna shrugged; "I brought this up after dinner last night."

"What about the juice and water?"

"I had them in my bag," she said as she took out two mostly empty flasks, "The Room just put into glasses for us..."

They started to eat and Ginny asked; "How did you figure out about the food?"

"I was up here late and getting hungry and it's the only thing the Room hasn't provided for me..."

They ate quietly for a while before Luna asked Ginny again how she was doing. "I'm okay... maybe a little frustrated... knowing my dreams are there but I can't see them..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she assured her; "when we try again next weekend you'll be more prepared. You'll know what to expect and know how to get out. And, if we start on the Dreamcatcher now, it should be ready by then," Ginny nodded.

The two spent the rest the afternoon quietly working on Ginny's Dreamcatcher and they got the circular frame made. Ginny was about to start weaving the Unicorn hair into when Luna stopped her.

"I think we should wait on that..." Luna informed her.

"Okay... but why?"

"I want you to be able to start and finish it in one go... you need to be able to really focus on your intent when you're doing that part. The more you're able to focus on it, the better it'll work."

. "Hey Luna?" Ginny said as they packed up their supplies, "Do you think I could have some of that potion for Hermione? She looked like she could use a good night's rest when I saw her this morning... it'll still work the way it does for your Dad right? It'll just help her to fall asleep?"

Luna nodded and went to ladle some into a phial. "It's my ring and the bracelet that make it different... make it so I can enter your dream and so we're lucid dreaming..." She filled a second phial and handed them both to Ginny, "You should take some tonight too... get a good night's rest."

"Thanks Luna..." she hugged her, "You're the best..."

Luna hugged her back, "And don't you forget it."

…

After dinner Hermione retreated again to the Common Room to work on her homework. She was hoping if she could get enough done today she'd be able to take a bit of a break tomorrow. She looked up when she heard the portrait hole open and saw Ginny come in. She looked around for a moment, spotted Hermione and walked over. She noted that Ginny looked really happy about something.

Ginny sat down beside Hermione at the table and placed the phial of sleep potion in front of her. Hermione picked it up and examined it skeptically, "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a potion to help you sleep better. Luna made it to help with... well you know..." Hermione nodded and she continued; "It's not like the Sleeping Draught Madam Pomfrey gave us, it doesn't put you into a dreamless sleep, it just makes it easier to fall asleep."

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked and then added; "I mean you guys are only in second year..."

"Well since I already used it, yeah..." Gina laughed but Hermione still looked unconvinced. "Trust me... Luna has been making it for her Dad for years."

"Really?"

"Her Mother, before she died, was amazing with potions... Luna picked it from her and kept doing it..."

Hermione pocketed the potion and looked at Ginny again, "Thank you, and thank Luna for me too... I could use a good night sleep..." she sighed; "I have a hard time shutting my brain down at night."

"Same here..." Ginny sighed, "I should probably get some homework done too, mind if I join you?"

Hermione nodded and she went to get her things from her dorm. Spending time with Hermione wasn't getting any easier but it felt like the right thing to do. "All and all...a pretty good day..." she thought to herself as she walked back down to join Hermione.


	7. Secrets

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling better rested than she had in a while. She sat up and looked around, surprised to find she was the last to wake and she was alone in her dorm. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She and Hermione had spent a few hours the night before just hanging out doing their homework. Well, Hermione did homework... Ginny, on the other hand, split her time trying to do homework and taking surreptitious glances at Hermione. When Hermione had finally finished a particularly long Arithmancy essay she suggested they go to bed. They had climbed the stairs when, without warning, Hermione had hugged her. Ginny had buried her face in Hermione's curly hair and inhaled deeply and she thought she felt Hermione do the same.

She got out bed and noted the time; if she didn't hurry up she'd miss breakfast entirely. She got dressed quickly and was surprised to find a yawning Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked up and smiled, "You slept in..." she teased.

"M… m… morning..." Hermione replied mid-yawn, "I haven't slept like that in weeks... you just getting up now too?" Ginny nodded and they continued downstairs together. "Join me for breakfast?"

"Sure... aren't you eating with the boys?"

"Your brother is getting on my nerves and I got enough done last night that I can take a break till after lunch," she paused as they exited the portrait hole together, "I was thinking we find Luna and go for walk in the grounds?"

"Wait...what?" Ginny thought, "Hermione is asking me to hang out?" Before she could form a reply however they saw Luna walking towards them.

"Morning you two... you're both up late..." Luna said as she drew nearer, a small smirk playing around her lips.

"Thanks to you... really Luna thank you, I haven't had that good a sleep in a long time," Hermione replied as Luna blushed.

"You're quite welcome but it was Ginny's idea to bring you some..." Luna noticed Ginny blush a little.

"Well thanks, Ginny," Hermione said smiling, "I was just asking Ginny if maybe you two would like to join me for walk after breakfast?"

Luna had planned to spend the day with Ginny to finish the Dreamcatcher but the look on Ginny's face made her decision, "Sure... it's a beautiful morning." She noticed Ginny grin and then continued, "I've already eaten but I'll head down with you two..."

They walked down to the Great Hall in amicable silence, Ginny sneaking looks at Hermione every so often and when Luna noticed Hermione doing the same she smiled. They ate their breakfast and walked out the castle towards the lake.

"So were you able to get the Unicorn hair from Hagrid?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Yeah... Luna was brilliant as usual," Ginny replied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Hermione replied, "What did you do?"

Before Luna could reply Ginny answered; "She painted a beautiful painting of Norbert and his teddy bear... he was so moved, she just asked him straight out, and he gave us more than enough."

Hermione laughed at the memory and then explained when she noted the two younger girls bemused expressions. "We never actually saw Norbert with the teddy bear..." she smiled, "Hagrid put it in the crate for the trip to Romania and we heard in getting torn to pieces right away..." they laughed at the image, "with what's going on with Buckbeak it must have hit him kind of hard?"

"I think it made him sad but happy too..." Ginny replied once she caught her breath.

"It was a very thoughtful gift Luna…" Hermione offered; "I'm guessing Ginny told you that story?"

"Yeah, she told me so I'd be less scared of him. I was feeling kind of intimidated by him when I first met him."

Hermione looked at Luna and confided; "Me too, but I got over it quickly when I realised how much he cares for Harry and all of us really." She looked at Ginny, "So did you make your Dreamcatcher?" She asked as they reached the lake and started walking around it.

"Almost... I just have to weave the Unicorn hair into it..."

"I was thinking we could finish it after lunch so you can hang it over your bed for a while before we try to Dreamwalk again..." Luna told Ginny.

"Wait you guys already tried it?" Hermione asked surprised. "Did it work? How'd it go?"

"It went about as well I thought it would," Luna replied, "Ginny is dreaming but she's stopping herself from seeing them... it was a really good start though." Ginny was grateful to Luna for not revealing what the dream she'd seen was about.

"I thought you had to wait for the Dreamcatcher?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no... I just wanted to find out what was going on, next time we try we'll know better how to control what's happening," she noticed Hermione looked confused and explained more in depth about how Dreamwalking works.

Ginny looked at Luna; "Why do you want the Dreamcatcher over my bed for week?"

"Well, remember how I was telling you that you need to be completely focused while weaving the Unicorn hair?" Ginny nodded, "Well, I want it to hang over your bed while you're sleeping so it can get to know you. I think it'll make it more effective when we try to use for the next Dreamwalk."

"What do mean, 'Get to know me', you make it sound like it has a brain."

"No, it doesn't have a brain, more like a wand," Luna amended.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when a wand chooses a witch or wizard, it's because it recognizes something in the person holding it. The more you use a wand the better it responds to you," Hermione nodded, "It's the same thing with a Dreamcatcher." She stopped and placed a hand on Ginny's arm to get her to face her, "You're still having dreams, and I think it would help for your Dreamcatcher to get used to them."

They started walking again, each of them contemplating their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to speak, "So I hear you're really good at potions Luna... how do you like Snape?"

"He's okay," noting Hermione's skeptical look, "No really... he's pretty much left me alone since last year."

"And how did you manage that?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well, I deal with him the same way I deal with anyone who tries to bully me. I pulled my best "Looney Lovegood" the first time he tried to intimidate me and I just innocently pointed out what he was trying to do. It was so funny; he looked like he was going to bust a vein in his forehead. Then at the end of the class I handed him a perfect potion, he was speechless." Both Ginny and Hermione laughed, "He's left me alone ever since. Bully's don't pick on people who fight back."

"Yeah but most people don't have the guts to stand up to teacher, let alone him," Hermione commented.

"All I said was, 'With all due respect, sir, if you'd kindly stop bothering me I'd like to concentrate on my potion'… he had no reply...it was priceless..."

Hermione stopped laughing long enough to say; "I bet it was... I wish Harry could rein in his temper like that... he could take some pointers from you Luna."

"Yes, well, my 'Looney' persona has been quite effective..." she confided and smiled, "I call people on their crap all the time and then watch them squirm when they either can't find a reply or are afraid to because of who they think I am."

"I'd like to see that some time..." Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "Ginny told me how you got a compartment on the train but I didn't realize just how clever you are..."

"Thanks Hermione, coming from you that's a quite a compliment."

"What's that supposed to mean, Luna?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh Hermione, come on... you're the smartest student in your year... everyone knows that," Ginny replied before Luna had the chance.

"Well..." Hermione started as redness again coloured her cheeks; "can you guys keep a secret?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then back at Hermione with curiosity, "Well I have something Muggles call an Eidetic memory… I remember pretty much everything I read and well, yeah, I guess you'd call me a genius. I mean they did," she shrugged; "that's what the guys doing the test they gave me before I found out about Hogwarts said." She noted their impressed looks and blushed again, "The hardest part for me is trying to get all the information I know out, without making all my essays ten feet long."

"Wow, Hermione... that's really cool," Ginny answered, genuinely impressed, "But your magic is pretty strong too..."

"Thanks Ginny," she replied as she put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug, "You guys won't tell anyone will you?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm almost completely sane," Luna answered.

"What do mean almost completely sane?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're all a little crazy, don't you think?" Luna answered simply.

"I suppose you're right..." Hermione replied with a smile, "So we have a deal... we won't tell anyone else our secret identities?" She asked holding out her hand.

Luna shook her hand and replied; "Deal."

They noticed the time and started walking back to the castle for lunch. "Um, Ginny... mind if I talk to Luna for a minute alone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was curious but nodded, then added; "I'll meet you guys inside?"

Hermione nodded then watched Ginny enter the castle. Luna looked to Hermione, curious as to what she had to say her that she couldn't say in front of Ginny. "What's up?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Ginny as much as you have... how's she doing? I mean how is she really doing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ginny helped me a lot when Mum died..." Luna admitted; "I don't know what I'd have done without her." She paused for a moment, wondering how much her friend would want her to tell Hermione. "She's... she's doing okay. Better than I thought she would be, anyways... she seemed a little better after she talked to you yesterday," she said and watched as Hermione blushed slightly.

"I just pointed out that she's stronger than she thinks she is... she's, I don't want to say young, because I certainly feel like the three of us are the same age, but it's a lot to handle... for anyone at any age, I guess."

Luna regarded her for a moment. She wasn't sure how much Ginny had told her, and so decided to play it safe, "I think anyone who's been through what Ginny I have been through at such a young age are bound to age quicker. In some ways we're just your average twelve year olds but in others? We've already been through more than most kids do by the age of seventeen."

Hermione was again impressed with Luna, "You're really something Luna... Ginny mentioned something about waking up in the Chamber and realising she was still a kid and something you said about Tom running around her head for a year... it all makes a lot of sense..." Luna was surprised Ginny had even told her that much. "C'mon... let's get in for lunch," Hermione suggested.

They walked into the Great Hall together and sat on either side of Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Ginny smiled at Hermione and then turned to whisper in Luna's ear when Hermione wasn't looking; "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later..." Luna whispered back, wondering exactly what she should tell Ginny. It would be easy enough to just relay what they had talked about, but there was more to it than that. Something she hadn't told Ginny about herself yet. She absentmindedly picked at her lunch... she wasn't sure how to tell Ginny the truth. She hadn't even told her Dad yet. Granted she was worried what he might do with that kind of information. He had so many crazy theories about things that didn't exist... she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh a little. She noticed Ginny looking at her puzzled, "It's nothing..." she assured her.

Ginny meanwhile was intensely curious as to what Hermione had to talk to Luna about that she couldn't say in front of her. Luna wasn't helping her satisfy her curiosity as she seemed to be lost in thought. Ginny tried to concentrate on her lunch, which was becoming increasingly difficult as she was very aware of Hermione sitting so near her. She turned to talk to Hermione and noticed that there was a good five feet beside her on the bench. Before she could say anything she felt herself blush and lost the ability to speak.

Hermione chose that moment to look at Ginny and noticed the blush on her cheeks. She felt herself flush a little, and then asked; "So, you're going to finish your Dreamcatcher today?"

"That's the plan..." Ginny just managed to respond.

"Can I see it when you're done?" Hermione asked.

"Um, sure..." she looked to her other side and noticed Luna gathering some food into her bag, "I have a feeling we'll be skipping dinner... if you're still in the Common Room when I get back..."

Hermione smiled, "I'll wait up for you... I have more than enough homework to keep me busy," she replied with a small wink.

Luna smirked as she listened to the two of them talking, "How can she not think Hermione has feelings for her?" She thought and shook her head. She nudged Ginny. When she turned her way she asked; "Ready to go?"

"Um..." Ginny glanced at Hermione, and sighing continued; "Yeah, let's go." Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to get her attention, "See you later?"

Hermione felt herself flush a little again and nodded. She watched the two girls walk away and smiled. There was a warm feeling in her shoulder where Ginny had touched her. She shook her head and went back to her lunch.

…

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny turned to Luna, "Sooo...what was that all about?" She asked.

"I can't tell you right now..." Luna replied, somewhat vaguely.

"And why the hell not?"

Luna could tell that Ginny was getting mad. "I'll explain when we get in the Room." They continued their walk in silence. Ginny watched her friend approach the wall and the door returned almost immediately. They both entered quickly and Ginny turned to her friend seeking an explanation.

Luna sighed, "I can't tell you right now," she repeated, "because you need to focus on what you're doing," she said as she took Ginny's arms in her hands; "I promise you, it's nothing bad... you just can't have a bunch of questions going around your head while you're working."

"And you think not telling me is going to help?" Ginny asked, a bit of an edge to her voice. She shook off Luna's grip and walked away.

Luna sighed, she'd rarely seen Ginny angry, and it was never at her. She realised she had to tell her something or she wouldn't be able to focus. "Ginny... look at me..." she paused till Ginny met her eyes, "It's... too complicated to explain right now," seeing the anger on her face, she continued quickly, "I will tell you everything once you've finished, I promise, but I'll tell you this, I know for a fact that Hermione cares for you and she doesn't just think of you like 'Ron's little sister'."

Ginny let her friend's words sink in and felt her anger start to ebb. She so wanted to believe Luna. She wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Hermione felt the same about her. "You really believe that don't you?"

"I did before she and I spoke..." Luna answered but realized it needed more of an explanation. She thought for a moment, "For example, whose idea was it to go for a walk this morning?"

"Hers."

"She likes spending time with you Ginny, it's a start..."

Ginny had to admit, she hadn't thought of that. Hermione did seem to seek out her company... She shook her head a little, "I don't know if I should... I mean you're right and I hadn't really thought about it before but... I don't know if I should put too much hope into it yet..."

Luna thought she understood what Ginny was getting at, sighing she tried to calm herself as much as possible and then placed a hand on Ginny's hand. The effect was immediate and Luna could feel Ginny's confusion and anxiety ebb. "It worked," she thought.

"I know you're afraid of getting hurt Gin... I get that, I do. You're trying to protect yourself..."

Ginny nodded and sighed, admitting in a small voice; "I've been trying Luna, to get to know her like you suggested, but sometimes it is so hard being around her. I feel great when she's with me and I just try to enjoy it but... I'm guess I'm scared that if she found out just what kind of effect she has on me that I'll lose her completely."

"She's not going anywhere Gin... you just need to be patient. Think you can do that? Think you can wait for her to catch up?" She asked echoing another conversation they had had. Ginny nodded, "It'll be worth the wait Gin... I can almost promise that."

Ginny nodded again and hugged her friend, "Thanks Luna..."

"You trust me right?" Ginny nodded, "Good... let's get you started," she said, pulling away from the hug and leading her over to where their supplies lay.

"Sit," she ordered and then placed the Unicorn hair in front of her, "Don't touch it yet," Ginny had been just about to, "You need to empty your mind. Once you've done that you need to focus on your intent while you chose the hairs you're going to use. If your intent is clear enough you'll find the hairs will come to you"

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll be able to feel the hairs you should pick... I'm not really sure how else to explain it. You'll just know which ones to use. Hold all the hairs in your right hand, focus on your intent, and you should be able to feel something from the individual hairs as you stroke them with your left."

"Remind me again, what exactly is my intent?"

"Think about what you're trying to achieve with this Dreamcatcher," Luna started and then clarified; "You want to see your dreams and focus on you how feel when you're around Hermione."

Not that Ginny minded, but she was curious as to why, "Can I ask why that's important?"

"Well, I know how hard it'll be for to not think about her while you're working," she watched her friend blush, "But if you actually focus on it, the Dreamcatcher will pick up on it, and it'll understand you better. Now here," she said as she opened the book they had used to the page that showed how to weave the hair into the middle of the Dreamcatcher. "Read this first and then get to work..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and sit by the fire and read..." Ginny watched her friend walk over to the replica of Hermione's spot in front of the Gryffindor fire and sit down. She read the book and, once she was sure how to proceed, grabbed the hairs at each end. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and started focusing on her intent.

Slowly she started to pull the hair through her left hand while still holding tight with her right hand. As her focus increased she began to understand what Luna had meant, and eyes still closed, started to pick out the hairs she would use.

Luna had sat on the couch watching as Ginny started to stroke the hairs. She closed her eyes a moment and focused her own attention on Ginny. She was pleased when she felt Ginny's emotions wash over her. When she opened her eyes she noticed Ginny had started to pick out hairs.

She sighed and looked into the fire. She knew she should have told of Ginny a long time ago but she hadn't been positive until she was able to calm her friend with a touch. Luna had long suspected that she was different. She wondered how she was going to explain it to Ginny when she wasn't exactly sure how to explain it to herself. She was surprised when she felt a weight in her lap and looked down. She smiled as she read the title and whispered a thank you to the Room. She settled in comfortably and began to read, every so often looking up to see how Ginny was doing.

The hours passed in silence as Ginny worked and Luna read. Luna only looked up when she heard Ginny walking towards her looking tired but pleased.

"I'm done," she said proudly as she help up her Dreamcatcher for inspection.

Luna was surprised how beautiful it was. The Unicorn hair shimmered slightly and formed a webbed pattern. There was more hair hanging from the bottom holding the feathers. "It's beautiful Gin," feeling her own stomach grumbling she asked; "Hungry?"

"Starving," Ginny replied, sitting down beside Luna on the couch, noticing the book Luna had been reading she asked about it.

Luna didn't answer her, instead putting the book face down while she took the food out of her bag. "Let's eat first..." Once they'd done eating Luna knew the time had come to tell Ginny the truth. The book the Room had provided had really helped to her to understand and she felt she could explain it to Ginny. She sighed and took Ginny's hand. "Gin... there's something you don't know about me. Something I should have told you a long time ago..."

Ginny looked at her friend in confusion. She thought she knew everything about her friend. "What is it Luna? You know you can tell me anything, is it about Hermione?"

"Sort of..." Luna started and screwed up her courage to admit; "Ginny I'm an Empath."

"A what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I can feel other people's emotions, and as I found out when we came in here, that if I try, I can influence others' emotions as well." She noted Ginny's confusion and explained; "When you were angry and I placed my hand on you?" Ginny nodded slowly, "Didn't you suddenly feel a whole lot calmer?"

Ginny thought back, "Yeah... I… I... you did that?"

Luna smiled, "Yes... it was the first time I tried it. Sorry for experimenting on you but I needed to know... if I could, it meant I was right."

"How long have you known that you have this ability?"

"I've suspected for a while..." she smiled, glad Ginny seemed to be taking it so well; "when I was younger I couldn't understand why I would have these sudden bursts of emotion that seemed to have nothing to do with me. Like when Mum died I couldn't understand why I felt so sad when I was home with Dad but when I'd visit you it all went away. I thought it was just because I was away from the house, away from where it happened, that I was just distracting myself by spending time with you."

Ginny nodded, "That would make sense, but you're saying it's more than that?"

"Yes, when I was home with Dad I was feeling his sadness... when I was with you, all I felt was the love you and your family have for each other. It's also why I sleep so well when you're holding me. I can feel your calm and your... your love for me." She saw Ginny blush, "I'm not saying it's the same as you feel for Hermione," Ginny's blush deepened, "But I do love you too Ginny... not in a romantic way, but, you're more than just a friend to me... you get that right?"

"I do... and I don't think I could explain it any better," she paused, "I love you too Luna..." she smiled, "but you already knew that didn't you?" She teased.

Luna smiled and nodded, "It's also why I know Hermione cares for you..."

"So are you finally going to tell me what you guys talked about?"

"It wasn't so much what she said... it's the feelings I was getting when I was hanging out with you both. I've always been able to tell how you feel about Hermione. It was never just how you act whenever she's around or the look you get on her face whenever you talk about her. I feel the love you have for her... it's intense. I honestly don't know how you deal with it..."

"It's... I guess the best way to describe it is, bittersweet. It feels so good to be around her but its so hard not to act on how I feel... what..." she was almost afraid to ask, "what feelings did you get from Hermione?"

Luna thought about how best to explain it, "When the three of us were walking I felt sort of the same thing I get from you, only less intense, like she can't understand why she feels so happy around you. But then when she talked to me alone...it got more intense but it was laced with, I don't know, confusion?"

"What does it mean?"

"She has feelings for you Ginny she just doesn't understand what they mean yet. She doesn't think with emotion, so she doesn't understand it. You have to remember you've had a year to think about this and you had Tom making that process going faster... Hermione, she hasn't figured it out yet."

Ginny blushed and responded; "Maybe I should, uh, help her out with that?"

Luna laughed lightly, "Eventually, yes..." noting Ginny's disappointed look she continued, "I meant it when I said you need to let her catch up... she's got a lot going on right now and she's focusing on that. You have to remember when it comes to how you feel, you're older than she is..."

"How long do you think I'll have to wait?"

"That I don't know... I think you just have to keep getting to know her and letting her get to know you... it will happen eventually but it has to be in her time, not yours. This isn't something you can rush her into..."

There was one more thing she had to tell Ginny and she felt guilty just thinking about it. "There's something else Ginny," her friend looked at her worried, "It's about Tom... I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't figure out something was wrong..."

"What do you mean? How could you have possibly known?"

"I was getting mixed emotions from you all year... I could feel your love for Hermione getting stronger but there was something else I couldn't put my finger on... I think I was picking up on whatever Tom was feeling..."

"Luna... it's okay... you couldn't know," Luna look unconvinced, "Most of the time, when I was with you, I was completely aware... like he was just sitting at the back of mind watching. I can actually remember spending time with you..."

Luna thought it over. Ginny's explanation made sense and it did make her feel a little less guilty, "Thanks Gin... you okay with all this? Me being an Empath, I mean."

Ginny regarded her a moment. "If you can handle me liking girls, I think I can handle your special ability," she said as she hugged her friend, "and your secret is safe with me..."

Luna hugged her back gratefully.

Ginny thought of something, "Is that how you always seem to know exactly the right thing to say to someone?" Luna looked confused, "Like how you knew exactly what to say to Hagrid? Or how you know exactly what button to push to piss people off?"

Luna smiled. She hadn't thought of that, "I guess so...I always thought it was just because I can read people's body language...but I think you're right, I just never realised what I was doing."

"You know what Loony? Sometimes I wish I could feel for you what I do for Hermione..." Luna looked shocked, "It would be easier..."

"I thought you were hitting on me for a sec..." Luna laughed and playfully bumped her shoulder into Ginny's. Her friend blushed, "But I get what you mean... c'mon it's getting late." She got up and gave Ginny a bag for her Dreamcatcher.

"Try not to let anyone else touch it...well except maybe me, and Hermione of course," she amended as she took the Dreamcatcher from her hand and looked at it more closely. She could feel Ginny's love for Hermione like a faint echo.

"Um... why?" Ginny asked as she took it from her and placed it carefully in the bag.

"Well, I can touch it because we want it to recognize me the next time we Dreamwalk..." she smiled; "and you'll want Hermione to touch it because, well, she's the focus of most of your dreams."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because silly, it'll pick up on how she feels about you and it'll know you want her to a part of your dreams."

"Oh..."

"And now that I've touched it, it knows you trust me and that I'm trying to help."

Before they left the room they hugged again. "You truly are amazing Luna... I guess, before tonight, I hadn't realised just how much or why..."

"You're very lucky you have me," she replied confidently. They parted and exited the Room before Luna explained; "Dreamwalking works better with an Empath... especially when that Empath cares about the person she's trying to help."

"I've always known I'm lucky to have you Loony, just didn't know how much," she said as they hugged again.

Luna stepped back and looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment. "I'm lucky to have you too, you know. If it weren't for how you feel about Hermione, I don't think I'd of figured this out yet." Ginny was again confused. "Well, I know I'm not in love with her... but when the three of us are together, your emotions are so strong, I almost feel like I am..."

Ginny blushed, she hadn't even admitted to herself that she was 'in love' with Hermione, but realised Luna must have known for a while. "How long have you known? I don't think I even knew till you said it..."

"It's been coming on for a while Gin..." she replied as she hugged her friend one last time, "Say hi to Hermione for me... and hang that over your bed before you go to sleep."

They had reached the spot where they had to part before going to their separate Common Rooms. Ginny smiled and nodded. She knew Luna could probably feel her excitement growing at seeing Hermione. She looked at her watch and realised how late it was, "Hope she's still up..."

"I have feeling she will be... goodnight Gin, see you tomorrow..."

"Thanks again Loony, for well, everything..."

"And thank you...now run along, she's waiting..." Ginny nodded and almost skipped off to the Gryffindor common room. She laughed lightly when she realized Luna had never actually told her what Hermione had said.

As she entered the Common Room she took a deep breath and sighing, noticed Hermione had indeed waited for her but had fallen asleep by the fire. She walked over and watched her a moment. Could Luna be right? Did Hermione have feelings for her that she didn't understand yet? As she gently shook Hermione awake she realized just how hard it was going to be to wait for her to catch up.

"Hey..." Hermione yawned and looked at Ginny with a warm smile, "I must have fallen asleep... were you working on your Dreamcatcher all this time?"

"No, I finished it a while ago..." she replied and smiled; "Luna and I were talking." Before Hermione could ask what they had been talking about; Ginny took the Dreamcatcher out of the bag and handed it to her.

Hermione stared at it for a bit. It was almost as if it was vibrating ever so subtly, "Its beautiful Gin," she said as she ran her fingertips across the Unicorn webbing, "It's almost like it glitters..." she added softly.

Ginny stared at Hermione's face as she looked at the Dreamcatcher. She was shocked that she hadn't realised it before Luna had said it. "I'm in love with Hermione Granger..." she thought and smiled.

Hermione looked up to catch the smile on Ginny's face and felt herself grow warm. She looked away, unable to fathom the look on Ginny's face or why it made her feel the way she did. She handed Ginny back her Dreamcatcher and stood up. "C'mon, I'll help you hang it over your bed if you'd like..." she said, extending a hand to Ginny.

Ginny took her hand and together they walked up to the dorm. They opened the door quietly, as her dorm mates were already asleep, and without a word Hermione climbed up on Ginny's bed. Once she was standing she reached out to Ginny for the Dreamcatcher. She hung it carefully above Ginny's pillow and ran her hand down and along the feathers hanging from the bottom.

She turned back to Ginny, and placing a hand her shoulder for balance, she stepped off the bed. Her hand still on Ginny's shoulder, she steered her out of the room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug before I head up to bed and I was afraid one of the other girls might wake up," she explained as she pulled Ginny into a hug. She felt the weird tugging around her heart again but hugged Ginny even tighter.

Ginny was surprised at the strength of her hug, but decided not to question it, and just let herself feel the warmth that was spreading through her. Hermione pulled away first but laid her forehead to Ginny's while Ginny tried to ignore the sudden impulse to kiss her. "Sleep well… I hope it helps," Hermione said softly.

Ginny didn't want her to let her go but answered; "Sweet dreams Hermione..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, you lucked out tonight and get a second chapter! Enjoy! I'll be back to posting Tuesday night/Wednesday morning...


	8. Gifts of Friendship

It was the morning of Hermione's birthday and Ginny was waiting nervously outside of her dorm room. She looked down at the new bracelet that had joined the one Hermione had given her. A couple of days ago Luna had presented her with a 'Friendship bracelet' made of Unicorn hair. They had so much left over that, even after Ginny had made one for Luna, they still had a lot left over. That's when Luna had suggested making one for Hermione, "But I already gave her a birthday gift, remember?" she'd countered.

"This is different... it's a gift of friendship... I didn't wait for Christmas or your birthday to give you yours," Luna had pointed out.

Every time someone came out Hermione's room she tried to take a look inside to catch a glimpse of her. Finally her patience was rewarded when Hermione came out. She noticed Ginny waiting for her and smiled, "Happy Birthday Hermione," she said giving the older girl a hug. She stepped back and handed Hermione the wrapped gift.

"Thank you... but what's this? You already gave me a lovely gift for my birthday," she said as she touched her pendant, "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me..."

Ginny blushed but managed to respond, "Please... open it. I'll explain once you have..." she watched as Hermione opened her gift and then gently lifted out the bracelet inside. She looked at it a moment, marveling at its simple beauty, then handed it to Ginny.

"Put in on for me?" She asked quietly. Once it was around her wrist she ran her finger over the braid, "Is this Unicorn hair?"

Ginny nodded; "We had a lot left over so Luna and I made one for each other. But we still had a lot left so she suggested I make you one too. I reminded her that I had already given you something for your birthday but she said it was different," she looked into Hermione's eyes, "It's a gift of friendship..."

Hermione looked back into Ginny's eyes and smiled. She wrapped Ginny in another hug and whispered a thank you into her hair. Hermione looked at her watch behind Ginny's back, "C'mon... we barely have time for breakfast before class." She let Ginny go and turned to walk down the stairs.

Ginny reached out a hand and grabbed Hermione's hand, "You like it? I know it's not as intricate as the one you made me... the Unicorn hair is kind of difficult to manipulate."

Hermione took Ginny's hand in both of hers, "I love it Gin... it's beautiful, really."

Ginny felt her heart speed up: she was having another one of those perfect moments and she so wanted to kiss her. Hermione drew her close again and placed a kiss on her cheek. She immediately felt her cheeks grow warm but was happy to see Hermione was blushing too as she pulled away. The spot on her cheek where her lips had touched seemed warmer than the rest of her face. Stunned, she watched Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione suddenly noticed Ginny's absence and looked back up the stairs to see her watching her intently. "You coming?" She asked. Ginny nodded and followed.

As they walked down to the Great Hall, Ginny couldn't help but wish Hermione would catch up already.

…

September slowly rolled into October and Ginny was starting to get frustrated with their Dreamwalking attempts. Luna kept telling her that they were making progress but she didn't feel like it. They had just woken up from their latest attempt and Luna could feel the frustration coming off of Ginny in waves. She watched her friend for a moment and noticed she was rubbing her hand. It seemed to be burned.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking the reddened hand in our own, "It's almost like you're burned..."

"I think I am, burned I mean..."she was interrupted by the appearance of small pot of medicine beside her. As Luna applied it and the burning eased, she asked, " _How_ did I get burned though?"

Luna looked at her own hands and noticed that one looked a little redder than the other. "What happened in your dream?"

"Well... I got the door to appear again." Ginny replied thoughtfully, "and I was actually able to get to it this time... but when I grabbed the handle it burned me."

"I've always wondered what would happen if we got hurt in the dream... now we know."

"You're kidding, right? You knew this might happen? Why didn't you warn me?" Ginny shouted as she angrily got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Luna replied quietly as she got off the bed and walked over to her friend, "I really wasn't sure what would happen... I didn't want to scare you anymore than you already were."

Ginny regarded her friend a moment and slowly her anger started to fade. She knew Luna had her best interests at heart and asked more kindly, "Yeah?" she said softly; "How do you think I'd feel if you got hurt because of me?" She asked as she took Luna's reddened hand in her own. "I'm sorry Luna... it's just…" she sighed; "frustrating, you know?"

"I know Gin... but we are making progress," noting her skeptical look, Luna continued, "We are... when we started you couldn't find a wall, let alone a door... you do realise this was the first time the door had a handle?" She nodded. "Next time focus on being able to open it... calm yourself before you try and willit to open..." Luna smiled and hugged her; "You can do this, Gin, I know you can…"

"What did you see this time Luna?" Ginny asked, she was always curious to hear what she was missing.

"Oh the usual," Luna replied nonchalantly, "You and Hermione..." she said blushing, "I don't really watch them much anymore Gin... I usually go to find you right away..." she thought for a moment, "I saw your door though, and the handle."

"I think we need to take a break from this Luna..."

"You know, I think you're right." Ginny was surprised that Luna had relented so easily. Every Saturday since school started, she had found Luna waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room, a stack of toast in her hand. Usually they finished in time for dinner, but not always.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes... I think you need a break... we'll start again after Halloween, okay?" Luna was hoping that after a couple of weeks of not trying, Ginny might be more eager next time they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry this is the first chapter I've been able to transfer this week... my life kind of blew up on me and trying to edit when not fully awake? Redundant... I'm hoping to get a couple moved tomorrow


	9. A Black Halloween

Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fire trying to concentrate on what she was reading. She was staring into the fire and amazed how quickly the time had gone. Laughing at the irony of her own thoughts, her hand strayed to bracelet around her left wrist. It seemed like only yesterday Ginny had given it to her birthday, but it was already the middle of October.

She sighed and looked over at Ron who was trying, and failing, to do a star chart for Astronomy. She pulled out her own, thinking it would be easier than reading, and got to work. As she filled it out she found her thoughts again straying. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and the thought filled her with dread. As much as she was looking forward to seeing the village, since Harry couldn't go, she was going to be stuck with Ron all day. She smiled and blushed, "Much rather be going with another Weasley..." she thought.

She was brought out her musing by a huff of frustration from Ron's direction. Sighing, she passed him her chart, "Here."

Ron grinned, "Thanks, Hermione."

She watched as he corrected his chart and thought about Ginny. She was so different from Ron. Was it any wonder she preferred her company to Ron's? Or Luna's? She was always good for a laugh and very smart to boot: the exact opposite of Ron. At least Harry was tolerable.

Unfortunately she hadn't had much time to spend with either of the girls since their walk around the lake. Between all her classes and the homework that came along with it, she almost didn't have time to sleep. At least, thanks to Luna and her wonderful potion making abilities, the sleep she was getting was very restful.

She'd been surprised to walk out her dorm to find Ginny waiting for her on her birthday. Like her pendant, she hadn't taken the bracelet off once. She looked up from it as Ron handed back her homework. Before she could put it away, Harry walked in, soaking wet, and covered in mud from the evenings' Quidditch practice.

As Harry walked over she realized the Common Room was noisier than usual. "What's happened?" He asked them.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron answered, pointing to the notice board, "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred from behind Harry, "I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of stink pellets." Harry seemed to deflate in front of them and fell into a chair.

"Can't they see how insensitive they are?" Hermione thought.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she assured him, though she didn't really believe it. She secretly thought that Dumbledore was quite pleased the Dursleys hadn't signed his form. "They're bound to catch Black soon, he's been sighted already." She was subtly trying to remind him exactly why it was best he not go.

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry, the next one might not be for ages…"

" _Ron_!" She chastised him, "Harry's supposed to stay _in school..."_

"He can't be the only third year left behind," he countered, "Ask McGonagall. Go on Harry..." She resisted the urge to smack Ron. Couldn't he see he was just making it worse for Harry? She knew McGonagall would say no.

"Yeah, I think I will." Harry said.

Hermione was about to reply when Crookshanks jumped into her lap, a dead spider in his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron with a scowl.

"Big tough guy...afraid of spiders," she thought and then, just to annoy him further, she praised her cat; "Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" The cat slowly ate his spider, staring defiantly at Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all. I've got Scabbers in my bag," Ron said wearily.

Harry yawned as he grabbed his bag. He was taking out his things when Ron offered; "You can copy mine, if you like," as he handed him his completed, and thanks to Hermione, correct star chart.

Hermione scowled, At least Ron had tried to do his own work. Before she could point this out however she felt Crookshanks flick his tail. Before she could stop him he lunged for Ron's bag, sinking all of his claws into it.

"OY!" Ron roared, "GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

He tried to rip the bag away from the cat but it only spurred the animal on. He began spitting and slashing at the bag, trying to get inside. "Ron, don't hurt him," Hermione screamed and then watched in horror as he began to spin both the bag and her cat around. She was about to tackle him when Scabbers came flying out the top of Ron's bag.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled. The rat hit the ground running and sped under a chest of drawers, Crookshanks hot on his tail. He just managed to avoid George and came to a skidding halt in front of where Scabbers was hiding. He crouched low and started doing everything he could to get at the rat.

As Hermione rushed over to save him from Ron she couldn't help but admire his tenacity. Ron threw himself to the ground and after a few minutes pulled out the squirming rat.

"Look at him," Ron said, dangling the rat by its tail in front of her. Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe her cat was just trying to put the poor thing out of its misery. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him."

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" She replied, her voice shaking slightly from rage, "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" He spit back as he tried to persuade his rat into a pocket, "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh Ron, you idiot," she thought before replying, "Oh, what rubbish... Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think..."

Ron interrupted her, and then despite the giggling that he was now causing, yelled; "That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" He took a breath and continued, "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Before Hermione could respond, he marched across the Common Room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Hermione sighed and hugged Crookshanks to her. She gave Harry an exasperated look, wished him goodnight, and headed up to her own dorm.

As Hermione ascended the stairs she cooed softly to her cat. She was so angry at Ron. Crookshanks could've been seriously hurt. "He's just a cat... he doesn't know any better..." she thought as she hugged the cat tighter.

"Hermione?" She heard her name called softly up the stairs and waited for the speaker to catch up, "You okay?" She nodded. "Is he?" Ginny asked, pointing at the purring Crookshanks in Hermione's arms.

She nodded. "Your brother is an idiot..." she stated.

"Yeah... I know," Hermione sat on the stairs with Crookshanks in her lap. Ginny sat beside her and tentatively reached out to pet the cat. "Why do you hang out with him if he bugs you so much?"

"Harry," she replied simply with a sigh. She looked up to see the look of shock, and something else she couldn't quite define, on Ginny's face. She shook her head and smiled, she knew it needed more of an explanation. "At the end of last year, as you know, I met with Dumbledore," Ginny nodded. "Well I had a theory about Professor Lockhart and I wanted to tell him in case it could help."

"Did it?"

"No... Lockhart screwed himself over pretty good. He'll probably never leave St. Mungo's. Too good for him, if you ask me..." she said a little anger creeping into her voice. "If I'm right, he stole people's memories and made them his own for profit... he should be in a cell," she finished softly.

Ginny sat in silence. She could feel her heart breaking ever since Hermione had said Harry's name. She swallowed her anguish and asked Hermione; "So what does this have to do with my idiot brother and Harry?"

"Well it turns out Dumbledore was looking for me. He commended me for figuring out everything I did about the Chamber," she said, reaching a hand out to take Ginny's to comfort her. She didn't like mentioning the Chamber or Tom if she could avoid it. "He asked three favors of me, Ginny. Two of them I don't mind so much. Actually one of them I like a lot... but the third? Well that one is getting harder to keep by the day."

Ginny had been surprised when Hermione took her hand. Their fingers laced with each other as if of their own accord. The pleasant warmth spread from where their palms met and up her arm. She knew Hermione had only done it because she had mentioned the Chamber. But she didn't care, and she noticed, Hermione still hadn't let go.

"So are you going to tell me? Or are you going to make me guess?" Ginny asked, playfully bumping her shoulder into the older girls'. Crookshanks looked at Ginny reprovingly and jumped lightly from Hermione's lap.

They watched him as he made way up the stairs. Hermione turned back to Ginny and decided she might as well explain. "Dumbledore knows about my 'gifts' and commended me on how I had helped Harry over our first two years... well he asked me if I could keep helping him."

Ginny laughed in relief; "Oh thank Merlin... I thought you were going to tell me you had a thing for Harry."

Hermione joined in her laughter and replied, "Oh God no..."

"But, why did he ask? Did he say?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He said that he feared Harry's dark and dangerous times may not be over, or something like that... seems this year I need to try and keep him safe from Sirius Black."

They both grew quiet for a moment, lost in their thoughts. Ginny couldn't believe she was still holding hands with Hermione. They were drawn from their thoughts until they had to squeeze together on the stairs to let a seventh year pass. "I guess that explains why you hang out with someone who annoys you so much..."

"You have no idea..."

Laughing, Ginny replied; "Yeah, I do... I've lived with the git for twelve years..." Once she was able to control her laughter, Ginny asked, curious; "What were the other two things?"

"Well, pass along the diaries," she looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand, "and keep an eye on you..."

"Oh... well, um, thanks..." she replied, trying to take her hand away. Was the only reason Hermione was hanging out with her because Dumbledore asked her to?

Hermione held Ginny's hand tighter; "Ginny..." Hermione said softly. When Ginny still refused to look her way, she continued a little louder; "Gin... I was planning to anyway. I... I'd much rather hang out with you and Luna..." she let Ginny's hand go and placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her closer; "I'd take your company over your brother's any day."

Ginny felt herself relax a little under Hermione's arm. "But with my timetable and all the homework..."

"I know..."

"I don't think my schedule will be as full next year... I think I'll be dropping a few subjects." She said as she stood, offering Ginny her hand to help her stand. "Hopefully we can spend more time together then..."

Ginny stood and was mere inches from Hermione. She was so close she could almost feel the heat coming from her. Before she could think anything further Hermione had enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Gin..." she said softly, placing a light kiss on the top of Ginny's head. The two separated and went to their dorms.

Ginny entered her dorm, and after closing the drapes around her bed, stood on it to touch her Dreamcatcher. She ran her fingers lightly over the Unicorn webbing and then stoked the feathers hanging from the bottom. She was thinking of Hermione, upstairs in her own dorm, getting ready for bed. She blushed and sighed. "Well, at least I know she'd rather hang out with me..."

…

Hermione's Herbology lesson the next morning was difficult to say the least. Ron kept glaring at her and Harry looked bemused. She tried to ease the tension a little for Harry's benefit and asked Ron quietly; "How's Scabbers?"

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," he replied angrily, missing the pail they were supposed to putting Puffapod beans into and scattering them all over the floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" Professor Sprout cried.

The rest of their lesson passed quickly enough and soon they were lining up for Transfiguration. Hermione knew Harry was planning to ask McGonagall about Hogsmeade and was dreading his inevitable disappointment when she said no.

She noticed Lavender Brown crying, Parvati's arm around her shoulder. She and the boys wandered over to find out what was going on. "What's the matter, Lavender?" She asked, not out of concern really, but out of curiosity.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered back, "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," Hermione replied, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" Lavender exclaimed dramatically, "You know what day it is?"

"Er..."

"The sixteenth of October! 'that thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender wailed.

Hermione finally clued into what the hysterical girl was going on about. Trelawney and her supposed predications. She tried to interject a little logic and sanity into the conversation, "You... you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox,_ " Lavender replied, "but I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh…" she thought about Crookshanks and realized it was a somewhat valid point but pressed on, "Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?" she asked.

"N… no!" Lavender sobbed, "H… he was only a baby!"

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Parvati glared at her and tightened her grip around her friend's shoulders. "Well, look at it logically," she said, turning to the group to make her case, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today..." Lavender let out another great sob, "and she _can't_ have been dreading it because it came as a real shock..."

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron interrupted loudly; "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Ron was spared Hermione's retort by Professor McGonagall opening the classroom door behind them. The class entered and when the three took their usual seats Hermione made sure that Harry was sitting between her and Ron. She wanted to be able to concentrate on the lesson and the strong desire to hex Ron into oblivion would be sure to interfere with that.

As the class ended and they prepared to leave, Professor McGonagall called; "One, moment please!" Once the class had turned to look at her, she continued; "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand and asked; "Please, Professor, I... I think I've lost..."

"Your grandmother sent yours directly to me, Longbottom," she said interrupting him, "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed to Harry

"Oh, but..." Hermione tried to interject but Ron continued on stubbornly.

"Go for it, Harry…"

They waited for the rest of the class to leave and then Harry approached Professor McGonagall at her desk.

The professor looked up to see Harry standing there. Hermione thought she could tell by her expression that she knew what was coming and already had her answer ready.

"Yes, Potter?" She asked wearily.

Harry took a breath and continued, "Professor, my aunt and uncle... er... forgot to sign my form." Hermione watched McGonagall's face as she studied Harry over her glasses. "So… er... d'you think it would be all right... I mean, will be okay if I… I go to Hogsmeade?" He finished hopefully.

She watched as the Professor looked down and began shuffling the papers on her desk. It seemed she couldn't bear to see the look on Harry's face as she replied; "I'm afraid not, Potter... you heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But... Professor, my aunt and uncle... you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about... about Hogwarts' forms and stuff," Hermione noticed Ron nodding his head beside her, "If you said I could go..."

"But I don't say so," she replied as she stood and put her papers neatly into a drawer, "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission," she finally looked at Harry with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson." She turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, may I have a moment of your time?"

She passed Harry as he walked dejectedly from the classroom and joined Professor McGonagall at her desk, "Yes Professor?"

The older witch looked closely at Hermione a moment and then asked kindly; "How are you holding up, Hermione?"

She was a little shocked that the Professor had used her first name; "I'm... I'm okay... I guess."

"And you're keeping up with your work without any help?" She asked pointing at the Time-turner she knew to be around Hermione's neck.

Hermione laughed lightly before answering; "Well... a little help..." she noted McGonagall's worried expression; "No, I haven't used it to do my homework but a… a friend... gave me a potion that helps me sleep better, so I'm managing."

Professor McGonagall regarded her star pupil for a moment, "You'd better head to you next class," Hermione turned to leave when she felt the Professor's hand on her arm, "If you ever need to talk to someone...you know where my office is," she added kindly.

Hermione was shocked at the sudden warmth of her Professor and the kindness she was receiving from the normally strict older woman. "Thank you..." she replied and then, as an afterthought added; "And thank you... for trying to let Harry down easy... I know he's disappointed but... it's for the best, right?"

The Professor nodded and released her grip from the young girl's arm. "I see a lot of myself in you, Hermione... I want you to be able to succeed where I failed... will you let me know if Harry tries to visit the village anyways?" Hermione nodded. "I'd hate for him to run into the Dementors again..." she finished with a sigh.

…

Halloween was upon them before they knew it. Hermione was both dreading and looking forward to going into Hogsmeade. She sighed and got out of bed. She touched her pendant, smiled and then ran her thumb over the braided bracelet around her wrist. "At least next year I'll be able to ditch the boys and go to Hogsmeade with Ginny," she thought.

Hermione joined the boys in the Common Room and headed down to breakfast. She looked at Harry every so often, noting how depressed he looked.

"We'll bring you loads of sweets from Honeydukes," Hermione offered in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, loads," Ron added. Ron was talking to her again although she kind of wish he wasn't. She thought ruefully that she'd probably have more fun going alone.

"Don't worry about me," Harry tried to reassure them, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

Harry walked with them until they joined the line to be checked out by Filch.

"Staying here, Potter?" She heard Malfoy shout. "Scared of passing the Dementors?" He added.

Hermione was extremely relieved to see Harry ignore him and watched as he walked away. She knew if Ron's constant egging on didn't convince Harry to find a way to go, being insulted by Malfoy might.

Once she and Ron had been checked off the list by Filch they walked out into the cold but sunny day. She and Ron walked in silence for a while when she finally said something to break the uncomfortable silence; "You really should stop trying to encourage Harry to break the rules Ron, everyone is just trying to keep him safe."

Ron shook his head; "You sound like my mother... if he wants to go, he should be able to."

Hermione realised there was no talking to Ron, that he wouldn't see reason. She sighed again, wishing a different Weasley were with her.

Once they got to the village Hermione was able to tolerate Ron's presence a little easier. At least they could wander from store to store and have their contents to talk about. The more time she spent with Ron the more she realised she really had nothing to say to him. Why had it taken this long to notice how little they had in common? "Really," she thought, "If it weren't for Harry we'd have nothing in common..."

They checked out as many stores as they could. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's joke shop, and the owl post office before deciding to warm up a bit in the Three Broomsticks.

They ordered a couple of Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, the curvy middle aged witch who ran the place. She smiled ruefully when she noticed Ron's gaze follow the older witch from the table and then watched as he blushed when she bent over to place their drinks on the table. She followed his gaze to see he was staring at the barmaid's cleavage, and felt herself blush as well. They drank in silence and Hermione was relieved when Ron suggested heading back.

They found Harry sitting the Common Room when they got back. Ron walked over to him and unceremoniously dumped the sweets they had bought for him into his lap. "There you go...we got as much as we could carry." Hermione smirked, there would have been more if Ron hadn't eaten most of it on the way back.

"Thanks," said Harry dully, "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

She and Ron filled him in on their visit. She tried not to sound happy about it, because frankly, she wasn't and tried to steer the conversation away from Hogsmeade for Harry's benefit.

"What did you do?" She asked him, "Did you get any work done?"

"No," he replied, "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..." he continued on to tell them about how Snape had come in with a smoking goblet and handed it to Lupin.

" _Lupin drank it_?" Ron gasped, "Is he mad?"

Hermione started to think about Lupin and the timing of Snape's potion while she looked at her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes..."

She listened as Ron and Harry continued to discuss Snape and Lupin as the left the portrait hole and joined the mass of students heading down to the Great Hall. From Harry's description and the timing, Hermione thought she knew what potion the professor had drank, but felt it best not to share her theory with the boys. "But if he... you know," dropping her voice, she continued; "if he was trying to ... to poison Lupin... he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry." She thought it was a reasonable argument and she was relieved when Harry seemed to agree.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she marveled, as always, at the decorations. There was hundreds of floating candle-lit pumpkins, a swarm of bats and orange streamers that floated lazily across the ceiling. She smiled to herself remembering the decorations that her Muggle school had put up in celebration of Halloween.

After they had all eaten second helpings of everything and been entertained by the Hogwarts ghosts, Hermione was happy to see that Harry's mood seemed to have lifted, not even rising to the bait when Malfoy shouted to him; "The Dementors send their love, Potter."

They walked up the many stairs to Gryffindor tower, slowed by their over full stomachs, when they were stopped by a crowd at the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Why isn't everyone going in?" Ron said curiously.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's pompous voice, "What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password... excuse me, I'm Head Boy..."

Silence fell over the crowd as Percy made his way through it. Once he had reached the portrait hole they heard him say, with more seriousness in his voice; "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Everyone started trying to see what was going on. Hermione felt someone move beside her and turned to see Ginny looking at her, "What's going on?" she asked

Hermione was about to answer when Dumbledore arrived. The Gryffindors squeezed together to let him pass, then Hermione, Ginny and the boys moved closer to try and find out what was going on.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped and reached instinctively for Ginny's hand. She felt the warmth spread through her hand as it made contact with Ginny's and their fingers laced together. The Fat Lady who usually inhabited the portrait that guarded the tower was portrait itself had been torn to shreds by, what Hermione thought, looked like a wild dog.

She watched as Dumbledore took one look at the portrait and then turned to Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape who were hurrying towards him. "We need to find her," he said to the three teachers, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Came the cackling voice of Peeves above their heads.

Dumbledore looked up at the poltergeist and asked calmly, "What do mean, Peeves?"

Hermione watched as Peeves grin faded slightly. "Even Peeves is afraid of Dumbledore," she thought.

Peeves continued a little more seriously but the mocking could still be heard in his voice; "Ashamed, You Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful... poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked him quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead," Peeves answered, clearly enjoying the bombshell he was about to drop, "he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see." Peeves flipped over, grinned at Dumbledore through his own legs and finished, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	10. Sleepover

The Gryffindors were ordered back to the Great Hall, and as they descended the stairs, Hermione felt Ginny's hand tighten around her own almost to the point of pain. Before she could ask Ginny what was wrong, she was pulled into an alcove as the rest of the students continued past them.

Ginny held up her left arm and showed her her bracelets, the Unicorn one glowing light blue, "I don't know how or why... but I think this means Luna is in trouble... I need to find her."

"Ginny you don't think this has something to do with Black do you?" Hermione asked her concerned.

"No, and it's something she should explain to you, it's not my place..." Ginny could feel Luna growing anxious. It was almost as if the bracelet was channeling what Luna was feeling. "I just know I need to find her and find her quickly." She pulled Hermione from the alcove and started weaving through the students, still holding her hand, afraid if she let go she'd lose her in the crowd.

As they made it to the Great Hall and found it already filled with students from all four houses it dawned on Ginny what was going on. She looked to Hermione and said; "Go find Flitwick, he's her head of house... I'll go find her..."

As she looked for Luna she became aware of how frightened and concerned all the kids around her were. "Luna must be in hell..." She thought and began frantically searching for her friend.

Finally she spotted a bunch of Ravenclaws who seemed to be huddled around someone. She pushed her way through and found Luna huddled against the wall, her arms hugging her knees, and rocking slightly.

She ran to friend and knelt besides her, calming herself a moment before enveloping her friend in her arms. She knew she didn't want to add her confusion and fear to what Luna was already feeling from all those around her.

"It's okay... I'm here..." she cooed into Luna's ear, "You're safe... it's okay... we're going to get you out of here..." she looked up for a moment searching for Hermione and was very relieved to see her, Professor Flitwick trailing behind. She waved Hermione over to take her spot while she went to explain to Flitwick what was wrong.

"Professor," she said quietly to keep what she was about to tell him secret. She knew she would have to tell him the truth to get her friend away from all this as quickly as possible. "Sir... Luna's an Empath... she needs to get out of here, _now_."

The little Professor considered Ginny for a moment then nodded. "You two help her up and follow me. Let me know when we're far enough away"

She hurried back to her friend who was now being held by Hermione. She knelt down on Luna's other side and whispered into her ear, "C'mon...we're getting out of here. Can you walk?"

Luna nodded her head weakly and whispered back to both of them, "I'm going to close my eyes, it helps. Don't either of you let go of my hands... you're all that is holding me together." Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look and then looked back to Luna and nodded.

Together they stood, Hermione holding on to Luna's right hand and Ginny the left. Luna took a deep breath then nodded. They followed Professor Flitwick from the Great Hall, stopping for a moment as he explained to Professor McGonagall where he was taking her students and why.

All three girls had lost track of where they were but after a while she felt Luna start to relax. "Um, Professor?" The little Charms Professor turned to look at them; "I think we're far enough away..." she looked to Luna for confirmation who nodded her eyes now open.

"Okay," he replied, ushering them into a classroom. He walked around the room checking carefully that it was empty and then turned to the girls, "I'd rather not leave you here alone but I will place enough enchantments around this room to keep you safe from You-Know-Who himself. They won't be lifted until me, or another Professor, come to lift them, understood?" The three girls nodded. Before he started his enchantments he waved his wand and comfy purple sleeping bags appeared.

Seeing the girls confused faces he explained, "I need to help search the castle and it may take a while... someone will come get you in the morning. He turned to Luna, "Are you going to be okay, my dear?"

Luna found her voice and replied; "Yes Professor... thank you for bringing us here." She squeezed both the girls' hands.

"Okay then... if you ever need to talk to someone about your... well, your ability, you can talk to me..." he offered kindly. Luna nodded. "Thank you both for staying with her."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Professor," Ginny replied sincerely.

He smiled, nodded, then turned and left the room. They could just barely hear him muttering his enchantments outside the door.

Hermione turned to the two younger girls and asked softly; "So, you want to explain what just happened?"

Luna sighed and let their hands go. She sat down heavily on a sleeping bag and looked to Ginny. "I don't have the energy to explain, do you mind?"

Ginny nodded then sat down beside Luna while Hermione sat on the other side. She took a deep breath, "Luna's an Empath... she can feel other people's emotions when they're really strong even if she's not touching them."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Luna asked Ginny.

Ginny lifted her bracelet and showed Luna how it was still glowing softly blue. "I don't know how or why... but Hermione and I were coming down the stairs when I felt it grow really cold and when I looked it was glowing. All of sudden I could feel your fear... I knew I had to get to you."

Luna looked down at her own bracelet and noticed it was glowing as well, only it was a soft red colour and when she touched it, it was warm. "Must be the Unicorn hair..." she looked at Hermione's bracelet and saw that it was glowing slightly purple.

Hermione looked at her bracelet when Luna did...surprised it was also glowing softly and seemed to be a shade between the other two. "I have a theory..." Luna said quietly, "It is because of the Unicorn hair and because I'm an Empath." She saw the two girls looking confused, "When I was playing with the leftover hair making yours Ginny, some of my ability must have, I don't know, seeped into it.

As she pointed at Ginny's bracelet she noted that it seemed to be returning to its normal colour, "Yours was glowing blue because it was feeling my fear. And mine," she said lifting her arm to show them as the red had also begun to fade, "was glowing red because it was feeling your love for me."

"And mine?" Hermione asked.

Luna thought a moment before answering; "I think yours was in between because it was feeling Ginny's love for me, and my fear, at the same time..." It was almost true, Luna thought it was Ginny's love for Hermione as Ginny had given her her bracelet but didn't feel she should share that.

It was amazing to Luna, the emotions that were now washing over, as she sat between the two girls. She felt their love and concern for her as well as their love for each other. It was a warm and welcoming feeling after what she had experienced in the Great Hall.

"So you think these bracelets are somehow linked?"

Luna looked at Hermione and laughed lightly, "I think we just proved that... funny it hasn't happened before now..."

Ginny thought for a moment; "Maybe the empathic powers of our bracelets were stronger because Hermione and I were together?" she suggested.

"That and I was completely overwhelmed... I think maybe I kept thinking your name Gin... that's why the bracelets called out to each other."

They grew quiet a moment; Luna looked up as she felt Ginny take her hand again, "Sorry I told Flitwick Luna... I just knew I had to get you out of there..."

Luna squeezed her friend's hand before replying; "It's okay Gin... I appreciate you guys getting me out of there."

"What did you mean? In the Great Hall when you said we were the only things holding you together?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as she took Luna's hand again and then reached for Ginny's.

"Well... Ginny has always had a calming effect on me. I only figured out why a little while ago... when you two held my hands it was like an anchor in the sea of emotions running over me." She could see they didn't understand. "Well... I was able to focus on your emotions rather than those around me."

"Oh..." Was all Hermione could reply.

"You won't tell anyone will you Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head and laughed a little, "No Luna, your secret is safe with me... but I think after tonight you won't have much of a hard time convincing people of your Loony persona anymore..."

"There's the silver lining I was looking for..." Luna replied and they all laughed.

Once they stopped Ginny looked at her friend closely; "How are you feeling now Looney?"

"Much calmer thanks to you two... but honestly? I'm exhausted... shall we try to get some sleep?" Hermione and Ginny nodded and, letting go of Luna's hands, set about laying their sleeping bags next to each other. Luna looked to Ginny and asked quietly, "Can you hold me though? Till I fall asleep?"

"I was planning to..." she whispered back as she lay down and climbed into her sleeping bag.

Once Luna had climbed into her own she slid over next to Ginny and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. She felt Ginny's arm come around her, and after giving her a slight squeeze, started to rub her back. Ginny looked up to see Hermione watching them bemused. Silently Ginny held out her other arm and was pleased when Hermione lay down and placed her head on Ginny's other shoulder.

Ginny lay between the two girls she cared most for in the world and felt happy. Happier than she had since she had woken in the Chamber. She felt as Luna and Hermione reached their arms across her to hold hands.

Slowly the girls on either side of her fell asleep and, as Ginny fell asleep as well, she smiled and thought to herself, "Well... _she's_ in my arms... if only we were alone."

…

Luna was first to wake the next morning. She turned on her side towards Ginny and sighed. Her best friend had her back to her, and when she propped herself up on an elbow, noted that she was snuggled right up behind Hermione, Ginny's lower arm cradling her head and the other around her waist. She watched them for a moment, marveling how peaceful they both seemed, and then gently shook Ginny awake. Loath as she was to wake her, she thought Ginny might not want to wake up in a compromising position.

Ginny slowly rolled onto her back towards Luna. When she opened her eyes it was to see her friend grinning down at her. Luna pointed at Hermione and slowly the situation dawned on Ginny as her arm was still under Hermione's head. Luna leaned down and said softly, "You were spooning her... thought you'd prefer her not to wake up like that?"

Ginny blushed and smiled, "Would that be so bad?"

Hermione started to stir at the two girls hushed voices. As she opened her eyes she realized Ginny's arm was still under her head and she could feel Ginny still lying very close to her. She slowly sat up and stretched. Then looking at the two girls beside her she smiled, "I can't believe I slept that well on a classroom floor," for some reason the two younger girls blushed deeply, "Sorry I used your arm as a pillow, Gin."

They heard the soft clicking of locks and looked towards the classroom door. When it opened Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, "Well, good morning you three."

"Good morning, Professor," the three girls replied in unison.

"I came by at about three in the morning to check on you and you all seemed to be sleeping so soundly I decided to leave you here... you've got about a half hour before breakfast if you'd like to head back to your dorms to freshen up?"

Hermione was the first to answer; "Thank you, Professor... did you find him? Black I mean?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and replied gravely, "No... we searched the entire castle... he was already gone." She looked at the girls a moment longer, and then focused in on Luna, "Are you feeling better Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you. I take it Professor Flitwick explained?" Luna asked.

"He did," she smiled; "I had a friend once with your ability so I can understand why you needed to leave and why," she said nodding in Ginny and Hermione's direction, "you needed your friends with you. I'll leave you to it then." Before she left, she waved her wand at the sleeping bags and they disappeared.

The three girls had stood while they talked to the Professor and were trying to straighten their clothes best they could before heading to their Common Rooms.

Ginny looked to her best friend; "Are you really okay, Looney?"

Hermione turned to look at Luna as well, "Yeah I think so, but I won't really know till I'm around more people."

"Well," said Hermione, "I guess we'll just have to walk you to Ravenclaw tower and then come back to get you before we all head down to the Great Hall."

Luna didn't reply at first and instead walked over to her two friends and pulled them into a three way hug. "Thank you both... so much... for last night... I wouldn't have held it together for much longer." She let them go and turned to Hermione, "And thank you for coming with Ginny even though you had no clue what was going on."

"I didn't have to know... Ginny took total control and told me what she needed me to do. She was amazing..." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled before continuing; "I knew it must be important, so I just did what she told me."

They walked Luna to her Common Room and then Ginny and Hermione rushed to theirs. They didn't talk on the way; both were lost in their thoughts. Oddly enough they were both thinking about the position they had been when they fell asleep.

Hermione had been surprised when Luna had laid her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arm had held her. She thought it looked as though they had slept that way before. She was even more surprised when Ginny had indicated for her to take the same spot on the other side. She still didn't understand why she did it. Or why, when she had woken when Professor McGonagall had entered to check on them and she found Ginny curled up behind her and the younger girl's arm around her while her head lay on the other. If felt good though, and she had fallen back to sleep that way.

As they parted on the stairs to the dorm, Ginny was wondering why Luna hadn't let her hold Hermione a while longer, "Oh yeah... the waiting thing," she said to herself and sighed.


	11. Infectious Laughter

When Ginny and Hermione went to fetch Luna they were surprised to see her walking towards them not far their own Common Room. She was grinning from ear, a necklace and pendant around her neck that Ginny had never seen before.

"I thought we were coming to get you?" Hermione asked as they drew near.

Luna, still grinning from ear, walked up to her two friends, stood in the middle, and linked their arms together for the rest of the walk to the Great Hall. "Flitwick was waiting for me when I came out, with this," she said as she indicated the necklace around her neck.

"I thought it looked," Ginny looked at the pendant more closely, "well not new, because obviously it's ancient, but well, I've never see you wear it before."

"It is ancient," Luna smiled. "After what happened last night, McGonagall contacted the friend she mentioned. Her friend sent this to Flitwick, and lo and behold, I'm feeling my own emotions and only my own emotions." She looked from side to side at her friend's faces. "It's charmed to block other people's emotions," she stated simply, "I don't think I've ever felt only my own emotions before."

Hermione thought about Professor McGonagall, blushing when she realised that the strict teacher had seen their sleeping arrangement. She noticed the two looking at her curiously and asked a question to cover; "So how do _you_ feel?"

"After Flitwick explained what it is and what it does, I put it on, and the effect was immediate, I feel... I think 'light' would be the best way to describe it..." she smiled. "Oh, and I'm very happy. It was really nice of Professor McGonagall to do that, contact her friend in the middle of the night..."

"She saw how freaked out you were last night Luna, I'm guessing her friend went through something similar when she was here," Hermione replied. "Maybe that," she said pointing to her Luna's necklace with her free hand, "is another silver lining to what happened last night?"

Luna nodded vigorously; "One of many..."

Hermione wasn't able to ask Luna what she meant as they had entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm going to eat with Luna, see you later, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione realised she felt disappointed for some reason, and nodding her head, replied; "Okay, have a good day you two." They shared a three way hug and Hermione watched as the two younger girls walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

She sighed and joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Harry asked her as she filled her plate.

"I was with Luna and Ginny," she replied simply, hoping they wouldn't ask where they had been or why.

"McGonagall told us that much when we asked last night," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because," Harry said, "You weren't in the Great Hall..."

"Um..." Hermione was thinking quickly, "Luna got hurt on her way down here... we took her to the Hospital Wing, and ended up staying with her." It was sort of close to the truth; Luna had definitely been hurting when they found her.

"WHAT? A GIRL CAN'T HAVE A MELTDOWN AND THEN TALK TO HER BEST FRIEND ABOUT IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU STARRING?!"

Every head in the hall turned in shock at the scream from the Ravenclaw table. Just as Hermione found the long red hair of Ginny and the blonde hair of Luna at the table, Ginny burst into laughter. Luna turned to her friend, Hermione couldn't see the look she was giving Ginny, but suddenly she burst out laughing as well.

Then a very strange thing happened. Everyone in the Great Hall began to laugh. It started slowly and nervously around the two girls and then finally took over the whole hall. Hermione chanced a look at the staff table to see the range of emotions of the teachers. From Dumbledore and Hagrid laughing merrily to Snape's bemused smile, all of them were smiling. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noted that even most of them were stifling giggles and suppressing smiles. As Hermione turned her attention back to the girls she noted Professor Flitwick approaching them and then say something quietly to Luna. She nodded and as he walked away the laughter faded.

"So meltdown, eh?" Ron said as he turned to Hermione.

"Frankly Ron," Hermione sighed; "it's none of your business... or yours Harry."

The two boys exchanged bemused looks before Harry spoke; "Fair enough, Hermione... so want to hear what you missed?"

…

Ginny wanted to eat alone with Luna because she had a feeling that her friend wanted to talk her. Once they had sat down and filled their plates, Ginny turned to her friend; "Why do I have a feeling you're working on a better theory behind the bracelets?"

Luna thought a moment, "Well aside from the fact that Hermione's bracelet was feeling your love for her and not me?" Ginny had figured out that much herself and nodded, "I'm not sure... it's hard to say..."

"Well that's vague..."

"Without knowing when Hermione's bracelet started glowing it's hard to say..." Luna said, "But I sure am loving this necklace..." she said, taking it off so Ginny could have a better look.

"Are you sure you should be doing that... taking it off I mean?" Ginny asked before taking it.

Luna nodded, "I want to feel the difference." As it left her hands she became aware of several of her classmates watching her and Ginny intently, "WHAT? A GIRL CAN'T HAVE A MELTDOWN AND THEN TALK TO HER BEST FRIEND ABOUT IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU STARING?" she yelled at them and then looked at Ginny.

Ginny was stunned, but at the looks of everyone around them, she burst out laughing. Luna looked at her a moment, then at the necklace in her friend's hand and started laughing as well. Pretty soon those nearest her started to giggle and then within minutes the whole hall seemed to be laughing along with her.

They were both laughing so hard that Luna didn't notice her Head of House approach until he gently poked her in the back. "Miss Lovegood," he said, trying to suppress his own giggles, "I think you need to put that back on, please." he said, pointing at the necklace in Ginny's hand.

Luna nodded and put it back on. She looked back to the Professor, he was still smiling when he explained, "After last night you're going to want to keep that on for a few days without taking it off," he explained, "However Miss Lovegood, thank you, I think we all needed a good laugh," noting Luna's perplexed look, he continued, "You projected my dear..."

Luna nodded but Ginny was just as confused. As the Professor returned to the staff table Ginny turned back to her friend, "What did he mean?"

"Let's get out of here..." Luna replied as she stood; "even though I can't feel them, I can still tell they're all staring at me." Once they had reached the Entrance Hall Luna explained; "When you took the necklace from me I immediately became aware of the curiosity from all those around us, I lost it."

"Oh Luna... you should have seen the looks on everyone's face... I'm sorry I laughed."

"No Gin... it was perfect...your laughing set me off and then I set off everyone else."

"I still don't understand."

"You know how I can calm you by calming myself and touching you?" Ginny nodded.

"Same thing... only, between taking off the necklace and still being raw from last night, everything was amplified... I guess laughter really is infectious." She ran her fingers over her new necklace and pendant, "I need to make some more potion tonight, join me in the Room after dinner?" Luna did actually have a theory about the bracelets, but she wanted some time to think more about it, before she shared it with Ginny.

"Sure..." Ginny answered then hugged her friend. She had a feeling her friend still wasn't sharing something but didn't want to talk about it with so many curious people around.

…

After dinner Luna went to fetch Ginny from the Gryffindor table where she sat, quietly talking to Hermione. Tapping Ginny on the shoulder and sitting down beside her, she asked; "You ready to go?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. Hermione turned to Luna, "Ginny was just telling me what happened this morning... you doing okay, Luna?"

"Yeah, I think I was still raw from last night, when I took the necklace off everything just rushed back real quick... I don't know what would have happened if Ginny hadn't started laughing when she did."

"So where are two off to?" Hermione asked curious, "I thought you only did your Dreamwalking on Saturdays?"

"Well, we took a few weeks off and I need to make some more potion for the next one. Did you need some more?" Luna asked Hermione.

"That would be awesome Luna; I'm almost out of the last batch you made."

"I'll have Ginny bring you some when it's ready in a couple of days..." Luna replied, "Shall we?" She asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded, and after giving Hermione's hand a quick squeeze, she stood and left with Luna. They walked up to the Room in amicable silence, both girls lost in their own thoughts.

They didn't speak until after they had entered the Room of Requirement and Ginny noticed an already bubbling potion in the corner. "I thought you said you had to make more?" She asked Luna.

"Not really... I started it a couple of days ago..." she shrugged, "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you and take another look at the book," she paused as she saw it materialize on the couch, "and see what it says about this necklace."

"What book?"

Luna lead her over to the couch and showed her the book she had been reading when she had explained to Ginny that she was an Empath. "The Room provided it when I was trying to figure out a way to explain to you what I am...I realized when Flitwick gave me the necklace that I never finished reading it."

They both sat down on the couch and Luna started flipping through the pages until they found the necklace. Together they read: " _When the Empathic ability presents itself in younger witches and wizards it can be very difficult to control when the Empath is in a large group. A charmed necklace, however, can help mitigate the effects. When first employed the charm will prevent the Empath from feeling any emotions other than their own and should only be removed if the Empath is alone or with someone whose emotions they are accustomed to. As the Empath grows older they will find that they will be able to control their abilities and when they manifest. The necklace can aid in this in-so-far that, if taken off for short periods of time, the Empath can learn how to control when their abilities manifest while having the safety of the charm should he or she become overwhelmed. With practice, even a witch or wizard who is not of age, will be able to function without the assistance of the charmed necklace."_

"That explains a lot..." said Luna as she closed the book.

"It does?"

"Well, when Flitwick gave it to me and explained how he got it, I wondered why McGonagall's friend would part with such an amazing necklace... the charm, Ginny I'm not sure I can explain it... but this was the most amazing day I've ever had."

"So you're thinking McGonagall's friend just didn't need it anymore?"

"That's exactly what I think and when the Professor contacted her, why she was so quick and willing to help. She must have known what I was going through..."

"So what do think this means for the bracelets and our Dreamwalking?"

"Ah yes, the accidently linked bracelets..." Luna started thoughtfully, looking down at her own, "I think yours still might pick up what I'm feeling, but as long as I'm wearing the necklace, your emotions will be blocked from the bracelet. As for Hermione's, I don't know..."

"How can we figure it out?"

"Well it would help us to know when her bracelet started glowing..."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Well... were you holding Hermione's hand when you felt your bracelet grow cold?" Ginny nodded, "I think whatever the connection is that have with her, did amplify the Unicorn hair's Empathic abilities. Allowed you to feel the fear I was feeling."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with when her bracelet started glowing..."

"Well, if it started glowing when you were holding hands it means it was your touch that activated hers. However if hers only activated when the three of us started holding hands, it means it was my touch who linked her to us. That's why hers was glowing a shade between ours."

"So what you're saying is; Hermione's bracelet might start glowing red every time I touch her hand?" Ginny asked, somehow the thought worried her.

"I don't think so... I think you both would have noticed by now."

"So how do we figure it out without her knowing what we're trying to figure out?"

Luna thought for a moment, how she could best explain her theory without upsetting her friend. Before she spoke she took off the necklace and laid it beside her. Once it was out of her hands, the only emotion she could feel, other than her own, was Ginny's love for Hermione tainted with a bit of confusion. Before she explained she put the necklace back on and turned to Ginny, taking one of her hands in both of hers.

"I thought Flitwick said to leave that on for a while?" Ginny asked her, the concern evident in her voice.

Luna laughed lightly then replied; "Without us even knowing it, the Room has been blocking everyone else out so I could concentrate on you when we're _walking_. I needed to make sure though," she looked at her friend thoughtfully before continuing; "I've been thinking about it all day, I think Hermione should be here next time we try."

"You can't possibly be suggesting that she _walk_ with us, do you? I don't think I can handle her seeing my dreams..." Ginny asked in alarm.

Luna sighed, she had expected this reaction, and continued on; "No, not _walk_ with us... I think she should be in the Room though."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well for one thing, it'll let us test the bracelets... if hers changes while we're walking we'll have a better idea of just how they're linked... whether I'm making a connection between them or if it's your connection with her that's doing it. And of course whether or not she has to be touching you for it to happen. I'm thinking with the Room blocking everyone else, the connection in here may be stronger."

"So what's the other reason?"

"I've actually been considering it for a while but last night made it clear to me," before Ginny could ask, she continued; "When you were holding both of us I felt how happy and calm you were... when I woke up to find you spooning her, even in your sleep, those feelings were intensified."

"What was she feeling Looney?" Ginny asked her quietly.

"The same... only less intense... although..."

"What?"

"When she saw me cuddle up to you, I think I felt a touch of jealousy coming from her... then a little confusion, when you offered her your other shoulder... then when she reached across you to hold my hand, she was content." She saw the hopeful look on her friend's face, so cautioned her; "She still doesn't get it Gin... she felt the jealousy but she didn't understand why, hence the confusion."

Ginny sighed and looked down at her friendship bracelets. "Too bad the one she gave me doesn't have Unicorn hair... then I'd know what she was feeling..."

"Well," Ginny looked up at her to notice a mischievous grin on her face, "I was thinking... we do have enough left for one more bracelet..."

"Really?"

Luna nodded, "But I think you should let it be her idea... she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out eventually, the link I mean, and want you to be able to know how she's feeling." She noted that Ginny looked a little disappointed, "There's another reason she should be here, other than the calming effect she has on you."

She saw Ginny waiting patiently for her to continue; "Well... she's one of your main reasons for wanting to get your dreams back, right?" Ginny nodded. "Well... because you were focusing on her when you made your Dreamcatcher it will recognize her and work better... and since she's the reason you're doing this, if she's in the room with us, you might be more motivated to get that door open."

Ginny thought it over. She had to admit it made sense, but voiced another concern, "We're going to have to tell her about the Room..."

"I know... I thought of that... I highly doubt she'd want to share this Room with anyone else... except maybe you, eventually," she finished, the mischievous look back on her face.

"What do you..." then Ginny got her meaning and blushed.

"Like you've never thought about it... you know I know you did..." teased Luna.

Ginny decided to change the subject; "Do you think you'll be okay to try this weekend?"

Luna nodded, "I think it may actually help... I'm starting to understand better what being an Empath means, and if I'm right, taking the necklace off to Dreamwalk with you will only make it easier to connect with you in the dream. Hopefully I can project calm to you even if you're stuck inside that black room again." She looked at her watch, "We should go, it's almost curfew," then pausing she looked towards the ceiling and said, "Thank you Room... for everything..."

"Yeah, thanks Room!" Ginny added as they both stood then left the room.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, "So, Looney, how exactly do you propose I invite Hermione to our next walk without telling her why I want her there?"

Luna considered for a moment before answering, "Tell her we want to see what happens with the bracelets," Ginny was shaking her head, "You don't have to tell her exactly what we're hoping to find out... you could also mention that the Room would be a great place for her to study while we're sleeping, that ought to appeal to her..."

They hugged before going their separate ways. Ginny was lost in thought on her way to Gryffindor tower. She barely even noticed she was entering the Common Room until she was standing in it. She looked over towards the fire and saw Hermione talking to the boys. She watched until Hermione turned to her and smiled.

Ginny smiled back and motioned with her head towards the stairs of the girl's dorm. She was pleased when Hermione got the hint, and after saying goodnight to the boys, came over to join her and ascended the stairs with her.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as they climbed.

Ginny thought frantically before answering, "Luna has a theory about the bracelets... she wants to see if they'll activate again when we're _walking_..."

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's arm to stop her and then asked when the younger girl was facing her, "Are you asking me to Dreamwalk with you?"

"Well... for one thing Luna and I have started to just refer to it as _walking_. More discreet." Hermione nodded, "But no... I think if you joined us it would just confuse things... but, the, uh, Room we've been using has some incredible properties... namely the ability to block out everyone else's emotions except for the people in the Room and Luna thinks it might be a good environment to test the link between the bracelets."

Hermione thought it over a moment before asking, "Gin... is there enough Unicorn hair left for one more bracelet?"

Ginny was shocked at Hermione's question but managed to answer; "Um, yeah, why?"

"Well, I was thinking of making you another friendship bracelet using the hair..." Hermione smiled; "it'll probably last longer than the clothe one I made you..."

Ginny was too happy to point out to Hermione that she would be able to know what she was feeling through the bracelet and wondered if Hermione realised what would happen, "I'd like that..." Ginny replied quietly, "I was actually thinking you could use the time when we're asleep to study... its very quiet in the Room."

Hermione considered that a moment, "It would be nice to get away from the boys for the day and just work undisturbed... so, when do we try this?"

"This Saturday if you're up for it..."

Hermione hugged Ginny and smiling said; "Sounds good, Gin..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sat with the boys by the fire to catch up on what she had missed in the Great Hall and listened intently as Harry told her what they overheard between Snape and Dumbledore; "So Snape comes in around three and walks over to Percy and Dumbledore... they said Black wasn't anywhere in the castle and then Snape said; ' _It seems... almost impossible... that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed..._ ' Then Dumbledore cut him off and left to talk to the Dementors."

Hermione pondered this a moment, there were only two new teachers this year, Lupin and Hagrid. But as Hagrid had been here since he was eleven, she could only assume he meant Lupin. But why though? Then she remembered that Lupin mentioned that he had been in school with Snape. Surely a childhood grudge couldn't be to blame. She knew Snape was petty and vindictive, his treatment of Neville since the Boggart, was proof of that. But she suspected it might have to do with Lupin's _condition_.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she saw Ginny looking at her. Ginny had motioned towards the dorm stairs with her head. Hermione nodded, and said goodnight to the boys before joining Ginny to ascend the stairs. While they had walked up to their rooms, Ginny had asked her to join her and Luna the next time they _walked_ , as they now called it. She'd been a little shocked that Ginny would ask and when she questioned it, Ginny's explanation made a lot of sense.

She had looked at the two bracelets around Ginny's wrist and noted that the bracelet she had given her was already starting to look frayed and old next to the shiny Unicorn bracelet. She was pleased when Ginny said they had enough left to make another one and had hugged her before they went to bed.

As Hermione climbed the rest of the stairs to her room she found herself again thinking about what had happened the night before. It was weird that she could tell, right away, that whatever Ginny was feeling was real. That she somehow knew Luna was in trouble. When Ginny had showed her the glowing blue bracelet she should have looked at her own and hadn't noticed it was glowing as well until Luna pointed it out.

She slowly changed into her pajamas, and closing the drapes around her bed first, climbed in under the covers. She turned on her side and remembered, feeling herself blush as she did the feeling of Ginny holding her while she slept. The warmth of her body pressed into her back. That slight tugging feeling around her heart where her back met Ginny's chest. What was it about Ginny holding her that had made her feel so content and safe?

She sighed. Before last night she'd never really been that physically close to someone when she slept... maybe what she felt wasn't so strange? She remembered her confusion when she saw Luna snuggle up to Ginny. How natural it had seemed. She remembered with a shock, of how and when the two had met, it had been just after her mother died. They had been probably doing that for years. Luna being an Empath, it only made sense.

What didn't make sense was why she had accepted Ginny's other shoulder, and why it had felt so right to do so. She had told herself that maybe she had sensed that Ginny needed comforting too as she had felt some of what Luna was going through.

"It's Quidditch on Saturday, excellent," she thought and smiled; she had the perfect excuse to have an entirely Ron free day. As she fell asleep she recalled the feeling she had when Ginny's arms had been around her. In the morning she would realise that it was only the second time she had fallen asleep without Luna's potion since she'd started taking it.

….

In the days that followed all anyone could talk about was Sirius Black. Even Professor McGonagall had taken Harry aside to warn him that Black may have been looking for him. It was odd, Hermione thought, Black had to have been a student at Hogwarts, how could he have not known the boys dorm would be empty due to the Halloween feast? There was a chance, she supposed, that Black lost track of the days while on the run... but something still didn't seem right.

On Friday, as she and the boys walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry was waylaid by Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, to talk about tactics. She had noted the time and suggested to Ron there was no point in all three of them being late and so they left Harry and continued on to class. When they entered however, it wasn't to find Professor Lupin behind the desk, but Snape.

He passed the time waiting for the bell looking at the papers on the desk, smirking every so often. As soon as the bell rang he took attendance. Harry still hadn't arrived and when Snape got no reply to his name, he said through a sneer, "Guess we'll have to wait on Potter," practically spitting out Harry's name as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. He put down the parchment with their names and told them all to be quiet until Harry arrived.

Harry arrived ten minutes later saying, "Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin, I...", and ran out of words when he caught Snape staring back him.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry didn't move however, instead asking Snape; "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He says he's feeling too ill to teach today," replied Snape with a smirk, "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry didn't move, "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione could tell by the look on Snape's face that Harry was testing his patience, "Nothing life-threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down.

Snape looked around at the class before beginning; "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."

Although Snape had said no such thing Hermione raised her hand, "Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows," she said quickly, "and we're just about to start..."

"Be quiet," Snape interrupted her, "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas boldly, and the rest of the class murmured their agreement.

Snape looked even angrier as he looked around the class, "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over-taxing you... I would expect first-years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss..." he trailed off as he looked through the textbook, flipping all the way to a chapter near the end of the book, "Werewolves."

"He knows," Hermione thought, "What is he doing?"

"But, sir," she said more hesitant this time, "we're not supposed to do Werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks..." she was trying to help Professor Lupin out, but Snape wasn't having it.

Glaring at her, Snape replied, "Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," he looked around and realizing no one had moved to open their books, snapped; " _All_ of you! _Now_!"

The class reluctantly opened their books but before they'd even had a chance to read anything he asked them; "Who can tell me how we distinguish between the Werewolf and the true wolf?" Hermione knew the answer of course, and raised her hand. She had already read the chapter when she first started to suspect that Lupin was a Werewolf. She realised, with a start that last night had been a full moon.

"Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione, "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between..."

"We told you," Parvati spoke up, "we haven't gotten as far as Werewolves yet, we're still on..."

"Silence!" Snape interrupted, "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a Werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

Hermione had heard enough. She was irritated that Snape insisted on talking to them as if they were five years old and interrupted him, "Please, sir, the Werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the Werewolf..."

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," he interrupted her, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

She looked down as her face flushed with anger. It was taking everything she had to not call him a bully in front of the whole class.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron asked edgily. As much as Hermione was surprised and grateful to Ron for trying to stick up for her, she knew he had gone too far.

Sure enough Snape advanced on Ron, and when he was inches from Ron's face said, "Detention, Weasley. If I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Hermione tuned out Professor Snape until the end of the class when he announced, "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill Werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

She, Harry and the rest of the class waited till they were far enough away for Snape to not hear before started complaining. While they waited for Ron, Harry asked Hermione exactly what she had been thinking about, "Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job. Why's he got in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but I really hope Lupin gets better soon..." she didn't think the fact that Snape and Lupin attended school together was common knowledge, but she had a feeling it had something to do with it. Before she could think anymore however, they were joined by Ron.

"D'you know that asshole..."

" _Ron_!" she admonished, even though she agreed with him.

"...is making me do?" She and Harry shook their heads, "I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the Hospital Wing. _Without magic_!" he was trying to take a few deep breaths before continuing, "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

…

Ginny awoke early the next morning. She had been looking forward to going to the Quidditch Game but Luna had pointed out that she wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. When Ginny had asked why, Luna had replied that she didn't want to be around so many people when emotions were running so high, even despite the charmed necklace working exactly as it should be.

Besides which they were both curious if Hermione's presence would change anything. Ginny sat up in bed and felt a small knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She looked down at her bracelets and sighed. They may have theories about what happened on Halloween, but the truth was they were no closer to an answer. At least after today they'd have an idea... hopefully.

Ginny found herself frowning a little when she realized she had never told Luna what happens when she and Hermione hold hands or the tugging around her heart that she felt almost every time they hugged. She wondered if it was important and decided she'd find a way to ask Luna before they went to the Room with Hermione.

She realized that she hadn't actually set a time to meet Hermione but at least she had a shrewd idea of where to find her. She was startled when she opened the dorm room door to find Hermione waiting for her.

Noting Ginny's look of surprise, Hermione explained, "I'm trying to avoid your brother... I don't think he'll understand me wanting to study when there's a Quidditch Game going on."

Ginny laughed and agreed, and together they walked down the stairs. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side, Ron had been watching and waiting for Hermione to come out of the dorm.

"Bout time! We almost don't have time for breakfast if we want decent seats..." he said to her loudly.

Hermione took a deep breath; she already had an excuse ready, "Well... Ron... I'm not going..."

"What? Are you mental?" He asked, interrupting her.

"No... I'm going to be working in the Library with your sister and Luna while everyone is out." He shook his head, "Fine, Ron!" She said more angrily than she intended, "I could care less about Quidditch. Sitting in the rain, freezing my ass off, watching a game I don't care about, is not what I call fun! I'd rather be doing something useful!"

She glared at him a moment, quite enjoying the look of shock on his face, and then held her hand out to Ginny as she walked towards the portrait hole.

Ginny shot her brother an amused looked, took Hermione's hand and together they left the Common Room. The portrait hole had barely closed when the two girls began to laugh.

"Now I see what Luna meant... that was fun!" Hermione said when she finally stopped laughing long enough.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione..." Ginny responded as she squeezed her hand, "the look on his face was just," she broke into a new fit of giggles at the memory, "I don't know what shocked him more... you swearing or the fact that you hate Quidditch."

Hermione laughed, "I don't _hate_ Quidditch Gin," she pulled Ginny to a stop and faced her, "I'd just rather spend time with you... and Luna."

Ginny looked down and blushed, Hermione's Unicorn bracelet catching her eye; she noted it was glowing bright red. Just then she was given an excuse to let Hermione's hand go as a large group of Gryffindors came pushing past them. When she looked back she saw that it had faded somewhat however it still glowed slightly pink.

"Oh crap..." she thought. And wondered how long it would take Hermione to figure it out; the bracelet around her wrist was channeling Ginny's feelings for her... for Hermione.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny located Luna immediately, "Um, Hermione... I'm going to sit with Luna for breakfast... I need, I mean, it's kind of a tradition the morning before a _walk_."

"Oh... okay..." Hermione was a little surprised, she thought Ginny was going to say something else for a moment, "Should I grab myself something for lunch too? I noticed you guys never seem to make it."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "We won't be long... neither of us eat much before... makes the potion work better or something."

"Makes sense," she replied then watched as Ginny went to join Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Sighing, she sat down to eat.

Ginny sat down next to Luna. When Luna turned to look at her, she asked "Where's Hermione... I'd of thought she'd been joining us for breakfast?"

Ginny shook her head, "I need to tell you something..." And she described what had happened on the stairs.

"What colour was it by the time you got here?" Luna asked curiously.

"Almost back to normal... Luna what if she figures out what it means?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Luna considered her friend a moment and the anxious look on her face, "You need to try and control it when you're around her I guess... but I'm guessing she won't mind so much when she makes yours and it glows the same colour."

"What happened to ' _waiting for her to catch up_ '?"

"You misunderstand me Gin... I think she'll just think you both feel the same and not realise what those feelings are..." Ginny looked unconvinced, "Remember I told her on Halloween that my bracelet was glowing because of your love for me. As in, 'friend love', she'll just assume that's what it means."

Ginny took a deep breath. "There's something else I haven't told you Luna..." her friend looked at her curious. Ginny lowered her voice and continued, "And I don't what, or even if, it means anything... every time I've held hands with Hermione I've gotten this warm tingling feeling in my hand and almost every time we hug, I feel this tugging sensation around my heart."

Luna surprised her by giggling, "I think that's called physical attraction, Gin..."

Ginny blushed but answered anyway, "You're sure it doesn't have something to do with what's happening with the bracelets?"

"Honestly Gin, I don't know for sure, but I don't think so..."

"Can I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if it does turn out to more than attraction?"

Luna grinned and replied, "Deal... shall we grab Hermione and head up?"

"Um," Ginny blushed again, "considering what we were just talking about, can you rephrase that?"

Luna thought about what she had said, and realizing the innuendo, rephrased her question, "Shall we see of Hermione is ready to join us?"

Ginny giggled, "That sounds a little better..."

They walked over and sat on either side of Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "You ready to go?" Luna asked her.

She nodded and they all headed out of the Great Hall together. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the school Hermione asked Luna something she had been curious about, "So what do I do if I notice my bracelet glowing when you guys are asleep?"

Luna considered a moment, "I think for today you shouldn't do anything."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I've always been able to wake us when we've run into trouble... so there's nothing to worry about." She noted Ginny's skeptical look but decided to continue rather than draw attention to it, "I'm worried that if you try to physically wake us your presence will be drawn in and upset the balance we have."

"I don't know if I can do that Luna...do nothing if you guys are in trouble."

"I understand your concern Hermione... I think, if you do notice something, just come over to the bed. Concentrate on staying calm and on your feelings for us... I'll be able to sense it and pass it on to Ginny."

Ginny had a funny feeling it was more complicated than that, but since every time Luna had withheld information from Hermione, it was to protect the truth of the feelings she has for her, she decided it was best not to question it further.

Once they reached the Room, the two younger girls noticed the bemused look on Hermione's face as they appeared to be looking at a blank wall. "You stay here," Luna said to Hermione and Ginny, "and I'll open the Room..."

As Luna walked towards the wall Hermione whispered to Ginny, "What did she mean?"

Ginny pointed to the wall in response and Hermione watched in amazement as a door materialised.

The three entered together and Hermione looked around in astonishment, "What is this place?" She asked them in an awed voice.

"We call it the Room of Requirement," Luna stated simply.

"The room of..."

"Requirement, yeah... it always seems to provide whatever we require... Luna's dad used it when he was a student here." Ginny answered her as Luna went to get the potion ready, "C'mon..." and she motioned Hermione over to the replica of the Gryffindor fire and couch.

"It's weird... it's like a bedroom and the Gryffindor Common Room..." Hermione commented.

"That's exactly what it is..." Luna said as she joined them, "my bedroom because Ginny and I both know it and the Gryffindor fire because it's something Ginny knows really well."

"I don't get it, how come everyone doesn't come here?"

"Well," Ginny started to recite what Luna had said when she asked the same question, "Luna figures it's because most people find it by accident and don't realise what it is they've found. But when they come to find it again, it doesn't open because they haven't asked it to."

Hermione nodded, once again impressed by Luna's logic. "Because they don't realise they've asked for it before."

"Correct," Luna confirmed. Ginny why don't you go hang your Dreamcatcher while I show Hermione the Unicorn hair before we start?" Ginny nodded and walked away while Luna led her over to the remaining Unicorn hair.

"Is there anything special I should be doing while I'm working with it?" Hermione asked, somewhat vaguely.

Luna however, had a feeling she knew what Hermione was trying to ask, "Try to concentrate on your feelings for Ginny and why you're making the bracelet for her. Now..." she said taking Hermione's hand and leading her over to the bed, "I need both of you while I take off the necklace."

The other two girls looked to her for an explanation, "I haven't had this off since I put it back on," she pointed to the necklace, "Although the Room does seem to block out all emotions except for us, I'm worried about a rush of emotions anyways... I just," she paused to look at each of them, "I need my anchors until I can focus, okay?"

This was news to Ginny. Luna hadn't mentioned anything of the sort and she wondered what she was really doing. As Hermione and Luna joined her on the bed she sat down cross legged and waited for the other two to join her.

Luna sat to her left and Hermione the right. Sitting the way they had Halloween night, she felt Hermione reach for her hand and hesitated a moment before taking it. She saw Luna's eyes flick to Hermione's bracelet and she thought she caught a small smile.

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached up and unclasped the necklace. After she had laid it on the bed she reached her hands out to Ginny and Hermione. She was almost overcome by their emotions as theirs was the first she had felt since putting the necklace on. She focused in on Ginny first and felt the love coming from her in waves. Not only her love for Hermione but the love her friend felt for her as well.

When she turned her focus to Hermione she was pleased to find similar, yet less intense, feelings coming from her: whereas Ginny's emotions hit her like ocean waves crashing against the shore, Hermione's were more like waves on a lake.

She took a deep calming breath and when she finally felt everything even out she let her friends hands go and opened her eyes. "Thank you..." she said quietly as she surreptitiously looked at Hermione's bracelet. It was glowing purple but as she watched it turned bright red again. As soon as Ginny let her hand go it started to return to its normal colour.

She looked to Ginny and asked; "You ready?"

She laughed lightly, "As ready as I ever am..." When Ginny turned to see Hermione's bemused expression she explained; "I said it the first time we did this and every time since..."

"Does it help?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I think it makes me feel a little less scared..."

Hermione indulged the urge to hug her and said quietly, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up..." she let Ginny go and looked to Luna, "Anywhere in particular I should be while you're sleeping?"

"The couch should be fine... you can stay till we fall asleep..." Luna answered. When she saw Ginny about to ask why, she shook her head just enough for Ginny to realise now was not the time to ask.

Hermione got off the bed and stood by while the two girls positioned themselves and drank their potion and water. Ginny lay down and closed her eyes, taking one last look at Hermione before she did so. She kept the image of her smiling face in her mind as she felt herself drift off.

Hermione watched in fascination as Luna laid the charmed bracelet across their wrists and then wrap itself tightly as Ginny fell asleep. The moment the two girls' wrists touched, Luna fell asleep as well. She watched them a moment longer and then, picking up the Unicorn hair as she went, walked over to the replica of her favorite spot in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She sat down, looked at Ginny one last time, and then set to work with the Unicorn hair.

…

Ginny woke, as usual, to blackness inside her dream. Slowly she noticed her bracelet begin to glow so brightly red that it illuminated everything around her. She could feel Luna's presence stronger than she ever had when they _walked_. Smiling, she closed her eyes and willed a door to appear. .. willed it to open when she tried… willed herself to be able to see her own dreams. All the while, concentrating on her love for Hermione.

When she opened her eyes she was pleased to see her door. She walked over and stopped in front of. She remembered Luna's instructions to focus on its opening when she tried. She took a deep breath and visualized the door opening. She reached out a hand, pleased that it was barely shaking, and placed it on the doorknob. She sighed in relief when it didn't burn her and then grinned broadly when the knob turned in her hand. She pushed with all her might and was blinded momentarily when the door gave way.

She closed her eyes against the glare and when she opened them again, she saw Luna standing in front of her smiling, "You did it!" she yelled and ran over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Yeah... but Luna is it always this bright? I can't see anything but you..."

"Really? You can't see anything else?" She asked worried. When Luna looked around she saw a familiar scene, well familiar to her as it seemed to be a favorite of Ginny's, of her and Hermione together and happily in love.

"No... it's like I've gone from a big black room to a big white room... with the added benefit of you being here," Ginny replied as she looked back to her friend.

Luna thought it over a moment; "Let's try an experiment... concentrate on something small. You say it's overly bright?" Ginny nodded. "Try dimming the lights."

Ginny closed her eyes and did as she was told. She could tell, even with her eyes closed, that it had worked. She opened her eyes and smiled at Luna, "That's better." She could now open her eyes without squinting and looked back to Luna, "I still see a big white room though..."

"Take my hands and close your eyes," Ginny did as she was told, "Now concentrate on why we're here, what we're trying to accomplish... picture Hermione and the dreams you want to have of her."

Ginny took a few deep breaths and concentrated while Luna concentrated on her intent to help. After taking several deep calming breaths she brought to mind a smiling Hermione and then thought about the dream Luna had described the first time they had walked.

Luna watched in amazement as the scene changed in front of her. Almost laughing when she saw that Ginny had chosen the dream she had described. Very quietly, she said to Ginny, "Open your eyes..."

When Ginny did she felt tears start to course down her face as she watched her own dream for the first time, "Can you see it?" Luna asked with concern as she misinterpreted Ginny's tears but the redhead could only nod.

Together they watched the scene unfold. Ginny and Hermione had just started to remove each other's clothes when Luna woke them up.

…

Hermione had worked quietly on Ginny's bracelet until she was happy with the finished product. Every so often she would look over at the sleeping girls and smile. She'd finished Ginny's bracelet in a few hours and was immersed in a book the room had provided, when she heard a gasp from the bed.

She ran over and watched in amusement as Ginny shoved Luna playfully and asked; "What did you do that for? It was just getting good!"

Luna blushed and said quietly before Hermione reached them, "I was embarrassed okay? I'll explain later."

Ginny turned to look at Hermione and was surprised to see concern on her face, "Gin... you've been crying... are you okay?" She asked as she hugged her.

Ginny let her go to wipe the tears from her face. "They're good tears, Hermione... it worked."

"Really... you saw your dream?"

"Yup... how late is it?" Ginny asked.

"Almost eight..." Hermione replied with a glance at her watch; "we've missed dinner I'm afraid."

"Did you eat?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded and replied, "I had a snack a little while ago but then I got lost in a book and didn't realise I was hungry till just now." Offering a hand to each of the girls to help them off the bed, she said, "C'mon let's have something to eat before we head out."

They walked over to the fire and sat around eating quietly for a bit when Hermione turned to Ginny beside her and said, "I finished your bracelet, can I put it on for you?"

Ginny nodded and proffered her left arm to Hermione.

Luna watched closely as Hermione tied the bracelet on Ginny's wrist. Once it was tied Ginny ran her thumb over the braided necklace, "How did you do this Hermione?" She asked and showed her bracelet to Luna.

When Luna looked at it more closely she saw what Ginny was marveling at. The ones they had made were simple braids, whereas Ginny's new bracelet was much more intricately woven.

Hermione blushed as she answered, "Well, I was thinking it would be nice to be able to distinguish between your bracelets, and instructions appeared beside me on how to do that..." she finished pointing at the bracelet.

"Thanks Room..." Ginny said awestruck.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Oh and thank you too, Hermione, it's amazing," Ginny added.

Hermione laughed lightly, "You're welcome, but I was asking about you thanking the room."

"It something I started... there is an intelligence to this room. It seems only polite to say thank you when it provides something we need, especially without asking, and it turns out to be exactly what we need." She paused, thinking it needed more explanation, "For example, the day I told Ginny about my ability I was worried how I was going to explain it when I didn't understand it myself fully when a book appeared in my lap that answered all my questions. Unfortunately I never finished it so I didn't get to the part about a charmed necklace."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks Room!" And they all laughed.

After a while Hermione asked thoughtfully, " You said it worked, does this mean Ginny will start dreaming again on her own?"

"I don't think so," Luna stopped at the disappointed look on Ginny's face, "It was an amazing leap forward Gin... but when we started you were still in the stone room. I think once you're able to _walk_ without starting in that room, you'll start dreaming again." She got up and hugged her best friend, "I'm so proud of you, Gin... what you accomplished today... it was truly amazing."

"We should get going," Hermione said, "I have a feeling if Gryffindor won today there will still be a party going on, hopefully no one will notice if we sneak up to bed early."

"Just one last thing before we go," Luna said, "Now that Ginny has both of our bracelets I want to see what happens when we hold hands."

Ginny shot Luna a worried look but stood and joined hands with her and Hermione. They brought their hands in front of them and watched as all four bracelets began to glow red.

"That... is... so cool..." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. When I started this I was doing it for myself. I never guessed how amazing I would feel about all the follows and reviews. Especially every time I post a chapter that contains mostly new material or deviates from the original version of events. I get quite nervous when I post them and then intense relief when I get positive reviews... so thank you, thank you, thank you...


	13. Luna's Theories

They had gathered their things shortly after the experiment with the bracelets and headed back to their respective Common Rooms. When the two Gryffindors went to part with their Ravenclaw friend, they all hugged. Before they parted Luna turned to Ginny with one final instruction, "Gin, don't take the potion tonight..."

"I haven't since the first time we walked..."

"I thought you were still using it every night?" Luna asked confused.

"I do... just not after a walk... after the first time, I didn't realize till the next morning that I hadn't taken it. I guess I was so exhausted I didn't need it," she paused a moment; "Why mention it now though?" She asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we see what happens tonight." She reached out to grab Ginny's hand, and giving it a squeeze, said, "We have a lot to talk about Gin... I need some time to think it over alone before we do. If it's nice tomorrow we can go for a walk, okay?" Ginny thought Luna was trying to tell her that she'd figured something out that she didn't want to share with Hermione.

Ginny was nodding when she heard Hermione say, "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you guys, I didn't get any homework done today and I need to catch up."

Ginny almost laughed out loud, "You have no idea just how much you have to catch up," she thought.

Luna reached into her bag and took out her necklace, as she put it on, Ginny asked her; "Wait, you've had it off all this time?"

Luna nodded, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait for an explanation on that too... we're all exhausted." Hugging the two again she added; "Goodnight you two," then turning to Ginny asked, "Meet me after lunch?"

"Okay, goodnight Looney..."

Ginny and Hermione walked the rest of the way in silence. Again, oddly enough, they were thinking about the same thing: what had happened with the bracelets. While Hermione resolved to look up properties of Unicorn hair at her first opportunity, Ginny had a feeling she'd be getting some answers from Luna.

They were only drawn from their thoughts when they entered a very subdued Gryffindor Common Room. "Damn," Ginny thought, "How'd they lose to Hufflepuff, of all houses?"

"Where in the bloody hell have you been!" Ron shouted to Hermione from across the room. The two girls walked over to see what he was going on about.

"I take it we lost?" Ginny asked.

Ron glared at her and nodded before looking back to Hermione, "Harry's in the Hospital Wing, in case you care..."

"Of course I care, Ron, what happened?" She replied in what she thought was a soothing voice.

He sank back into a chair and waited for the girls to do the same. "Dementors came to the match. Harry fell... a really long ways... I think Dumbledore slowed him down before he hit the ground... when Harry landed he shot silvery stuff at the Dementors and they all buggered off."

"Is Harry okay?"

"Yeah, he will be," he sighed deeply, "His broom got destroyed though... flew into the Whomping Willow when he fell..."

"Is Harry still in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah... between the fall and the Dementors, well, Madam Pomfrey said he'd have to stay the rest of the weekend."

"I'll go see him with you after breakfast tomorrow, okay?" She offered, when he finally nodded she looked to Ginny, "Ready for bed?"

Ginny blushed a little, looking at Hermione's wrist to see her bracelet glowing slightly in a new shade, and nodded. As they ascended the stairs together Ginny said, "I know my brother's an idiot but he's going to figure out sooner or later that you never answered him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He asked you where you were... you never told him..." they had stopped at Ginny's dorm room, "What are you going to tell him if he asks?"

"Nothing Gin... do you really think I want to share the Room with someone like him?" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, "And he has no business knowing what we were doing all day." Hermione hugged her and, letting her go, offered, "Want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?"

Ginny thought it over for a moment. The truth was she'd of loved to fall asleep with Hermione beside her, but she knew when she woke up in the morning and she wasn't there, it would be too hard to face. Shaking her head she replied; "I'm okay Hermione, but thank you..." Ginny hugged her again, "For everything... I think it helped, you being there I mean..."

"I'm glad Gin... I'll be there the next time too and every time after that, if you want."

"I so want..." Ginny thought before replying; "I'd like that, but I have a feeling at some point, Luna will want to see what happens without you there." Hermione looked confused so she explained; "Most of what we've learned has been through trial and error... the same way Luna learned to make such an awesome potion."

"Oh okay, well you know where I am if you need me," Hermione said pointing upstairs, "thank you Ginny... for sharing everything with me... for trusting me, both of you really..."

Ginny hugged her again, "It goes both ways, Hermione, you've trusted us with some stuff too..."

"Very true," she replied and released Ginny from the hug. Taking the younger girl's face in her hands she looked into her eyes. She seemed to be searching for something before she continued; "Sometimes I forget you're younger than me Gin... sometimes it feels like you're older the older one." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Come see Harry with me after breakfast?"

"Sure, goodnight Hermione..." Ginny gave her one more brief hug and went into her room.

She changed into her pajamas, replaced her Dreamcatcher above the bed, and then sat down heavily upon it. She felt the tears on her face before she realised she was crying. "Damn you, Tom!" She thought as she wiped her tears angrily.

This was all, or least mostly, _his_ fault. As much progress as they made today, she was frustrated. As she crawled under the covers and thought about the dream she saw, she begun to realise it was a different sort of frustration. Every time she and Hermione spent time together, her promise to wait for Hermione to catch up was getting harder.

…

Hermione, Ginny and Ron went to visit Harry after breakfast as planned. Almost soon as they got there Harry asked where she had been the night before. "I was with Ginny and Luna; helping them with a project... I didn't even know you were hurt until we got back to the Common Room..."

"Where were you though? And don't say the library because I looked there first..." Ron interrupted.

Hermione had expected the question and thought she'd come up with a plausible alibi. "Well, we were in the Library for a bit but we went and found an empty classroom and were trying out some spells... one of which was a silencing charm. Because it was already so quiet when I cast it we didn't realize it had worked until we left..."

"But why were you so late?" Ron asked.

"We lost track of time..." she replied vaguely.

She caught Harry looking at her with a skeptical look and was pleased when he changed the subject. They sat around till lunch chatting about nothing in particular. Hermione caught Ginny checking the time and suggested they leave Harry to his lunch while they went to have theirs. "I'll come back to see you after dinner Harry… I was so busy helping Luna and Ginny, I didn't get any of my own work done."

Once he had nodded the three turned and left him alone in the Hospital Wing. When they got to the Great Hall, Ginny went to sit with Luna and Hermione, reluctantly, sat with Ron.

…

After they had eaten and the two girls had retrieved their cloaks, Ginny and Luna ventured out into the grounds for their walk. The storm had blown itself out overnight and, although it was still cold, it was sunny. They walked in silence for a while until they found a nice sheltered spot where they could enjoy the sun but not necessarily been seen, as they talked.

As soon as they were settled Ginny turned to her best friend. "Out with it..." she said. Luna just looked at her in confusion. "You're working on a theory and I want to hear it."

"Well," Luna replied slowly, "You'll have to be more specific... I have a few theories running around my head right now."

"You think Hermione being there made a difference?"

"Sure, start off with the hardest one," she teased, "But I want to ask you something first... what did you see before we met up during the _walk_?"

"Well it was the same as before except... when I looked at my bracelet it was glowing so brightly it actually lit up the room around me."

"And what colour was it?"

"Bright red... why?"

"Well, when I opened my eyes I could still feel Hermione's love for you, I think maybe because she was still working on your bracelet at the time..."

"Why does that make a difference?" Ginny interrupted.

"I told her to concentrate on you, how she feels about you, and why she was making you a bracelet." She could see Ginny still wasn't understanding so she continued; "Well she must have been concentrating pretty hard because I could feel her even though we were _walking_ at the time... maybe it channeled through the u=Unicorn hair, I'm not sure, but when I felt it, I was able to add it to how I feel about you and that's why your bracelet was so bright."

Ginny looked down at her bracelets and touched her new Unicorn bracelet, "I almost wish we could remake ours Looney... this one looks so cool," she said as she showed it to Luna.

"It is, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid just taking them off to remake them might disturb whatever connection it is we've formed."

"Oh..." Ginny thought of her next question, "So, any theories on that?"

"Well you know how I asked you both to be there when I took off the necklace?"

"Yeah... I was wondering about that..."

"I wanted to see for myself what happened when you two hold hands..."

"And?"

"As soon as you touched her hand it started to glow red..."

Ginny remembered something, "Last night in the Common Room I noticed Hermione's bracelet was a new shade... it was almost dark purple."

"Did you happen to look at yours?" Ginny shook her head. "What were you guys talking about when you noticed?"

"She had made some comment about getting to bed and I thought about the dream I saw and had a naughty thought..." Ginny admitted meekly.

"The bracelet was picking up on your desire, Gin..." her friend blushed deeply, "It did it in the room too, only you didn't notice it... when she hugged you after we first woke up. I think you were still caught up in the dream and it picked up on it."

"But I wasn't even touching her hand at the time!"

"With you two, I don't know... there's something more going on..." she paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain; "I think my ability made the connection possible but whatever the connection is that you two have, that's what made them work."

"What exactly did you feel when you took off the necklace?"

"Overwhelmed at first, to be honest... then when I took your hands and completed the circle, aside from both of your powerful emotions, I felt something else... it felt like power. Like your and Hermione's magic had somehow connected and it was coursing through me. That's why your bracelets show your emotions even when you're not touching... mine only works when I'm close to you or you two are touching..."

"So you think there's something to the feeling I get in my hand then?"

"It sure looks that way... it is partially a physical attraction but... it's like something inside you is attracted to her in a different way. Like something inside you, recognizes something inside her... and Gin, at the end when we tested the bracelets? You two let go after I let both of your hands go... you both were glowing slightly different shades of purple..."

"Are you saying she's attracted to me?"

"Yes, but it isn't that simple..."

"Is it ever?"

"Well, no... I think they were purple because your desire was combining with her love for you... with the new bracelet, I think whenever you both actually touch, skin to skin, they channel and combine both your emotions. Her bracelet was a slightly darker shade than yours."

"And that means..."

"You were feeling more desire than love, while she was feeling the opposite."

"Why is it that every time we try to get answers we only end up with more questions?"

"Because Ginny, what we've done? What we're doing? The bracelets and the walking? I don't think anyone has ever done what we're doing." At Ginny's confused look she continued; "We were making progress before the bracelets connected but once they did? What you accomplished yesterday? We shouldn't have been able to get that far for months... that was part of the reason I woke us when I did."

"You mean you weren't just embarrassed?"

"Well yes, that too... but Gin, even though I know and can feel how you feel about her... seeing the two of you that way, I felt like I was intruding..."

"Okay, fair enough, but next time do you think you could just close your eyes or something, so I can enjoy the view for a while longer?"

"If I thought it would help, I would... even with my eyes closed I think I would feel your desire... if you think it's a strange feeling, imagine how I feel when it's not my own."

"I'm sorry Looney..." Ginny laughed and blushed, "I know it can't be easy for you."

"You don't need to be sorry Gin, you can't control it yet and I can't control what emotions I feel from you."

"What do you mean, control it?"

"Gin, you're twelve, or least your body is, I don't think most twelve year-olds feel desire like you."

"Damn you, Tom..."

"Indeed...I have no doubt that he's to blame. I think you'd have felt these things eventually but he robbed you of the chance to grow into them. I think that's part of the reason Hermione hasn't clued into her feelings about you yet."

"Explain..."

"Well, you know how I keep reminding you that she has to catch up?" Ginny nodded, "Well, you have to catch up too..." Ginny was confused and it showed, "Gin... you may have the feelings and emotions of a sixteen year old but you're still physically twelve. Hermione can't help but see that you way and that's part of the reason why she doesn't recognize or understand what she feels for you yet..."

"Why did she snuggle up to me on Halloween, Luna? You must have a theory."

"That, I'm not sure of... I felt a weird mix of emotions from her just before she lay down... once she had though she was just really happy and content." Luna paused, "I don't know if I should tell you this Gin but she knew you were holding her like that, spooning her I mean, she woke up when McGonagall came in to check on us, which, being as raw as I was, was enough to wake me. After the door closed I heard her sigh and when I looked over I thought I saw her trying to get closer to you. I could feel her confusion but her happiness as well."

Ginny was blushing furiously. "What do you think it means?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Despite not understanding why, she was still happy to be in your arms. Any idea how you ended up in that position?"

"I think I woke up because you had rolled away... I noticed she had her back to me but she was still really close... I wanted to get closer, I figured she was asleep and wouldn't notice... and if we woke up like that in the morning, I was hoping she'd think I had just done it in my sleep without knowing."

"Hmmm... well that part of your plan worked… she has no clue you did it on purpose..."

"That's a good thing, right?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"For now, yes... I know this hard on you Gin... feeling the way you do for her and her not getting it yet... but she will, Gin, I promise... it's just going to take time."

"How much time Luna?" Ginny retorted, her frustration evident.

"I think once you start to mature more physically, and she matures more emotionally, she'll get it Gin."

"You know I want to believe you, Looney, but how can you be so damn sure?"

"Did you forget I can feel both of your emotions?"

"No..." Ginny replied meekly.

"Well good then... I really wish I could give a time frame, Gin, but there really is no way to know... we can't predict how quickly either of you will mature..."

Ginny nodded sadly, "I know that, Looney, I do... but..."

Luna stood and once Ginny had joined her, she gave her a big hug, "I'll be there to help you through it, I promise." Once they had parted they slowly made their way back to the castle.

"She had clue did she? That her bracelet is glowing red because I'm in love with her?"

"No... I, uh, made them all glow the same colour..."

"You can do that? How?"

"By combining and projecting what all three of us were feeling... we should have had three different shades of red going on because we all feel different types of love for each other... well, you two are just feeling different intensities of the same kind of love, and the love you both feel for me is different too. I'm not explaining it very well am I?"

"No, but I think I get what you mean... so she just thinks we all feel, how did you put it, friend love, for each other?"

"Yes, but mostly because she doesn't understand that what she feels for you is any different from what she feels for me." Ginny gave her a questioning look, "It is different, Gin, I can feel it... she just doesn't know it yet."

"She asked me last night if I wanted her there next time we walk... I told her I'd ask you."

"Until you can come to during the _walk_ without the stone room... yes... your combined magic seems to be making the difference. Once you can do that, without so much of my help, I think we should try without her and see what happens... there's a chance it could have been coincidence, her presence and your progress..."

"But you don't think so, do you?"

"No, I don't, and that's why I want her to be there. If I'm right and she isn't there, and you fail on your next _walk,_ I'm worried it will take us awhile to get back to where we got to yesterday."

"I guess that makes sense..." they had entered the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny automatically scanning the Gryffindor table for Hermione's curly brown hair. Seeing she hadn't arrived for dinner yet, Ginny joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table to eat.

As they ate Ginny thought of another question, "So if Hermione and I touch," she asked quietly, "The bracelets will show a combination of our feelings right?"

"Correct..." Luna whispered back, "but when you're just physically close and they glow... well the one you gave her, will show only your emotions and vice versa.'

"So if they glow the same colour when we're just around each other..."

"You'll know she feels the same, yes..." Luna had stopped talking because she saw Hermione coming over to join them.

Ginny was just about her to explain further when she noticed Luna shake her head slightly and look at something over her shoulder. She turned to follow her friend's gaze and saw Hermione approaching, "Try to keep a lid on it," Luna whispered to her. "Hey, Hermione," Luna greeted her.

"So what's the verdict?" Hermione asked as she sat down on Ginny's other side.

"Pardon me?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Muggle saying... I know you two were going to talk about what happened yesterday... I was wondering if I could keep looking forward to quiet Saturdays in the Room with you guys."

"Yes, you being there made a difference, and until Ginny can wake up outside that stone room by herself, I'd like you to keep being there, if that's okay with you."

"It is, but next time there's a Gryffindor match on Saturday I think it might just be easier to go to the damned thing than explain to your idiot brother..." she said looking at Ginny then looking at Luna asked, "D'you think you'll be up to going to the next one, Luna?"

"Pretty sure... that's why I walked back to my Common Room without the necklace." At the questioning looks of her two friends, she continued; "I wanted to see how well I coped without it as long as both of you were there. I knew if I could manage the rest of the school's emotions without the necklace because you were both there that I should have zero problems coping with it on... even in big, overly, emotionally groups."

"You know I think it's ironic that the Dementors showed up at the game for the same reason you didn't want to go..." Hermione said, "I did some research on them when I was in the library. I was curious as to why the effect Harry so bad. I mean, I know they affected you Gin, on the train, but Harry's reaction was far more extreme."

"I think I would have been worse off if Luna hadn't been there... she managed to keep me grounded," Ginny admitted quietly, reaching over to give Luna's hand a squeeze.

Luna squeezed back before replying, "I think we held each other together, Gin," then turning to Hermione asked, "So any theory as to why Harry is so badly affected?"

"I think it's because of his past... the Dementors, they feed off happiness... when they do all that's left is despair and sadness... Harry has true horrors in his past, things even he can't remember... I think that's why he fainted... everything became too much for him. You two only handled it all because of your ability, Luna. The two of you are stronger together."

They all sat quietly while they pondered Hermione's theory. Luna spoke first, "I think you might be right... Ginny and I know each other so well... I think part of that is because we've been close through so much crap, not to mention, we've been feeling each other's emotions for years without even knowing it."

"I'm glad we missed the game, Gin... that you didn't have to face the Dementors again..."

"Me too," she sighed. She hadn't admitted to either of them what she had heard when the Dementor showed up on the train, and she wasn't sure was ready to either.

Hermione considered Ginny for a moment. After she had read about how the Dementors can actually make a person relive a past memory, she had wondered if that had happened to Ginny. She had a funny feeling Ginny wasn't ready to talk about it and changed the subject.

"So, Luna, I'm curious, why did you ask Ginny not to take potion last night?"

Shocked, Ginny turned her full attention to Luna, "Yeah, you never did explain that…"

"Well, it's simple really... I wanted to see if you'd dream on your own after all the progress we made yesterday... did you?"

Ginny thought about it really hard. "No... I don't remember anything..." she smiled; "no, wait... there was something... when I woke up this morning, even though I don't remember a dream, I felt the way I used to when I used to wake up in the middle of one... like I really wanted to go back to sleep so I could enjoy the dream a while longer."

Luna practically beamed she was so happy. She reached over and hugged Ginny really hard before she explained; "You have no idea how huge that is, Gin... I think it means you're almost ready to _let_ yourself see them again... it means you're becoming less afraid of them, you actually woke up wanting to remember... Gin, that's such a huge leap!"

Luna's enthusiasm was infectious, and since Ginny still had her back to, Hermione leaned forward and pulled her backwards into a hug. She wound her arms around the girl, putting her cheek next to hers, and hugged her for all she was worth.

Ginny was surprised to feel Hermione's arms around and then overcome with desire when she turned her head and almost kissed Hermione by accident. When she glanced to Luna she noticed her staring pointedly at their wrists. When she looked she saw that Hermione's bracelet glowed deep purple while the one Hermione had made, glowed a much lighter shade. They both watched a moment longer as the bracelets seemed to almost exchange colours... Ginny's as she tried to control the new desire she was feeling and Hermione's getting slightly darker as she enjoyed holding the younger girl.

Ginny pulled herself gently from Hermione's arms before she could notice the bracelets, and reached over to hug Luna, whispering, "What the Hell just happened?"

She let go when she felt her shake her head.

"Great," Ginny thought, "More questions..."


	14. More Like a Staircase

Hermione and Ron had gone back to visit Harry after dinner, staying until Madam Pomfrey had ushered them out fifteen minutes before curfew. She didn't find Ginny in the Common Room when they got back and went to check her dorm room. She opened the door only long enough to check that Ginny was asleep and went back down to the Common Room to finish her homework.

Ginny, however, was pretending to be asleep... she had been lying awake staring at the bracelet Hermione had given her. Marveling at how they worked when she noticed the bracelet Hermione had made begin to softly glow red. She put her arm under her pillow when she heard the door open and closed her eyes. Silently trying to control her own emotions before Hermione noticed her bracelet was probably glowing too.

She sighed when she heard the door close and listened to Hermione's footsteps walking away. As much as she would have liked her company, Ginny was sure if Hermione had come into the dark room she would have noticed the glow. She wasn't sure if Hermione had noticed yet...and she wasn't sure she was ready for her to...yet.

She opened her eyes long enough to see that her bracelet still glowed very softly. Closing her eyes again, she tried concentrating on the same intent she had when _walking_ with Luna. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

…

Monday morning's Potions class was a bit of a disaster. Malfoy, whose arm was suddenly perfectly fine as he had finally removed the bandages, was showing off just how good it felt by doing impressions of Harry falling off his broom. Finally Harry snapped and threw and hit Malfoy right in the middle of his face with a really big crocodile heart. Snape docked Gryffindor fifty points.

As Hermione and the boys walked to Lupin's classroom after lunch Ron commented; "If Snape's taking Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going off sick... check who's in there Hermione."

She looked into the classroom long enough to see Professor Lupin at his desk, "It's okay," she told them.

The three of them took their usual seats, and as soon as the whole class had arrived to see Lupin was there, they burst into a chorus of complaints about Snape. Hermione wasn't really listening. She was too busy studying Professor Lupin. He looked as though he was still ill, and judging by the circles under his eyes, hadn't slept in days.

She noticed that he was smiling and heard him say; "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," Hermione said disappointed, "I've already finished it!" In fact, it was the reason she been up so late the night before and she was quite annoyed that she'd done it for nothing.

Hermione's annoyance faded as she enjoyed a fun lesson about Hinkypunks. As they turned to leave at the end of class she heard Lupin hold Harry back. They waited for a while until Harry caught up looking very happy about something.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Lupin said he'd teach me to fight the Dementors start of next term..." Harry explained.

"Wow, really Harry?" She asked him and he nodded. Hermione had read about the Patronus Charm and knew how advanced it was. She didn't share that with him however, seeing as he was so happy about it.

…

It was three weeks before the end of term and Ginny was feeling depressed as she, Luna and Hermione walked up the Room of Requirement as they had done every Saturday since Hermione had joined them. She was dreading the separation from Hermione during the Christmas holidays even though Luna had pointed out she could probably use a break.

Hermione and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas to keep Harry company. As she and Hermione waited for Luna to open the door, Ginny decided to confide a small part of what was bothering her to Hermione. "Too bad you couldn't come to the Burrow for Christmas... the three of us could have had a blast."

Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and squeezed. "Me too, Gin..." she sighed; "I'm mostly staying to try and get ahead on my schoolwork for next term."

They entered the Room together when Ginny asked her something she was wondering about; "You tell Ron yet you're not going to Hogsmeade with him next weekend?"

"No, not yet, I'm really not looking forward to that fight..."

Luna had walked over from pouring the potion and asked Ginny to go put up her Dreamcatcher. She turned to Hermione, and said quietly, "Don't tell Ginny... but I think we may not need you next weekend."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't want to jinx it, but if I'm right, I'll tell you when we wake up."

Hermione wanted to question her further, but when it came to Ginny, she realised that Luna usually knew what was best. She said quietly to Luna as they walked over to the bed where Ginny sat waiting, "I wonder sometimes if she realizes just how lucky she is to have you, Luna." She reached an arm around Luna's shoulder and squeezed, "I know that I know how lucky I am to have you both."

When they reached the bed, Luna took off her necklace, handed it to Hermione and went to take her position beside Ginny. Hermione watched, as she always did, as the girls fell asleep. Once they were both out cold she went and took her place by the fire.

She calmed and centered herself the way Luna had taught her, concentrating as she always did on her feelings for Ginny and her desire to help the younger girl.

…

Ginny woke in her dreamland but kept her eyes close and willed her dream to be there when she opened her eyes. The last couple of times she had managed to wake up in the white room instead of the black and then willed the dream around her and she wanted to see if she could skip that step.

She opened her eyes slowly when she heard Luna walking towards her. At first it was still too bright but as her eyes adjusted she realised it was because they had entered a sunlight day. She saw Luna smiling and followed her pointing finger with her eyes. An older version of herself and Hermione sat on the grass not too far away.

"Well, this is a new one..." she said quietly as she approached Ginny and looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"I think we're by the Black Lake..." Ginny answered Luna's unasked question.

As they watched, the dream around them took on more form. They could actually hear the birds and almost hear what their dream versions were saying. "Gin... you did it, you really did it," Luna said quietly as she took Ginny's hand. When Ginny looked at her and smiled there were tears on her face.

" _We_ did it Luna, the three of us... I couldn't have done this without you both..."

"You would've eventually with just the two of us but Hermione has certainly sped up the process."

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to the dream. "Why are we older?"

"I think Gin, you're dreaming of a time when you have finally met in the middle... both grown in the way you need to, to be together."

"I wish I could tell how old we are... maybe I'd have an idea how long it will take..."

"This is still just a dream, Gin, not a prophecy... that's why we can't tell how old you are. You have no idea of when it will happen. You could be younger than them or even older; _you_ don't know... that's why _we_ can't tell."

Ginny thought she could see what Luna was getting at and turned her attention back to the dream. Not long after Luna asked if she was ready to go. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Okay this time, I want you to wake us..."

"How?"

"Just tell yourself to wake up..."

…

Hermione walked over to the bed when she heard the two girls stirring. By the time she got there both of them were wide awake and hugging. "What happened?" She asked them anxiously.

Ginny didn't seem to have the words so Luna explained; "She did it... we woke up in the middle of a dream... and more importantly it was one we hadn't seen before."

Ginny turned to Luna in surprise; "Why is that important?"

"Well... every time you've seen a dream before it's been one you've already had... this time not only was it all new, it wasn't something you tried to make happen..."

"I don't understand," Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.

"I suppose the best way to explain is... it's like the difference between daydreaming and actual dreaming. Daydreams, aside from you being awake, are different because you have control over them and what you want to see. Dreams, on the hand, form themselves using bits of memories and form themselves in a way you'd like, even if you don't know yet what you want."

"Why did you tell me to wake us up?" Ginny asked.

"If you were able to it means we're ready to try a _walk_ without Hermione here..."

"But..." Ginny started uncertainly before Luna continued.

"You were in control Gin... I did almost nothing to help you this time...you're ready," Luna assured her.

"And you didn't tell me this before we _walked_ because you were afraid I wouldn't be to do it if I knew Hermione wouldn't be here next time?"

"Yes..."

Ginny nodded, after taking Luna's hand she reached out for Hermione's. "Sorry, Hermione, guess you don't have an excuse to not go to Hogsmeade..."

Hermione laughed and squeezed her hand, "It's okay Gin... I've gotten pretty good at ignoring your brother and it means I'll get some Christmas shopping done. Just promise me you'll come find me when you're done and let me know how it goes..."

"Definately..." Ginny replied with a grin.

Luna noted the time and realised they still had a couple of hours before dinner. "Wow Gin... it's been a while since we woke up so early..."

"I have a theory about that," Ginny replied.

Her two friends turned their attention to her, "It felt easy this time Looney... I think the easier it feels the less time passes out here."

"So you think the amount of time it takes is related to how much effort you using?" Luna clarified.

"Yes..."

"Wow, Gin... I hadn't thought of that... I think you're right..." Luna replied, thoughtfully.

"You don't need to sound so impressed..." Ginny teased.

"But I am impressed Gin... not just about that, but everything you've accomplished since Hermione agreed to join us... from what I've read, what you've accomplished in just a few months, most full grown wizards and witches never achieve."

"Really?" asked Hermione, also sounding impressed. After Luna nodded she asked; "Any idea why that is?"

Luna had known Hermione would eventually ask and she had thought a lot about what she could tell her without revealing what they had speculated about the connection between her two friends. She could feel Ginny's anxiety rising and so, squeezing her hand almost imperceptibly, she told Hermione her least confusing theory or part of it anyway.

"I think it has to do with the connection of the bracelets. Nothing I've read about Unicorn hair since it happened describes anything like this," she said indicating the glowing bracelets on all their wrists as they were still holding hands, "ever happening... we have a truly unique set of circumstances."

"Because you're an Empath?" Hermione asked.

"It's more than that… most people who Dreamwalk use an Empath as a guide. Part of what makes Ginny and I different is that, unbeknownst to us, we've been sharing feelings empathically for years. I feel hers and when I project, she feels mine. So our connection during the walk is that much stronger... Ginny trusts me, whereas most people need to come to trust their guide before they'll make any progress."

"So in other words, we skipped a step?" Ginny asked Luna.

"More like a staircase, because of the bracelets," Luna turned to face Hermione before continuing; "Even though you're not _walking_ with us, we gain strength from your emotions, through the connection of the bracelets."

Ginny noted that what her best friend had neglected to mention was they were fairly certain the only reason the bracelets had activated in the first place was because of the connection, that they still couldn't explain, that existed between her and Hermione. They were both becoming more convinced that whatever it was, it wasn't just emotional. Ginny had practiced controlling her emotions around Hermione ever since she first joined them. It took about a week but now, unless Hermione caught her off guard, she keep it to such a low glow when they weren't touching, that you could only tell because it wasn't quite it's normal white.

Even when they now held hands, Ginny was able to control it enough that they glowed almost the same colour, the one Hermione gave her, usually a little lighter.

"Hey Gin... you with us?" Hermione asked, lightly squeezing her hand as she did so.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" She asked.

"You just kind of zoned out for a moment... what were you thinking about?" Luna asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you two..." Ginny replied and hugged the two.

"We were saying, before we noticed you not listening, it's almost time for dinner... you ready to head out?" Luna asked as the hug ended. Ginny nodded as Luna accepted her necklace from Hermione.

Just before they exited the room the three stopped and together said; "Thanks again, Room."

And then went down to eat dinner, on a Saturday night, for the first time since the beginning of November.

…

The following Saturday Hermione snuck in and woke Ginny before the sun had really risen.

"Hermione? Wha… a… t's going on? What time is it?" She asked as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I woke up early so I could spend some time alone with you before we go to breakfast."

"Um... okay..."

"I'll wait outside while you change... then I'll explain, okay?" Ginny nodded and climbed out of bed as she watched Hermione leave. She looked at the time and realised they had at least three hours before breakfast. "What on earth is Hermione up to?" She wondered.

After she had dressed and put her Dreamcatcher safely in her bag she joined Hermione on the stairs. However, when she looked to Hermione for an answer, she just smiled and reached out her hand for Ginny's.

After leaving Gryffindor tower, they walked in silence until Ginny realised that they were heading toward the Room of Requirement and could no longer contain her curiosity. "Um… Hermione?"

"I'll explain once we're inside, okay?" She replied.

When they reached the Room, Hermione indicated that she wanted to open it herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she needed, pleased when she opened her eyes again to see the door forming in front of her. She reached out her hand to Ginny before they entered.

Ginny looked around when they entered hoping that whatever Hermione had chosen might give her some idea of why they were there. However what she saw was almost identical to what they usually used… the exception being that only the replica of the Gryffindor Common Room had appeared along with a big comfy blanket laying across the couch.

Wordlessly Hermione led Ginny over to the couch and then lay down on near the back of it. She then pulled the blanket over herself, and holding it up, indicated for Ginny to join her.

Ginny hesitated a moment, looking to her bracelets for some indication as to what was going on in Hermione's head. After noting that Hermione's bracelet on her wrist was glowing a soft pinkish purple, she decided to join her.

She sat, and then laid down tentatively in front of Hermione with her back to her. She felt Hermione slide her bottom arm under head, and then the other wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She felt Hermione take a deep, somewhat shaky breath, and then, in barely whisper, she explained; "Ginny... Halloween night, I woke up when McGonagall came to check on us and you were holding me just like this…" Hermione ran her free hand down Ginny's arm until they were holding hands. Ginny reacted without thinking and pulled their clasped hands to her chest. "I've been thinking all week how I could still help you today even if I'm not here... that night, I felt so happy and safe when you were holding me, that I just wanted to be able to make you feel the same before you _walk_ today. So you can remember this," she said giving Ginny a squeeze, "feeling while you're _walking._ "

Hermione heard Ginny sigh, "Is this... okay with you?" She asked her uncertainly.

Ginny was afraid if she spoke she might betray just how 'okay' she was, so nodded instead. "Room?" Hermione asked a little more forcefully, "Can you wake us before eight please?" The Room supplied a small brass alarm clock on a table beside the couch. "Thank you..."

Hermione explained, her voice growing soft again; "I'm already pretty comfortable... I just want to make sure we don't sleep through breakfast," Ginny giggled a little in response.

She could feel Hermione's breath as it slowed on her neck. She took a chance and looked to see if the bracelet was showing what Hermione was feeling. It seemed to be glowing a little brighter than usual... deep red with a hint of purple. She checked at her own on the sleeping girl's wrist and ruefully realised it was a deep burgundy and wondered if she would actually be able to sleep. She realised, with a blush that lying there in Hermione's arms felt too good to waste the time sleeping. She wanted to enjoy every single minute of it.

Relishing the feeling of Hermione's warm body behind her she tentatively raised Hermione's hand to her lips and placed a very soft kiss in the center of her palm before returning their hands to her chest, pulling Hermione closer as she did. She did feel what Hermione had intended... happy and safe. But she also felt desire. She sighed and tried to relax… just enjoy the sensations that were coursing through her body, rather than act on them.

She felt Hermione wake just before eight and pretended that she had just woken as well. She tried to sit up but Hermione held her tight. She felt Hermione snuggle into her neck and breath in deeply, "Ummm…" she sighed, "You smell really nice..." then slacked her grip so Ginny could sit up if she still wanted to.

Ginny felt goose pimples all over her arms when she felt her inhale just under her ear. She was so stunned by what Hermione had done, she didn't move at first when she'd felt the older girl's arms release their firm grip. She slowly sat up and then leaned back against Hermione who still hadn't moved.

She reached out a hand a brushed some hair from Hermione's face tenderly. "Sleep well?" She asked her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still closed from Ginny brushing the hair from her face, "Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she opened them to look at Ginny.

"A little," she lied, as she stood so Hermione could get up.

Hermione sat up and stretched. "Wow... I feel like I've slept for eight hours not less than three..."

Once Hermione stood Ginny turned to her, and as she laid her head over Hermione's heart, hugged her, "Thank you so much Hermione... I... I needed that..."

She felt Hermione laid her head on top of hers and then heard her say softly; "Me too, Gin, me too..."

She leaned back a little and raised Ginny's chin with her hand so they could look at each other. Very lightly she ran her fingers over Ginny's forehead and along her jaw.

Ginny could feel her heart racing. She had no idea what was going on... she wanted to act on her desire to kiss Hermione so badly but somehow, she knew, Hermione wasn't ready for that.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Ginny's forehead, breathing in her scent again as she did so. She pulled Ginny's head back to her chest, and after laying her cheek on top of Ginny's head again, asked; "Did it work? Do you feel better about what you're going to try today, Gin?"

Ginny pulled away from Hermione and before looking up again to Hermione's face, took both her hands, "You have no idea..." She answered truthfully. Hermione had most definitely helped... even it was in a way she hadn't intended. Not only did Ginny feel safe and happy, she felt motivated to make today's experiment work. If she couldn't have what she wanted from Hermione, yet, in real life... she was sure as hell ready to get her dreams back. At least in her dreams she was able to act on the desire that was glowing so bright inside her... if she were to act on it in real life? She wasn't sure she was ready to risk it...

Hermione released Ginny's hand and then moved her own to Ginny's face. "Remember this feeling Gin...hold onto to it when you fall asleep for your walk... I'm sure it'll help quell some of your fear."

Ginny nodded and softly said; "Thank you, Hermione... you've been... amazing..."

Hermione smiled and blushed; "My pleasure Gin... anything I can do to help..."

As they left the Room and said a thanks to it, Ginny thought to herself, "Oh, Hermione... I can't wait for you to really mean _anything._ "

…

They separated in the Great Hall, Hermione joining the boys and Ginny, Luna. When she sat down Luna looked at her best friend and saw the huge grin on her face.

"How come you look like the cat who just the canary?" Asked Luna.

"Maybe because I kind of feel like the cat who ate the canary?" She joked and then leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear; "Or maybe because I just spent most of the last three hours lying in Hermione's arms?" She leaned back to see the shocked expression on Luna's face and laughed. In a normal voice she continued; "I'll explain before we _walk_... but," she said as she reached for the toast, "just so you know, it was _her_ idea."

Luna looked at her and admitted ruefully; "I wish I could take this necklace off and get a read on you right now."

They sat in silence until they had finished eating. As they left, Luna stopped to say something in Hermione's ear, and then continued on her way with Ginny trailing behind her looking bemused. She caught up to her just as they exited the hall.

"What did you just say to her?" Ginny hissed to her.

"I told her not to worry... you'll be okay today."

"Is that all?" Ginny pressed.

"No... I... I thanked her for whatever it was she did for you this morning... that I hadn't seen you so happy and relaxed in a long time..."

"And, uh, did she say anything?"

"Just blushed and wished us good luck..." Luna replied and shrugged; "So are you going tell me what happened?"

"Yes... once we get inside the room..." Luna had a feeling that whatever it was that Ginny wanted to tell her, she wanted them to be alone, so she let it drop till they were once again inside the room.

"So," Luna turned to her, taking off her necklace as she did so and laying it on the bed, "Spill... what the heck happened this morning?"

"You tell me, Ms Empath... can't you feel it?"

Luna closed her eyes and focused in on Ginny's emotions as they started to roll over her. "Yes I can feel it... but that doesn't give me any clue as to what happened, or how..."

"Hermione came to my dorm and woke me just after five... she said she'd explain after I changed. Only she didn't, she brought me here and wouldn't explain till we were inside," she paused as she climbed on the bed to hang her Dreamcatcher. "The Room only gave us the Gryffindor Common Room and big blanket on the couch. She just led me over to couch and lay down and then she motioned for me to join her," Ginny smiled. "Once we were comfortable she explained how she had woken to find me holding her the same way and how it had made her feel safe and happy... she said she wanted me to be able to remember that feeling when I walked today," she finished and sat down on the bed.

"And did you?" Luna asked and then clarified; "Feel safe and happy, I mean?"

"Yes... but I think," she blushed furiously before continuing, "Looney...I think I was turned on... she fell asleep almost right away but... I couldn't, I was enjoying it way too much.'

"Did she, uh, do anything, to make you feel that way?" Luna asked as she blushed as well.

"Not on purpose... I really think she has no idea the effect she has on me."

"I doubt it has occurred to her, to be honest... she was offering you the same comfort she had felt. Her intentions were... innocent... like when you hold me... though I do find it interesting that she fell asleep right away."

She watched Luna go to fetch their potion and then asked as she walked back; "And why is that interesting?"

"It means she sees nothing wrong with holding you like that... she didn't feel weirded out by it, or what happened on Halloween," She said as she sat in position beside Ginny, then continued; "It's a small step to her accepting how she feels about you Gin... she's comfortable showing you affection even if she doesn't yet understand why she does it."

"You're still positive how she feels about me? That it's just a matter of time?"

"Now more than ever," she reached out and held Ginny's hand. "Gin, I'm not saying you don't have hurdles to overcome, you do, but... she loves you... I know she does... eventually she'll come around and when she does, any hurdles you guys face together will seem like nothing."

"I think Looney... I think I'm starting to believe you... but you know what?" Luna shook her head. "That doesn't make controlling what I feel around her any easier..."

"I know, Gin..." she handed her the sleeping potion, "Are you ready?"

Ginny laughed lightly before replying; "More than ever..."

…

As Ginny fell asleep she concentrated on how she felt in Hermione's arms... She opened her eyes in her Dreamland and almost fainted in surprise. It had worked... she had managed, with just the memory of Hermione holding her, to wake in Dreamland right in the middle of a fully formed dream. Tears of relief slid down her face as Luna joined her.

They said nothing as they watched. It was a dream about what had just happened that morning... with the only difference being that the dream version of herself indulged in every single desire that she had felt.

"How much of this happened?" Luna asked quietly.

"Um... except for the real obvious stuff that I wouldn't dare try in real life right now... all of it..." she looked sideways just long enough to see the confused look on Luna's face. "It was exactly the same until after I kissed her hand... she didn't wake up till just before eight."

"As much as I know you're enjoying this... shall we head back?"

Ginny took one last look at dream Hermione's naked upper body and then sighing she nodded, closed her eyes and woke them.

Even though Ginny knew she had woken in the Room she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet. She lay there, remembering what she had seen and enjoying the flood of emotion and physical sensations she was feeling, course through her. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Luna sit up beside her.

"I... I can't believe you did it Gin..."

"You didn't think it would work, did you?" She asked her quietly, studying Luna's face.

"Not on the first try, no..."

"She might not have been here Looney... but it's still because of her that it worked. The dream we saw proved it."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I realised something... I'm not afraid anymore that my dreams will make real life harder. Now, I'm looking forward to them because it lets me see what is possible. Looney... what changed is that I finally believe you... I know one day she'll feel the same... doesn't make waiting any easier, mind, but I finally believe it will happen."

"Took you long enough," Luna replied as she playfully shoved her friend, "And look... we still have time to make it down for lunch!"

"Wow... do you think this mean I might start dreaming normally again?"

"Not right away... I think we should stop _walking_ till after the holidays... if it hasn't happened by then, we'll go back in... I think if you can concentrate again on what you did today... it won't be very long."

"So fall asleep thinking about how I felt in Hermione's arms?" Luna nodded, "That I can definitely do... you really think this is it Looney?"

"I really do, Gin...but don't be frustrated if it doesn't happen right away..."

"Frustration, Looney, in all its many forms... is something I'm getting used to."


	15. Left Out

Hermione was thinking about what Luna had told her that morning as she and Ron walked down to Hogsmeade for the day. "Hermione?" She had whispered into her ear, "Whatever you did for Ginny this morning... I think it made all the difference, thank you." Hermione remembered having blushed and looked down at the bracelet Ginny had given her. She wasn't sure, but it seemed to be glowing a very soft lilac colour.

She had been so nervous when she went to wake Ginny. Ever since Luna had told her that they were going to _walk_ without her she had wanted, no needed, to do something to help. She was worried that if Ginny had a setback now it might discourage her trying. And, she had to admit, she also felt a little left out.

She had come to cherish her hours in the Room with the girls every Saturday. She'd often watch the girls as they slept for hours, only occasionally trying to concentrate on the homework she had brought. She'd wonder what they were experiencing and if they'd made any progress. She'd noticed that they were waking earlier each time and when they'd discussed it, Ginny had a theory that the less effort she had to put into the _walk,_ the less time they slept, which seemed to make sense to her.

All week she thought about it. What could she do to help without being there? And then she remembered waking up Halloween night to find Ginny's arms around her as they slept. How happy and safe she had felt. She realised she wanted Ginny to feel that way too.

She remembered hesitating outside Ginny's door that morning. When she had finally worked up the nerve she had entered only to watch Ginny sleep for a few minutes before waking her. When she did, she'd only told the younger girl that she wanted to spend some time alone with her before breakfast. She'd planned to tell her where they were going as soon as Ginny joined her on the stairs, but had lost her ability to speak. She had thought at the time it was just because she was afraid of Ginny's reaction... but now she realised that she had really wanted to hold Ginny and she had been afraid that Ginny would reject the idea outright.

When they had gotten to the Room and Hermione let her hand go to open it she concentrated on just her favorite spot by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, a blanket and her plan. When she and Ginny were holding hands again and they entered, Hermione almost leapt for joy that it had worked.

She was so nervous as she led her over to the couch, and then lay down so Ginny could lie in front of her. It had taken all her willpower to lift the blanket and indicate for her to join her. As her arms had closed around Ginny and she again felt that tug in her chest, she had to take a steadying breath before she explained.

She remembered with a smile as Ginny had taken her hand and held it close to her chest. That's when she had finally relaxed. So much so that she had an amazing nap, she blushed as she remembered waking up to find Ginny still snug in her arms. It felt so impossibly good... so right, to have shared that with Ginny.

She was just thinking about the shivers she had felt when Ginny had brushed the hair from her face, when Ron interrupted her thoughts, "Where you want to go first?"

She looked around, she hadn't realised they had already reached the village, when a window display caught her eye. "I want check out that store," she said pointing to it and walking towards it. She stopped to stare at the display until Ron finally caught up.

"What? You need a new blanket?"

"Christmas gift," was all she replied as she entered the store.

She walked up to the sales person and inquired about the blanket in the window. As she paid for it she asked; "Was this in the window on Halloween?"

"Yes... I believe we put up the display a few days before," the clerk answered.

Hermione nodded, and taking her package, went to join Ron outside. "Honeydukes?" He asked.

"Figures," she thought, but nodded her reply.

When they entered the warm, sweet smelling shop, Hermione turned to Ron; "Let's try to take Harry something different this time," she said as she led him over to a display labeled "Unusual Tastes." Ron, of course, went for the most disgusting thing there, Blood Lollipops.

"Urgh, no, Harry won't want of those, they're for vampires, I expect," she said.

Ron picked up a jar of Cockroach Clusters, and shoving them under her nose, asked; "How about these?"

"Definitely not," came Harry's voice from behind them.

She spun around to face him, "Harry!" She squeaked out as she still was getting over the fright he'd given her, "What are you doing here? How... how did you..." she was absolutely stunned that Harry could be so stupid. Everyone was trying to keep him safe in the castle and he had somehow managed to get out anyways.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "'You've learned to Apparate."

"When," she thought, "will you read Hogwarts: A History?" She knew it was impossible to Apparate within the castle.

"Course I haven't," he dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "The twins tracked me down this morning and gave me the most amazing map. It's called the Marauders Map and it shows all of Hogwarts, all the secret passages out it, and all the people inside it."

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" Ron muttered angrily, "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" She remembered the promise she had made before their last trip to Hogsmeade, "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" A promise is a promise, she thought, but she didn't feel any better about turning Harry in.

"No, I'm not!" Harry replied

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "Hand in something that good?"

Before she could retort, Harry spoke again, "If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch will know Fred and George nicked it!"

She could see Harry's point as she was currently having the same moral dilemma, "But what about Sirius Black?" She whispered angrily, "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle? The teachers have to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," he said quickly. Hermione thought he already his argument prepared, "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And the other three... one of them is caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through... well... it's really hard to see the entrance down in the cellar... so unless he knew it was there..." Harry hesitated, and she thought maybe, just maybe Harry was starting to get it.

Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to Ministry poster on the door.

_"BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!"_

"See?" Ron said quietly, "I'd like to see Black try and break in Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

As much as she hated to admit it, Ron had a point. She still didn't want to have turn Harry in though, so tried one last tactic; "Yes… but... but... Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade, he hasn't got a signed form. If anyone finds out, he'll be on so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet... what if Sirius Back turns up today? Now?"

In answer Ron pointed out the window at the snowstorm that was slowly turning itself into a blizzard. "He'd have a job seeing Harry in this... come on, Hermione, it's Christmas, Harry deserves a break."

She looked at the snow falling and realised that it wouldn't just be Sirius Black that wouldn't see Harry, but few others would either.

She looked to Harry to see him grinning broadly, "Are you going to report me?"

He looked happier than she had seen him in months, "Of... of course not... but honestly, Harry..."

Ron interrupted her and she tuned the two boys out while she pondered what, if anything, she should tell McGonagall. She supposed if Harry got back safe, sound, and without anyone noticing, she wouldn't turn him in.

After she and Ron had paid for their sweets the three of them wandered out into the storm. She and Ron had suggested several places to visit when Ron, to her great relief, suggested the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they entered the warm, smoky, overly crowded place Hermione looked for a table that was out of the way, hoping she could keep Harry's presence a secret. Ron went off to get them Butterbeers as she and Harry walked to a small table by the window. There was a large Christmas tree beside their table, and she thought, if worse came to worse, Harry could hide behind it.

Ron joined them after about five minutes, holding three tankards of steaming Butterbeer. After he had sat down he raised his own drink and said, "Merry Christmas!"

They had barely started their drinks when Hermione felt a cold draft from the door as it opened. She heard Harry choke on his drink as she suppressed her own gasp. Without a word she and Ron pushed Harry under the table. She watched as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid and, of all people, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge started to walk towards an empty table beside them. Feeling way too exposed, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!', and moved the Christmas tree so that it blocked them from view.

Hermione listened intently to the four adults and Madam Rosmerta as they discussed Sirius Black.

She heard the busty barmaid say sadly; "Do you know, I still have trouble believing it... of all the people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

So Black had attended Hogwarts. Hermione was thinking again of the events at Halloween and again wondered how Black could not have known Harry wouldn't be in his dorm. She tuned back into the conversation when she heard McGonagall's voice.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," she said quietly, "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta replied with a small laugh, "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here... ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act they were… Sirius Black and James Potter!" Hermione heard a clunk as Harry dropped his tankard.

She listened as they continued to talk and divulged that not only had Black been the Potters' Secret-keeper, but that he was, and still is, Harry's godfather. The adults were convinced that Black had sold the Potters out to Voldemort but, when his master had been defeated, lost his mind and killed another of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, and a bunch of Muggles. He'd been in Azkaban ever since.

She couldn't imagine what was going through Harry's mind as he heard all this information for the first time. She was overwhelmed and it didn't even involve her.

Once the adults had finished their drinks and left, Ron and Hermione looked to Harry under the table. Her own shock was reflected on his face. They walked him quietly back to Honeydukes and made sure the coast was clear for him to re-enter the tunnel and head back to the castle. She and Ron hadn't said much on the way back.

Hermione was worried for Harry. Now that he knew Black was at least partially responsible for being an orphan she worried that he would do something reckless. She considered telling Professor McGonagall that he had been in Hogsmeade and what he had overheard. However, when they met Harry for dinner, she decided he looked miserable enough without getting him in trouble with McGonagall as well.

She had just finished eating when Ginny sat down beside her. Turning to look at her she was pleased to Ginny was smiling. "It went well, I take it?" Ginny nodded as Luna sat down on her on Ginny's other side.

"We were wondering Hermione," Luna said, "If we could borrow you from the boys for a bit?"

She looked at Ron and Harry and was surprised to see that Harry had been listening to their conversation, "It's okay, Hermione, you go ahead with the girls. I'll be fine... I think I'll just turn in early." She wasn't sure about leaving Harry with just Ron for company but he was intensely curious how the girls _walk_ had gone.

…

The three girls left the Great Hall and found a rarely used classroom with a fireplace to talk. Hermione had just turned to join the sitting girls after lighting the fire, when she was surprised to see Luna taking off her necklace. "You sure you should be doing that?" She asked Luna as she sat down with the two girls on either side of her.

"Yes, Hermione... I actually need to do this every so often... I have to learn how to cope without it unless I want to be attached to it for the rest of my life. Besides," she said, reaching her hands out to her two friends, "as long as I have my two anchors with me I'm fine."

Once the three girls were holding hands and completed the circle, Luna closed her eyes and let their emotions wash over her. She opened her eyes in shock and looked at Hermione, "What's wrong? What happened in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Hermione stuttered. Absolutely shocked that Luna could know that anything had happened.

"I feel your worry Hermione, it's coming off you in waves... usually when I feel that from you it's over Ginny... but it's different this time."

"I noticed you all looked pretty grim at dinner...Harry still upset about not getting to go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed lightly before answering, "No... the stupid boy, thanks to the twins, found a way to get there today." She went on to tell them all she had overheard in Three Broomsticks.

They sat quietly for a moment when Hermione remembered why she had been so anxious to talk to them in the first place, "How'd it go today? Your _walk_ , I mean?"

"She did it..." Luna replied simply.

"What... really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly, "It was the first time the dream was already there when I opened my eyes."

"Does this mean you're cured? That you'll start dreaming again?" She asked excitedly.

"I think _healing_ would be the better term... and yes, eventually she will," replied Luna.

"Wow... Gin..." Hermione said in a hushed voice then reached to hug Ginny, "That's... that's awesome." When they had let go and were again sitting holding Luna's hands, Hermione turned to the blond girl and asked, "How, aside from Ginny remembering a dream, will you know if it's worked?" she asked Luna.

"Actually that's the only way we'll know... the plan right now is, wait and see... if, by the time we get back from holidays, Ginny still can't remember dreaming, we'll take another _walk._ I'm hoping it won't be necessary." She turned to Ginny with a look of pride on her face, "I think if Ginny can recall the way she felt when she _walked_ today, it could happen in no time."

Hermione sat lost her thoughts. "What, aside from me not being there, was different this time? Why did it work?" She asked.

Luna waited for Ginny to answer. They had discussed this very thing before meeting Hermione in the Great Hall and she knew Ginny had her answer ready, "It _was_ you, Hermione," she started softly, "I did what you told me... I held onto how I felt when you were holding me... and you know what else?" Hermione shook her head, "It was so easy this time we were able to go the Great Hall for lunch." Ginny looked over and studied Hermione's face for a moment. Yes, she and Luna had come up with an answer to give Hermione but she felt it needed more explanation; "When you held me this morning I felt so safe and happy I held onto it as I fell asleep... I think you made me realise I wasn't afraid my dreams would make the here and now worse anymore. If I can start to dream again normally, real life will actually get better..."

The look on Ginny's face was unfathomable to Hermione and she found she had a hard time meeting her eyes as she blushed; "I was so nervous when we were walking to the Room... I didn't know if you knew you'd held me like that on Halloween... I wasn't sure how you'd take the offer."

She felt Ginny let her hand go. She looked up when she felt Ginny's finger under her chin lifting her face, "Hermione... it was just what I needed... I've been holding Luna for years while she slept... until you held me this morning, I never knew just how good it would feel to be the one held." It was another answer she and Luna had come with. They wanted Hermione to think, at least for now, that what had happened that morning was no different than all the times she and Luna had slept that way. They were fairly certain that Hermione wasn't ready for that.

"You were," Ginny took Hermione's face in her hands much like Hermione had done that morning and kissed her forehead softly, "You _are._.. amazing Hermione, thank you." She finished as she hugged Hermione to her. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you... honestly." She gave her one last squeeze and then sat back down next to her, automatically holding hands again.

Luna had sat and watched as Ginny had given the answers they felt would be enough to appease Hermione's curiosity without going into too much detail. She watched Hermione's Unicorn bracelet intently when Ginny had kissed her forehead and smirked when its purple colour deepened.

After Ginny had sat back down she was pleased to feel Hermione's confusion lessening and being replaced by happiness. She could also feel Ginny's nerves and desire but noted that her friend was doing an amazing job of controlling her emotions and not giving in to them as she knew she so sorely wanted to do.

"For someone so smart, Hermione, I can't believe you can't tell she's head over heels for you," Luna thought, "And, for Ginny's sake, would you hurry up and catch up already?"

…

They had left a little while later, and after hugging and wishing Luna a good night, she and Ginny had continued up to Gryffindor tower in silence. Hermione hugged Ginny at her dorm room and went upstairs to her own. As soon as she entered her eyes fell on the blanket she had bought, and picking it up, decided she wanted to give it to Ginny right away.

She knocked softly on Ginny's door and entered to a soft, "Come in," from her. She found Ginny on her bed re-hanging her Dreamcatcher; she turned and looked to Hermione, "What's up?" She asked as she sat on the bed and Hermione joined her.

"Early Christmas gift," Hermione replied simply as she placed the package in Ginny's lap, "I... I didn't want to wait to give it to you..."

Ginny looked to Hermione questioningly and then opened the package, "But... how?" Was all she could say as she removed the blanket from its wrappings and examined it.

"I must have seen it last time I was in Hogsmeade and when I asked the Room for a blanket, it used the memory to make us one it thought I'd like. I didn't even think anything of it this morning but as soon as I saw it in Hogsmeade I knew I had to get it for you." She reached over and held Ginny's hand on top of the blanket, "After what you guys told me tonight... I decided to give it to you right you away... I thought maybe it would help you to remember how you felt this morning and maybe help get your dreams back."

Ginny let her hand go and hugged her. "But... I haven't gotten you anything yet for Christmas... Luna and I are going to work on it during the holidays." She admitted as she let Hermione go, "This is… amazing... thank you," she added as she hugged the blanket to her.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders as she hugged the blanket, "I feel that people should be able to give people they care about gifts because they want to and not just because of some holiday," she replied as she pulled Ginny towards her. "When I saw it I knew I wanted you to have it... to have something real to hold onto when you're home for the holidays."

Taking the blanket from Ginny and standing up she said, "Why don't you get ready for bed while I get this ready for you?" Ginny nodded, stood and went to grab her pajamas to change in the bathroom.

By the time she got back Hermione had taken off and folded the school's blanket and replaced it with the new one. She held it up as Ginny walked back to the bed and watched as she climbed in. She pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"I wish I could go with you tomorrow, Gin... maybe if I held you again while you slept, you'd dream." She paused as she took her hand and gently moved Ginny's hair from her face, "Since I can't I was hoping, maybe, this is the next best thing?"

Thinking that, although the blanket was awesome, it didn't beat the real thing, Ginny caught Hermione's hand. She turned Hermione's hand over and gently placed her lips to her palm and then laid the back of Hermione's hand to her cheek. It was a risky move, Ginny knew that, but it was a small one and she hoped it wouldn't freak Hermione out.

She feared for a moment that she had when Hermione took her hand away but then relaxed when she used it to rub Ginny's back. She lay there, enjoying Hermione's closeness, until she heard the door open and the rest of her dorm mates enter. Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams, Gin... you've worked hard to get them back, you deserve to have the best ones." She finished and kissed Ginny's cheek again, "See you in the morning before you leave?"

Ginny had felt shivers go down her back when she felt Hermione's breath in her ear and as she nodded her reply, tried to calm herself before answering; "You really are amazing Hermione, goodnight." What she had really wanted to do was to close the curtains around the bed and have Hermione join her but, she knew she couldn't ask that... at least she had her new blanket to keep her warm if she couldn't have Hermione's arms to do it instead.

Hermione left shortly after and climbed the stairs to her own room. She changed, sat down on her bed and looked at the hand Ginny had kissed. She remembered waking up to Ginny in her arms and how she had had an urge to snuggle into her neck while she was still half asleep. She could still feel where Ginny's lips had touched her hand and the noticed that her Unicorn bracelet was softly glowing a dark purple.

She'd noticed this morning that it had seemed a really light lilac, but she had thought it was because Ginny was nearby. She crawled under her covers and watched it as it slowly faded to its normal colour, "I hope it means she's happy," she thought as she closed her eyes. She recalled the feeling of Ginny in her arms and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Confessions

Ginny pulled her new blanket tightly around her and remembered how it had felt to be in Hermione's arms. Sighing she looked at the bracelets around her wrist. Even in the dark she could see all three clearly as Hermione's Unicorn bracelet that was channeling her emotions glowed quite brightly. She thought of Luna, and how she was trying to figure out what each of the colours meant. They had decided that red was obviously love, blue was fear and anxiety. But purple, and the various shades they were seeing, posed a bit a question. At first they had thought it was passion or desire and maybe the different levels of those feelings but then Ginny had realized the when you mix red and blue you get purple. Was purple a mix of fear and love, the different hues representing how much of each was present?

They had assumed purple meant passion because that seemed to be how Ginny was feeling when she noticed her bracelet on Hermione's wrist. But when Hermione's had begun to do the same they couldn't be sure what it meant. Ginny watched as the glow slowly dimmed, falling asleep before she could see that the bracelet still shone dimly lilac for most of the night.

Ginny woke slowly the next morning, relishing the feeling of Hermione's arms around her, until her eyes opened and she remembered she was alone. A smile crept onto her face. Although she couldn't bring a picture of it to mind, she _knew_ she'd been dreaming that very thing when she woke. She was so close to seeing her dreams. She could feel it.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed and got ready to face the day. She was looking forward to seeing her parents, to spending every day of the holidays with Luna but she knew how much she was going to miss Hermione. Once she'd gotten dressed she carefully folded her new blanket and placed it in her trunk. At least she had a piece of the girl she loved to keep her warm at night, she thought.

A house elf showed up as soon as she had locked her trunk, and with a snap of its fingers, it and the trunk, disappeared. Ginny knew she'd find it on the train later. Before leaving the dorms she went upstairs to see if Hermione was up yet but found her room empty. She checked the Common Room and found Hermione at a table, her homework spread around her.

Ginny walked over and stood beside her gently placing a hand on her shoulder as she did so. "Morning, Hermione..."

Hermione had stopped what she was doing as soon as she felt Ginny's hand and looked up at her. "Morning?" She laughed lightly, "You barely have time for breakfast before the carriages leave..."

"Wanna walk me down? I think Luna wants to give us both Christmas gifts before we head home."

"Sure... I'd like that..." she stood up and put an arm around Ginny's shoulder as they walked down to the Great Hall. "How'd you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Really well... when I woke up this morning... I know I was dreaming Hermione... I'm so close."

"Don't beat yourself up, Gin... I think you just need to relax and let it happen."

They entered the Great Hall, and spotting Luna went to sit beside her, Ginny in the middle. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

She smiled and then said crossly to Ginny; "You're late... I told you I wanted time to give Hermione her gift in private," she said quietly enough for Hermione to miss it.

"Sorry... slept in..." she looked at her watch and grabbed some toast, "Come on, we've still got half an hour," she finished as she stood. She had no idea what Luna's gift was, but if she wanted to give it in private, there must be a reason.

Seeing the look of happiness on Ginny's face, Luna let her anger fade as she followed Ginny and Hermione from the hall. She wondered if Ginny had already managed to remember a dream but her thoughts were cut short when they entered a classroom and she found her two friends looking at her expectantly.

She took two gifts and another package wrapped in brown paper from her bag, handed the two gifts to her friends and opened the third as they opened theirs. She looked down at the painting in her hands and then up to see her friend's reactions.

They both had tears in their eyes. "Luna... you painted this?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"All three actually... they're a series..." Luna replied as she put hers on the desk and waited for her friends to do the same. When all three paintings lay beside each other Ginny and Hermione could see that it was the same scene, painted from three different viewpoints, of the night Hermione had given Ginny her new Unicorn bracelet and the four bracelets had connected.

"I thought of just doing three portraits of the three of us together but, to me... this moment... it's significant to us and I wanted all of us to have something to remember it by in the way each of us had seen it."

Hermione looked at her own more closely and saw what Luna meant. In hers she could see the back of her own head as she held hands with Ginny and Luna, the two younger girls clearly visible, the glow of the bracelets reflected on their faces. "Ginny told me you painted Luna, but," she looked more closely at the other two, "these are incredible... the detail..."

"That's why I was annoyed you were so late Ginny... I had a whole thing planned in the Room..."

"Sorry Looney... I really did wake up just before I came down." Ginny had a feeling that Luna was implying she had been spending time with Hermione and that was why she had been so late.

"Ummm... okay..." Luna grumbled.

"No, it's true, Luna... I was just about to go get her when she came down." Hermione walked over and gave Luna a big hug, "I really think they're amazing... thank you so much, Luna."

As Luna pulled away from Hermione she saw her Unicorn bracelet showing a new color, green, and smirking gave Ginny a hug too. She whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be jealous of, Gin."

"I'm really pleased you both like them," Luna said as she stepped away from Ginny, looking pointedly at Hermione's wrist as she did so.

Ginny glanced too and immediately worked to control her emotions and was pleased when it turned back to the usual red. "Here, put all three together on the desk again... I want to show you something..." Once they had she placed the paintings so they all touched, took off her necklace and placed it on the desk too. Finally she stood between her two friends and held their hands. "Gin... put your other hand on the painting and you as well Hermione... I want you both to focus on your memory of that night... if I've done this right..."

Luna closed her eyes and focused on the connection of her two friends and let it flow through her. She heard two gasps, opened her eyes and looked down. "It works," she said quietly.

The girls watched as each painting began to replay what had happened that night over and over in a loop. "Luna... I've never seen a magical painting move like this," Hermione said; residents of the Hogwarts' portraits were free to move about their own paintings as well as those within the castle; "How?" She asked.

"I was painting in the Room and I thought to myself that it would be cool if we could infuse our actual memories of that night into the paintings... the Room showed me how and the connection the three of us brought them to life."

"Will the work separately?" Ginny asked.

"They should, but only when you're holding it with both hands... let go of my hands and let's see what happens." They did as they were told and as soon as the girls on either side of her had taken their hands away from the paintings, they stopped moving. "Now pick up your own with a hand on either side of it..."

All three did and all their paintings began to move again. "You know something Luna... I think the Room likes us..." Hermione said softly.

"Pardon?" Luna asked.

"I know it gives us things when we ask for them but it gives us exactly what we need with incredible results... it's almost like it's encouraging us to make this connection between us stronger... Luna?" Hermione looked at Luna, "What were you thinking about when you made Ginny's bracelet?"

Luna didn't get a chance to answer as they were interrupted by a loud announcement saying they had five minutes until the carriages left. "I guess we'll have to talk about this when we get back... but I think you might be right, Hermione, about the Room."

They hastily rewrapped their paintings and Hermione walked her two friends to the Entrance Hall. "Have a good Christmas you two..." Hermione said, pulling them both into a hug, "I'll miss you both."

As Ginny and Luna walked out towards the carriages, Ginny turned one last time to see Hermione watching them sadly. "Be right back..." she said, before running back to Hermione and giving her a big a hug that almost knocked Hermione off balance, "I'm going to miss you so much Hermione," Ginny said as she leaned back to look at her face.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her forehead and then rested her own against it, "Me too... but you know, I'm always with you, Gin..."

She was interrupted by Professor McGonagall; "Miss Weasley... would you please hurry up, we cannot hold the train!"

"Coming, Professor," she hugged Hermione again and ran back to Luna, muttering a "Sorry, Professor," as she passed her head of house. Hermione stood exactly where Ginny had left her as she watched her two friends leave. She had just turned to go back to her Common Room when Professor McGonagall called to her.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, worried that McGonagall had found out Harry had gone to Hogsmeade and was about to get in trouble for not telling her.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she walked over to Hermione, and smiling said; "Why do my students always think I'm about to scold them?"

"I don't know, Professor... experience?"

"Fair enough, Miss Granger... I assume you are walking back to your Common Room?" Hermione nodded. "May I walk with you?"

"I guess... Professor? May I ask what this about?" Hermione asked as they began walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"I was wondering how Miss Lovegood is faring, with her gift, I mean..."

"She's doing really well, if the three of us are alone in a room together she's able to take her necklace off... she says Ginny and I are her anchors."

Professor McGonagall was pensive for a moment. "Remember I told you I had a friend who is an Empath?" Hermione nodded, "She went through something similar to Luna when she was young, she... she never recovered..."

Hermione stopped to look at her favorite Professor and reaching a hand to place on the older witch's arm she said; "I'm so sorry, Professor..." she didn't know how else she could comfort her.

The usually stern Professor wiped a tear away and continued her story; "I spent a great deal of my life creating the necklace Luna wears, it is ancient yes, and she may have read about it, but the one she has now I found a way to make more powerful... but I have never had anyone to give it to, before now... I tested it of course, it's part of the reason it works so well... I found as many powerful Empaths as I could find. Each of them tested it and the necklace became imbued with some of their abilities. I'm very happy to see that it works..."

Hermione looked at her Professor in awe. "Professor?" She said tentatively, "If your friend never recovered, why make the necklace?"

"Because Hermione... my friend died shortly after her incident... she... wasn't able to cope. I vowed I would do anything I could to see that it never happened again," she said gravely and looked Hermione in the eye, "Luna has no idea how truly lucky she is to have you and Ginny."

"But Professor...why not give her the necklace right away?"

"Because I saw how she was coping and I knew she would be okay as long as the two of you were with her. And for the record, that's what I had come to do when I checked on you three... you all seemed quite content so I decided, for discretions sake, to have Professor Flitwick give it to her instead."

They had reached the Common Room and Hermione had one last question to ask, "Why are you telling me this? I mean... it's very personal..."

The Professor regarded Hermione over her glasses for a moment. "There are two reasons, Hermione. I'd like you to think of me as mentor, and I need you to understand what a powerful Empath your friend is." At Hermione's look of surprise she explained; "I told you at the beginning of the school year that you remind me a lot of myself... I want you to help you succeed where I failed. As for Luna... there are not many Empaths who, could not only control her own anger as quickly as she did, let alone after an incident like she had, but make the entire Great Hall burst out in laughter instead. That's an incredible amount of control for someone so new to their gift, let alone someone as young as she is."

Hermione let everything she had heard sink before replying; "Professor? I'd be honoured to call you my mentor and I promise that I will continue to do anything I can to help Luna... thank you for telling all this."

"Thank you for listening, Miss Granger... I trust this conversation will stay between us?"

"Of course, Professor..." she answered and was stunned when her new mentor hugged her briefly.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger..." she said as she turned to leave.

"You too, Professor..."

Hermione thought about all that her mentor had told her. She was still stunned by her confession and barely noticed Ron as she crossed the Common Room. "Hermione? Can we talk a minute before Harry comes down?" He called to her across the empty room.

"Just give me a minute," she called back showing him the gift in her hand, "I want to go put this away." When he nodded she left, then ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Slightly out of breath by the time she reached her room, she sat down on the bed a moment and unwrapped her gift again. She held it between her hands as Luna had told them and felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched the scene begin to move again. She already missed her two friends badly and now, to have found out how close they had been to losing Luna, it hit her harder than ever. She almost lost Ginny once, she thought as she turned her gaze to Ginny's face in the painting.

She took a hand away from the side of the painting and when it stopped instantly she ran a finger gently over Ginny's face. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you again," she whispered.

…

By the time Ginny reached the carriage that held Luna she was crying uncontrollably, but as they were last to leave, they were lucky enough to have one to themselves. "Gin... hey... it's okay..." Luna said as she took her best friend into her arms. She reached up quickly and removed her necklace so she could quickly calm the crying girl.

"What is it Gin? This isn't just you missing her is it?" She asked as she wiped away Ginny's tears.

"I'm being silly I know... it's only a few weeks..." Ginny replied as she tried to quiet her sobbing.

"No… I know it's more than that... I can feel it's more than that... what did she say to you? When you ran back..."

"I told her I was going to miss her and she said, 'Me too... but you know, I'm always with you, Gin...'," she looked to her friend and continued quietly; "What do you think she meant?"

"I'm not sure, maybe she was talking about the connection you have... the one we don't understand. Look," she said as she took the arm that held Ginny's bracelets, "She loves you..." "Just remember that, okay?"

"When I saw how sad she was... Looney, it just about broke my heart... I think I ran back to tell her that I loved her, but I knew I couldn't, so I said I was going to miss her instead."

"Think you can hold it together till we get on the train?" Ginny nodded. "If you're not sure I can keep the necklace off till you are."

She looked to Luna in shock, "When did you take it off?"

"When I saw how upset you were… I had to help you, didn't I?"

"Thanks Looney," she said taking her hand, "you can put it back on, but..." she paused, squeezing Luna's hand she continued; "once you have, don't let my hand go again, okay?"

The carriage came to stop outside Hogsmeade station and they hurried from it and onto the train. The quickly found their trunks and took them to an empty compartment. Ginny opened hers to put Luna's gift away and take out her new blanket.

"Isn't that the blanket from your dream?" Ginny nodded as she sat down next to Luna and then lie down beside her and put her head in her friends lap. Luna reached over and helped Ginny pull the blanket over herself and then took to rubbing Ginny's back in small circles before she asked, "How'd you get it out of the room?"

"I didn't... Hermione bought it for me in Hogsmeade yesterday... she figures she saw it when she went last time. When she asked the Room for a blanket it must have taken the image from her mind."

"You know it still amazes me she took you for a cuddle session..." she felt Ginny giggle, "I still think she doesn't realize that she did it as much for herself as she did for you."

"What do you mean, Looney?" Ginny asked as she turned onto her back to gaze up at Luna.

Luna brushed some hair off of Ginny's forehead before responding; "Can you sit up for a moment? I want to show you something..."

Ginny sat up, wrapping the blanket around her as she did and noticed Luna taking her own painting out of her bag. She unwrapped it and then held it so it started to move again, "Mine's the only one that shows the two of you... now watch," she said as she closed her eyes, "This is my memory of that night."

Ginny watched in amazement as the painted version of herself and Hermione began to glow, first separately and then merged to form a glowing glittering haze around them both. When she looked at the back of Luna's painting head, she saw that the glow didn't include her. Luna took a hand off of the painting and used it to take Ginny's hand.

"What was that Looney?"

"Remember when I said in the Great Hall Halloween night, that if I closed my eyes it helped?" When Ginny nodded slowly, she continued; "That night I started see colours around people... I think it's called an aura... but it's very rare. That night in the Great Hall though, I saw quite a few and frankly it freaked me out because I didn't know what it was... I think it was bad because of how intense all the emotions were hitting me, I was raw emotionally and therefore super sensitive."

"You never saw them before?"

"No... and I can't seem to see them with the necklace on... but that night," she said as she ran her free hand lightly over the painting, "That's why I painted these Gin... I needed to see the memory of that night again."

"Why paint ones for me and Hermione though... no offense Looney, but I think I'd rather have one of me and her..."

"Tell you what..." Luna laughed; "I promise I'll paint your wedding portrait, okay?"

"Deal..." Ginny giggled; "but," she said has she playfully bumped her shoulder into her friend's, "you didn't answer my question, why three?"

"Well, it was an important moment for one, and I thought you'd both liked the memento and one alone wouldn't work. We three form a circle... our powers course through each other when we're holding hands, or more accurately, the combined power of you and Hermione course through me. I think that's what the tingling in your hand is all about… your power connecting with hers. Because we form a Trinity of sorts, anything we do together will be more powerful... hence the leaps and bounds you've made in our _walks_."

"And you figured this all out from a painting?"

"Do I need to show the memory again?" Ginny looked bemused so she continued; "the glowing Gin... I've done a lot of reading since that night, not a single mention of auras merging the way yours and Hermione's do."

"Do? You mean you've seen it again?"

"Every time the three of us are together and the necklace is off... it's brighter when the three of us are connected but... yeah..."

Ginny sat quietly looking at the painting. "Gin?" Luna said softly, "Did you happen to notice the look on Hermione's face? In my memory I mean?" Ginny shook her head so Luna let her hand go to reactivate the memory.

Ginny watched intently as the painted Hermione said; "That's so cool," and then, as the painted Ginny still watched the bracelets, Hermione gazed at her in a way she'd never seen. Not then and not since.

"Ask me again just how much she loves you, Gin..." Luna said softly.

"Tell me again why we can't just tell her? All this, Luna..."

"Ginny... I know... but right now she's drawn to you because of this power connection you have not the physical attraction she has for you. I mean she feels it, but she doesn't understand it..."

"Because I'm twelve? Or because I'm a girl?"

"A bit of both..." Luna replied, chuckling, "We will have to tell her some of this..."

"But leave out my feelings, right?"

Luna reached over and took Ginny's hand again. "I promise you... I will tell you the minute she's ready. But we need to explain some of this, or our powers won't progress. For the time being, you're a friend with whom she shares a power connection with. The rest will come Ginny..."

"She loves me... as in, in love, with me?" She asked meekly.

"More with every day... why do you think I love connecting with you two?"

"I thought, what I feel sometimes, makes you uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes it does... but never enough to compete with the amazing feeling of your love for each other." Squeezing Ginny's hand she continued; "That's why she wanted to hold you Gin... even if she doesn't know it yet... it was the only way she could think of to help you, she was scared for you... and that's why she gave you the blanket... she wanted you to be able to hold onto her, even when she's not with you."

She looked over at her friend to see the tears dripping from her face; "I never told you," she said through her tears, "She sniffed my neck when she woke up... said I smelled good..." she confided and blushed despite her tears.

"You my friend, have amazing control... and I'm not talking about controlling your, ah, impulses... I've noticed how you can control the glow when you're around her... I can't believe you actually got jealous when she hugged me..." Luna teased.

"Oh bite me..." Ginny replied and giggled; "and, by the way, you have no idea how difficult it's been..." she sighed; "by the time she figures this out I don't think I'll let her out of bed for a week."


	17. Unexpected Gifts

Hermione still sat on her bed with Luna's painting in her hand when she was startled by a tapping at the window. She looked over to see two owls carrying a package each. As she opened the window to let them in, it occurred to her what they carrying. She had mail -ordered sweatshirts for Ginny and Luna as Christmas gifts in the middle of November.

She asked the two birds to wait as she hastily wrapped each of the gifts. She watched as the owls again took flight, and sighed. She was thinking she should have grabbed a second blanket for herself… she smiled as she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

Grabbing enough gold to pay for the blanket should the owl return with news they had a second one, she wandered down to the Common Room to find Ron sitting by the fire. He glared at her as she walked over to take a seat across from him.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" He asked as she sat.

"What did you want to talk about?" She replied with a sigh.

"Harry..."

"Yes, what about him?"

"I'm worried he's going to try and go after Black himself."

"Yes," she admitted, "I've been thinking that too."

"We need to talk to him, Hermione..."

Hermione was about to reply when she saw Harry walking towards them, "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you in a minute."

Hermione watched Harry closely as he fell into a chair, "You really don't look well, you know."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Harry, listen," she pressed on, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" He replied wearily.

"Like trying to go after Black," replied Ron.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" She asked him.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," finished Ron.

Harry considered his two friends for a moment. They both had their parents, how could he possibly make them understand? "D'you know what I hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione both shook their heads. "I can hear my Mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your Mum screaming something like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her..."

As Hermione listened she wondered if Ginny had heard anything when they'd been on the train. Right now, however, she was concerned for Harry's state of mind.

"There's nothing you can do!" She tried to remind him. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and it'll serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said, Black isn't affected by Azkaban. It's not a punishment like it is for the others," he replied quietly, an edge of anger to his voice.

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked as he visibly tensed, "you want to... to kill him or something?"

"Don't be silly!" Hermione said slightly panicky. "Good god Ron," she thought, "just put a loaded gun in his hand why don't you?" But she tried to continue on; "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

They sat quietly until Harry interrupted their thoughts; "Malfoy knows. Remember what he said in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself... I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" Ron said, his own anger starting to show, "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black finished with him? Dad told me... Order of Merlin, First Class, and his finger in a box. That was the biggest bit they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous..."

Harry hadn't seemed to be listening as he replied; "Malfoy's dad must have told him, he was right in Voldemort's inner circle..."

" _Say 'you-know-who', will you_?" Ron hissed angrily. Three years in the magical world and Hermione still didn't understand people's reaction to a name.

"...so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort..." Harry continued thoughtfully before Ron again interrupted him.

"…and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip, Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch," reasoned Ron.

"Harry, please," she pleaded with him, tears of frustration in her eyes, "please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, d… don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants... oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your Mum and Dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

Hermione knew she'd used the wrong tact when Harry replied simply, "I'll never know what they'd have wanted because, thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them."

Both Ron and Hermione were at a loss for words as they realised how lucky they both were to have both their own parents. Ron, valiantly, attempted to change the subject, "Look... it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's... let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" She wasn't sure taking Harry out into the grounds was a good idea, "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron..."

But Harry answered, "Yeah, let's go, and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me about my parents!"

Ron, realizing he had screwed up, tried to change the subject again, "Or we could play a game of chess, or Gobstones. Percy left a set..."

"No, let's visit Hagrid," Harry replied, his mind set.

The three set off to grab their cloaks and when they met up in the Common Room, Hermione said to the two boys; "You two go ahead, I'll meet you there... I need to send an owl..."

"Whatever..." Harry replied, offhandedly.

She parted from the boys and went up to the owlery to send a note to the shop where she'd purchased Ginny's blanket. When she got there she called down one of the school owls, attached her note, and watched it as it flew off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

She looked down to see the boys as they left the castle and started towards Hagrid's. Running through the castle she was able to catch up to them as they reached Hagrid's aided by the fact that it had been easier for her to get through the snow as the boys had already made a path.

She reached them just as Ron knocked on the door.

"He's not out is he?" She said, shivering from the cold. She'd been trying so hard to catch up to them that she had been sweating slightly under her cloak and now the wind was cutting through her.

Ron put his ear to the door and listened. "There's a weird noise... is that Fang?" Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door and heard a series of deep sobs.

"Think we'd better go get someone?" Ron asked.

Harry ignored him and pounded on the door loudly, yelling; "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you in there?"

Hermione listened as they heard heavy footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. The door creaked open to reveal Hagrid, eyes nearly swollen shut... tears soaking the front of his leather vest.

"Yeh heard," he bellowed when he saw Harry and then flung himself at him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Ron and Hermione each took an arm and helped Harry to get the large man back inside. They steered him to chair and after he had sat, put his head on the table and began to sob loudly again.

"Hagrid, what is it?" She asked, she'd always found him a little intimidating, due to his sheer size, but watching the grown man break down completely, was unnerving.

Harry spotted something on table, "What's this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's sobs grew louder as he pushed an official looking letter towards Harry, who picked it up and read it aloud:

" _Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident."_

"Well, that's okay, then Hagrid!" Ron interrupted, slapping Hagrid on the back good naturedly. But Hagrid continued to sob as he pointed back at the letter in Harry's hands.

Harry continued aloud:

" _However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated."_

Ron finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "Oh, but you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, I bet he'll get off..."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" Hagrid choked out, "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

Just then a loud snapping noise drew all their attention. They'd been so distracted by Hagrid they hadn't noticed Buckbeak lying in the corner. They spent the next few hours assuring Hagrid that they'd help him any way they could. Leaving him only when he finally seemed marginally better.

As they trudged back through the snow Hermione was pleased when the owl she had sent returned, this time with a note and small bag attached to its leg. Hermione read the note quickly, and smiling, placed her gold into the owl's bag and then watched it fly off again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing... just decided to get another blanket..." she realised she hadn't sent a note with her two friends gifts and promised herself to send one before she went to bed that night. Hopefully they'd get them at the same time. She smiled as the memory of Ginny, tucked in under her new blanket, came to mind.

…

As Ginny and Luna climbed the stairs on Christmas Eve, Ginny asked Luna, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything Gin... what's up?"

"Can you wear your necklace tonight?" Luna hadn't had it on since she first took it off after arriving at the Burrow, explaining that she was used to the emotions of the Weasleys.

"Okay... why?"

"You keep waking me just as I start to dream... I'll be sound asleep and just start to dream, when you roll over and wake me," she explained.

"I can sleep alone if you'd like," Luna offered as they entered Ginny's room.

Ginny hugged her friend, "No Looney... I like having you next to me when I sleep... it's just, I think you sense my dreams and then roll away from me to try and get away from them..."

"Oh," Luna replied, the added thoughtfully, "I thought keeping it off would help... wait... you've been dreaming?"

"Trying to..."

Luna walked over to her trunk and took out her necklace and put it on. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't know..."

"How could you Luna? I was thinking about it when you woke me for like, the third time, last night, how I'd usually wake up to find you'd rolled away in the night and then shortly after I wake up you curl up next to me again... I think you've been sensing emotions in my dreams for years..."

Luna nodded and then she and Ginny changed into their pajamas and crawled into Ginny's bed. Ginny lay on her back, and when Luna joined her she laid her head on Ginny's shoulder and laid her arm casually across Ginny's stomach.

They lay quietly for a bit, just listening to the howling of the wind outside, when Ginny said quietly, "You know I love you right, Looney?"

"Stupid question to ask an Empath, don't you think?" Ginny laughed, "But yes, and you know I love you too, right?"

Ginny hugged her friend tightly, "You must, to put up with me."

"And you, me," Luna replied as she hugged her friend back.

Ginny pulled her new blanket around her and Luna, "You know... I wouldn't be surprised if, when we get back, Hermione has gotten herself one of these blankets..." Luna commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, aside from the fact that it's really warm, I think she'd like to hold onto something from your cuddle session, too." Ginny began to rub Luna's back and felt her fall asleep shortly after. Sighing, Ginny placed a kiss on her friend's forehead, and closed her eyes.

…

Luna woke first the next morning to find herself spooning her friend from behind. "This i _s_ comfortable," she thought. She rolled onto her back and took her necklace off to see if she could sense whether or not Ginny was dreaming. She closed her eyes and let her friend's emotions wash over.

She was still grinning when she felt Ginny roll onto her back and opening her eyes, propped herself on her elbow to look down at Ginny. She noticed that Ginny had been crying while she slept but her tears seemed to have dried a while ago.

"What are you grinning about?" Ginny said after she had sleepily opened her eyes.

"You tell me..."

"Looney... I'm not awake enough yet to deal with riddles..."

"You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Yes... yes I was..." Ginny slowly realised she could remember the whole dream she had just woken from, she sat up abruptly. "Luna? I was... I remember... all of it." As she finished new tears had started to roll down her face and she placed her head in her hands and started to laugh quietly.

"What did you dream?" Luna asked as she started to rub Ginny's back.

"My wedding day... and night... I think I know now what's been waking you," she said, still laughing lightly.

"Oh Gin!" Luna said as she threw her arms around her in a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Is this it, Luna? Do you think I'm cured?" She asked quietly.

"Well Gin, if you're not, you sure are close to it!" She let Ginny out of the hug and getting out of bed walked over to the cot she was supposed to be using and found a small pile of Christmas gifts waiting for her, a similar pile sat at the end of Ginny's bed. They gathered all their gifts onto Ginny's bed and started opening them.

They sat quietly, occasionally comparing gifts, when Luna said; "I got a gift from Hermione... look," she said, handing Ginny a similar package, "you got one too."

Ginny opened her gift slowly and was surprised when she found a sweatshirt from her favorite Quidditch team. "Look... the card fell off, here…"

Ginny read her card and started laughing as she handed it to Luna, "Read the P.S.," was all she was able to say.

" _Dear Ginny and Luna,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you're both well. Ginny I know I already gave you something for Christmas but I ordered these a while ago and didn't get them till after you guys left. Hope you both like them. I miss you guys and I can't wait for you to get back._

_P.S. How are you liking the new blanket? I decided after you left to see if they had another. So I sent the shop a note and got mine late last night... it's so warm..._

_Love, Hermione"_

"See... told you..." she looked up from the card and noticed the frown on Ginny's face. "What's wrong Gin?"

"I just feel… I don't know, guilty, that she's spent so much money on me..."

"She doesn't it see it that way, Gin"

"I know, but..."

"Gin, you don't." Ginny looked at her confused. "I think her parents are fairly successful and Hermione's their only kid... I don't think money is an issue for her... she gets you things she thinks you'll like, regardless of the cost, because she can... making you happy... that's the value to her..."

"Like Hagrid and the Unicorn hair?"

"Exactly..."

...

Hermione had received her blanket earlier that night and now lay snuggled under it, thinking of Ginny and how it had felt to hold her. She took a deep breath and realised what was missing from her new blanket. It smelled new and not like Ginny. With a sudden inspiration she sprang out of bed and ran down to Ginny's room, her own Gryffindor blanket in her arms.

When she got into Ginny's room she found her school blanket, still neatly folded, where she had left it when she had replaced it with the new blanket. She hugged it and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Ginny. Leaving her own school blanket in its place she walked back up to her room, Ginny's school blanket still held tightly to her chest.

Once she got back to her room, she took off her new blanket, laid Ginny's school blanket on her bed, and then replaced her new one over it. She crawled back under the covers and hugged them to her, again inhaling deeply the smell of Ginny's perfume.

She missed her two friends intensely and had fallen asleep every night thinking of how she fell asleep with Ginny in her arms. With the new blanket covering her and the scent of Ginny's perfume, she almost felt like she was back in the Room, cuddling with her on the couch again. "God, I miss you, Gin..." she sighed softly as a tear ran down her cheek. She was so lonely. Yes, she had the boys to keep her company, but it wasn't the same as the time she had spent with her new best friends.

…

Hermione woke early Christmas morning to small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. As well as the usual gifts from her parents and the boys she'd also received a tin of homemade fudge from Mrs Weasley. When she opened the last gift, a rather large looking package, she was surprised to find a leather backpack and a note from Ginny.

" _Dear Hermione, I hope you're having a good holiday and that my brother and Harry aren't bugging you too much. I hope you like the new bag. I found it in the attic last summer and Luna and I fixed it up. Luna's Dad placed an undetectable extension charm on it. I noticed how many books you have to carry around and that your backpack was looking a little strained. The charm will let you carry as much as you want without getting too heavy. I hope you like it, Merry Christmas, Love, Ginny._ "

_P.S. Still loving the blanket... it's so warm!"_

Hermione laughed a little at Ginny's postscript, thinking of the note she had sent. She set it aside and looked more closely at her new backpack. The leather was worn but sturdy and stitched near the top were Hermione's initials. When she opened it to look inside she was surprised to find she couldn't see the bottom. She walked over to her schoolbag and then returned to her bed to transfer her books. Once all of them were inside, she lifted the bag and was surprised to find it felt as though there were only a couple of books inside.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up the painting Luna had given her, and after sitting back down on her bed and wrapping her blankets around her, activated it. She thought again of what her new mentor had confided in her and stared at Luna's painted version.

Halloween was a horrible night in so many ways, and yet, she didn't regret a minute. As she watched the painting, she thought, that was the night everything changed. The girls bonded that night. Or rather, Hermione bonded with the two younger girls. They became friends. And somehow the Unicorn bracelets they had given each other connected them.

She sometimes wondered if Luna and Ginny shared everything with her. They always had lots of ideas, but somehow, they seemed rehearsed. Hermione had to admit, Luna was brilliant, and her theories made a lot of sense... but somehow, Hermione was feeling like she wasn't hearing the whole story.

She sighed and wiped a tear that had leaked out. McGonagall's story had shaken her, and she still wondered if the friend she had spoken of had taken her own life. She'd had no idea, none of them did, how disastrous it could have turned out. From what McGonagall had implied, if Luna hadn't been able to control her anger would fights or worse have broken out? She had wondered if her mentor had told her the truth behind the necklace so she could help Luna. So she, could 'succeed where she had failed.' Did she still feel as though she had failed her friend?

She looked at Ginny's painted version and smiled. She had often found it necessary to remind herself that Ginny was twelve. That _she_ was actually the oldest of the three. But the way she took control that night... from what they'd told her since, Luna had only figured out she was an Empath at the start of term, but somehow Ginny knew what do. Knew how to get Luna from near catatonic to functional by the time Hermione had returned with Flitwick. And she knew what to say to Flitwick to get him to believe her. Luna's right she thought... they may look twelve, but with what the two girls had been through in their short lives, looks could be deceiving.

She smiled and then sighed when she realised the time. She figured she might as well go down to the Common Room and see the boys. They might not be the two friends she wanted to be with right now, but they were company. Not to mention a distraction from the ache of missing her friends.

Getting up she wrapped herself in a robe and went down to the Common Room. Seeing the boys weren't there she decided to check their dorm. As she ascended the stairs of the boys' dorms she found Crookshanks hiding as if he was waiting to sneak into their room. She picked him up and carried him inside so he wouldn't get the chance and she could keep him out of trouble.

"Don't bring him in here!" Ron yelled at her as he pulled Scabbers out from under the covers and stuck him in the chest pocket of his pajamas.

"Why on earth with you sleep with a rat?" She thought as she dropped Crookshanks on an empty bed. When she turned to wish Harry a Merry Christmas she found him drooling over a shiny new broom.

"Oh _Harry_! Who sent you _that_?" She might not know much about brooms but she did remember seeing it in Diagon Alley when the boys had dragged her over to the Quidditch shop. It had a tag that said; "Price upon Request," on it.

"No idea," Harry replied, "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

Hermione was shocked. Who on earth would send Harry such an expensive gift and not take credit for it? Something felt, _wrong_ , about the whole thing.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," Ron replied condescendingly.

"So it must be really expensive..."

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherin's brooms put together," Ron replied proudly.

"Well..." trying to get her point through his thick skull, "who'd send Harry something as expensive as that and not even tell him they'd sent it?"

"Who cares?" Ron said impatiently, "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" She said the frustration evident in her voice.

Harry and Ron both turned to stare at her.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it... sweep the floor?" Ron joked.

She was about to explain to Ron just how much of an idiot he was and why, when Crookshanks lept from the bed and had lunged at Ron's chest before she had a chance to react.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ron shouted as he tried to fend off the cat now clawing at his chest. The cat managed to rip his pajamas, and as Scabbers attempted to escape over his shoulder, he grabbed him by the tail and aimed a kick at the cat.

Hermione would have laughed when he missed, and hit the Harry's trunk instead, but she was far too angry. How dare he lecture her on respect for others pets when he has attempted to hurt her cat twice now? The trunk had fallen over, and as Ron howled in pain, a loud whistling joined the din. She realised it was Harry's pocket Sneakoscope as Ron picked it up and it spun in his hand.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said loudly over the noise, "I never wear those socks if I can help it." She watched as her cat continued to hiss and spit at it angrily.

"You'd better get that cat out of here, Hermione," Ron warned her.

She was too angry to speak as she picked up her still hissing cat and left the room.

She carried Crookshanks up to her dorm, and as she put him on the bed said; "You know, he annoys me too... but can you lay off the rat or just kill it already?" She asked him, getting a loud purr when she scratched beneath his chin.

She sighed and got dressed. Well, at least with Ron not speaking to her and Harry fondling his new broom, she thought, maybe she could get some work done.

She took her new backpack and all its books down to the common room and was already working by the time the boys joined her. They sat over by the fire, talking quietly between them, Harry every so often trying to bring her into the conversation. There was something funny about the broom, and since she hadn't told Professor McGonagall about his trip to Hogsmeade, she had better let her know about the broom. If Harry tried to fly and something happened, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

When they went down to the Great Hall for lunch they found that the four house tables had been moved against the wall and a small table set for twelve. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were already seated along with Filch and three other students.

As they approached Professor Dumbledore greeted them; "Merry Christmas," he said cheerfully, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables… sit down, sit down!"

Hermione and the boys took the last three seats. Unfortunately the seats were together which meant she only had Harry between her and Ron. "At least," she thought, "I won't be able to see him stuffing his face."

They had just started eating when the doors to Great Hall opened to reveal Professor Trelawney who seemed to be doing her best impression of an insect. She wore a sparkly green dress, and looking like she was somehow floating, came to join them at the table.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore as he stood to greet her.

"Well, if seeing Snape pulling that vulture hat of the cracker wasn't funny enough at least Trelawney's usually good entertain value," thought Hermione.

Professor Trelawney did not disappoint. "I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster," she said, trying to sound mystical, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg your to forgive my lateness...

Hermione shared a smirk with Professor McGonagall. "Lonely, more like, and wanting to make an entrance," she thought.

"Certainly, certainly," replied Dumbledore, who seemed to be mildly amused, "Let me draw you up a chair..." and twirling his wand in the air, he did just that. The chair spun in the air a moment then came to rest between Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Why's he punishing them?" she thought and almost laughed at the look on their faces.

But Professor Trelawney had yet to sit and was looking around the table, her eyes grew wide as she said dramatically; "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Never forget when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

McGonagall let her prediction linger for a moment before saying, "We'll risk it, Sybill. Do please sit down the turkey is getting stone cold," she said dryly.

Professor Trelawney sat slowly; her eyes closed, and seemed to be trying to calm herself. Then something struck Hermione... was Professor McGonagall's obvious dislike of this woman more than just distaste for her subject and the fact that she was a fraud? What if, because of the empathic friend she had lost that someone who faked being psychic was disgusting to her?

Hermione watched Professor McGonagall closely as she put a spoon in the nearest bowl of food and when she asked; "Tripe, Sybill?" had almost burst out laughing.

Professor Trelawney ignored her and once she opened her eyes again, asked; "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore replied as he indicated for them to start eating, "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" Professor McGonagall asked wryly.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she replied quietly, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," Professor McGonagall replied sarcastically.

"If you must know, Minerva," sounding more serious than Hermione had ever heard her, "I have seen that Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal-gaze for him..."

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall, cutting her off.

"I doubt," interrupted Dumbledore in a slightly louder voice, "that Professor Lupin is any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the Potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replied.

"Good," replied Dumbledore, "then he should be up and about in no time..." and then he turned and made the first-year beside him blush furiously when he offered him a plate of sausages.

While they ate Hermione was lost in thought and picked at her food. She was waiting for the boys to stop stuffing their faces and leave so she could talk to Professor McGonagall. She wondered again if her mentor's dislike of the Divination teacher had anything to do with the friend she lost.

She was only stirred from her thoughts when Harry and Ron both stood beside her, prompting Professor Trelawney who, she thought ruefully, was probably waiting for this moment since they had started eating, proclaimed; "My dears! Which of left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," Ron replied and shrugged.

"I doubt it will make a difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall." Even Snape could be seen to be suppressing a chuckle.

"Coming?" Harry asked her.

"No, I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall," she replied quietly as she tried to hide her intent of that conversation from him. She looked over to McGonagall who seemed to question her with a raised eyebrow.

As she watched the boys walk away, she thought; "If there is a mad axe-man out there waiting for the first to leave, let it be Ron." She looked back when she heard a scrape and saw Professor McGonagall standing up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor, may I speak to in private?" She asked.

"Certainly..." Together they left the hall, and once they had reached the staircase to the upper floors, she asked; "What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"Professor, Harry was sent a broom as a gift, no note... seems fishy, don't you think? Perhaps... it was sent by Black?"

"That is possible," she replied, "Does Harry have it in the Tower?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then, I think I should have a look, don't you?"

"Thank you, Professor..."

They walked in silence for a while when Hermione thought of something she wanted to ask her mentor. "Professor? I was wondering, can I tell Luna and Ginny what you told me about your friend and how it was you that made the charmed necklace so powerful?"

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to Hermione. "If I thought it would in any way help Luna, I would say go ahead... however, I don't wish to scare her unnecessarily. You can tell her that if she needs someone to talk to about her abilities, I am more than happy to listen and help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Professor."

When the entered the Common Room they found the boys both holding Harry's new broom as they admired it. Hermione tried to make herself invisible and hid behind one of her books and then waited for the fireworks to begin.

"May I?" Professor McGonagall said as she took the broom from them and began to examine it closely. "Hmm… and there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," Harry replied simply.

"I see..." she replied, "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W... what?" Harry stammered.

"Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down..." McGonagall assured him.

"Strip it down?" Ron asked as though he thought the Professor was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," she replied, "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry said laced with anger, "Honestly, Professor..."

"You can't know that, Potter," she replied, her voice softening, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

The Professor turned on her heel, broom in hand, and left the Common Room leaving Harry to stare after her.

Ron turned on Hermione, " _What did you have to go running to McGonagall for_?"

"Cause I'm trying to keep your best friend alive when all he seems to do is get hurt playing that damn sport to begin with," was what she wanted to say, however, replied instead; "Because I thought... and Professor McGonagall agrees with me...that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black." She threw all her books into her bag and then turned back to the boys; "Well, excuse me for giving a damn!" she yelled at them as she left for her dorm.


	18. The Circle

The holidays had not been fun for Hermione. She missed Ginny and Luna something fierce and her fight with the boys had only made the girls' absence more acute. Each night before she went to bed she'd again hold Luna's gift, watching as the memory replayed over and over again. When her eyes finally would become blurry she'd replace on it her dresser and climbed under the covers, invariably, inhaling deeply of Ginny's scent, as she did so.

Every morning she'd wake early and eat breakfast alone in the Great Hall before most of the teachers had even arrived. Without the boys to distract her, she was able to finish all of her homework, done as much research as she could to help Hagrid and so began to try and find quicker routes to all her classes.

On New Year's day she was thinking of paying a trip to the Room of Requirement when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Professor McGonagall walking up to her.

"Happy New Year, Professor."

"And you, Hermione," the Professor came to a stop a few feet away from her and studied her over her glasses. "How are you faring?" She asked kindly.

Hermione went and leaned against a wall before answering. The truth was she missed the girls so badly that it felt like a physical ache inside her chest. It had only become worse when she had no work to focus on. She'd even been to visit Hagrid on her own a few times. On one visit, she'd looked up to see Unicorn hair hanging from his ceiling, and when she thought of the girls, had begun to cry. When Hagrid had asked what was wrong, she blamed it on her fight with the boys. Once her tears had started to slow, she carefully asked Hagrid if he would part with more of the Unicorn hair. She wanted to able to exchange bracelets with Luna and was pleased when he gave her more than enough. This was why she was just down the hall from the Room when the Professor had stopped her to talk.

"Hermione?" Professor asked, sounding concerned.

"Sorry, Professor, just thinking...: Hermione sighed. "To be honest, your question is a complicated one."

"I understand..."

"No, Professor, I don't think you do... I miss Ginny and Luna... so much..." words failed her a moment as the tears began to fall, "Ever since you told me about your friend... it feels like my heart is breaking knowing how close we were to losing Luna. And I almost already lost Ginny..."

She had looked down while she spoke and so was surprised to find herself being hugged by the Professor, "I'm sorry Hermione... I didn't mean to upset you with my story; I just felt you should know so you can help her again if the time comes."

As Hermione stepped out of the hug and wiped the tears from her face she noticed that McGonagall seemed to be wiping away tears of her own. "No, Professor... I'm glad you told me even if the timing was off." At the questioning look on McGonagall's face she continued; "The girls had just left... and now the boys aren't talking to me because of that stupid broom and I finished all my homework in a few days..."

"You're lonely," McGonagall finished for her.

Hermione nodded and then looked back to her Professor again, noticing how sad she looked. "Then, Hermione, I do understand... more than you know, you see..." she took a steadying breath before she continued, "I lost my friend forty years ago today... this time of year has always been difficult for me, but this year, after seeing how well Luna is already handling with her gifts..."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said quietly and then, as words did not seem to be enough, she slowly walked forward, and hugged the Professor again.

After a very short time Hermione felt herself being gently pushed away and looked up to her mentor as she stepped back, "I've been thinking, about what you asked, telling Luna? I think you should talk it over with Ginny first. Tell her what I told you... she knows Luna best. If she also feels that Luna would benefit from the truth... I'd like you to bring her to me so I can tell her myself..."

"Thank you, Professor..."

"No, Hermione, thank you... I have not spoken about what happened in almost forty years... I think... I think it's time..." she saw a question forming in Hermione's eyes, "but I will tell you everything along with Ginny and Luna. I... don't think... I can tell it more than once."

Hermione nodded. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione noted the return to the use of her surname but asked her question anyway, "Are you alright?"

"I will be... and so will you, the girls will be back in a few days..."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "I never thought I'd miss them so much."

"They have become an important part of your life; it is only natural to miss that part when it is taken away from you." Hermione wondered if her mentor was talking about herself when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder, "You have a good New Year, Miss Granger."

Once she had nodded she watched as the Professor walked away. Thinking again about her plan she hurried off to the Room to make Luna a bracelet.

Opening the Room and entering it for the first time by herself, she asked for the Gryffindor fire and a blanket and was pleased when the room had provided an exact replica of her morning with Ginny.

After she had divided the hair Hagrid had given her she sat down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her. Before she started work on the bracelet she hesitantly sniffed the blanket and felt herself seem to warm from inside when she recognized Ginny's scent still lingered on it.

"Room? I'd like to make Luna a special bracelet but different from Ginny's... can you help me out?"

She grinned broadly when a sheet of parchment appeared beside her. As she picked it up she thanked the room and studied the moving diagrams before she started to work. As she had done when making Ginny's she concentrated on Luna and why she wanted to give her a bracelet.

When McGonagall had first told her what had happened forty years ago she realised that she wanted Luna to know just how much she had come to mean to her. And, for some reason she couldn't explain, she thought it would complete their circle even more.

When she finished the bracelet a few hours later she studied it, pleased it turned out so well. It wasn't as intricate as the one she had given Ginny, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She thought as she looked at it, that it represented her different feelings for the girls. She cared for Luna almost as much as she did Ginny, but still, she knew the connection she shared with Ginny was different.

She couldn't explain it. When she had watched the two girls leaving, she felt as though a part of her was going with them. But when Ginny had come running back to hug her... she'd felt complete again. She rubbed her chest, over her heart, remembering the tugging feeling she'd get when they hugged. She didn't feel it when she hugged Luna and she was starting to wonder what it meant.

…

Ginny had just folded her blanket and sat hugging it on her bed when Luna returned from the bathroom. She knew she was going to be seeing Hermione again and she was nervous. Luna sat down beside her and put a comforting arm her shoulder. She could feel Ginny's anxiety and attempted to calm her. She felt Ginny relax and knew it had worked.

"Why are so nervous?" Luna asked, quietly.

"I think part of it is... Luna, if you could see the dreams I've been having... I'm worried I'm not going to be able to control my emotions so well when I get around her."

"Or your hands?" Luna asked as she removed her arm from around Ginny's shoulder and poked her in the side where she knew her friend was ticklish.

"It's so hard Luna... she'll touch me, rub my back... I know she doesn't intend to make me feel the way the way that she does and sometimes it makes me sad... but it feels too good to ask her to stop."

"I know it's bittersweet, Gin, I get that, I do..."

"But in my dreams Luna... I don't have to hold back. It's going to be hard to have to again."

Luna got up and threw Ginny's new sweatshirt at her, "Come on... we need to get moving or your Mum will be shouting at us soon." The words had barely come out of her mouth when she heard Mrs Weasley calling up the stairs. They burst out laughing and finished their packing.

Ginny was just about to put her blanket in the trunk when she noticed it missing. She looked to her friend to see that she was stuffing it in the backpack she always carried on the train. Luna looked up at her, and at the questioning look on Ginny's face asked; "What? I thought you'd like to have it for the train ride."

…

Hermione waited nervously in the Entrance Hall waiting for everyone to get back from the holidays. She was looking at Ginny's bracelet on her wrist and smiled when it started to softly glow again. She looked up to see the first of the students entering the hall and felt her nerves begin to grow. She couldn't understand the feeling... why was she so nervous to see her friends again?

She didn't relax until she finally saw her two friends walk through the door. She walked as calmly as she could over to them as she was resisting a very strong urge to just run over and hug them both. As soon as they were in arms reach she pulled them both into a hug. "I missed you guys so much," she said, her voice betraying her emotions.

When they finally parted Ginny was surprised to see the tears on Hermione face and rushed to hug her again, only Hermione stopped her and looked around at the people who had stopped to stare at their emotional reunion. "Come on... let's get out of here..." she said as she reached for Ginny and Luna's hands and led them up the stairs.

As they walked, Ginny was intensely aware of the tingling in the hand Hermione was holding and fought to control her emotions. She struggled to find something to say in the silence and finally asked, "How were your holidays?'

"Horrible to tell you the truth..." she looked at the two younger girls and noticed they were both wearing the sweatshirts she had sent from them Christmas and commented; "I'm glad you like the sweatshirts."

When they reached Luna's Common Room she watched as Luna took off her backpack and pulled out Ginny's blanket. To answer Hermione's bemused look, Luna said simply, "We wanted to have it for the train."

Luna turned to look at Hermione and Ginny, noticing they were still holding hands she said; "I'll see you guys after dinner?" She asked as Ginny finally let Hermione's hand go to take the blanket.

"Actually... I was hoping you'd join us in the Room after dinner... I really want to spend some time alone with both of you."

Luna tried to read the unfathomable look on Hermione's face before she replied, "I'd like that," and hugged both her friends.

After Luna had entered her Common Room, Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "Come with me?"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

Hermione answered by putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders and led her away. Perplexed, Ginny let Hermione guide her to the Room. Before she opened it she turned to Ginny, "There's something we need to talk about and I don't want to be interrupted or overheard," she explained.

Ginny's mind went into overdrive as she watched Hermione's back as she walked away to open the Room. What in the world was going on, she wondered. Hermione couldn't possibly have caught up while she was away, could she?

She joined Hermione and entered the Room. They were barely inside when Hermione took the blanket from Ginny's hands, tossed it on the couch, and enveloped her in a hug. She felt Ginny's arm encircle her and pulled her as close as she could, laying her cheek on the top of Ginny's head. She felt the younger girl relax as they both melted into the hug. She began to run her hand up and down Ginny's back and she thought she heard her sigh.

They lost track of time as they stood there. Hermione finally felt whole again as she held Ginny.

Ginny, meanwhile, still had no clue what was going on but decided to just enjoy being back in Hermione's arms. She wondered what had happened to Hermione over the holidays to elicit such an emotional reunion. She felt Hermione kiss the top of her head and then pull away. Taking Ginny's hand she led Ginny over to the couch and sat down.

Once they were both sitting she pulled Ginny's blanket over them and then, placing her arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulled her close again and reached for her hand with her free one, "There's something I need to tell you Ginny." Ginny felt her heart start to race and squeezed Hermione's hand to encourage her to finish. "After you guys left Professor McGonagall walked me back to the Common Room."

"You didn't get in trouble for almost making us late, did you?"

Hermione laughed lightly and responded, "No... though considering what she told me, I kind of wish that had been all we talked about." Hermione took a deep breath and continued; "She wanted to talk to me about Luna."

Ginny felt herself relax. "Okay..." she thought, "this isn't about us."

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"She made the necklace Luna wears... she had it here with her."

"But it's ancient..."

"Her friend, the one she talked about?" Ginny nodded, "From what she told me, her friend had a similar incident to what happened to Luna on Halloween. Only," she paused as tears started to course down her face, "her friend didn't make it. She didn't come out and say it but, I think her friend may have killed herself when she couldn't cope." She took a deep breath before she could continue, "Gin... if you hadn't been there for her... we could have lost Luna that night."

"We both helped her, Hermione," when Hermione shook her head and tried to contradict her Ginny spoke before she had the chance, "If you hadn't been with me the bracelets wouldn't have activated... I may not have found her in time. Your strength helped me to do what I needed to do that night."

Hermione finally looked at Ginny to see that her face was soaked with tears as well. "I was by myself for almost all the holidays Gin... all I could think about was how close we came to losing her and how close I came to losing you," and her quiet crying turned into sobs.

Ginny felt like her heart was breaking at Hermione's sadness. She moved to the very back of the couch and pushed Hermione slightly forward so she could lay down behind her. Hermione lay down in her arms without a word. As Ginny's slid her left arm beneath her neck and the other around her waist and pull her close, she sighed.

"Why you think McGonagall told you?" She asked softly into Hermione's neck.

"I think she feels like she failed her friend... she wants to help. And yes, the necklace is ancient but she found a way to make it stronger..."

"Does McGonagall know you're telling me this?"

"It was her idea… she said you'd know best whether or not Luna should know," she replied as she reached for Ginny's arm around her waist and taking her hand, drew it up to her chest the same way Ginny had.

Ginny was overcome with conflicting emotions. She was here, holding Hermione in her arms again, and yet she was sad and scared at how they could have lost Luna. She buried her face into Hermione's neck and inhaled deeply before she spoke again, "We should tell her Hermione, she needs to know."

"McGonagall wants to tell her... and us... the whole story. Her friend died forty years ago New Year's day... she said she didn't want to have to tell the story more than once."

"So if you're not bringing us here after dinner to tell Luna, what's up?"

"I got enough Unicorn hair from Hagrid to make two more bracelets... after I found out what could've happened... I want Luna to know she means almost as much to me as you do."

"She's an Empath... she knows..."

Hermione laughed and answered; "Yes... I suppose you're right... I guess I thought it would be nice to complete the circle; for her and I to acknowledge our friendship as well."

Hermione looked at her watch and noted the time, "We'll leave your stuff here and pick it up after dinner," she said as she reluctantly pulled herself from Ginny's arms. She looked down at Ginny's still tear stained face and realised she must look a mess as well when a cold wet washcloth appeared in her hand. "Thanks Room," she said softly and wiped her face with it as Ginny sat up as well.

She handed the cloth to Ginny and watched as she wiped her face as well. When she was done she also said, "Thanks, Room," they both laughed lightly.

As they left the Room for dinner Ginny spotted a problem, "You know she's going to know something is wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, I was worried about that as well... but if McGonagall wants to explain, and frankly, if she has the courage to relive what happened to her friend, we should respect her choice to be the one to tell her."

Ginny nodded. "How come you were by yourself for the Holidays? I'd have thought you'd be hanging out with the boys..."

"Well, aside from the fact that your brother tried to kick Crookshanks again, Harry got sent a new broom anonymously for Christmas and when I told McGonagall she confiscated it."

"Oh, Harry must have been so mad... but who would send him a broom and not take credit for it?"

"Well, McGonagall agreed with me when I said that Black may have sent it..."

They had entered the Great Hall and so cut their conversation short as they joined the Gryffindor table to eat. As worried as Ginny was about Luna, she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside from the alone time she had just spent with Hermione.

Luna came and sat with them as they finished eating. "You guys almost ready to go?" She asked.

They nodded, stood up and followed her from the Great Hall. The silence between them was thick with the knowledge of what Hermione had confided to Ginny about Luna and so, seeking to ease the tension, she said; "Thanks, both of you, for the bag... it's wonderful to not have to walk around with my back hurting."

Luna turned to look at the older girl, "Not a problem... it was mostly Ginny's doing though," she watched as Ginny's face reddened. "She fixed it up in no time and then I asked my dad to place the charm on it... he uses it a lot when he's hunting."

"Can you thank him for me?" Luna nodded, "Who did the stitching?"

"I did," Ginny replied quietly.

When they reached the Room they let Luna open it so they could try to calm the worry they were feeling so Luna wouldn't pick up on it when they entered. Hermione took Ginny's hand as they went to enter the Room and joined Luna. They watched as she took the necklace off and turned to them.

She took a moment to adjust to the waves of emotion coming from her friends and then asked; "So what's up, Hermione?" She could still feel the love the two girls had for each other, but she sensed concern as well.

Hermione reached into her pocket and took out the bracelet she had made for Luna and giving it to her explained, "While you guys were gone... I realized that I want to make sure you know you matter to me too..."

Luna looked down at the bracelet in her hand, noting that it was as beautiful as Ginny's, but less intricate. She thought it seemed appropriate as Hermione's feelings for her were far less complicated than her feelings for Ginny. "Thank you, Hermione... will you put it on for me?"

Hermione nodded and taking the bracelet back from Luna tied it around her wrist along with the bracelet she'd received from Ginny. Luna looked at it a moment once it was secure then showed it to Ginny.

"How'd you get the Unicorn hair?" Luna asked.

"The boys aren't talking to me and Hagrid is upset about Buckbeak... I went to visit him one day and saw it hanging from the ceiling. I was thinking about how much I missed you guys and started to cry. Once I'd calmed down I asked him for enough to make two more bracelets. I think he gave it to me to cheer me up... I saw the painting you did of Norbert Luna... it's beautiful."

Luna smiled broadly when she realised why Hermione had gotten enough for two bracelets, "So, where's the rest so I can get started on yours?" She asked.

Hermione smiled, and finally letting go of Ginny's hand, led Luna over to the Unicorn hair. Luna closed her eyes a moment and her bed appeared. She took the hair and went to sit down to work with it. When Hermione and Ginny went to join her, she said; "Can you two go sit by the fire or something? I want to concentrate for a bit..."

"Um... okay..." Ginny replied, and taking Hermione's hand, led her over to the couch beside the fire where her blanket still lay from earlier. Hermione sat down first in the corner and sat so that one leg was stretched along the back of the couch and the other was on the floor. She patted the couch in front of her and Ginny went to sit with her.

She went to sit in front of her and was surprised, but pleased, when Hermione pulled her down so her head lay just over Hermione's heart. She felt Hermione's arms around her and she inhaled deeply. She felt Hermione's lean forward slightly and pull the blanket over them.

Ginny looked over to the bed where Luna sat working when her friend looked over, and seeing Ginny and Hermione cuddling on the couch, smirked. She sighed, smiled and relaxed into Hermione's embrace.

Luna shook her head slightly and went back to work on Hermione's bracelet. She could feel their love, mixed with the desire that Ginny was fighting, from across the room. There was still something else there, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"So how was your holiday?" Hermione asked quietly so as to not disturb Luna as she worked.

"It was okay... Hermione?" she said, as she sat up to look at her face, "I started dreaming again..."

"Really? On your own?"

"After Luna had woken me up three nights in a row I asked her to wear her necklace to bed. I think she was sensing my dreams in her sleep and would unconsciously roll over to get away from them which, of course, woke me. Every night since, I've been able to remember them."

Hermione pulled Ginny back down and hugged her. "That's amazing Gin... does it mean you're cured?"

"I want to say yes, but only time will tell I think."

The cuddling girls looked up then separated when they heard Luna walking over. She showed them the bracelet she had made before tying it around Hermione's waiting wrist. "I know it's not as complicated as the one you gave me, but I wanted it to match the one Ginny gave you."

Hermione looked at the two bracelets on her wrist, "How come the one you gave me isn't glowing?" She asked.

"I think we need to activate them..." Luna answered, motioning for her friends to stand.

They stood in a triangle exactly the way they had the first time and clasped each other's hands. Luna closed her eyes as the now familiar energy of her two friends coursed through her. She concentrated on the bracelets and the bond the three girls shared when she heard Hermione gasp.

She looked down at their joined hands and almost gasped herself. Not only were the bracelets glowing so brightly it was almost blinding but the two Unicorn bracelets that each girl wore began to reform and merge in front of them. None of them spoke as they watched, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was happening.

As they glow began to fade they could see that all three of them were now wearing almost identical bracelets. It seemed that, when the reformed, they somehow managed to combine all three designs into one.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice filled with awe.

"We completed the circle," Luna replied, "but I didn't expect that to happen."

Ginny stared at her bracelet a moment before speaking, "I'm not surprised," she said quietly and then looked at her two friends, "You're both the two most important people to me in the world... and the three of us have connected in a way we don't understand... the bracelets are just reflecting that bond."

"But now I can't tell what you're feeling..." Hermione said.

Luna smirked and thought to herself, "You never have been able to tell how she feels for you Hermione."

She let their hands go and focused her gaze on the bracelets, "I don't know about that Hermione... look."

Hermione did and saw what Luna meant. Once they were no longer holding hands the bracelets seemed to glow in three different shades. "I think what's happening is when were connected by our hands the separate colors merge to form one colour. Once we let go they show our individual colours."

Ginny looked more closely at her bracelet and could see what Luna meant. There were two main colors that were almost the same shade of red and then a third lighter colour. She wondered if this would make it easier to conceal the fact that she'd been controlling her emotions around Hermione since she and Luna had first realised what was happening.

As Hermione looked more closely at her own bracelet she noticed something else and pointed it to the other two, "Look... they're not tied anymore... they're one solid piece."

Luna smiled as she looked at her own, "I think it's because we three form a circle and now our bracelets reflect that too," She looked at their confused faces and tried to explain, "A circle has no beginning or end... now our bracelets don't either. They reflect how we're connected."

Hermione was getting that feeling again that there was something the other two weren't telling her. Luna looked at her and said, "You're right Hermione... there is something we need to tell you, but it's getting late..."

"How did you..." Hermione started; shocked that Luna could feel something so specific.

"I can feel that you feel we're not telling you something and you're right... but it's not something that can be explained quickly... and I can also sense that you both know something you're not telling me."

Hermione and Ginny shared a nervous glance, "Luna... can you come with us tomorrow to talk to Professor McGonagall? There's something she wants to tell you about your necklace. She's told me but she wants to tell you herself."

"But you told Ginny?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded. "But only because McGonagall told her to Looney... I think maybe she wanted us both a bit prepared for what she has to tell you so we can be there to help you if you need us."

Hermione had never thought of that, but once Ginny had said it, she realised she was probably right.

"Um... okay, then... after dinner?" Luna replied. Her two friends nodded their heads.

…

They had gathered their things and left shortly after. After they had separated from Luna, Ginny and Hermione walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. As they ascended the stairs to their dorm rooms, Hermione realised that she wasn't ready to say goodnight to Ginny, and when the younger girl had tried to hug her at the door of her room, she had stopped her and led her upstairs to her own room.

Ginny felt that she had spent most of the time since she'd gotten back wondering what Hermione was doing, but since she wasn't ready to be separated from again so soon, she followed without question.

Hermione was relieved when she saw the room was empty. She asked Ginny to sit on the bed and, after she grabbed the painting Luna had given her sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she took Hermione's hand.

Hermione sighed, "I'm so happy to have you guys backs... when you left, Gin, I felt like you'd taken a piece of me with you... I didn't feel complete again until I hugged you in the Room."

She knew Luna wanted to be there when they explained the magical connection she and Hermione shared but she felt she had to tell her something. Besides which, if Hermione didn't feel the tingling her hand, their theories were wrong.

She squeezed Hermione's hand and said quietly, "Hermione? Do you feel something when we hold hands?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny in surprise, "You feel it too?" She interrupted.

"Ever since we first shook hands in Gringotts."

"Is this what you guys haven't been telling me?"

"Yes... we have a theory and I'd rather Luna be there when I tell you... but we think, this feeling," she said, squeezing her hand, "is some sort of magical connection... that your magic recognizes mine and when we're together, that power merges and we become stronger."

"That's why the bracelets connected on Halloween?"

"We think so... they connected and show our emotions because of Luna's empathic ability but it was our combined magic that made them work."

"Any theory as to what this connection between you and me is?"

"Not really... but Luna thinks it's why our walks started working so much better once you joined us. Once your magic joined mine the magic we were trying to perform became stronger."

"I wonder if that's why your walk worked... the day I held you I mean..."

Ginny hadn't thought of that, and feeling that she should not share anything more till Luna was around, looked around for a way to change the subject. She ran her hand over Hermione's blanket and noticed a second blanket underneath.

"How are you not warm enough with just your new blanket?"

Hermione blushed and got up to put her painting back on the dresser, "You're going to think I'm weird."

"Too late, already do..." Ginny joked.

"When I got my blanket and curled up with it the first time I noticed it was missing something... I was thinking how good you smelled when I held you and I realised that it smelled new."

"I don't..."

"I went and stole your blanket, replaced it with my school blanket, and have been sleeping with it ever since," she explained quickly and looked down embarrassed.

She heard Ginny giggle and looked up, "You know, Hermione, there are better ways to make your blanket smell like me..." she said mischievously as she lay back on Hermione's bed and started to roll back and forth, stopping only when she took the blanket and rubbed it all over her neck and hair.

She smoothed it back over the bed and beckoned Hermione over, "Smell it... see if it worked."

Hermione bent over the bed and inhaled deeply as she smelled the blanket. "Thanks Ginny... now I'll feel like you're here, even when you're not." She stood back up and looked at Ginny, "You don't think I'm weird for taking your blanket?"

Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand and pulled her till she sat back down beside her, "Well yes... but I understand... I felt safe and happy when you held me, and although I love my blanket, something was missing... now I know what it is."

Ginny stood up abruptly and gathered her own blanket.

"Where are you going?" Hermione could hear her own desperation in her voice and realised that, after being apart for so long she wasn't ready to say goodnight yet.

"Down to my dorm... get into your pajamas and join me?" Ginny was extremely nervous, but she knew she had to try; she wasn't ready to be parted from Hermione either.

"Okay..." Hermione responded slowly, clearly unsure of what Ginny was planning. She watched as Ginny left and then, confused, changed into her pajamas and headed downstairs.

When she entered Ginny's room she found her already changed, her new blanket back on the bed and standing on her bed replacing her Dreamcatcher. "So... going to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she got down from the bed, pulled back her covers and climbed in leaving a space beside her, "Your turn..."

Hermione grinned when she understood what Ginny was suggesting, "What about the other girls?"

"We'll close the drapes... c'mon, I'm getting cold..."

Hermione sat down on the bed and with slightly shaking hands closed the drapes and lay down beside Ginny on her back. Ginny inched her way over to Hermione, and moving the arm closest to her, lay her head down on Hermione's shoulder.

Automatically it seemed, Hermione's arm came up and enclosed Ginny's shoulder as she pulled her closer. She sighed, happy for the first time since Ginny had left for holidays. She felt Ginny's arm tentatively stretch her arm across her stomach and brought her free hand up to hold Ginny's hand.

"I missed you so much, Gin..."

"Me too, Hermione, me too..."

Ginny felt Hermione fall asleep and propped herself up on elbow to look at her. How many times had she dreamed of this very thing? Hermione in her bed… in her arms… sleeping... She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. She lay her head back down and sighed. She was happy, yes, but she was also fighting to keep her desire at bay.

She snuggled up to Hermione as close as she could and then, feeling that it still wasn't good enough, lifted her top leg and placed it on top of Hermione's. She knew they wouldn't be able to do this every night, people would notice and start to talk and she dreaded the following night when she would once again be sleeping alone.


	19. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WARNING! Contains somewhat explicit sexual content

Hermione woke first the next morning to find that Ginny had rolled away from her in the night and now laid facing away from her. Hermione's arm lay trapped under Ginny's head. Deciding it was still early she curled up behind the sleeping girl and pulled her towards her. She started to fall asleep again only to feel Ginny start to shake slightly and break out in sweat. Growing concerned, she tried to wake her.

Hermione grabbed her by the shoulder and started to shake her trying to wake her from whatever was making her feel like this.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes as Hermione shook her. She was having the most wonderful dream. She was dreaming about the night before, when she had told Hermione there were better ways to make her blanket smell like her. In the dream, however, Hermione had walked over before she could roll on the bed, and had somewhat aggressively, begun to kiss her as she had pushed her back onto the bed.

"Gin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a quiet rushed whisper.

"Hermione... relax... I was just dreaming..."

"But you were shaking and you're all sweaty."

Ginny finally rolled onto her back and looked up at Hermione, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She had just spent the night sleeping with the girl she loved in her arms, only the girl doesn't know. Then the girl wakes her up because she shaking and sweating... due to a dream where she and the girl were having sex... and that same girl was now looking at her with concern. What in the world could she tell her?

"I dreamt I was playing Quidditch and it was really hot out, I guess that's why I'm sweating..."

"And the shaking?"

"Don't know... crappy broom?"

"You weren't having a nightmare?" Hermione asked, unconvinced.

"No... it was a really good dream, Hermione... please, don't be so worried," she assured her. She thought ruefully that one day in the hopefully not so distant future, that she would tell Hermione the truth about what she had been dreaming and they would laugh about it. "Come here," she said as she pulled Hermione down to her shoulder and lightly started to rub her back.

"You'd tell me, right? If it was a bad dream?"

"Aside from Luna, who else do you think I'd talk about a nightmare to?"

She felt Hermione relax a little. Ginny reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead and realised she was indeed covered in sweat. Hermione tentatively stretched her arm across Ginny's waist and then pulled herself closer to Ginny.

Ginny sighed; she didn't want to get out of bed. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"I need to go take a shower before class... I must stink."

"Five more minutes..." she reached up her head to sniff Ginny's neck, "You smell fine to me," she told her and then lay her head back on Ginny's shoulder.

"This," she said to herself with a sigh, "is my life." If the frustration of lying there with Hermione and not acting on her desire didn't kill her, she thought the irony, just might.

She let Hermione have ten minutes more and then said, sighing, "C'mon... I need to take a shower." And, after disentangling herself from Hermione's arms opened the drapes around the bed a crack, "Coast's clear."

"Gin? What do you dream about?"

"How on earth can I answer that?" Ginny thought.

"I'd rather not say... they're, uh... kind of embarrassing some of them," she answered evasively. "But they're good dreams, Hermione, really good dreams..." she looked forward to the day that, not only could she tell Hermione what her dreams were about, but that she could show her. She blushed at the thought and turned away.

Hermione was intensely curious about what kind of dream could leave Ginny shaking and covered in sweat when she realised, her cheeks growing warm, just what kind of dreams Ginny might be having and wondered who Ginny was dreaming about.

…

Hermione had hugged Ginny and left after they agreed to go down to breakfast together. Ginny gathered her clothes and went to take her shower.

As the water flowed over her she remembered how Hermione had made her feel in the dream and felt a new tingling sensation between her legs. Tentatively she reached a hand down between her legs and touched herself for the first time. She was surprised to find a wetness there that had nothing to do with the shower and slowly began to rub herself.

She thought of Hermione and slowly brought her free hand to her breast and gently squeezed her nipple while she imagined that it was Hermione's lips there and that is was Hermione's hand that stroked her between her legs. She leaned back against the shower wall as the new sensations started to take over.

She bit down on her lower lip as a moan almost escaped her lips. She could feel the tension building and then suddenly, without warning, she felt her first waking orgasm rack her body. She'd had many of them in her dreams at Hermione's hands, but this was the first one she ever had while awake and had given herself.

As she stepped back under the water, her legs still shaking slightly, she thought ruefully; "Well, I guess I have a new way of releasing _that_ tension."

She stayed in the shower until her legs stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal. After she had dried off and dressed, she returned to find Hermione sitting on her bed staring at the Unicorn bracelet on her wrist. Ginny noted that one of the two colours that glowed brightly was crimson and felt her cheeks going almost the same colour. She fought to control her emotions and almost sighed in relief when she saw it fade to almost the same colour as the other that ran through the bracelet.

Hermione looked up when she heard Ginny enter, "Always take such long showers?" She asked.

"I... I do when no one else is around... its relaxing don't you think?" She managed to answer, "Were you waiting long?"

"No... just a few minutes, I took a shower, too."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny thought. She thought she was being quiet, but in the heat of the moment, she wasn't sure what Hermione may have heard.

"Gin?" She said quietly, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Ginny immediately felt her stomach clench as she nodded, wondering what Hermione was going to ask her.

"Harry was telling us what he hears when the Dementors get too close to him," Ginny sighed. It wasn't a subject she really wanted to talk about but at least it wasn't what she was expecting, " I saw how that one affected you on the train... did you... did you hear anything?"

She sat down next Hermione on the bed and took a deep breath before answering. "I heard Tom's voice... telling me it was my fault that everyone got hurt and when they found out that they'd all hate me," she reached over to take Hermione's hand, "That you'd hate me," she confided in a small voice.

Hermione squeezed her hand, "Gin... look at me..." once Ginny had worked up the courage to look into Hermione's eyes she continued; "I could never hate you. Never..."

"I know that Hermione...'

"No, I really don't think you do... Gin, when you left for the holidays I felt like you took a piece of me with you... and I didn't feel whole again till I hugged you in the Room. I care about you so much, Gin..."

Ginny didn't know how to respond. If she said what she was thinking she might scare Hermione off and lose the little bit of physical intimacy they had. As difficult as it was to control her own hands she had no control over how being touched by, in albeit a friend-like way, Hermione made her feel.

"Gin... thank you, for last night... I... I didn't want to alone..."

"Hermione..." but she couldn't find the words and so they sat in silence holding hands for a while.

Hermione checked her watch, "C'mon we barely have time for breakfast before class."

…

The day passed quickly enough and Hermione hadn't had much time to think about anything except getting to each class on time. By the time dinner rolled around she was tired. She felt Ginny sit down next to her and turned to say hello when she saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, may I speak to you a moment in private?"

"Um, of course Professor..." the two got up and followed her into the Entrance Hall.

"Have you told Miss Lovegood I wish to speak with her?"

"Yes, Professor... when would be a good time?" Hermione asked.

"No time like the present... if you could fetch her and meet me in my office?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny, "I'm done eating... you want to fetch her?"

Ginny nodded and went to find Luna at the Ravenclaw table and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, hey there stranger, have a seat."

"Um, can't... Professor McGonagall wants to speak to us her office, if you're done eating we should head up."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Waiting for us in the Entrance Hall."

Luna suddenly found she had lost her appetite. "I don't feel like eating anymore... let's go."

Thinking her friend needed cheering up she confided, "Hermione spent the night with me in my dorm."

"Really?"

"Ask me later about the state she woke me up in this morning," she whispered to her as they approached Hermione in the Entrance Hall. They were both giggling as they reached her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh, just my last incident with a rude Hufflepuff boy..." Luna answered.

As they walked to Professor McGonagall's office Luna did tell them of an encounter she'd had with a rude Hufflepuff boy only it had happened a few months ago. As they approached Professor McGonagall's office they grew more serious. Hermione and Ginny had both agreed that, no matter what they heard, they would do their best to stay calm for Luna's sake.

"You ready Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

"As ready as I ever am..." she replied, drawing small smiles from her two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2-I don't usually ask for reviews but I'm curious to see what you all think... it's the first time I've written something of this nature.
> 
> A/N #3-this chapter was originally part of the next chapter but I realised the following chapter deserved to stand alone and probably shouldn't start the way this one did. Trust me you'll understand when you read the next chapter


	20. Silver Linnings

Hermione knocked on the door and they entered when they heard Professor McGonagall call out to them to come in. As they entered she motioned them over to the fireplace where a small couch and a comfortable armchair sat, a coffee table in front of them laden with Ginger Newts and tea set for four.

The three girls took a seat on the couch, Luna in the middle, as Professor McGonagall sat across from them. She surveyed the three girls over glasses for a moment then asked Luna, "Has Hermione told you why I wished to speak to you, Luna?"

"She said it had something to do with my necklace."

Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled sadly, "It does... if you can bear to take it off, may I see it?"

"I should be okay, Professor," she took her friends hands in her own, "As long as I have my anchors." She looked to her two friends and said quietly, "You ready?"

They each nodded and she let their hands go just long enough to take off the necklace and hand it to the professor and then sought their comfort again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the emotions of those in the room washed over her. She looked up and smiled at the Professor.

"How did you do that?"

Professor McGonagall looked up from the necklace in her hands, "I'm sorry?"

"I can only feel you three, not the rest of the school... how did you ward this room?" Luna asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "It worked," she said with a sigh and then continued; "It's a complicated charm I helped to develop. It's used to shield an Empath's home from those around it. I wasn't entirely sure it would work here in Hogwarts, due to the many wards that are already in place here. But I wasn't worried, Luna, I knew you'd be okay if it didn't work as long as your two friends are beside you."

Luna nodded. She closed her eyes again and focused on the emotions of her two friends and the teacher. She could feel her friends' love, laced with concern, as it washed over. She then focused in on the Professor and was surprised to find that, along with her love and concern for Luna, she felt that she was trying to suppress a great sadness. When she looked up she again found Professor McGonagall sadly looking at the necklace in her hand.

"Professor?" She said tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"I am Luna... you are even more perceptive than I realised. I thought I had learned to control my emotions around Empaths as I have worked with them a lot over the years," she said still looking at the necklace.

She accepted what the Professor said and waited for her to continue. Luna had a feeling that it had less to do with her ability and more to do with the magical connection of her two friends. She also thought that was what was making the ward to fend off the rest of the castle's emotions work, as well, but she didn't want to reveal what they thought they knew about the amplification of their powers when the three were together.

"I think tonight girls, since what I'm about to tell you is a highly personal story, that we can dispense with the formalities for the evening, don't you think?" She paused at their bemused smiles and found herself smiling a little herself, "Please, call me Minerva."

"Um, Minerva, if you'd like, I can put that back on, if it would make you more comfortable, I mean. I know some people can grow uneasy around an Empath and I don't want you to feel as though you have to control your emotions on my behalf. I can tell that whatever you have to tell me, tell us, is very difficult for you," Luna offered quietly.

"It's okay Luna, but thank you, I want you to know the truth and what I feel, what I felt, is a part of that. As an Empath you have the privilege of always knowing the full truth." She smiled, "But thank you, for the offer... are you ready for me to continue?" she asked kindly.

Hermione was slightly amazed at the interaction between Luna and the Professor. Luna was being treated like an equal, like an adult by Professor McGonagall. And she marveled at Luna's strength and calm. But then she didn't know what Hermione suspected, and felt her concern grow. She felt Luna's hand squeeze hers and she said quietly, "Stop it you two... she hasn't even started yet... I'm going to be fine as long as you two are... okay?" They nodded, "And remember, if I do lose it I have a wonderful charmed necklace to save me..." she felt them both relax slightly and grinned, "That's better... please Minerva, whenever you're ready..."

Minerva had watched the exchange with amazement. She had rarely witnessed such a level of control from an Empath, let alone one as young as Luna. She smiled at the young Empath and said with all sincerity, "You are a truly gifted Empath, Luna... how long ago did you realize you had this ability?"

"I started to figure it out when I came here last year. As long as I can remember I've never been around so many people. Up until Mum died it was just me and my parents. That's when I met my silver lining in Ginny."

"Silver lining?" Minerva interrupted.

"The one good thing that comes out of something bad. Like meeting Ginny at my Mum's funeral. Or Halloween night... the next day I received that necklace and I felt my own emotions, and only my emotions, for the first time... I find, even in the worst of situations you can find a silver lining if you look hard enough and when you finally find it? It almost makes whatever the bad thing was seem not so bad anymore."

Minerva marveled at the wisdom of the young girl in front of her.

"So anyway... I started to think about it a lot over the summer. I think Ginny and I have been sharing feelings ever since my mother died. When I was home alone with Dad I was crippled with sadness. But then I'd go over to Ginny's and feel, despite my own sadness, that I was actually happy. I realize now that when I was home I was feeling Dad's sadness along with my own... and when I went to Ginny's all I felt was the overwhelming love she and her family have for each other. I was able to keep that off for almost the whole Christmas Holidays."

Luna could feel the pride and amazement coming from Minerva and smiled. "Thank you," she said to Minerva.

She smiled at the young girl, "You're welcome, Luna." She saw Hermione and Ginny's bemused expressions, "You can let them feel it if you like."

Luna nodded her head and, squeezing her friends' hands, closed her eyes with a smile. She let the waves of pride, love, admiration and sheer amazement wash over her and slowly channeled some of it to her friends. It could be an overwhelming feeling and she didn't want to scare them. When she finally opened her eyes she looked down in shock at how brightly the bracelets were shining. She quickly looked at both her friends as she felt their shock as well and then looked at the Professor who, thankfully, hadn't noticed the glance between them.

"But how can she not notice the glow?" she thought. And then she realised something... maybe they three were the only ones who could see it. She calmed herself and then her friends. They looked to her in curiosity and she shook her head slightly.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see how good Luna was at channeling others emotions... you can... switch it on and off can't you?"

Luna felt their confusion and explained, "I let you feel what Minerva was feeling for a moment... I tried to control it... I hope I didn't scare you."

"No," Ginny said amazed, "I can't even begin to describe it... it was..."

"Incredible," Hermione finished and Ginny nodded in agreement, "She's really that talented, Minerva?"

"She is _that_ powerful, Hermione," Minerva clarified as she looked at Luna in admiration; "I don't believe I have met someone quite like you, Luna, and I have met a lot of Empaths over the last forty years. Not only do you exhibit a level of control I have rarely witnessed but you have wisdom beyond your years," she finished proudly.

Minerva seemed to gather herself a moment before continuing; "Which brings us to why we are here tonight..." she held up the necklace, "I did not create it as such, but I have added to its strength over the years that I have had it my possession. I never had the chance to give it my friend," she finished sadly.

"Luna," she said after taking a deep breath, "I think you should hear the story of it how came to be, and just exactly why I knew on Halloween night, just how special you are. And why I knew when I saw you with your friends in the Great Hall, that you'd be okay. I grew worried around three in the morning and went to give it to you. As soon as I opened the door I could feel the love you three have for each other and how safe you each felt." She stopped a moment at the bemused looks on the girls faces, "Luna was not only happy and feeling safe and projecting her feelings as she slept. She was channeling and projecting yours as well. I knew she would be safe as long as she was with you." She let that sink in for a bit before she continued. "My best friend all through my education here at Hogwarts was Radha. Like you Luna, until she came to Hogwarts, she never spent much time around people other than people she knew well, until she came here. And even then she often sought out solitude... more often than not; we were each other's only company."

She watched as Luna closed her eyes a moment and then, when she opened them with a smile, she knew she had felt the love she had felt for Radha, even now, and that she had let her friends feel it as well.

"I'm sorry, Minerva."

"No need Luna, if you can let them feel my story as well, please, do."

Luna looked to her two friends, "You trust me, right?" and she felt that they both did before they'd even nodded, "Okay I'll do my best to control how much you feel but let me know if it becomes too much." She looked back to Minerva, and smiling, waited for her to continue.

"There is a theory that most Empaths are only activated when they have suffered a very devastating loss. Even before a death all Empaths have some sensitivity and choose isolation, never understanding their discomfort around too many… it is when an Empath attends a funeral or other place of mourning that their true Empathic ability is revealed. Unless that happens they may live their entire lives never knowing what they are and never having anyone die around them because they chose the safety of isolation." She paused and gathered herself, "It was late in our last year when both of Radha's parents were murdered by followers of you-know-who. When she came back to school from attending their funeral, she had changed, only we didn't realize it at the time.

"For our entire time at the school we chose to eat when the Great Hall was empty and avoided crowds at all times. She thought the overwhelming grief she had felt at her parents' funeral was normal." She paused before continuing, "After we graduated I got a job at the Ministry and we shared an isolated cottage in Ireland near where she had grown up. She stayed home as I made enough gold to provide for the both of us and mine was the only company she could bear."

She pointed her wand at the teapot and it quickly began to steam, they watched as the tea poured itself into four cups and then come to rest in front of each of them. Minerva sweetened her tea and added a touch of cream, "I'll understand if you'd rather stay holding hands, but I'm rather parched."

Luna looked to her two friends who both shook their heads to indicate they weren't letting her hands go. "Please Minerva... when you're ready..." Luna closed her eyes and gently sent a wave of calm, which included the love her friends all felt for each other, towards Minerva.

"Thank you Luna..." she smiled, "I needed that, I think, to finish my story."

"You're welcome, Minerva..."

"I was halfway through my second year at the Ministry and was pressured into attending a private function for a high-ranking Foreign Ministry official on Christmas Eve." She took a deep breath, "I asked Radha to go with me... I had a special evening planned after the party... I was going to propose," she sighed.

Luna felt a gentle wave of sadness radiating from Minerva as she watched her angrily wipe away a tear.

When Minerva finally found the courage to speak her voice was still shaky, "So I convinced her to go to the party with me and promised we wouldn't stay long. She tried to back out the day of the party, and we argued horribly... she projected her anger at me and was feeling mine at the same time. I left for the party saying I was gone for good." She wiped away more tears before continuing; "A couple of hours into the party I had calmed down and was speaking to a women from Greece when Radha appeared at my side. She took me aside and explained that she was sorry, and that she had to come see me, even if it meant being somewhere she didn't want to be."

She took another steadying breath to calm herself before she continued; "When we returned to the party she took my hand. I think she sensed my nerves at what I had planned later that night. Unfortunately she didn't realize that as the woman from Greece had just walked by." She paused at the look on the girls faces, "She grew jealous and then angry… before I knew what was happening we were arguing in the middle of the room with about hundred people or more."

Minerva put her tea back on the table and picked up the necklace, her hands shaking slightly. Looking down at it she continued very softly; "She began to project her anger to those all around us... fights broke out... at the end there were no more than twenty very sad, very confused people left... and us." The girls watched as tears dripped into her lap; "She never spoke again."

"When the Aurors arrived an Empath was among them, he sensed her and knew what must have happened. I took her home… he seemed to think it was best." She shook her head sadly, "He told me he'd send a package in a couple of days that might help her but..."

Luna suddenly let her hands friends hands go and rushed to grab Minerva's hands instead.

As Minerva felt Luna's hands grab hers she understood that the young girl was trying to help and so she let her. As waves of calm and love coursed through her she found the courage to finish her story.

"I think she came to realise what had happened, what she had caused, and couldn't bear the guilt... I had just received the necklace and went to her room to give it to her but..."

"She had taken her own life?" Luna finished for her, when her courage finally faded.

She nodded and began to sob uncontrollably.

Luna looked quickly to her two friends and hissed; "Help me... I need you to help me help her." They seemed to understand what she meant as Hermione took one of Minerva's hands in one hand and Luna's in the other while Ginny did the same on the other side. Luna closed her eyes and focused on channeling all the love that she and her friends could muster and projected it towards the sobbing woman.

Her reaction was immediate. She looked up in surprise not having noticed that Ginny and Hermione had even moved from the couch. She squeezed Ginny and Hermione's hand and then let them go.

They looked at her uncertainly a moment, "I feel much, thanks to you three... please, sit," she said quietly. She watched the girls resume their places on the couch and then hold hands again.

"Luna," she said awed, "I have never witnessed someone do what you just did. I knew on Halloween that you were powerful but I had no idea just how… _remarkable_ you are."

She paused for a moment while she let her story sink in and studied the girls. "Do you understand why I chose to tell you this extremely personal story?"

"Because you wanted me to know what I'm capable of? What could go wrong if I can't control what I project?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes... and I wanted you to know just how lucky you are to have both Ginny and Hermione as your friends. They not only saved you, but they possibly saved many innocent lives as well, when you were able to laugh in the Great Hall."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, about Radha..." Ginny said very quietly.

"Luna, you have taught me something tonight." She paused at the look of surprise on the girls' faces. "How even the worst of tragedies can have something good come from it. After I lost Radha I spent all of my free time learning all that I could about Empaths. And I sought to make this necklace that I'd never had the chance to give Radha as powerful as I could in hopes that no one would ever have to suffer the way she did again. It's because of Radha that I'm able to help you now... I guess it takes longer to find some silver linings than others," she finished, smiling sadly.

"Thank you Minerva... for telling me, telling us, your story... I know how hard it was for you."

"I know you do Luna," she paused and looked at the sad faces of the girls in front of her, "Thank you all for listening. I haven't spoken about this in many years... I trust it goes without saying..."

"Minerva," Hermione spoke as she let Luna's hand go and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder before she continued, "we wouldn't dream of telling a soul," she assured and then leaned over and hugged her. Ginny and Luna rushed to do the same as Hermione pulled her to stand.

Minerva leaned down and kissed each of them on the head as she gently pushed them away. "Thank you," she said quietly. They still stood around her when she said; "It is quite late... Luna would I be correct in assuming you would like to be with your friends tonight?"

"Thank you, Minerva..." Hermione answered for her.

She motioned them aside, and with a few sweeps of her wand the couch, chair and table disappeared and a large comfortable bed materialised. "I will come wake you an hour before breakfast."

"Minerva," Luna said as she walked over to her, and taking her hand she said quietly, "You know it wasn't your fault... you couldn't have possibly known." Luna hugged her tightly, "Thank you, for tonight, for the necklace..."

"You remind me a little of her, you know?" She said as she gently pushed Luna away and looked down at her face, "Sleep well, you three... I'll see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose y'all understand now why this chapter deserved to stand alone


	21. New Friends

Once Professor McGonagall had pointed out a washroom behind a hidden door in her office she left the three to wordlessly form their circle. As soon as their bracelets were glowing brightly Luna opened her eyes again.

"Will she be alright, Minerva, I mean?" Hermione asked quietly.

"She will... I have a feeling she's gone to visit her cottage in Ireland," Luna replied.

"You were amazing tonight, Luna..." Hermione said with awe in her voice.

" _We_ were amazing," Luna corrected, "I couldn't have done anything that I did tonight without your help..."

"You're talking about mine and Hermione's magical connection, aren't you?" Asked Ginny.

Luna looked at Ginny in shock; "You told her!" She snapped and tried to pull her hands away from both of them, "I thought we agreed to tell her together?"

Both her friends held fast to her though until she calmed somewhat, "Luna, I know you're angry... I haven't explained everything... just a little bit."

Hermione confirmed her story, "She said she wanted to wait for you..."

Luna looked back and forth between her friends and then sighed, "Hermione, I know you have questions, but honestly, I'm exhausted... we all are."

"That was intense..." Hermione nodded, "it was almost as if I was there with her."

Luna replied quietly, "And you only felt a part of it..."

Ginny and Hermione moved to enfold Luna in a three way hug.

Hermione leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Luna's head and asked her quietly, "Are you okay, Luna?"

Luna sighed and relaxed in their arms, "I will be... I just need to rest and," she said as she gently pulled herself from their hug, "I need to put my necklace back on..."

After she had put it back on she looked to her friends and explained, "I just need to be alone with my emotions for a bit and get a good night's sleep." She looked over to the bed and smiled. "She even gave us pajamas, look..."

Sure enough, on top of the bed, lay three pair of comfy looking pajamas. Luna went to change first, leaving Hermione and Ginny sitting on the bed holding hands.

"I can't believe she did this for us..." Hermione commented; "letting us stay together tonight."

"I think Luna let her feel what she wanted...and that we wanted to stay with her," Ginny replied.

"It was wild how they seemed to speak in a short hand...I think if Luna hadn't let us in on Minerva's emotions, I would have been lost half the time."

"Is it just me, or was it really weird, calling her 'Minerva'?" Ginny asked.

"At first, yes, but after what we just shared with her, would've felt wrong to call her anything else..."

Ginny nodded as Luna returned, "You go ahead, Gin," Hermione said.

Luna took Ginny's place beside Hermione and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry I got angry when I thought Ginny had told you..."

"It's okay, Luna..."

"No, it's not…" Luna sighed; "you have a right to know what's going on... or at least what we think is going on."

"Tonight is not the night..." Hermione assured; "we'll talk on the weekend, okay?"

"Thank you, Hermione..."

"You know Luna; I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Minerva the same again..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Because she wanted to marry a woman?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, I've never seen an adult treat us the way that she did... like equals, like adults... and the story she told?"

Luna nodded her head, "She's spent a lot of time with Empaths... that's why we were able to talk the way we did..."

"It took me awhile to realize what was going on…" Hermione had wanted to say more but left for the washroom when Ginny returned.

"What were you two talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Minerva," Luna answered simply.

"Luna?" Ginny asked quietly, "You were able to do what you can because of us, me and Hermione I mean, weren't you?"

Luna smiled, "Yes... even the wards around this room is strengthened by you two being here." She squeezed Ginny hand, "Let's get into bed..."

As they climbed under the covers Ginny asked, "Why couldn't she see the bracelets though? I mean, I had to push mine under my sleeve… it was so bright it was bugging me," she showed Luna her forearm and the indentation where the bracelet had been.

Hermione walked up and laughed, "You too?" She asked showing her a similar indentations on her own her arm, "How could she not notice?"

"I think," Luna said as she and Ginny laid down, "that maybe we're the only ones that can see it... now that I think about it I've never see anyone notice..." she trailed off as she laid her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny automatically began rubbing her back and then motioned for Hermione to join them.

But Hermione hesitated, "Luna... where would you like me to sleep?" At Luna's bemused expression she explained; "We can both hold you if you like?"

Luna thought a moment and then replied; "Thank you, Hermione, but I think it best you sleep on Ginny's other side as I tend to roll over in the night."

As Ginny waited for Hermione to join them she whispered to Luna, "Thank you," and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione laid her head gently on Ginny's shoulder and felt her arm draw her close. Ginny turned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow night when she wouldn't have an excuse to fall asleep with Hermione in her arms.

Ginny felt Hermione reach across her to hold onto some part of Luna, "You both know I love you, right?" Hermione said quietly.

Luna squeezed her hand and replied, "We love you too, Hermione."

…

Luna fell asleep first and rolled away from Ginny. Hermione propped herself up an elbow so she could look at Ginny, "Can't sleep?"

Ginny gently pulled her arm out from under Luna's head and turned on her side to face Hermione, "I can't get it out of my head..."

Hermione lay down and then gently reached to wipe a tear from Ginny's face, "How close we came to losing her?" She asked and Ginny nodded. "I know... even before I knew the whole story... that's all I could think about... all holidays..."

Ginny reached over and wiped the tears from Hermione's face and then moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head to her chest. She placed her top leg on top of Hermione and drew her close. She knew she'd done the right thing when she felt Hermione reposition her leg between her own and draw her in even closer as her arm wrapped around her back.

She felt Hermione sigh as she started to rub her back. "Gin?" She asked as she looked up to her, "Are you going to be okay without your Dreamcatcher?"

Ginny was momentarily caught off guard as Hermione's lips were dangerously close to her own. "Like I'm going to sleep with you in my arms like this," she thought ruefully as she gently guided Hermione's head back to her chest. "I'll be okay..." she said softly, "As long as you're here."

"I'm going to miss you when I have to sleep alone again," Hermione sighed.

Ginny had almost laughed before she answered, "Me too... I haven't slept alone since the holidays started; it's going to feel weird." She felt Luna curl up behind her back to back, "I guess we're stuck like this, unless you'd rather face the other way?" She asked, half hoping she would and half hoping she wouldn't. As much as she liked holding Hermione this way, with such a level of intimacy, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hide what she was feeling.

She felt Hermione pull her closer and then breath in deeply, "I'm okay like this, for now, if you are," she said with a sigh.

"Nope," Ginny thought, "Not sleeping tonight."

Hermione lay in Ginny's arms, thinking of her mentor's story. She wondered again if she'd ever be able to look at her Professor ever again in the same light. Minerva McGonagall was always the picture of composure and tonight, she had let her guard down around the three girls and treated like them were equals.

Luna's display of her powers amazed her. She had done some reading on Empath's and knew that Minerva was right about the extent of her abilities. It had been strange, feeling someone else's emotions, and she wondered how Luna had managed to deal with it all this time. Her feeling of love and admiration grew for Luna and she felt extremely proud to be able to call her her friend.

Sighing deeply she whispered to Ginny, "I'm going to turn around now. As comfortable as I am I don't think I can fall asleep like this," she looked up at Ginny, "Will you still hold me though?"

Ginny nodded, and as they untangled their limbs, she thought she never wanted to let her go.

Once Hermione had turned her back to Ginny and laid her head on her arm, she reached for Ginny's hand and pulled it to her chest. Sighing she said softly with wonder, "Why does this feel so good? You holding me, I mean?"

Ginny pulled her closer and thought, "If you don't know yet, my love, then I'm certainly not ready to tell you." She felt the familiar tugging around her heart and wondered if Hermione felt it as well.

Ginny was just drifting off after she felt Hermione fall asleep when she felt Luna shaking behind her. She knew Luna's nightmares well and pulled herself away from Hermione gently to comfort her.

She pulled Luna onto her back and shook her gently until her eyes opened full of fear and sadness before she began to cry uncontrollably. Without thinking she took Luna's necklace from her neck and laid her hand over Luna's heart as she tried to project all the love she had for her.

Luna's hand came up to hold Ginny's when Ginny felt Hermione moving behind her. She looked back to see Hermione's fear and concern. "Calm yourself... then you can help her, okay?"

Hermione nodded, and then, pulling herself closely behind her, placed her hand on top of Luna's hand which still held Ginny's. They could feel her fear and sadness and both sought to let her know she was safe.

Gradually Luna's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. Ginny pulled her hand away from her friends and reached up to gently wipe away Luna's tears. "Are you okay, Looney?"

"I had a nightmare..." she said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it, Luna?" Hermione asked softly.

Luna nodded, "But could you get me a glass of water?"

Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to find one.

" _Are_ you okay, Looney?" When she nodded she wasn't convinced. "You haven't had one that bad in a long time, have you?'

"No," she answered and sat up to take the water from Hermione, "I think I'm a little over-sensitive at the moment," she took a sip of water before continuing; "I think Minerva expected this and that's why she let us stay together tonight."

She sat the water down in her lap and staring at it continued; "I dreamt about what would have happened if you two hadn't showed up when you did... on Halloween, I mean," she said softly as she roughly wiped away at her new tears.

Ginny moved quickly to sit behind Luna and enveloped her in her arms. Hermione then moved next and hugged both girls. Hermione pulled herself away and gently took Luna's face in her hands so that she made her look at her, "We're never going to let that happen to you... understood?"

Luna swallowed hard and nodded. Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're not Radha, Luna... What you're able to do? Now that you know what's possible, you'll be okay."

Hermione wasn't sure she'd gotten her point across until she saw Luna smile. "I know Hermione but what if..." Luna started hesitantly.

Ginny interrupted her as she squeezed her tight, "You can't live your life afraid of 'what ifs', Looney."

"You even managed a smile out of Snape..." Hermione smiled, "that's what you need to remember."

Luna laughed a little and Hermione finally let her face go and sat back down beside her, taking Luna's hand as she did.

"Really?" She asked Hermione.

"Yeah," she replied smiling at the memory, "I looked around when everyone started laughing. Even most of the Slytherins were trying not to laugh or smile."

Luna smiled sadly, "I know you're both right... it's just..."

"Scary?" Ginny finished.

Luna nodded and looked back down to her hands.

"You have us Luna and we're not going anywhere, got it?" Hermione said adamantly.

Luna relaxed and leaned back into Ginny.

"You want your necklace back?" Ginny asked.

Luna's hand went to her chest where it normally lay, "I don't even remember taking it off..." she admitted as Ginny handed it to her.

As she looked down sadly at it, Ginny said softly, "I knew I couldn't help you if you had it on..." placing a kiss to Luna's temple she sked; "I did the right thing, right?"

"You did exactly the right thing, Gin, thank you," she replied as she placed the necklace back around her neck and sighed. She handed her glass of water to Hermione. "I'm so tired... shall we try to sleep again?" She asked as she turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and then, never letting go of Luna, she guided her to sleep in front of her in her arms.

Hermione placed the glass on the floor before curling up behind Ginny to take her into her arms again, she leaned over Ginny and placed a kiss on Luna's temple and then did the same to Ginny.

"We'll all be fine, as long as we stick together," Hermione thought as she reached across Ginny, feeling for Luna, and pulled both girls close.

…

Hermione woke first the next morning to find herself wrapped in Ginny's arms. She gently pulled herself away until she lay on her back, Ginny's arm still under neck, and looked up at the ceiling. If you had told her at the beginning of term that she would find herself waking up in Ginny's arms, on a bed in Professor McGonagall's office, she wouldn't have believed you.

And yet, there she was. She turned on her side to look at Ginny to find her already awake and looking at her. "Did you sleep?" She asked Ginny quietly.

"Yeah, you?"

"I always seem to sleep well when you're holding me," Hermione replied and blushed.

Ginny reached out her hand and brushed the hair out of Hermione's eyes. Ginny had slept, but not very much. All night she'd just enter a dream only to wake again. She knew part of it was the physical closeness of Hermione but it was also the worry she was feeling for Luna.

She felt Luna stir behind her and then curl up behind her and pulled her in close.

"Good morning to you too, Luna..." Ginny said and felt her friend laugh behind her.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh my god... we slept in... it's ten already..."

There was a soft knock on the door and the three girls looked to see Professor McGonagall come in. The teacher watched as the three girls sat up and rubbed their eyes, Hermione looking very worried.

"Hermione, you can relax, I spoke to all your Professors for the day..." Minerva assured her.

"But Professor..." Hermione interrupted.

"Please, Hermione... all three of you actually... when we're in private, please, call me Minerva. As far as I'm concerned, after what we shared last night, well, I think you've earned the right to call me by my first name."

Luna got off the bed and went to stand in front of Minerva, looked down and reached for her hands. Pleased when she felt the older witch take them and looked up to her, "You went to your cottage, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I haven't been back in many years... after telling you my story last night... I guess I needed to feel close to Radha," she replied softly.

Luna looked at her two friends where they still sat on the bed, forever grateful that they were in her life.

"And how are you Luna?" Minerva asked.

"I'm..."

"Raw?" Minerva offered and Luna nodded. "I thought you might be ... that is why I thought it best to arrange for the three of you to have the day off."

Luna smiled up at her and then, letting her hands go, turned to Hermione. "I'll be okay Hermione, if you want to go to class... I'd understand," she could see Hermione was about to object, but she stopped her, "...besides which, no offense, I'd really just like to spend some time with Ginny, if that's okay?"

Hermione hesitated; as much as she would like to spend the day with her two friends, she had a feeling they wanted to talk without her around and she dreaded to think how much work she would have to do if she skipped any more classes.

"How about this," she offered, "I'll go back to class after lunch."

Luna had a feeling that Hermione really didn't want to leave them and so relented and nodded her head and wondered if maybe Hermione was feeling jealous.

Minerva walked over, and with a wave of her wand, breakfast appeared on the bed in front of them. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish and I will see you all later," Minerva said and went to leave.

"Minerva?" Luna said just loud enough to get her attention, "If you don't have to be anywhere for a while I'd like it if you joined us for lunch?"

She only nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Luna went to join her friends, surprised to find herself considering Minerva as a friend, and sat on the bed between Hermione and Ginny. She closed her eyes and took off her necklace and let their emotions wash over her. She reached for friends' hands and then let Minerva know just how much she had now come to mean to all of them.

When Luna opened her eyes again she immediately sought to look into Minerva's.

Minerva smiled and felt the tears run down her cheeks. She looked at Luna and nodded. Luna let her friends feel the full impact of Minerva's love and respect for them.

When she again opened her eyes she looked at each the girls who still held her hands to find them both smiling with tears running down their faces. "Sorry," Luna said quietly, "I should have warned you, but I wanted you all to feel what I feel in this room right now."

She let her friends' hands go and reached for Minerva's. Once they were holdings hands, Luna said quietly. "I've let you feel what I feel but some things still need to be said... what you've done for me, Minerva, and all that you hope to do for me..." she smiled; "I can't tell you how much it means to me," she finished she let her feelings, and only her feelings, wash over Minerva.

She opened her eyes when she felt Minerva let her hands go and then reached to envelop her in a hug. "Luna?" She said quietly after placing a kiss on the top of her head and pulling away from the hug so she could look in her eyes, "No matter how... _unusua_ _l_ … this friendship may be, I am proud to consider you, all three of you, as my friends."

Ginny and Hermione moved and soon all three girls were hugging their new friend. When they had parted she continued; "Now, shall we eat? Unlike you, I do have classes to attend to today."


	22. Benefits of the Friendship

The three girls and the older witch ate in silence, all four of them marveling at their new friendship. When Hermione went to get changed to attend her afternoon classes, Minerva looked at Luna and Ginny.

"Would you two like to spend the day here, or...?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other; both were thinking the same thing. "As our friend Minerva, there's something we'd like to tell but," Ginny smiled sheepishly, "as our Professor, you may not want to know."

"Ah," Minerva replied, "you've found the Room of Requirement..." she smiled sadly.

Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione as she returned from changing and then back at Minerva. At the look of shock on their faces, she explained; "We found it in our second year... quite by accident..." She looked at her young friends, "So that's where you three have been disappearing every Saturday?" They nodded.

"What did you and Radha use the Room for?" Hermione asked curious.

Minerva blushed before replying carefully, "Hermione, sometimes even between close friends such as ourselves, some things need to remain... private..." she replied as she gave Luna and Ginny a significant look and then looked at Hermione again. "May I walk you to class, Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, girls...I know how the Room doesn't do food... if ever you need nourishment I want you to feel free to call… Cara!"

With a crack a small house elf appeared. From what Harry had told her of Dobby and who owned him, she was surprised that Minerva would own a house elf. But as she looked at the elf she saw that the elf looked at Minerva with love and respect.

"Yes, Minerva, how can I help?" Cara asked.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Cara..." the three girls smiled, "Cara the blonde is Luna, the red head, Ginny, and the last, Hermione. These are my friends," she finished kindly.

"Good day to you, friends of Minerva."

"Hello," all three girls answered.

"Cara came with my cottage in Ireland... when I came to stay at Hogwarts, I brought her with me... she mostly stays happy and busy down in the kitchen with the Hogwarts' elves," she explained, trying to ease the frown on Hermione's face. She turned to the elf; "Cara, I would like you to help my friends should they call you, can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Minerva," Cara replied.

"Thank you, Cara..." Hermione said.

"No need to thank me, Miss..." Cara replied with a smile; "any friend of Minerva is a friend of mine, it is my pleasure to help."

"Thank you, Cara...you may go."

The little elf nodded and with another crack, disappeared, Minerva watching the spot sadly.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked tentatively and waited until the older witch faced her, "She's not like most house elves, is she?"

"She was treated differently than most, the owners before us treated her as part of the family... Radha and I did the same..."

Hermione smiled and understood. The little elf reminded her of her Radha.

"Well Hermione, if you do intend to attend your afternoon classes, we should be going..." Hermione grabbed her backpack and walked over to join her. "Luna, when you open the Room make sure you include Cara," Minerva reminded her.

Ginny and Luna got of the bed and all four hugged, "Thank you, Minerva, for... well everything." Luna said as the other two girls nodded and then added; "Please, Minerva, don't tell my father, about my ability I mean."

Minerva knew of Luna's father and thought she understood her concern. "You're afraid what he might do with the information?" Luna nodded. "Only I, and Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick know for sure what you are. I assure you I will not let them know how gifted you are until you're ready to do so yourself… same with your father."

"Thank you, Minerva, I appreciate it," Luna replied.

"You are most welcome," Minerva turned to Hermione, "Shall we?"

"I'll meet you guys for dinner in the Room?" Hermione asked the two girls and when they nodded, she turned to Minerva and asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"I..." Minerva stammered

"Minerva," Luna said, "We'll understand if you don't want to... I'm sure the Room brings back memories for you...

Minerva blushed before responding; "It does indeed Luna, good memories..." She smiled, "Maybe in time I will join you for a meal but not tonight. Thank you for the offer..."

Hermione and Minerva walked in silence for a little while when Minerva stopped the young witch with a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering Hermione and tried to ease her mind.

"Hermione?" She waited until the girl looked up at her, "You mustn't feel left out when Ginny and Luna want to be alone together. They've known each other a long time..."

"I know, Minerva..."

"No, I don't think you do." She looked at her kindly, "They care about you a great deal, but sometimes, when you're in a friendship such as ours, there are things you can tell one friend in the group that you can't tell another."

Hermione thought over Minerva's words a moment then asked; "In other words there are things Ginny only feels comfortable telling Luna that she can't tell me?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "And if you ever need to talk about something you're not comfortable sharing with them you can come to me if you like," she replied kindly then, assuming her usual persona added; "Now, Miss Granger, I think you have a class to attend?"

"Of course, Professor, thank you."

…

After Ginny and Luna had watched their friends leave, Luna turned and smiling said; "Shall we get dressed and head off to the Room?"

Ginny nodded. "How weird is it that Minerva already knew about the Room?"

"I'm not surprised, Gin..." Luna shrugged; "she knows you've been disappearing every Saturday and she probably already suspected that we were using it."

"I suppose..."

After they had finished changing and Luna had put her necklace back on, they walked to the Room. Luna opened it, remembering to add that Minerva and Cara were allowed to enter.

Together they entered the same room they had been using and went to sit on the bed. Luna took her necklace off right away and smiled as she felt Ginny's emotions.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Luna said.

"Thank you..." Ginny smiled; "but what are talking about?"

"Last night when you woke me from my nightmare?" Ginny nodded and thought she knew what Luna meant, but was surprised when she explained; "I could feel what having Hermione so close to you was doing to you... even with all the love and support you were sending me. I'm impressed you're able to control to control yourself..."

Ginny started laughing, "Oh, Looney, you don't know the half of it!"

"Am I about to find out what happened yesterday morning?"

Ginny grinned and nodded, "I was having this really lovely dream about Hermione. We were very, uh, intimate..." Ginny stammered, suddenly embarrassed.

Luna could tell what Ginny had been dreaming from what she could sense, "And she woke you in the middle of it?" She asked, laughing.

"More like the end of it... if you know what I mean," Ginny said blushing furiously, "She woke me because I was shaking and sweating... oh, Looney, I almost laughed when I saw the look on her face… she was terrified..."

"That's... too... funny..." Luna managed to get out as she was giggling so hard.

"Oh... but it gets better," Luna shook her head, "Oh, but, yes... so I go to take a shower and I start thinking about the dream I was having and..."

"You didn't!?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking? I know you can read my emotions, but seriously Looney, sometimes I think you're reading my mind."

Luna resumed her normal breathing after laughing so hard before explaining; "I can't read your thoughts, Gin but I can feel your emotions and then I can usually figure out what you're thinking given the context... but please, finish your story."

"Where was I?"

"The shower..." Luna provided and watched her friend blush.

"So, when I was done, I go back to my room and find Hermione sitting on my bed."

"NO!" Ginny nodded, "Did she hear you?"

"No, but then she asked me if she could ask me a personal question... I swear I couldn't breathe."

"What did she ask you?"

"Of all things, whether I heard anything when that Dementor came into the compartment on the train..." Ginny replied, going silent.

Luna considered her friend a moment before asking; "Did you? Hear anything I mean?"

Ginny nodded. "I told her too... I heard Tom's voice telling me that everyone would hate me when they found out the truth... that Hermione would hate me."

"She could never hate you, Gin, you know that right?"

"I know..." she answered in a small voice, filled with doubt.

"No, I don't think you do... Gin, I kept feeling jealousy from her... all last night and this morning."

"You mean like this morning when you said you wanted to spend time alone with me?"

"Yes, but last night, every time you showed me affection she felt jealous... she doesn't understand it, mind, but then it would ebb whenever you'd show her the same kind of affection."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know how long I can keep doing this... having her in arms and not doing what I want to do..."

Luna eyed her friend, a mischievous smile on her face, "I see a lot of long showers in your future..." They both burst out laughing.

Once they had stopped long enough to speak again, "You know, Gin, you should write these stories down... I'm sure you two would get a good laugh about this in the future," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking something along the same lines when it happened... I think I've finally found something to write in those diaries Dumbledore gave me..."

They sat quietly for a moment when Luna said quietly, "I feel bad, you know, that Minerva thinks everything I did last night was on my own."

"I don't know, Looney... even with the power boost from me and Hermione, I don't think you'd be able to do that if you weren't capable of it in the first place."

"I suppose that's true..."

"It was amazing to watch... the way you two could speak without words..."

"Like I said... it's simply a matter of figuring out what the emotions mean within the context of what's being said or is happening... Minerva and I were able to communicate that way mostly because of her experience with Empaths over the years." She looked at Ginny, "You and I do it all the time because we know each other so well."

"I'm surprised she told us Radha was her girlfriend," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I'm not," at Ginny's bemused expression she explained; "When I let Minerva feel what we were feeling she must of recognized the feelings you and Hermione have for each other... her including that part of the story was her way of telling us we can talk to her about it if we want." Ginny nodded and smiled, "But, I suspect she assumes it's me and you..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You and I have known each other longer and we're the same age. Then again, she did see you curled up with Hermione on Halloween."

"Oh God! I hadn't thought of that!" Ginny said, blushing deeply.

"So Gin... exactly how much did you tell Hermione about your connection?"

"She feels the same thing in her hand... I told her we think it's our magic recognizing each other and we're stronger together. That we think that's how and why the bracelets connected..." Ginny paused a moment. "She wondered if that's why the first walk without her here worked... that I somehow stored up some of her power when she held me that morning."

"That is a theory... but you do realise you pretty much told her everything, don't you?" Luna asked. "Why did you, anyway?" She added.

"She was saying that when we left it felt like we took a piece of us with her... she didn't feel whole again until she hugged me once we came here, to the Room, I mean. It seemed a good way to explain it without telling her, outright, the real reason she was missing me," Ginny said quietly.

"You know... you may be right..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Now that your magic recognizes each other, she felt the absence of it when you were gone. Once she hugged you and you reconnected, she felt whole again."

"And you're sure that isn't the only reason she likes me holding her? Because she's getting a power charge or something?" Ginny asked edgily.

"No, Gin, it isn't the only reason, but it's the only one she can understand right now." She studied her friend a moment, "You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

Ginny shook her head ruefully, "I kept waking myself when I started to dream..."

"I wonder if it was because you didn't have your Dreamcatcher with you..."

"No... it was because Hermione was so close... and because I was worried about you."

"Why don't you take a nap until Hermione joins us later?"

"Okay... what are you going to do?"

"Hold you till you fall asleep and then do some thinking..."

"I'd like that Looney but," Ginny said interrupting her as she looked to the Gryffindor couch and the blanket that still lay there, "I think I'm just going to curl up on the couch..."

"I understand, Gin... have a good nap, okay?"

"Looney?" She waited for her friend to look her way, "How the hell am I going to sleep alone tonight?"

"I don't know Gin, long shower before bed?" She teased

Ginny blushed then replied, "Not a bad idea..."

"And I seem to remember Hermione saying something about missing you tonight too?"

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it..." Luna admitted; "I fell asleep after she did, both times. It was really hard not to laugh at some of things she said..."

"I know, right?" Ginny answered as she lay down on the couch and pulling the blanket over her.

Luna went to sit with her and Ginny rolled onto her side it make room. Luna reached over and moved some hair off of Ginny's face. "You okay on your own for a bit?"

"I guess, why?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"I just want to run to my room...I want to show Hermione the auras," at Ginny's questioning look, she explained; "My painting? I think it's a good way to explain why she feels so good around you without revealing her, or your, ulterior motives..." When she saw that Ginny was still not getting it, she said with a sigh, "She'll think she wants to be held because of the attraction her power has to yours and not that she's attracted to you in other ways..."

"Oh..."

"I want her to realise it's out of her control... I think if I show her your auras merging that's what she'll think." Feeling her friend's sadness she finished, "She'll eventually realise neither attraction is in her control."

Luna leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "Try to get some sleep... I won't be gone long."

Ginny watched as her friend walked over to the bed to grab her necklace and put it on, "Luna?" she said quietly and waited for her to face her, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Luna smiled and ran over to hug Ginny, "Nor me, you... we're never going to find out, Gin, you're stuck with me."

"Good."

Luna watched as her friend lay down and closed her eyes. As she watched her fall asleep she wondered if there would come a day when her best friend would leave her. One day, when she and Hermione were finally together, would they forget about her? She shook her head and smiled; "We'll always be there for each other... all four of us..." she thought.

Sighing she finally stood and went to leave the Room when she realised they had something else they needed to tell their new friend; Hermione and Ginny's connection and how it had amplified her powers. She felt guilty that Minerva thought it was all her doing. "What if Ginny is right though? What if I am really that powerful and I'll eventually be able to do that by myself?" She wondered.

…

When Hermione entered her class the Professor merely nodded in her direction as she sat down. She wondered what Minerva had told them and realised that maybe there was another silver lining... having the Deputy Headmistress as your friend had it have its advantages, right? Like still getting to use the Room and having someone to bring them food, for example.

She spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on whichever class she was in but found herself counting the minutes until she could rejoin her friends instead. At the end of her last class of the day the Professor held her back a moment, told her that he was glad she was feeling better and gave her the homework she'd missed in her morning classes.

She left the classroom and quickly went to join the girls in the Room. As she walked up to it she didn't even need to ask it to open as the door began to form in front of her. When she entered she found Luna sitting on the bed and Ginny napping on the couch. Ginny looked as though she was sound asleep so she joined Luna on the bed.

"How long has she been asleep?" She asked, motioning with her head in Ginny's direction.

"A few hours... I don't think she went back to sleep after my nightmare," Luna explained.

"So what did you do all day if she was asleep?"

Before Luna answered she reached out to Ginny's emotions to see if she was dreaming and whether or not Hermione would be interrupting anything if she woke her but all she felt was peace and happiness.

"Just thinking mostly... you want to go wake her? I'd rather she not wake when I call for food."

Hermione smiled and went to sit next to Ginny on the couch. As she watched her sleep a moment she thought how much younger she looked; so innocent and happy in whatever she was dreaming that she was actually smiling in her sleep.

She gently reached out and shook Ginny until she woke.

"Hey..." she said as she yawned; "when did you get here?" Ginny asked as she sleepily opened her eyes and then curled around Hermione's sitting body.

Hermione reached over and gently rubbed her back while she answered, "Just a few minutes... have a good nap?"

Ginny nodded but wanted to say it would have been better if Hermione had been with her.

Ginny looked up as Luna walked over, "Hungry?" she asked.

When Hermione and Ginny, who was trying to sit up, nodded she called, "Cara?"

The little elf arrived with a crack and asked; "Yes, Miss Luna? How can I help you tonight?"

"Could you bring us some dinner, please? Whatever they're having in the Great Hall is fine..." Luna answered.

"Certainly Miss..." Cara looked around; "but you have nowhere to eat?"

Luna closed her eyes and asked the room to provide a table with four chairs. When it materialized in front of them the little elf's eyes widened, but with a snap of her fingers, the table was soon laden with food and drink.

"Thank you, Cara."

The elf smiled and then, with a snap of her fingers, disappeared.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully as they went to sit at the table, "I recognize Cara now," at the bemused looks on her friend's faces she explained; "When we left for Holidays, I was running late and I think Minerva sent her to my room to get my trunk."

"Thanks for the table, Room," Hermione said as she sat down, "Uh, Luna? Why four chairs?"

"To honour the friend that isn't ready to join us yet, when she is, her place will be waiting."

Hermione filled three glasses with Butterbeer and handed two to the younger girls, "They don't serve _this_ in the Great Hall." She held up her own mug; "To Minerva McGonagall... our newest friend."

Ginny and Luna brought their cups to Hermione's and said together, "Minerva."

They ate in silence for a while, all still marveling at the events of the night before and the fact they now considered one of the strictest Professors at Hogwarts, their friend.

When they had finished eating Hermione was the first to break the silence. "So, shall we sit on the bed or the couch?"

"Bed," Luna replied. "There's something I want to show you... I know we said we'd wait until the weekend to explain but..." she didn't get to finish as Hermione stood then held out her hands to her friends.

"Sit beside me on either side I want to show you something, Hermione," requested Luna.

Once Hermione and Ginny did as she asked she reached for her own memory portrait and activated it. "This is what I remember from that night... watch you and Ginny," she told Hermione.

They all sat and watched Luna's memory as first the bracelets began to glow and then as Hermione and Ginny also began to glow and their auras merged. Luna looked up at Hermione's awestruck face.

"What is that?" Hermione asked softly.

"Every person has an aura... some are brighter than others and I can't see them when I'm wearing my necklace." She paused to let that sink in. "But everything I've read since Halloween? Nothing mentions auras merging like yours do."

"Do? You mean you've seen this again since?" Hermione asked amazed.

"I began seeing auras Halloween night. Remember I said closing my eyes would help?" Hermione nodded. "Well, ever since then I've been looking for it, but that night," she said indicating the portrait in her hands, "was the first time I saw them so clearly and ever since then, when you two are physically close, they grow brighter as you approach each other and then merge when you're close enough."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well, you know how Ginny told you about the magical connection you two seem to have?" Hermione nodded. "I think the auras are a reflection of your magic recognizing each other and joining… I think it's the same thing with the feeling in your hands." Luna put the painting on the bed and reached for her friends hands. "When we hold hands like this I can feel it coursing through me along with your emotions." She looked down, again feeling guilty for taking credit for she had done the night before.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned as she had felt Luna's worry.

"Whatever this connection you two have is... it amplifies all of our powers... it's why I was able to do the things I did last night. I feel guilty that Minerva believes it was all me."

Hermione squeezed her hand but before she could reply Ginny spoke up; "I told Luna that I don't think she'd have been able to do what she did if she wasn't already capable of it,"

"So what you're saying," Hermione asked, "that our connection makes your ability work better?"

Luna nodded. "Ginny feels that eventually I'll be able to do all those things without your help. But it's not just me that your connection affects." At Hermione's puzzled look she explained; "The wards Minerva placed around her office? It was strengthened just by you two being there and once we were all holding hands it only got stronger once you both knew it was there. I think because you knew it would help me, your powers made it stronger."

"Do you think we can amplify anyone's magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet, and frankly, I don't think we should share it with anyone until we do," Luna replied simply.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment, pondering what Luna had just said. She looked across to Ginny and with her free hand rubbed the spot in her chest where she often felt the tugging, "Gin... when we hug sometimes... do you..."

Ginny looked at her surprised but Luna could feel her worry, "You feel that too?" She asked softly.

Hermione nodded, "Do you guys think that is part of the same thing?"

"We think so," Luna replied.

"And that's why I feel so good the next day when we've slept together?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Ginny," thought, "Among other reasons..."

"I think so... and I think you were right about it helping Ginny when you weren't here. It's like, when you two are physically close, you almost store up each other's magic."

"And that's why I felt like a piece of me was missing when you guys were gone..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Exactly..." Luna replied with a grin; "you were feeling, not only Ginny's physical absence, but her magic's absence as well."

Hermione nodded. "We should probably tell Minerva... maybe she can help figure this out..."

"I do want to tell her, Hermione, but for now, I think we should keep this between ourselves until we understand it more," Luna replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose..."

"I suspect we'll know when the time is right," Luna assured her.

"And this, whatever this is, is why your Dreamwalking has been so successful, isn't it?"

"Part of it is the trust Ginny has in me, but yes, most likely," Luna answered.

Hermione nodded and sat quietly before asking her next question. "Since Ginny is dreaming again does that mean our Saturdays are a thing of the past?" She asked and Luna could feel her sadness.

"Oh..." Luna smiled, "I think the three of us still have enough questions about what's going on with us that we'll be experimenting for a while before we get a handle on it..." Luna answered and she felt Hermione's sadness lift as well as Ginny's amusement at her double meaning.

"Luna?" Hermione asked softly, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I reserve the right to not answer, but yes."

"Fair enough, last night, we both got an idea of what you must feel like all the time...feeling other people's emotions..." Hermione clarified and then asked; "How do you cope?"

Luna considered Hermione's question before answering; "Well before I knew what I was, I was lucky enough to be around mostly positive emotions and didn't understand that they weren't by own, but now?" She paused as she squeezed her friend's hands, "I'm used to both of your emotions and I'm able to recognize when they're not my own. And when I'm around a lot of people I have the necklace."

"You said you only let us feel a part of it... why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm accustomed to it, you're not, and I didn't want to overwhelm you…" Luna answered and then added; "I needed you two too much."

"Her emotions were that strong?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, not only did I have you two powering me and making me more sensitive to it, but the wards she placed meant that all I felt were our emotions with no one else to distract me..."

Hermione let her hand go so she could hug Luna, "You're stronger than you know, Luna, and I'm not talking about your gift." When she had sat back down and was again holding Luna's hand she elaborated; "I was almost overwhelmed by her sadness... I don't know how you managed to cope with it."

"I had you two..." Luna smiled and squeezed their hands; " and despite her sadness I could always feel your love… it made it well, not easier, but it tempered it a bit, I think… helped me remember it wasn't my sadness I was feeling, but hers."

"The way you two talked, you and Minerva, it was amazing to watch you know. It was almost like you were reading each other's minds."

"I said the same thing," Ginny said, "but then Luna pointed out to me that she and I do it all the time, I just hadn't noticed it."

"It's easy with Ginny... I know her so well that I can usually tell what she's thinking by feeling her emotions in context with whatever is going on. With Minerva it was partially putting her emotions into context but also because she's accustomed to Empaths and has probably had similar conversations before." She bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "Don't worry... I'm getting to understand your emotions too... pretty soon, when the three of us are together? No one will know what we're talking about."

"You know all this is crazy right? The three of us? The bracelets? Your gift? Our magical connection? Our friendship with Minerva?" Hermione asked rapid fire.

Once they had stopped laughing Luna turned to Hermione, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one... we have a bit of time before curfew… think we can, um, _power share_ before we go? I'm hoping it'll help me sleep alone tonight..." Hermione asked quietly.

Luna felt Ginny's surprise and almost laughed at Hermione's new euphemism for cuddling. In answer Luna lay back and extended her arms for her friends to join her. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance then each lay their head's on Luna's shoulders. She hugged them close and felt Hermione reach for Ginny's hand over her. "Even with me in the middle Hermione still needs to be touching her..." she thought ruefully.

"Room?" Luna said quietly, "If we fall asleep can you wake us before curfew?"

She looked up and was shocked when a small piece of parchment floated down to land on her chest; "Of course," was all that was written on it.


	23. New Routines

The three girls stared at the piece of parchment on Luna's chest. Ginny picked it up and looked it over.

"Thank you, Room?" Ginny said tentatively.

All three sat up quickly as a second, slightly larger, piece of parchment fell to the bed in front of them. They stared at it in amazement as there were not only words already upon it, but more were being added as they watched:

" _You're most welcome, my friends. My name is Rowena. I know you have many questions. As do I. You see, I have never been able to communicate directly with the users of this room until now. When Luna and Ginny first entered, I knew something special was about to happen. You see, Luna, I have never met an Empath quite as strong as you. I believe whatever connection that Hermione and Ginny have may be making this possible... I only know what you know... I can only provide what these walls contain."_

The three girls sat stunned until more words appeared:

" _No questions tonight... the more you visit... the more we can talk... by the weekend I hope…"_

The words had slowed down and became fainter and fainter until they could barely read the last word.

"No more questions..." Ginny said in awe, "Thanks Rowena but, uh, you just gave us a whole bunch more."

The fire over by the couch suddenly roared merrily for a moment and then the blanket from the couch flew over to them. Luna started to laugh. Finally noticing her friend's bemused looks she caught her breath.

"It's a hint. The fire? She was laughing, and the blanket? The longer _we_ stay here the stronger _she_ gets. And," she said, as she grabbed the blanket and moved to Ginny's other side, "The closer _you_ two are the more power _she_ gets."

Hermione and Luna lay their heads on Ginny's shoulder, her arms outstretched. "Doesn't mean we can't talk while we lay here..." Ginny said quietly as she hugged her two friends close and Hermione reached over her for Luna's hand so they could complete the circle.

"Just when you thought our lives weren't crazy enough, right?" Ginny said and felt her two friends laughing beside her.

"Rowena?" Hermione said as she propped herself up on an elbow so she could see both their faces, "You don't think its Rowena Ravenclaw, as in, one of the founders of Hogwarts?"

The fire blazed briefly again.

Hermione put her head back down. "Wow," she said softly. They all lie in silence but they weren't sleeping as they were all too lost in their own amazement at what they had just witnessed.

Luna propped herself on an elbow. "It's us... it's because of us... I might be a very strong Empath, and she sensed me first, but it was you two that gave her the energy to communicate with us. She's..." Luna paused in her wonder for a moment, "she's been communicating with me all along... that's how she'd give me what I needed, even when you guys weren't here, even before I'd ask for it..." She paused again. "It took a lot of energy to do what she did tonight and that's why she's stopped answering."

They all looked to the fire but it had gone out. Hermione looked at her watch, "I wouldn't be so sure of that... we've got fifteen minutes to get back to our Common Rooms," they all laughed.

They had all sat up and Luna reached for her friends hands. Without question they took them and watched as their bracelets began to again glow brightly. Luna watched her two friends as their auras grew bright and joined. It seemed to pulse slightly, almost like a heartbeat. She closed her eyes and let her friends' magic course through her.

She sought out Hermione's emotions first and felt less confusion with the feeling Luna had come to associate with Ginny. Then she sought out Ginny's and was pleased to feel that she was just happy. And of course, she felt love… overwhelming love, from both of them. She melded their emotions and then, squeezing their hands, gave her friends a taste of what she was feeling and opened her eyes to their gasps.

Hermione was the first to regain her ability to speak, "Will I ever get used to that?"

"I figured you could both use the boost to help you sleep tonight." She looked at their bemused faces, "Well... don't you feel really good right now?" They nodded, "Well multiply it by a hundred and that's how you two make me feel... what you just felt was a meld of all three of us. And I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna need that boost just to get my butt up to bed," she said as she let their hands go to stand.

"You coulda warned us, ya know," Ginny.

"She did," Hermione said as she stretched and stood up, "She squeezed our hands... I didn't know what was happening until it happened but…"

Luna nodded her head and reached for her necklace but Hermione stopped her and reached for her hand again, "Luna... _some_ things can't be put into words..." Hermione concentrated on just how much pride she had at being able to call Luna her friend, smiling when Luna got the message and closed her eyes.

Eyes still closed, she smiled. When she opened them again she stood and hugged Hermione.

"Me too, Hermione," she said quietly.

"Um… can someone explain...?" Ginny stammered. In answer Luna reached for Ginny's hand, squeezed and then channeled to her what Hermione had been feeling.

"Oh..." Ginny said and then laughed, "Well... there's another silver lining..."

At the bemused expression on her friend's face, Ginny explained, "We can tell each other what we're feeling without speaking... makes things simpler, don't you think?"

"We've been doing it all along, silly..." Hermione said and hugged Ginny, "C'mon we'd better go... I don't think our new friend, Minerva, would be pleased if we missed curfew."

"Thank you, Rowena," they said together before leaving.

…

As they walked they made a plan to spend their evenings together in the Room after dinner in the Great Hall. They realised they could skip the Great Hall, but they didn't want to take advantage of Minerva's generosity and they also figured their absence in the Great Hall wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

They engaged in a three way hug before going their separate ways. Hermione took Ginny's hand as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"You know, it occurs to me that you to have known about this," Hermione said as she gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, "for a while, why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Well, mostly because we weren't sure until you told me you feel this," she said, squeezing Hermione's hand, "too..."

"Still, you guys seem to have quite a bit figured out..."

"Wait, Hermione?" Ginny said pulling Hermione to a stop.

"We don't have time for this... we'll be late." Ginny nodded and they quickened their pace to Gryffindor Tower. "We'll talk when we get there..."

They entered the Common Room to find it still crowded and headed for the stairs to the dorms. When they got to Ginny's room she pulled her inside. She knew it would be empty as her dorm mates still had a habit of waiting for her to go to bed.

"Gin... I don't think we should..."

"I just want to talk for a minute, okay?" Ginny asked in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

Hermione nodded and let herself be led over to the bed. After they had both sat down, still holding hands, Ginny squeezed her hand and then waited for her to look at her.

"Hermione... Luna and I... we weren't keeping things from you because we didn't want to tell you or didn't think you should know." She saw the doubt in Hermione's eyes so continued; "We honestly weren't sure it meant anything until you told me you feel it too. I only found out about the auras myself on the train home."

Hermione looked down at their hands and noticed a thick strand of green running through her bracelet. Sighing, she realized what it meant. "I know you feel differently about Luna than you do me... I understand that Ginny... that you can share things with her that you can't with me," she said softly.

Ginny had also noticed the thick strand of green, and realizing Luna was right, she sought to sooth Hermione. Even if what she had just said was closer to the truth than she could imagine.

She took a deep breath; "I love you both equally, Hermione," Hermione looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. "No, I do," she assured before leaning over and kissing Hermione's forehead before she continued; "But the friendship I have with you it's different from what I have with her. And," she continued, hoping she could make her laugh, "don't even get me started on Minerva," she finished and was pleased when she coaxed a small smile out of her.

"I think I understand what you mean," Hermione said softly, "Like how I value each of our friendships for different reasons but I pretty much feel the same about all of you."

"Yes and, for now, there are some things Luna only feels comfortable sharing with me."

"That part I understand... Luna doesn't really know me and you guys have been together for years."

"Does she think Luna and I are an item? No..." Ginny thought in shock.

Before she could answer, Hermione continued; "It only makes sense that there are things you can talk to her about, that you can't to me... I get it, Gin... its okay."

"Hermione, it's not even like that… half the time she already knows what I'm thinking…"

Hermione laughed a little, "Gin... its okay, really... there are things I'm not ready to talk to you guys about either..."

"We will in time..." Ginny assured her.

"With Luna around, I doubt we'll have much choice..." Hermione joked.

Ginny glanced down at her bracelet, pleased to see the green, although still there, had faded.

She knelt down in front of Hermione and waited until she looked her in the eyes. Taking both of Hermione's hands she said; "I want you to know... you're just as important to me as Luna... in some ways more… got it?" she said firmly.

Hermione smiled and then leaned down to rest her forehead on Ginny's; "Me too..."

They both glanced at their bracelets and smiled. Hermione placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead and leaned back to look at her. Shaking her head she said; "Do you have any idea how many times I forget you're the younger one here?"

"I wish you'd forget a little more often," Ginny thought and smiled as she got up to sit beside Hermione again.

"You going to be okay tonight? On your own, I mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm actually looking forward to it a little bit... been awhile since I've had a bed to myself," she bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "Not that I'd mind if you'd join me…" she finished with a small smile.

"I'd like that Gin, I would, but we both need our rest... you especially... I know you didn't get back to sleep after Luna's nightmare." At her questioning look, she explained; "Luna told me, before I woke you."

"No... too worried about Luna, I guess."

"You were amazing you know... how you calmed her down so quickly..." Hermione said.

"I've been doing it ever since I met her... just didn't know why it worked so well until now."

Hermione nodded and then stood; "Hug before I go?" She asked.

Ginny didn't reply, just stood up and hugged her and felt the familiar tugging in her chest again.

Hermione leaned back a little and rubbed her chest, "It's a weird feeling, isn't it?"

"A little," Ginny agreed.

"Do you feel it when you've held me while we're sleeping?"

Ginny nodded.

"Seems to get strong the closer our hearts are to each other..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "You know where I am if you need me, okay?"

Ginny pointed to the ceiling.

"Well yes, but," and she placed her hand over Ginny's heart, "I'm here too, always." Taking Ginny's hand she placed it on her own chest, "And you're always here."

She nodded and thought; "You have no idea how true that is."

Hermione kissed her forehead, and then, after hugging her one last time, left for her own dorm.

Ginny shook her head and grabbing her memory portrait as she went, sat on the bed. She watched as it activated and again saw the look on Hermione's face that night. She sighed and said quietly as she gazed at her memory.

"You've got to wake up, Hermione. So I can tell you _just_ how much I love you," she said softly, smiled and thought ruefully that maybe she would take a hot shower before bed.

…

The days that followed took on a routine after that night. Each morning, whoever was awake first, would wait for the other on the stairs of their dorm and then together they'd go to meet Luna in the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting together at whichever of their house tables was emptiest.

After breakfast they'd walk as far as they could together until Hermione would have to go to her own class. They would hug and Hermione would watch them go.

They'd each attended their classes, sometimes meeting for lunch, but always meeting for dinner. They would eat quietly and then go up to, as they now called it, visit Rowena.

Hermione and Ginny would usually sit at the table to do homework, while Luna would sit on the bed doing hers. Every so often she would reach out to their emotions: she could feel them all the time if she chose, but she was working on being able to block people's emotions without the aid of the necklace. Often she would try to isolate and identify each emotion she would pick up on. She'd look over to see that they always touched. Even as they worked, they would hold hands or some part of their body would be touching.

They would always save a half hour for "power sharing" before they had to leave for their Common Rooms. Hermione and Ginny would go and join Luna, lying on either side of her with their heads on her shoulders, and then Hermione would reach for Ginny's hand. Luna had suggested to Ginny the first morning, as they had walked to class, that they lay this way. It was easier for her than being right next to Hermione. Luna had it explained it to Hermione, however, that this way she could feel their powers equally. While it was true it was more for Ginny's sake.

They'd pull themselves from the bed and then hold hands for the bracelets to connect. Hermione and Ginny were growing accustomed to the little boosts Luna would send them before they all let go and hugged.

After they had walked Luna to her Common Room, Hermione and Ginny would walk, usually hand in hand, to Gryffindor tower and then their dorms. They would hug outside Ginny's door, usually only letting go because they heard someone approaching and said goodnight.

Hermione would go up to bed and go to sleep immediately. Even with the power boost she got from Ginny, she was still doing ten classes a day and using the Time-turner to get there.

Ginny, however, would take a long shower before going to bed each night. It, and what she did while she was in there, was enough to help ease some of her ever growing frustration. Hermione, now that she was under the impression that the good feelings she'd get when she touched Ginny was strictly due to their shared power, was touching Ginny more and more often. She'd actually agreed readily when Luna had suggested they 'power share" with her in the middle. Although, Ginny had thought ruefully, if it's easier on me, then it's easier on Luna.

Ginny would crawl into bed and pull the blanket Hermione gave her around herself tightly. She'd look to the ceiling where she thought Hermione's bed lay and say quietly, before falling asleep; "Goodnight, my love..."


	24. The Loop

Hermione woke Saturday morning feeling anxious: today, when she was to meet Luna and Ginny to visit with Rowena, they were hoping to get some answers. She rolled over on her side, and looking out the window, realised the sun hadn't really risen yet and decided to go wake Ginny so they could spend so time alone before they met Luna for breakfast.

She crawled out of bed, and quickly and quietly dressed, and then went down the stairs to Ginny's room. She opened the door as quietly as possible and entered. She watched Ginny sleep for a moment and then tip-toed over, closed the drapes around Ginny's bed and climbed in beside her. Ginny lay on her side so Hermione gently put one arm under Ginny's head and with the other pulled her close as she cuddled up behind her.

Ginny woke slowly as she became aware that she wasn't dreaming... Hermione _was_ there, and holding her. Ginny reached down to Hermione's hand at her waist and lacing their fingers as she held it, pulled it up to lay over her chest.

"Missed me?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione just hugged her in response.

"What time is it?" Ginny whispered.

"Early... now quiet or we'll wake your dorm mates..."

Ginny pulled herself from Hermione's arms and repositioned herself on her back. Hermione stayed close but propped herself up on an elbow to look at her. Hermione reached up and after brushing the hair from her forehead, leaned down to place a kiss there.

They heard someone else stirring, "Go..." Ginny said quiet but urgently, "I'll meet you on the stairs."

She knew if they waited they would be stuck behind the drapes until all her dorm mates had risen and left. Hermione nodded and then, after checking no was looking, left to wait for Ginny as quickly and quietly as possible.

"This is nuts..." Ginny thought as she flopped back down on the bed.

She smiled mischievously as she got up. "Someday," she thought, "when we're finally together... I am gonna make you pay for doing this to me." As she dressed she thought of all the ways she would someday make Hermione feel what she had been feeling all this time: frustrated beyond belief.

When she met Hermione on the stairs she was still blushing at some of the naughty thoughts she'd just been having. She reached out her hand to Hermione and they descended to the Common Room. Noting that it was empty, Ginny asked; "Should we just hang out here or..."

Hermione blushed slightly and squeezed Ginny's hand, "I was thinking we go give Rowena some extra energy so she can talk to us later..."

Ginny smiled and nodded, afraid if she spoke she'd betray just how much she liked the idea, even though, something about ' _giving Rowena extra energy'_ , irked her. She set it aside though, as it meant she'd soon have Hermione in her arms again.

They walked quickly to visit Rowena, the door forming as they approached.

Once they had entered they went to the couch and Ginny sat first then lay down, waiting for Hermione to join her. Hermione sat down and then, pulling the blanket over them, she laid down once again into the comfort of Ginny's arms.

Ginny almost sighed when Hermione laid down beside her and, after laying her head on Ginny's waiting arm, she lay with her back facing her. Ginny wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Hermione reached down for Ginny's hand, and lacing their fingers, went to pull Ginny's hand to her chest, but for some reason though, she pulled Ginny's hand to her lips and softly placed a kiss to her palm before she laid their hands over her heart.

Ginny had almost moaned when she felt Hermione's lips on her palm however, the shock of what she had just done, was enough to silence her. She pulled Hermione close again and felt the tugging around her heart grow stronger. Thinking once again, how much she was going to enjoy showing Hermione how she had made her feel one day.

Hermione lay in Ginny's arms marveling, as she always did, just how good it felt to have her friend's arms around her. Since her friends had explained what they knew about the power connection they had, she'd stop worrying about why she enjoyed it so much and just enjoyed it. She had come to cherish those moments when she could hug Ginny, or be held by her, or hold her. The tugging she felt in her chest was ever present, but now that she had begun to understand it, she found herself missing it when they were apart.

Ginny felt Hermione sigh and then seem to melt into her as she fell asleep. Ginny lay there in wonder at the girl in her arms. "How can she not know how I feel?" She thought as she too fell asleep.

…

They awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching them and Ginny opened her eyes slowly to see Luna looking peeved. Ginny gently shook Hermione awake and watched as her eyes grew wide as Luna came to sit in the chair beside them.

"We missed breakfast, didn't we?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Nodding, Luna reached into her bag and took out the food she had brought for them. Hermione sat up, and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looked at the time. It was just past lunch and she finally understood why Luna looked annoyed. "I'm sorry Luna...we didn't mean to fall asleep."

Ginny sat up and looked at her friend. "Why didn't you come wake us? You must have known we'd be here."

Luna leaned back in her chair and observed her two sleepy friends. "Actually I did... when you guys didn't show up for breakfast I came up here. You were sound asleep... went I went to wake you, this floated down," she explained and then handed them a small piece of parchment:

" _Please let them sleep... it helps."_

"Us or her?" Hermione wondered aloud.

They laughed as another piece of parchment came floating down:

" _Both... now eat, we'll talk when you're finished."_

Once they had finished eating Hermione asked Rowena; "Where would you like us to sit?"

" _Stand first, form your circle, and close your eyes. I'd like to show you something before we begin."_

They did as she asked and closed their eyes. They heard movement around them and when they opened their eyes all three girls gasped in shock: the Room seemed to have grown in size and now contained hundreds of years' worth of discarded items. There were piles so high they almost reached the ceiling and had paths between the items. As they watched their usual Room reformed in front of them with the addition of an old chalkboard.

" _Please sit... Hermione and Ginny please stay close to each other... it helps."_

The words had written themselves on the chalkboard and then disappeared as they sat. Hermione sat in the corner of the couch and waited for Ginny to sit in front of her so she could hold her. Once Ginny was comfortably seated in Hermione's arms she motioned for Luna to come sit in front of her so she could hold onto Luna while they spoke to Rowena.

Luna had been watching her two friends as they naturally and comfortably cuddled up on the couch. She was feeling left out until Ginny had motioned for her to sit so she could be held the same way Hermione held Ginny.

Finally they turned their attention back to the chalkboard and waited:

_"I have heard your many questions, and I will do my best to explain. Please, just listen; I do not know how long I will be able to do this._

_In life, I was Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders Hogwarts. I built this room as a refuge for myself. I, like Luna, was an Empath but unfortunately, I was also a Telepath. I had grown weary of hearing and feeling everyone around me and so created this room. It blocks both emotions and thoughts, you see._

_Eventually I created the Diadem so I could again walk in the world, in comfort. No one knew its true purpose. It worked much as Luna's necklace does. When my daughter, Helena, stole it... I was incapable of handling the flood of emotions and thoughts...I retreated here._

_When I died within these very walls something unexpected happened. My gifts merged with the magic I myself had used when creating the room. Over the centuries I've learned how to help those who seek refuge here... sometimes calling out to those who shared the same gifts that I did when they drew close enough for me to feel them._

_The room of discarded items allows me to provide you with what you need. Sometimes I need to transform them slightly before I give them... like your blanket. Yes Hermione, I drew the image from your mind, but if you were to compare it to the originals you would see the one you use here is not exact. But I do the best I can with what I have available._

_Over the years I have tried my best to help those who entered here. Tried to communicate by the timing of my gifts. Luna, you were the first to thank me since Minerva and Radha used to visit. They came to understand my gifts to them and I tried to make them feel welcome here. However, you three and the combination of your gifts, I think, is what has given me a voice since the first time since I died. Thank you._

_I am not sure why it works... or why your energy is allowing me to do this and I can only take what you choose to give me..._

_I am growing weak again, despite your assistance. However I would like to ask one small request. Please ask Minerva to visit. I haven't felt her presence in a very long time."_

The girls sat in stunned silence, watching as the words faded.

And then, very faintly, more words appeared:

" _Ginny...is the chalkboard better?"_

Ginny laughed and replied aloud; "A little, Rowena, thank you, but you already know what else is bothering me, don't you?"

" _Yes... but I do not understand why..."_

Ginny pushed Luna forward so she could turn and see both her friends. Seeing the confusion in their faces, she realised they hadn't figured it out.

"All this... Rowena talking to us through a piece of parchment, her leeching our energy..."

The two girls looked at her in shock as they realised what she meant and reached to hug her but she impatiently pushed them back.

"Gin... I should have realized..." Luna stammered.

"How could you Luna? I'm so happy when I'm here with you guys it didn't even dawn on me what was bothering me until Rowena mentioned the chalkboard."

They tried to hug again but she stopped them and reached for their hands instead.

"Gin?" Hermione said softly, "You know it's not the same... Tom intentionally tried to drain your soul."

"I don't see the difference," Ginny answered calmly, but only because Luna was calming her.

"Rowena didn't do this on purpose for one... it sounds like she doesn't even understand it," Luna said but could feel Ginny still not understanding, "She isn't drawing it from you... she doesn't have a choice... she's benefiting from it the same way I do... you may not have intended to share it with Rowena, but the Room absorbed it without her, or us, realising it."

The fire grew very bright a moment as if to confirm what Luna had said.

"But why the parchment?" Ginny asked.

"She can only use what's already here... probably why she can't provide us with food," Hermione paused a moment; "She may have even gotten the idea from you, Gin, and when she felt it made you uncomfortable she tried the chalkboard instead, even if she didn't understand why."

Ginny stared down at their hands when Hermione took hers away and lifted it to Ginny's cheek so she could get her to face her.

Hermione could still see the doubt in Ginny's eyes, "It's not the same Gin... Rowena wants to help us."

She saw the anger flash in Ginny's eyes as she responded; "That's what Tom said..."

Luna moved to hug Ginny and then said quietly; "It's not the same Gin... think about how you feel right now. Do feel like you're drained? Do you feel like you've done anything you didn't want to do?"

Hermione thought she understood where Luna was going so, as she still looked in Ginny's eyes, she placed a hand on Ginny's chest; "Gin... think about it, even before we knew Rowena was here all she's done is helped us and the only thing she's asked of us in return is to ask Minerva to join us... Rowena had no choice in this... she just wants to help us because she can."

Seeing the tears in Ginny's eyes and feeling helpless, she took her hand from Ginny's chest, and moving it to the back of her neck, pulled Ginny's head down to her chest and enveloped her in her arms. Once she felt Ginny start to relax, she motioned for Luna to join them. As soon as Luna was holding Ginny the blanket came flying from the bed and tucked itself around them. Hermione felt Ginny giggle a little.

She reached down and, taking Ginny's chin her hand, made it so she could look at her, "See?"

Ginny nodded. "She helps because she can and it's because of us that she can communicate but she's not trying to do it, it just happened?" Ginny questioned softly.

"Her only ulterior motive is to understand how this came to be," Luna said quietly. "She only encouraged us to come back because... well, we're the first people she's been able to talk to and she wants to be able to continue to talk to us... I can imagine it would be lonely and frustrating not being able to talk to anyone..." she finished thoughtfully.

Ginny had put her head back on Hermione's chest when she heard her say, "I'm sorry we didn't make the connection, Gin..." then softly kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Don't be... Tom stopped using the diary when he got stronger and it really only just occurred to me..." Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "You didn't experience what I did... you both just saw the good Rowena was trying to do... damn you Tom," she finished angrily.

"Gin?" Luna said softly as she reached to turn Ginny to face her, "I should have known... I felt something bothering you, but I thought I already knew what it was... I could feel you tense every time a parchment showed up..." tears had begun to fall down her face, "I should have known..."

Ginny could sense that Luna wasn't only referring to what she had felt when Rowena started talking to them. No, she was talking about what happened with the diary and how she still felt guilty she hadn't figured it out.

She swiftly turned so she could look in Luna's eyes and took her face between her hands when she tried to look down. "You listen to me, Luna Lovegood," she quietly but forcefully, "Tom was not your fault... I've told you this before... you've got to let that go... we didn't have Hermione making you more sensitive, you didn't even know yet what you were yet. And," she said turned to Hermione for a moment, "don't say if we had been together last year it wouldn't have happened," looking back at Luna she said, "We can't live in a world of 'what ifs'... we can only move forward."

She could still the doubt and the lingering guilt in Luna's eyes. "Hermione... can you call for food and wait for us at the table?" Ginny looked at Luna who nodded; "We just need a minute."

Hermione disentangled herself from the girls, calling softly for Cara as she went, and went to sit at the table.

Luna said softly, once Hermione was sitting; "She's not happy about this..." Luna said softly, "We could have waited to talk about this..."

"I know she's not," Ginny replied as she glanced at Hermione and the small frown she wore. "Listen... I know you know me very well, and I know you misinterpreted my nerves."

Luna shook her head, "I should have known… I should have made the connection."

"How could you Luna? I didn't even make the connection... I thought my tension was from being so close to Hermione, too." Seeing there was still doubt in her eyes she continued; "Of all us here... you recognized Rowena's intentions as good... if you had felt like the same thing Tom did to me, you'd have known... I understand what you guys were getting it... she benefits from our energy but she's only getting it because, even though we didn't realize we were doing it, we chose to share it and she has never tried to take it by force."

"Looney... think about it... it's like you can read my mind because you know me so well and are able to figure out what I'm thinking due to the context, right?"

"Yeah..."

" _Well_ , given the context, some of nerves were for the reason you thought…" she shrugged; "That's what I thought too, okay?" She asked gently. Luna nodded her head and looked down, "Luna," she continued, gently lifting her face again, "You've got to stop beating yourself up for things you can't control... and we can't change the past, so stop feeling guilty about it. Got it?"

"Got it," Luna looked down at their bracelets and saw the green of Hermione's thread, "Let me handle it, okay?"

Ginny nodded and after briefly hugging, Luna said loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Thanks for the pep talk..." as they went to join Hermione at the table.

Hermione looked at them questioningly so Luna explained, sort of. "I still feel guilty that I didn't figure out Tom last year. Ginny needed to remind me that I can't change what happened in the past... the reason I didn't recognize what Ginny was feeling was because it didn't feel the same as what Tom did so I didn't make the connection."

Ginny looked at Luna in wonder, "I said all that?" And when they both laughed, they were pleased when they heard Hermione join them.

"Yes... and even if you don't know why you asked to speak with me alone it was so I could focus on just what you were feeling and not be confused by Hermione," Luna could immediately, and finally, feel Hermione's jealousy dissipate.

"That makes sense," Hermione said as they sat at the table, "But you do realize we have a problem?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"How do we explain to Minerva why we want her to come here with us so Rowena can visit without telling her why Rowena can communicate with us?"

"We don't have to explain anything," Luna replied, "Not yet, anyways..."

At their bemused expressions she continued; "Rowena... you understand why we're not ready to explain to Minerva, right?" Hermione who was looking at the chalkboard, smiled and nodded towards it.

Only, 'yes', was written on it, "Thank you, Rowena."

"Think about it, Hermione... Minerva already knows the room exists, something of how it works and we've already asked her to join us for dinner... I'm pretty sure Rowena would be happy to have her here and communicate with her the way she used to."

All three looked back to the chalkboard: " _Thank you for understanding, Luna..."_

"So what you're saying is that, as long as the Room works the way she's used to it working she won't know there's a difference?"

"Exactly and I do want to talk to Minerva about what's happening with us... it's just..." Luna sighed.

Hermione studied the two girls for a moment. "Sort of like you two not telling me your theory as to this whole power connection we have?" She asked.

"Sort of," Luna answered thoughtfully, "Only difference is this doesn't involve Minerva." She paused and looked at Hermione, "We should have involved you sooner because you're directly involved. Whereas with Minerva, the main reason I want to tell her is because I want her to understand that what I can do is because of you two."

Hermione thought she understood. "So we'll tell her when, and if, she needs to know?"

"Yes," Ginny said as she noted a hint of anger in Hermione's voice, "But that isn't why we didn't tell you... you have to remember Hermione, Luna only really saw the auras once she had activated the portraits…"

"It's true, Hermione, I couldn't be sure of what I'd seen that night until I saw my memory of it..." added Luna.

"And we didn't even know if it meant anything until you told me you feel this, too," Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and was pleased when she took it so their palms faced each other, "We didn't know.. .that's what we had to talk about, Luna and me, the night..."

"It's okay, Gin," she said, squeezing Ginny's hand before letting it go so she could resume eating; "I'm sorry you two... I just..."

"Don't like being left out of the loop?" Luna interrupted, and once Hermione had nodded continued; "Hermione," she said getting up to go over and hold Hermione's face in her hands and looking into her eyes, "You're the only reason there's a loop to be left out of. We, Ginny and I, were not complete until you joined us... none of this would have been possible, without _you_..."

Hermione reached forward and burying her face in Luna's stomach she hugged her.

"Finally," Ginny said loud enough for both girls to look her way, "I think she gets it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope this answers many questions for you as well, dear readers, hope you enjoyed. I'll be back to transferring chapters early Wednesday morning


	25. Gifts

Hermione waited outside the Transfiguration classroom as she knew Harry and Ron were bugging Minerva about the broom again. They'd been asking every chance they'd gotten for the last three weeks **.** With the big match coming up she knew Harry must be getting desperate.

She finally saw them exit ten minutes later and went back inside to talk with Minerva.

As soon as she opened the door, Minerva said irritably, without looking up from the papers on her desk, "I said, no, Potter. Now leave me alone before I kick you off the team myself!"

Hermione started to laugh causing Minerva to look up and join in her laughter.

"That boy... I swear," Minerva said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tell me about it," Hermione gasped causing them both to start laughing again.

Hermione went to sit on the edge of desk near the front of the class and wiped a tear from her eye.

Once Minerva had finally caught her breath she admitted; "I don't remember the last time I laughed like that..."

"Um... the morning after Halloween?" Hermione asked, trying to not laugh.

"I was too shocked to laugh frankly...I've never seen Professor Snape so uncomfortable."

"I know... funny I didn't notice you..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"With the guffaws coming out of Professors Dumbledore and Hagrid, I'm not surprised..." Minerva replied wryly.

"True... the Slytherins were pretty funny too..."

"So, Hermione, you didn't come here to reminisce," Minerva said kindly, "How can I help you?"

Hermione smiled, even she and Minerva could almost talk in shorthand now. For example, Hermione knew she was, at the moment, speaking with her friend and mentor, not her teacher. And Minerva knew, whatever Hermione wanted to talk about, was not school related.

"Minerva," she paused, "Ginny, Luna and I would be honoured if you would join us for dinner this Saturday evening." She could tell Minerva was about to say no, so she continued, with all sincerity, "We have something we'd like to share with you and it is the most fitting place," she paused a moment searching Minerva's face for a clue as to what she may be thinking. "Please? You can even choose what the Room looks like if it would make you more comfortable."

Minerva looked across her desk at Hermione. She could see how important this was to her and to all of them. The only thing keeping her away, the only thing that had kept her away all these years was the memory of Radha. Minerva looked down to her hands. "These three girls have already faced so much," she thought, "How is it I don't even have the courage to face a room I was once happy in?"

Minerva slowly stood up and came to stand in front of Hermione. Leaning on her own desk so that they were at eye level. "Hermione, it is I, who would be honoured to join you, but..."

Hermione stepped forward and reached for Minerva's hand, "We understand your reluctance, we …"

But Minerva cut her off, lowering her eyes as she said, "I suspect you do..."

She felt Hermione move closer and then her hand under her chin as Hermione raised her face, "We would understand... if you're not ready," she paused, not believing what she was about to say. She let Minerva's face go as she now held her gaze and reached for her other hand, "You need to face you fear, Minerva. What happened was _not_ your fault," she paused and smiled, "Ginny keeps telling me and Luna, 'You can't live in a land of _what ifs_.' _We_ can't change the _past_ , we can only learn from it, so we can make _now_ better, in hopes of a better _future,_ " She said softly.

Minerva felt the tears on her cheeks before she realised she was crying. She thought: how could this, albeit remarkably gifted, fourteen year old girl and her twelve year old friends be so perceptive and wise?

Hermione reached up to wipe Minerva's face as she reached for her wand. She sent a silent spell at the door and heard it lock, "It's one thing to be seen crying in front of student but," as she went to hug Hermione, "Hugging?" They both laughed a little as they hugged.

Placing a kiss on top of her head, she let her young friend go.

"You three are remarkably perceptive, you know that?" Minerva said, surprised to find her own voice was even, "And so incredibly wise beyond your years."

Hermione replied as she went to lean on a desk, "Thank you, Minerva." she smiled, "You have no idea how many times I've thought the same thing around Ginny and Luna."

Minerva laughed, "I'm not surprised… tell me, can they be talking right in front of you and you have no clue what they're talking about?"

Hermione laughed, "You have no idea! Well maybe you do, but now Luna and I are doing it too... it's really funny sometimes..."

Minerva decided, right then and there, she wanted to spend time with the girls, even if she wasn't sure she was ready to face the memories. "That is something I would like to see... what time shall I meet you?" She asked with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"It is long overdue... thank you for making me see that," Minerva replied with all sincerity.

"We usually eat around five so we have a few hours before curfew. We can meet you outside if you'd like to..."

"No Hermione, I would like to see the place where my three newest friends have been spending their time," Minerva interrupted. "When I am ready, I'll show you the place I shared with Radha," she finished softly.

"I understand...well then, it's simple really, the Room will be expecting you and you won't have to ask it to open."

"Really?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

Hermione smiled, "You probably did it too, you just never noticed."

"You're probably right..." Minerva said thoughtfully.

"We usually just ask your little friend to bring us whatever the Great Hall is having... we appreciate your generosity but..."

Minerva shook her head, "You three are incredibly kind, thank you for treating Cara with respect." She smiled at Hermione's bemused expression, "You can say her name without actually calling her, you have to _intend_ to."

"Well that makes things simpler, thanks for letting me know," Hermione answered smiling and then added softly; "You'll really come to dinner?"

Minerva stood and reached out for Hermione's hand, "Yes, really."

…

Saturday morning arrived and the three friends sat together in Rowena's Room, quietly getting their homework done, when Hermione closed her textbook with a snap and a sigh.

Ginny reached across the table and held Hermione's hand, "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong..." she answered thoughtfully.

"Well that clears up, well nothing really..." Luna said as she walked over to join them.

Hermione looked at the two girls, "I'm up to date with all my homework and I just finished reading my last textbook."

"How is that possible? You're taking, how many classes again?" Ginny asked.

Before Hermione could answer however Luna said; "Which you still haven't explained how you're attending, by the way."

Hermione sighed again. She had meant to ask Minerva if she could tell the girls about the Time-turner and had forgotten to ask when she had asked Minerva to join them for dinner. The girls had been bugging Hermione to tell them since they had realised that many of her classes took place at the same time.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry Luna... I made a promise to someone to not tell anyone how I was doing it," she smiled, "I expect I will be able to tell you soon, once I've asked that person if it is okay..."

"Fair enough I suppose, but something else is bugging you... what's up?" Luna asked curious.

"Well, do you two find, when we're together here, that your homework is going a lot easier?"

"I suppose... I hadn't thought to read the rest of my textbooks though..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What if... like us," she said pointing to herself and Ginny, "being able to share your gift Luna, when we're together... what if my _gift_ is helping you guys study?"

"You mean your big beautiful brain is making us smarter, too?"

They heard a light laugh that didn't come from the three of them and then, looking shocked, the watched Rowena's Chalkboard materialize in front of them. It was the first they'd spoken directly to Rowena since the ancient witch had explained what she knew of the room:

" _All three of you have each your own gift. One of you knows. One of you thinks you know and the last hasn't revealed itself yet."_

The three girls stared at the words in shock.

"You must be feeling better if you're talking in riddles, Rowena... care to enlighten us a bit further, please?" Hermione said softly.

"Hermione... I believe you have more than just a big brain... I believe you may be a Telepath..."

They sat back quietly in their chairs and looked at each other stunned.

"Telepath?" Hermione said stunned, "But I can't hear people's thoughts..."

Luna sat pensive, studying Hermione, "I think maybe you have, you just didn't realize you were doing it, so you never tried."

Hermione was still confused, seeing this Ginny tried to explain what she thought Luna meant. "Before Luna realized she was an Empath she didn't realize that what she was feeling was other's emotions. But now, she can tell different people apart and communicate those feelings to us through just a touch."

"Exactly," Luna said, "What if, Hermione, your incredible smarts is more than just your, what did you call it?"

"Eidetic memory and stupidly high I.Q.?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes, I have no doubt those things are a part of it, but what if the reason Ginny and I are getting so much smarter when we're around you is you've been sharing the gifts you knew about with the gift you didn't?" Luna theorized.

Hermione was pondering this when Luna spoke again, "Maybe, like me, you've been picking up people's random thoughts and thinking they were your own? And, like me, now that you know, you'll be able to focus it better?"

They heard another light laugh and looked over at the chalkboard:

" _You are all correct... Hermione, as intelligent as you are, you have difficulty seeing certain truths about yourself."_

Ginny and Luna exchanged amused smirks and wondered if maybe Rowena had picked up on Hermione's feelings for Ginny as well.

"Rowena? Are we actually hearing you laugh?" Ginny asked with wonder.

" _You can hear that?"_

"I think," Hermione started thoughtfully, "That the different ways Rowena communicates with us, uses different amounts of energy to perform. The fire takes the least and the chalkboard the most... we must be able to hear her laughing because she's been fairly quiet since the first time we spoke and now she has enough stored up that we can hear her... maybe, in time, we'll be able to speak without the chalkboard."

The three girls laughed when the fire roared merrily.

"And that's why she could only communicate to others in the room by the gifts she would send because that takes the least amount of energy..." Ginny added.

They all sat quietly for a while, lost in wonder at their new information. Suddenly Luna could feel overwhelming fear coming from Hermione and rushed to hug her.

"Hermione?" She said quietly, "You're going to be okay... remember Rowena's Diadem?" She felt Hermione nod her head as she was still hugging her, "Well... I think we should tell Minerva, I'm sure there must be some sort of charmed necklace that will help..."

Hermione gently pulled herself from Luna's arms and motioned for Luna to sit before she spoke, "I think maybe this is why you were able to contact Ginny on Halloween. When we held hands on the staircase... Ginny must have shared my gift and that's why she knew you were in trouble, even before she noticed the bracelet."

"You know, Hermione, I think you're right... when I was on the verge of a meltdown in the Great Hall... the only thing I could think was Ginny's name... over and over again," Luna said thoughtfully.

"And that's why I knew exactly what to say to Minerva to get her to accept our dinner invitation," Hermione added.

It was all starting to make sense to Hermione. It all fit. Why hadn't she seen it before? And then she had another, wonderful thought and decided to share it with her friends.

"How amazing it would be if we could take classes together next year?" She asked them and was pleased when they looked shocked, "Think about it... you guys are understanding your work so easily because I've already done it... what if I can get you guys caught up to where I am and you could skip a year?"

They all sat pondering Hermione's suggestion but Ginny was first to speak, "What if it only works when we're in here though?"

"Well," Hermione started thoughtfully, "how have your classes been going when I'm not around?"

"Really easy... we're almost always the first to master every charm in Charms," replied Ginny.

"I think what may be happening is... you already know all this stuff because I know it... you just don't know you know it and whatever you learn while we're together you still know."

"I've never heard of someone skipping a grade though, Hermione," Luna said sceptically.

"Well... there's never been three witches like us, have there?" Hermione replied.

They both nodded slowly.

"We'll talk to Minerva about it tonight... if you guys can ace all your second year exams, I can get you ready for your third year exams over the summer and by September, you can ace those too..."

"Yes... but I thought we'd agree to not tell anyone how we can amplify each other's gifts?" Luna pointed out.

"We don't have to," at their puzzled expressions she explained. "We already have to tell Minerva about my Telepathy so she can find a way that I can leave this room again... we can say I've been doing it without knowing it, which is true, but not the reason we think its working."

"So some of the truth, but not all of it?" Ginny surmised.

"Exactly... do you think you guys are up for a little extra work?" Hermione asked.

Ginny and Luna laughed, "With you helping us? Should be easy," Luna managed to say.

They sat quietly, pondering their new plan until Ginny spoke up quietly, "So I wonder what and when my gift will reveal itself..."

"I don't know, Gin... done anything to help someone without understanding how?" Luna asked.

"Not that I can think of..."

"Don't worry, Gin," Luna replied as she reached for Ginny's hand, "Some gifts take longer to reveal themselves than others... now that three of us are together, I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

Hermione smiled and went to hug Ginny, "Maybe your gift was bringing the three of us together Gin...if you hadn't, none of this would be possible."

Ginny hugged her back, "Sorry... just feeling left out," she said meekly.

The three girls cleared their homework from the table and went to sit around the fire. They started going over again what they were going to say to Minerva. Luna wanted to explain that what she'd been able to do when Minerva had told them her story was because of Ginny and Hermione and they'd figured out a way to explain without revealing what they thought they knew about their power sharing ability. They also wanted to explain something of how and why the Room worked the way that it did. Lastly they needed to reveal Hermione's new found ability and propose that Ginny and Luna skip a grade.

Just before five o'clock, Hermione asked Rowena, "You're sure nothing here will remind Minerva of Radha, Rowena?" The fire roared in response. "Thank you, Rowena."

…

Minerva stared in wonder as the door formed in front of her just like Hermione said it would. She took a deep breath and entered to find the three girls waiting for her. They walked over to her quickly and enveloped her in a hug. They all knew the courage it must have taken Minerva to walk through the door and wanted to let her know how much they appreciated it.

After she had let them go she looked around appreciatively. It was different then when she had visited with Radha, but somehow it still felt familiar.

Hermione took her hand and led her to take a seat by the fire.

"Minerva... we have something we'd like to give you something before we eat," Hermione said as a decorative box appeared in Minerva's lap. "Thanks, Rowena. We were talking about giving you something to let you know how much you mean to all of us when this appeared."

Minerva slowly ran her hands over the box in wonder at how it had just appeared.

Hermione smiled, "Open it..." she encouraged.

When Minerva opened it she found many pieces of parchment and a small box. She carefully picked up one of the parchments, and as she began to read, tears began to fall.

"How… how is this possible?" Minerva said in wonder as she opened the small box and new tears began to fall.

Ginny started to explain softly, "Minerva? We didn't read the letters... well a little bit of one until we realised what we had found... we think maybe Radha hid the box when you two used the Room. They've been here all this time."

"The Room remembered you Minerva..." Hermione explained. "It wanted you to have this."

"But how? How is this possible?" Minerva asked through her tears.

"Close your eyes a moment, there's something else we need to show you," once she had Hermione asked, "Rowena? Can you please show Minerva the room you showed us?"

Around them the great storage hall formed, "Open your eyes, Minerva," instructed Ginny.

"But…" Minerva said in awe; "what is this place?"

"Thank you, Rowena..." Hermione said and the room resumed its normal form.

"And why do you keep saying, thanks to Rowena?"

Hermione sat down and began the explanation she and the girls had come up with.

"Because we believe that Rowena Ravenclaw built this room as a refuge for herself when she was here. We had thought it blocked out other's emotions because that is what we had asked for, without knowing it, when we first formed the room. But what if Rowena Ravenclaw was more than just highly intelligent? What if she was also an Empath and a Telepath and she created this room as a way to escape?"

Minerva pondered Hermione's explanation, "We always wondered if the Room was sentient..." she said thoughtfully.

"And the storage room we showed you?" Minerva nodded, "It contains all the things that have been left here over the centuries... that's how she's able to provide what we need because it's already here," Ginny finished.

"And that's why she can't provide us with food," Luna added.

Minerva's tears had finally stopped and she showed the girls the smaller box she was still holding and explained; "These are magical engagement rings... when they are exchanged between two people who are meant to be together, they glow at first." She shook her head sadly, "They are very rare. Radha must have found them and was waiting for the right time..."

All three girls stood and went to hug their friend where she still sat. When Luna felt she had calmed she nodded to the other two and they went to resume their seats.

Minerva returned the small box to the larger decorative one and as she closed it she smiled and said, "Thank you, Rowena... for this and for you all you did when we used the Room."

The girls laughed when the fire roared in response and Minerva was startled.

Hermione explained, "I think she says, "You're most welcome."

They all laughed when the fire roared again.

"We realised she was trying to communicate by what she would send us... now, when we have a question, she answers with the fire. We think she can sense others who share the same abilities she had and tries to draw them here, so they can have a refuge too... that's how you and Radha found the room. It's always here, and we're pretty sure many people have found it over the years, but because they don't realise they asked for it in the first place, they never find it again. Except for Empaths and Telepaths... she seeks to help them most of all and will reveal herself without being asked."

Minerva sat in wonder, yet again. She and Radha had sensed intelligence within these walls and always thanked it for its gifts. How had the girls figured out so much more?

"Minerva... will you join us at the table for dinner? We have a few other things we'd like to discuss..." Luna asked.

"Cara?" The little elf appeared with a crack.

"How can I help today?" the elf asked when she appeared.

"It's good to see you as well, little one..." Minerva greeted warmly. "We should spend some time together soon."

"I would like that...dinner from the Great Hall?" Cara asked.

"Yes, please, and if you don't mind fetching a bottle of mead from my study and bring the girls some Butterbeer?"

"Of course, Minerva," the little elf snapped her fingers and soon the table was laden with food with the addition of a dusty bottle of mead.

"Thank you, Cara," she smiled at the little elf, "Perhaps, when I have time, you'd like to visit the cottage with me?"

"I would like that very much, Minerva, thank you," Cara said with tears in her eyes and went to hug Minerva around the knees.

Minerva pulled the little elf away from her knees and then knelt down so she was at eye level with Cara. "You've always been a special friend to me Cara, it's time we spent more time together."

Cara nodded her head so her ears flapped and then with a smile and a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Minerva rose slowly. She might feel younger when she was around the girls, but her body still knew its age. She looked to see the bemused expressions on the girls' faces.

She motioned to the table, "Shall we eat?" They all nodded and went to sit at the table before she explained her exchange with Cara. "I brought Cara with me to Hogwarts, but because she reminds me of Radha, I haven't spent much time with her." She smiled at the three girls, "Thanks to you three, and Rowena, I'm starting to think being reminded of the woman I loved isn't such a bad thing."

The three girls smiled broadly. Once they all had full glasses, Hermione raised hers, "To Radha!"

Minerva smiled and brought her glass to meet the three girls, "To Radha... and to you three, thank you."

They ate quietly for a bit when Minerva turned to Hermione, "So how is all your work and classes going Hermione?"

"Very well… I just finished reading my last text book and all my homework is up to date," she replied proudly.

"You haven't been using the Time-turner for anything other than your classes have you?" Minerva asked seriously, but then softened when she saw the shocked looks on all three girls' faces. "So you haven't told them… thank you, Hermione."

"Um? Time-turner?" Ginny asked.

"Yes... I lent my Time-turner to Hermione so she would be able to attend multiple classes at the same time. I asked her not to tell anyone and I'm very pleased to see she kept her word." She turned back to Hermione, "You look very well for someone who is living so many extra hours each day, how are you doing it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She was about to tell Minerva about her newfound ability and just how and why she was able to do all her homework so easily… well sort of.

"I look rested because Luna is a brilliant potion maker. She's brewed this potion that lets you get a really restful sleep. As for my homework, it's the Room."

"I don't understand... how is the room helping you study?" Minerva asked.

"Remember how I said we think Rowena had been an Empath and a Telepath?" Minerva nodded, "I think, well we all do, that I might be a Telepath. When I study in the room I'm able to concentrate better because I don't have everyone else's thoughts messing me up because Rowena designed the room to block both feelings and thoughts from the outside world. When I'm here, my other gifts, the ones you know about already, are able to work better."

"We were wondering, Minerva, is there another type of charmed jewelry that can help Hermione?" Luna asked.

Minerva studied Hermione again, "When do you figure this out?" She asked her quietly.

"Just today..."

Minerva nodded and, with a wave her wand, several bright cats appeared. "You know what to do," She instructed them and then turned back to the girls to explain as they watched the glowing white cats disappear. "Hermione, now that you know, I take it you're afraid to leave the safety of this room?" Hermione nodded. "There are several pieces of jewelry that do block other's thoughts and I have just sent word to those who may be able to send us one... you can stay here it until it arrives... it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione said.

"You're most welcome, my dear, how did you figure it out?"

"Well... the three of us have been doing our homework here every night... I've been helping the girls with their homework, and when I finished my last text book today, we realised they're doing better in their classes too... I think they already know all this stuff because I do... I've been sharing it with them, without even knowing. They still need to learn it but they can already do it because they already know how, without knowing they know how."

Minerva pondered this a moment, "That is a very interesting hypothesis."

"Minerva?" Hermione asked tentatively, "If the girls can ace their second year exams and I help them through the summer so can ace their third year exams in September... do you think maybe they could skip a grade?"

"It has never been done to my knowledge...but then, I don't think Hogwarts has ever seen three witches such as yourselves," Minerva said thoughtfully. "Do you really think you'd be able to learn a year's worth of information over the summer?" She said as she looked from Ginny to Luna as they nodded.

"Well it wouldn't just be the summer," Ginny explained, "Luna and I have just about finished all our textbooks for this year as well... we were thinking we could start learning whenever Hermione has the time."

"I will discuss it with Dumbledore... if you already know what Hermione knows, I see no good reason why you shouldn't be able to skip a year..." Minerva said and saw all three girls smile broadly, "Are you sure that you're not just giving them the answers?" She asked Hermione.

"Only when they ask for them... and they don't seem to have to do that very often because they already understand it. If I were just telling them how to do things they wouldn't be doing as good in their classes when I'm not with them," Hermione reasoned.

"You have a point, Hermione... I have heard from Professor Flitwick how well you two have been doing in his classes lately," Minerva said as she looked at Ginny and Luna again. "How is it that I'm the Professor but you three keep teaching me so much?" She asked, the wonder obvious in her voice.

"I think we only figured out about how the Room works because we've spent so much time here that we were able to figure out that she was trying to communicate with us," Luna offered.

"Radha and I spent a lot of time here as well..."

Hermione blushed, "Perhaps you were, um, too distracted, to notice?" She teased.

Minerva blushed, "You may be right about that, Hermione..."

"I think part of the reason we're able to figure things out is, because when we're together, we think together, because of my ability. Three brains have to be better than one, right?"

"So what you're saying..."

"When I'm with these two I think of things I wouldn't normally because they think differently than I do, yes," Hermione finished for her.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked as she studied Hermione, "How clearly can you hear people's thoughts?"

"To be honest I haven't really tried, why?"

"Well I'm just wondering how Luna and Ginny are coping with the knowledge that you may soon be able to hear what they're thinking..."

Ginny looked to Luna in shock, they hadn't thought of that… keeping Ginny's feelings a secret just became a whole lot harder.

Minerva looked at the shock on the two youngest girls' faces, "If she hasn't yet... she will soon. I can teach you how to close your thoughts before that happens, if you like... I understand, that even between friends such as ourselves, some things should be kept hidden. Eventually you'll be able to share only what you wish to share. Until you're able to master that ability however, I have asked my friends to send something that will help you two as well..."

"Thank you, Minerva..." Ginny said in relief.

"No need to thank me... I am happy to be able to help... I know, first hand, how scary these abilities can be when you don't understand how they work," Minerva replied warmly.

Hermione smiled, stood, and then went to hug Minerva, "It was a very lucky day for us when you extended your friendship, Minerva, thank you..."

Luna had been sitting quietly for most of the meal but realized that Hermione had given her the opportunity to relieve her guilt.

"Minerva?" She said quietly as Hermione resumed her seat, "There's something I need to tell you... about what I was able to do when you told me your story." She said as she looked down at the table in front of her, "That wasn't all me..." her voice failed her as the guilt took over.

Ginny looked over at her best friend and decided to help her finish her confession; "Luna thinks that it was a combination of the ward you placed around your office and having us there."

Luna looked up and smiled gratefully to Ginny before she continued; "I think... everyone has some level of natural Empathic abilities within them... that night I was able to tap into whatever they have which made me appear stronger than I am."

"You may well be right, Luna, and it may be Hermione's ability that allowed you to do it, however, I still believe you are a very powerful Empath, Luna... you would not be capable of these feats unless you did not already possess the natural ability to do so."

Ginny smiled smugly at Luna, "Told you!"

At Minerva's bemused expression she explained; "Luna has been feeling guilty that you think she is so gifted because of what she was able to do that night. That you were thinking she had done it all on her own... I told her the same thing... that she wouldn't have been able to do it if she wasn't going to be able to do it by herself one day."

"You should listen to your friends, Luna, they may have helped you, but your ability is all your own." Minerva paused, "If you still don't believe that I'd like to point something out."

Luna finally looked up from the table to look at her, "You've had your necklace off the whole time I've been here _and_ you were able to able to block my grief on your own, without even thinking about it... that's impressive."

Luna blushed and smiled, "I've been practising on these two when they weren't noticing," she admitted, looking apologetically to her friends, "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize Luna, but can you explain what you've been doing?" Hermione asked, curious as this was the first she and Ginny had heard about it.

"Well, when you two are studying I've been learning how to focus on just feeling one of yours," she said pointing at Ginny and Hermione, "emotions at a time, and how to block you both out completely."

"And are able to, Luna?" Minerva asked interested.

"I am but I don't think I'm ready yet to test it with more people around."

"Understandable, nor should you try, until you are ready," Minerva answered then looked at Hermione, "It looks like Luna has something to teach you too, Hermione."

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"You'll find the focus that Luna has been learning is much the same kind of focus you will need as your abilities grow stronger," advised Minerva.

"Oh," Hermione paused, "If that's true Minerva... I think I already know how... or at least I know as much as Luna does."

Minerva laughed, "Yes, Hermione, if your theories are correct, as Luna learns how to better focus her ability you'll learn the same thing as well..."

"Excellent!" Hermione said enthusiastically, "Thanks Luna!"

Their laughter was only interrupted when one of Minerva's cats returned and she asked it; "Is it at the cottage?" The cat actually nodded, "Thank you, Cara!"

With a crack Cara appeared, "Can you go to the cottage? There should be a package waiting on the table, can you bring it here, please?"

Cara nodded, left and then returned almost immediately with a small box in her hands. "Thank you Cara." Minerva said kindly, taking the box from the elf, "You have a good night."

"And you and your friends," The elf smiled and with another crack she was gone.

"Okay, that you need to explain," Hermione said and then at Minerva's bemused expression she clarified, "How is she able to go Ireland and back so quickly? And why wouldn't you just have the package sent here?"

"Due to the many wards around Hogwarts my friends were not able to send this to me directly but my cottage holds no such wards... Cara, for example, can apparate and disapparate in and out of the castle at will. She actually did the same thing when I asked for the mead from my office... it was just a lot quicker because it was a lot closer," she confided. "Shall we sit by the fire while I open this?" Minerva asked. The girls nodded and went over to fire. Once they were settled Minerva opened the box and showed the girls the contents. Inside were three, almost identical, rings.

"You are very lucky girls, these are very special rings," she said as she showed them to the girls. "Most rings of this nature will simply block all thoughts from everyone around you. Hermione's ring would block her from everyone, including you two. The two rings Ginny and Luna would be wearing would simply ward Hermione from your thoughts when Hermione is without hers.

"These, however, work differently. Legend has it there was a trio of very powerful witches in the Middle Ages and they created these rings..." she handed Hermione the ring with the largest stone and the two others, which had smaller gems inset, to Luna and Ginny.

She turned to Hermione, "This ring will ward all thoughts, at all times, from everyone but these two, if that is what you choose. In time you will learn to focus in on one person at a time. However," she said looking at Ginny and Luna in turn, "Hermione will only be able to hear those thoughts you choose to send, as well as, block any thoughts from Hermione that you don't want to hear."

Hermione looked up to Minerva in shock, "So what you're saying is... these are going to let us communicate without words?"

"Yes, even better than you already do," Minerva smiled.

"So," Luna started slowly, carefully choosing her words, "what you're saying is... these rings will amplify Hermione's ability? Give her more control? And they're linked somehow?"

She felt the understanding in her two friends. What were they going to do if the rings, somehow, reflected the connection the three girls had? Hermione looked down at their bracelets and raised an eyebrow.

Luna shrugged. Ginny thought really hard; _"I guess we'll see?"_ and looked at Hermione who smiled and nodded.

Minerva watched the exchange in amusement, "I see they're already working."

The three girls looked up at her in shock.

"That entire exchange was nonverbal and I have no clue what any of you said," she explained simply, "Put them on, left hand index finger, and I think you'll see what I mean."

The three girls looked and each other and slowly put the rings on. _"Oh thank, God,"_ Hermione thought when nothing happened and Luna and Ginny giggled.

" _We can hear you!"_ Hermione heard Luna and Ginny say inside her head making them laugh even harder.

_"Oh crap..."_ Ginny thought as the gemstones started to glow. They looked up at Minerva to find her smiling.

"They're supposed to do that... they're just recognizing a strong Telepath and making a link to her two best friends."

"Don't try to read my mind Hermione... I can feel you trying," Minerva said as she held up her left hand and showed them a similar ring. "I have spent too much time with Empaths and Telepaths both to not have found an easier way to ward myself. This ring allows me to keep my thoughts and emotions my own. Luna you could feel my emotions earlier because I wanted you to... I'm afraid I was testing you again to see how far you've come."

Hermione looked at Minerva in astonishment, "Does it work the same way these do? I mean if you wanted me to hear something, could I hear it?"

_"Yes,"_ Minerva's voice sounded softly inside her head.

"But only a Telepath would hear it... Ginny and Luna did not hear my first reply," Minerva said aloud to benefit the two girls who sported bemused smiles.

"And if you allowed me, could I project a thought to you?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Yes, I have learned over the years how to control it," Minerva replied.

"You weren't wearing it the night we spoke," Hermione said as she pictured Minerva's hands from that night. "Why? You knew what Luna is..."

"I did, and for that reason, I choose to remove it... she deserved to hear the whole truth and how I felt, how I feel, about Radha and everything that happened, is a part of that truth."

Hermione leaned back to rest on the back of the couch. _"So,"_ She thought to the two girls _, "who are these three witches, hmm?"_

They both shook their heads.

"I trust, if I do manage to get the three of you into the same year, you will not use it to..." Minerva started.

"Cheat?" Hermione provided.

Minerva smiled and nodded; "I doubt that you would but..."

"You're still a Professor and you had to mention it?" Luna finished for her.

"But Minerva, won't other people recognize these rings and what we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I highly doubt it… they are one of kind and there are few that even know of their existence," Minerva replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about the formatting… you'll notice whenever they're talking telepathically the conversation is in italics… I did this to make it easier to distinguish what is going on without resorting to spelling it out every time…


	26. Weirder and Weirder

The three girls shared a look, _"We need to tell her, she knows something,"_ Hermione thought to her two friends and watched as they both shook their heads.

 _"We should talk first,"_ Luna thought and Hermione nodded and then passed the message to Ginny who also nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, could we stay here tonight?" Luna asked as she looked significantly at Hermione.

Minerva understood, "I think that can be arranged... there has to be some advantages to having the Deputy Headmistress as a friend," She smiled.

"But Minerva, we don't want to take advantage of that either..." Hermione said quickly.

"And you haven't. You have treated Cara with kindness and respect," she smiled warmly, "As you have I and the memory of Radha. If I can do anything to help you, I am here for you."

"But..." Ginny said, trying to interrupt.

"No, Ginny, in the time since we have become friends, the only thing you have asked of me is to join you for dinner. If Luna had given me a chance, I was going to suggest it myself. I have a feeling Hermione would appreciate the company of her friends tonight," she said as she stood. "However it is getting late and you three should get some rest," she added.

She picked up the decorative box the girls had found and smiled, "And thank you again for this... and thank you as well, Rowena, for taking care of my friends as you have, and the gift." Looking to the fire as she finished she was pleased to see it roar happily, "That truly is amazing..." she remarked. Minerva looked around the room a moment and noticed Luna's bed. "Rowena? Could you let the girls see and use the room I used?"

The new room formed around them and they were surprised to find it wasn't very different from the room they always used, "I thought your room seemed familiar..." Minerva said thoughtfully.

The girls looked around and realised what Minerva meant, there was still the Gryffindor couch, chair and fire but the bed had gotten bigger and they also had a small kitchen, and what looked like, a full bathroom and dining area.

"But it's like a flat..." Hermione said in wonder.

"And I think it makes sense that it looks familiar, Minerva," At everyone's bemused looks, Luna explained; "Rowena reuses stuff that's been left here... so she probably used the same stuff to create both rooms."

They all laughed when the fire roared again.

"After Radha came back from her parents' funeral we only left for class... Rowena gave us what we needed to stay here. I still needed to go to the main kitchen for food once a week, but the rest of the time we were here," Minerva explained sadness still evident in her voice. "Will you need something to sleep in, or..."

Three pair of comfortable pajamas appeared on the bed. Laughing lightly, Hermione said, "I think we've got it covered. Thanks, Rowena." She walked over to stand in front of Minerva and reached for her hand, "Thank you, Minerva... please if ever you feel we're asking too much..."

"Hermione," Minerva started and motioned for Luna and Ginny to join them, "I will do what I can to help you three always and I do it because I can..." she pulled the three girls into a hug, "If Radha and I had had children I'd have wanted them to be just like you."

As they parted from the hug, Minerva noticed a small frown on Hermione's face and thought she knew what might be bugging her. "Hermione? It was meant as a compliment. I do think of you three as my friends... I have shared things with you that I haven't told anyone, in a very long time and while I do not think of you as children you are… you're all three young enough to be my grandchildren, is it so wrong of me to consider you like daughters?"

The girls smiled, "No, but I hope you'll understand if we don't think of you as our grandmother... we're still getting used to calling you 'Minerva'," joked Ginny.

"And you're far too young to be anyone's grandmother," Luna assured her.

They all laughed as they walked Minerva to the door. Minerva hugged the decorative box to her chest and called Cara. When the little elf appeared beside her she asked; "Will you take this to the cottage for me? I'll meet you there, shortly."

Cara took the box and with another crack was gone.

"It seems the most appropriate place to read them... Thank you, you three, and Rowena, for everything," she said as she held out her arms to hug her three friends again. "Sleep well... I'll see you all on Monday, but if you need me before then call Cara and she will let me know, okay?

"Thank you Minerva, for the rings I mean..." Ginny said softly.

Minerva looked down at Ginny and smiled. She had figured out tonight who Ginny was in love with, and it wasn't Luna, like she had thought. She reached to touch Ginny's cheek and gave her a small wink the other two didn't see.

"You're most welcome," she answered with a smile. "Well... if I want to get to the cottage before midnight I should be going, I will need to inform Professor Dumbledore where I am going, have a good night," She said as she pulled them into a hug again.

The three girls turned to each other and started to laugh once she'd left.

"I didn't think it was possible..." Luna finally managed to gasp.

"What?" Ginny asked as she caught her breath.

"That our lives could get any weirder?" Hermione asked as she finally caught her breath as well. But then, they all started laughing again.

Hermione walked over to the bed and grabbed her set of pajamas, shaking her head she looked at her friends; "I'm going to take a shower... I need to clear my head," she informed them.

Luna looked at her seriously a moment and focused in on how she feeling before she answered; "I would have thought your ring would be doing that for you?"

"It is... I never realised how noisy my head gets sometimes, I always thought it was just that I had too many thoughts running around..."

"Well, you did... they just weren't yours," Luna supplied.

"But now... with everything we figured out today? It's just bouncing around in there... I just need a little time alone and I need to relax a bit..."

"We understand, Hermione..." Ginny said quietly, with a small smirk to Luna.

Ginny and Luna watched Hermione go into the bathroom and then got changed into their pajamas.

When the heard the shower start, Ginny looked to Luna, "Do you know what I just realised?"

Luna shook her head as she climbed onto the bed to sit down.

"If we do manage to skip a grade I'm probably going to end up sharing a dorm with Hermione next year…" Ginny said as she blushed.

"I don't know about that Gin, they may want to keep you with girls your own age."

"Luna?" Ginny said, the worry coming off her in her waves, "What if Hermione sees my dreams?"

Luna reached out to hold Ginny's hand, "She hasn't yet, because she wasn't listening... now she won't because our rings know when we want her to hear us." At Ginny's bemused look, she explained further, "If we tell the rings to only project our thoughts when we want them to, they'll automatically block everything else."

Luna felt Ginny's worry ease, "Tell me something... have you ever actually both been asleep at the same time?

"Twice I think... once in my dorm and once here."

"That explains it then... your Dreamcatcher protected you in your dorm and Rowena did the same for you here," Luna looked over to the fire and was pleased when she saw it flare briefly.

"Thanks Rowena... wait... how much do you know?" Ginny asked.

The chalkboard reappeared:

" _I know what you know... I cannot see you but I can hear your thoughts from time to time. More so when they're coupled with strong emotion. I will not divulge your secret Ginny."_

"Thank you, Rowena... and you know she feels the same but hasn't figured it out yet?" Luna asked.

" _Yes... patience Ginny, she has a lot going on right now... she'll figure it out."_

…

When Hermione entered the bathroom she was pleased to see it was fully functional. Marvelling at what Rowena could manage as she turned on the shower and then slowly undressed and got under the hot water.

Her mind was completely clear and she realised she had never felt anything like it. Yes, it had been easier to concentrate in the room, and now she realised it was because Rowena was blocking outside thoughts, but it was also because she had been sharing her thoughts without knowing it with Ginny and Luna. It explained why the three together could work things out so quickly.

Like when Ginny admitted what was bothering her about Rowena. She and Luna knew right away what she was talking about. "But how have I not heard them before now?" She wondered.

 _"You weren't listening..."_ came a soft voice inside her head.

Hermione gasped and fell back against the shower wall.

_"You heard me! It's Rowena, Hermione... no need to be frightened and you can block me if you wish."_

Hermione was shocked. _"Why didn't you do this before?"_ She asked.

_"You weren't listening... you need to know you can hear thoughts before you'll hear them, otherwise it's just background noise inside your head."_

Hermione shook her head and went to stand back under the water before she thought of another question, _"Where does this rank on the energy scale?"_

 _"A little less than the chalkboard a little more than the fire,"_ Rowena answered.

_"Wait... can you see us?"_

She heard Rowena laugh, _"Your friends just asked the same question... I only see what you see through your thoughts. With the wonderful rings Minerva gave you, I can no longer do even that. Although I did not explain it to them as well as I have you."_

_"You knew all along, didn't you? That I'm a telepath?"_

_"Yes... I sensed it when you first visited."_

_"And you know what Ginny's gift is too, don't you?"_

_"Yes... it just hasn't revealed itself, yet… if you think hard enough, you'll know what it is too."_

She thought for a moment before it dawned on her: Minerva's comment about how well she looked despite living so many extra hours a day. There was more to it than just the power she and Ginny shared.

"She's a Healer..." she said aloud in a quiet voice filled with awe. Ginny had been unknowingly healing her all this time… healing the extra stress her body was taking on from living so many extra hours each do.

 _"Yes,"_ Rowena answered faintly.

"You must be tired, Rowena, thank you for the insights."

 _"You are most welcome... thank you, for giving me a voice..."_ Hermione heard Rowena say in barely a whisper.

…

Ginny and Luna looked up as they heard the bathroom door open and Hermione walked towards them trying to pull a brush through her hair. She came to sit on the bed with a pensive look on her face as she tried to work the knots from her hair.

Ginny took the brush from her, "Rowena? Can we have another one please?" She asked another brush appearing in Luna's hand, "We can do that for you..."

The two girls knelt on either side and gently started to work out the knots, "Good shower?" Luna asked as she shot Ginny a look behind Hermione's back.

"Informative, actually... I had a little chat with Rowena."

Ginny stopped her work on Hermione's hair, and when she looked over to see why she saw the worry on Ginny's face; "It's not like Tom... I didn't hear her before because I didn't know I could, same with you guys... it was all just background noise inside my head. Rowena couldn't talk to me until I knew I could hear her, and if we want, our rings can block her."

Ginny's first thought hadn't been of Tom but rather what Rowena had told her.

"Gin… I know what your gift is..." Hermione said quietly, "you've been doing it all this time and you didn't even know it."

Luna gave up on Hermione's hair so she could sit in front of her. "What do mean?" Luna asked softly.

"It was Minerva's comment about how well I look despite the Time-turner." At their confused looks she realised that they, her and Minerva, had never explained how the Time-turner works. "I have about ten classes a day... when I have more than one at the same time, I'll finish the first, use the Time-turner to go back and do my other class… I end living many extra hours a day, which is why I used to be so tired all the time.

"But I digress... I thought I was feeling better because of our power sharing but it's more than that." She turned to take Ginny's hands in her own, "You're a Healer, Gin, you've been healing me all this time... the last three weeks I've felt amazing because every day you were healing all the extra stress my body was taking without even knowing it"

"And Rowena told you this?" Luna asked quietly.

"Not right away, she let me figure it out for myself..." Hermione replied.

"But she said she didn't know..." Ginny replied softly, looking at her hands. "Could it be true?" she wondered.

"No, she said it hadn't revealed itself yet," she said to Ginny and then thought to Rowena, " _A small knife please... I need to prove it."_

Luna saw the knife first and went to stop Hermione, "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Hermione held out her arm in front of Ginny, "I'm going to cut my arm and you're going to concentrate on healing me..." Ginny shook her head, "You want proof?" Ginny nodded slightly, "Then let me prove it."

Ginny and Luna watched as Hermione raised the knife to her arm and cut herself just enough to bleed before taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on healing Hermione's arm… Hermione and Luna watching as the cut completely healed itself until her skin look as unblemished as before.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and when she opened her eyes to see the wound had vanished, began to cry in relief.

"See Gin? Just like us you've been doing it all along without knowing it. So thank you..." Hermione said as she went to hug Ginny.

Ginny and Luna went back to brushing Hermione's hair when Ginny asked thoughtfully; "Did it scare you when you heard Rowena inside your head?"

"A little... I actually think that's why you guys heard her laugh too... it was inside my head and I projected it to you two without knowing it. That's how she knew I'd be able to hear her but I can block her with the ring if I want to."

She looked down at her own ring and again wondered about the witches who made them. She wondered if Minerva especially asked for these rings because she suspected a link?

"You really think so, Hermione?" Luna said aloud.

"Wait... I didn't try to share that…"

"The rings, they seem to know automatically when it's a thought you want to share with us and Ginny and I decided to tell our rings to accept any thoughts you care to share with us so you can call us if you need us," explained Luna.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her ring. "I want to always be able to hear them if they need me."

She smiled and opened her eyes, "Now my ring will let me hear you if you need me too. I'll always be open to any thoughts you want to share with me."

Ginny and Luna stopped their brushing again and hugged Hermione.

Hermione looked to Ginny, "You're taking the news well, Gin... what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking my gift isn't nearly as scary as what you two are going through," Ginny said quietly.

"It's no less impressive, Gin and it explains why I've always been so healthy around you. I remember once I had the sniffles when I came over and I was all better in no time," Luna assured her.

"I think Minerva knows more than she's telling us..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think you're right, Hermione... she was blocking her emotions pretty good but I thought I caught a touch of worry when the rings connected... I don't think she expected them to do that," Luna offered.

"She covered pretty well," Ginny said laughing slightly.

"Well... she's used to people like us, isn't she? She knows how to control her thoughts and emotions around us... she may have started to control her thoughts before I even figured out what I could do..." Hermione theorized.

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"Well she didn't seem overly surprised by it, but she did look at Ginny a moment when you told her..." Hermione answered. "I think she was wondering what your ability was, Gin..." Hermione continued thoughtfully, "It's like maybe she was expecting you to say you were able to do something too."

They sat quietly while Ginny and Luna finished getting all the knots out and started to just brush her hair; Ginny felt she would do it all night if Hermione allowed it.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her hair, "I'd still be working on it."

The girls sat down either side of Hermione as she automatically reached for their hands.

"There's a reason she got us these three specific rings... I doubt they'd work for anyone else but us, and if they did, not as quickly or as well as they have... I don't think she expected us to be able to talk amongst ourselves quite so quickly," Hermione said quietly as they watched their bracelets begin to glow as they completed their circle.

"I think we're somehow connected to the witches who made these rings," Hermione stated. She looked at the two girls before she explained, "We're not the first to discover this power connection... they were. I think they were like us."

"And you think Minerva gave us these rings because she suspected it?" Luna asked softly.

"I think she might believe we have the same abilities, at the very least, yes," Hermione answered.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Because she doesn't know what your ability is for one. I suspect, even with the rings connecting the way they did, she's still waiting to see if you have one... and even then, she may not know about the power connection we have. Come to think of it, she said middle-ages… it's possible she doesn't know." At the looks of confusion on the two girls' faces, she explained, "Magic was much less understood back then and people feared what they didn't understand... they likely would have hidden it." She could still see the doubt in their eyes, "We're definitely not going to go around telling everyone what we are, right?"

"I see your point and she may not be telling us the whole story for the same reasons we didn't tell her the whole story about how you guys amplify my gift or how Rowena is now able to talk to us," Luna surmised. "She'll tell us when we need to know, and she might be trying to figure it out, before she does."

 _"Could our lives become any weirder?"_ She thought quietly to the two girls.

"I don't know Hermione... every time we think it's as weird as it's going to get it gets weirder," Luna replied aloud to their laugher.

"Minerva seemed to like her gift, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you told her, Gin, that we only read enough to realise what is we had found," Luna said.

"It was sort of true..." Ginny said meekly.

"She doesn't need to know how much we read before we figured out what they were," Hermione assured her.

They had all taken one parchment from the box to read and had realised at the same time what they were. However, the letter Ginny had read, and the other two had not, was a quite an explicit account of exactly how Radha was going to show Minerva just how she felt one day.

"I'm glad she's taking them to the cottage to read... I think she wanted to feel even closer to Radha," Luna said thoughtfully.

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I hope it doesn't make her sadder... knowing that Radha had been in love with her for so long before they actually got together... they could have had so much more time together," Hermione said sadly.

"I wonder why Radha never gave them to her? Or the rings?" Ginny wondered.

"Maybe she just never got the chance to come back here for them once they'd graduated?" Luna postulated.

They sat quietly for a while. Ginny had already realised how much her relationship with Hermione mirrored that of Minerva and Radha. She watched Hermione as she thought quietly, _"Come on… catch up already,"_ and then smiled when Hermione didn't react whatsoever. At least the rings worked.

"Gin? You going to take a shower?" Hermione asked, innocent of what that meant to her two friends.

"Um, no... why?" Ginny managed to ask as she was fighting a fit of the giggles.

"Just wondering... I've come down to see you a few times but I gave up when you took too long... I just figured you showered every night, when you can anyways."

Luna leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear; "Um... maybe a cold shower?"

They couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing.

Hermione could feel their amusement, thanks to Luna, but had no clue as to what even she was laughing about now.

Once they all managed to catch their breath, Hermione asked, "Care to tell me what was so funny?"

 _"Oh Hermione... if you don't know yet... I'm sure as hell, not telling you,"_ Ginny thought and was extremely pleased when Hermione looked no less confused.

"She does it to annoy her dorm mates..." Luna started.

Ginny, picking up where she was going, continued for her; "...you know how none of them go to bed before I'm asleep?" Hermione nodded, "Well... I take a really long shower to make them wait even longer..."

 _"Sleep?"_ Hermione thought to them.

Both girls nodded and went to crawl under the covers, but Hermione stopped them.

"Who gets the middle tonight?" She asked them.

"Ginny," Luna replied, "I roll over remember?"

Ginny lay down and when the heads of her two friends rested on her shoulders again, she sighed. She felt Hermione's hand on her stomach as she reached across her, to hold Luna's hand. She turned and whispered to Luna, "Maybe a cold shower wouldn't have been a bad idea, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Are we having fun yet? I didn't plan any of this when I made Luna an Empath, but the story is taking on a life of its own. I hope you had a few giggles... thanks for the comments, and I hope you enjoy this one.


	27. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To make it easier to read, when the girls are 'thinking' to each other it will be in italics.

Ginny lay staring at the ceiling, her best friend asleep on one shoulder, the girl she loved on the other. As she thought again of Radha and Minerva, as tears slowly started to fall down her face she felt Luna stir beside her.

Luna had forgotten to put her necklace on before they fell asleep and had felt Ginny's sadness even as she slept. She woke up to hear her best friend was crying and lifted herself on an elbow to look at her.

Seeing the tears she reached over and placed a hand on Ginny's chest to try and calm her, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Ginny felt Luna trying to calm her and decided to let her. "Can we talk?" She whispered back.

Luna nodded her head. "Let's go over to the couch so we don't wake her..."

Ginny carefully pulled her arm from under Hermione's head and then she and Luna went to sit on the couch. As they sat a small fire started in the fireplace. "Thanks Rowena, I was feeling chilly," Luna said quietly.

Ginny put her face in her hands and started to cry again. When she felt Luna touch her and try to calm her again, she shook her off angrily and sat further away.

"Gin?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Looney... sometimes you need to just let me feel sad... okay?" Ginny said quietly, the pain evident in her voice. After crying softly for a few minutes, she moved back closer to Luna and took her hand.

"What's wrong, Gin? I can feel you're worried about something... is it your new ability?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't get it out of my head... Radha and Minerva... they should have had so much more time together..."

"Oh, Gin..." Luna started as she hugged her friend.

"You still think I should wait to let her catch up, Luna? What if something happens to me? Or her? And then it's too late?" When she started crying again, Luna didn't try to help.

After a few minutes, she said quietly, "I do still think you're right to wait, Gin, now more than ever."

"Why?" She asked as she pulled herself from Luna's arms and wiped her tears.

"We've got so much going on right now... _She's_ got so much going on... I honestly don't think she could handle it."

"I think Minerva figured out who I'm in love with..." Ginny said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The rings... she purposely went out and gave us a way to block her..."

"Because she thinks we're together and don't want Hermione to know..."

"No... something tells me she knows... we're just too much like her and Radha."

"But Gin... you're not her and Radha..."

"What if she falls for someone else before she realizes how she feels for me?"

"You just answered your own question," Luna teased, "We know how Hermione feels even if she doesn't yet... she's not going to fall for anyone else, she's already falling in love with you, silly."

Ginny pondered this a moment and then came up with another argument, "But surely Radha could feel what Minerva was feeling for her..."

"Maybe but she didn't know she was an Empath, she probably just thought it was her own feelings. And we don't know how Minerva felt... she may not have fallen in love with her till later on..."

"I hadn't thought of that," Ginny admitted.

"I know you're scared, Gin, and I know it's not just Hermione... what's happening to us? It's scary."

"Funnily enough? Being a Healer? Not so scary..." Gin said with a small laugh, "Losing my mind before Hermione figures it out? Real possibility."

"Tell you what... let's give her a time limit?" Luna suggested.

"I'm sorry?"

"If she hasn't figured it out by the end of next school year you tell her either way."

"Why next school year?"

"Well, I figure if she hasn't figured it out after spending a year in classes with you... then she's blinder than we think."

"You really think we can pull it off? Skip a year?"

"I don't see why not..." Luna said with a shrug. "Hermione did make a very convincing argument."

Ginny shook her head and laughed, "I can't believe she not only knows I take a shower every night but then asked me if I was going to take one tonight... God, Looney... a year and half? You really think I need to wait that long?"

"No... I don't think it's going to take that long..."

"But Radha waited and..."

"Gin... _you're_ not Radha... I promise you, the minute I feel Hermione has figured it out, I _will t_ ell you."

…

Hermione woke to an empty bed and was slightly scared for a moment, until she noticed the fire was burning and her two friends were sitting on the couch deep in a whispered conversation. She couldn't quite hear them over the fire and wondered if Rowena had done that on purpose.

 _"How long have you two been awake?"_ She thought to them and was pleased when she saw them look up at her in surprise. _"Nice to see it works."_

"Do you think she heard us?" Ginny whispered to Luna.

"No... I did notice the fire getting louder though, maybe Rowena was helping us out?"

They looked over to where Hermione now sat up in bed. "Are you guys, okay?" Hermione asked aloud.

She watched as they both nodded and they went to join her. After they had resettled themselves in the same position as they were before, Ginny sighed, she did feel a little better after her talk with Luna. "At least now I have a plan," she thought. She turned and kissed Luna gently on her forehead and then turned to do the same to Hermione only to find she was still awake.

Gently pulling her arm out from under Luna's head she turned on her side to face Hermione. _"Are you okay?"_ Ginny heard Hermione inside her head.

Ginny nodded.

 _"I don't believe you,"_ Hermione thought quietly.

"No... I'm okay... it's just a lot of information to take in, you know?" Ginny whispered back.

 _"I care hear you just fine if you think it, Gin... I don't want to wake Luna,"_ Hermione thought back, "Unless it makes you uncomfortable," she whispered aloud.

"A little," Ginny whispered back.

"What's bugging you, Gin?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm worried about Minerva... how she's going to react when she finds out they should have had more time," Ginny whispered, as a tear fell off the end of her nose.

Hermione reached out and wipe her tears then slipped her hand behind Ginny's head and pulled it to her chest. She reached her leg over her and pulled her even closer, until Ginny tentatively moved a leg between Hermione's.

"I expect it will be bittersweet for her, Gin... to have a piece of Radha and find out just how much and just how long Radha had loved her before they got together," Hermione replied quietly.

"I suppose," Ginny thought back as she didn't trust her voice. She was too busy being very aware of where her head lie, and the sound of Hermione's steady heartbeat. She felt Hermione's hand travel up her arm and as it came to rest on the back of Ginny's head, she sincerely hoped Luna had her necklace on. She had to pull away, it was too much.

She tried to move her head but Hermione held her fast.

 _"Hermione?"_ She thought, _"Are you okay?"_

She finally felt Hermione's grip lessen and was able to pull herself from away her completely. When she finally looked to see Hermione's face, she realised she was crying.

"Hermione?" She said softly, reached out a hand to touch her face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Gin..." she said, barely above a whisper.

"I know..."

 _"No, you really don't..."_ Hermione thought, as she had started to cry again.

"Do you want me wake Luna? She can help?" Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Leaning back again to look at Hermione, she reached out to wipe her tears.

 _"No… but let's go over to the couch so we can talk without waking her,"_ Hermione thought back.

Ginny nodded and they both carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Luna.

As they walked towards the couch the fire again lit up and their blanket lay on the couch.

"Thanks, Rowena," Hermione said quietly

" _You're most welcome,_ " came a whispered reply in her head.

"You know, I'm not getting used to that anytime soon, right? You inside my head?" Hermione said, sounding a little irate.

She looked to Ginny and saw her confusion; "Not you... Rowena," she supplied.

"Oh," Ginny giggled.

Ginny sat down in the corner of the couch facing forward and indicated to Hermione lay down and put her head in her lap. Ginny was hoping it would be the least tempting position for her right now. She still wasn't entirely sure she trusted the ring's protection.

"Gin?" Hermione said as she looked up at Ginny, "I might not be Muggleborn."

Of all things, this she did not see coming.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, clearly confused; "Your parents _are_ Muggles, right?"

"It's possible my father wasn't... no, my mother didn't have an affair, that was my first thought, too"

"I didn't even think that..." Ginny laughed, "I hadn't thought anything at all actually… I'm too stunned."

"They found out my father was the reason they couldn't have kids, but I guess my Mom really wanted a kid of her own, so they visited something called a 'sperm bank", and before you ask, yes, it is exactly what you think it is."

"Never heard of it."

"Yes... I figure most people in the magical community never have. At first I thought, maybe the man who donated didn't know he had magical blood. Like a squib abandoned in the Muggle world or something. But when I asked my Mom if the reason she didn't have more kids was because of what I am, she said no. They'd actually tried to go back to the same clinic but the sample had vanished. No record of it all, apparently."

"Okay, so maybe your dad was a wizard... why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, Gin... maybe I am Muggleborn, but... what are the chances I'd be a Telepath, too?"

They sat quietly as Ginny started to play with Hermione's hair.

"There's something about these rings... Minerva knows more than she's telling us..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't know..."

Hermione sat up suddenly and looked at Ginny, "There was a reason she wore her own warded ring tonight and not the night she told us her story. She suspected one of us was a Telepath but she thought it would be you or wondered what your ability is... because we're like the makers of the rings. She got us these _specific_ rings to test her theory. She's... she's been testing us all along..."

"You think she only told us her story because she wanted to see how strong Luna was?"

"No, she wanted to tell us her story... but I think after that night, she started to suspect something when she realised what we were doing. It makes sense she would know about the rings, too. She worked her whole life with Empaths... one of the three witches must have been a powerful Empath," Hermione theorized.

They sat quietly a moment, and then Hermione smacked herself in the head; "I'm such an idiot."

"Okay, not something I ever thought you say," Ginny laughed quietly.

"Rowena? Are you sure you don't know anything about these rings or the witches that made them?" Hermione asked.

" _I only know what you know and what I knew before I died. I'm sorry, I know nothing of these witches and I was not able to glean any information from Minerva. Her ring works as it should."_

"Were you able to hear her, too?" Hermione looked at Ginny's shocked face, "Oh my God, Gin, I'm so sorry I should have warned you... I wanted to see if it worked..." she said as she reached to hug her.

But Ginny stopped her; "I heard her, but it was in your voice, not hers. Still freaked out, mind, but I'm okay," she said taking Hermione's hand in her own as she did, "Warn me next time?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry Gin... guess I _am_ an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot... and thanks to you, neither am I," she replied, and was pleased when she caught a small smile.

"Gin... all this... it's so much, you know?"

"Yes and doing how many classes a day is helping how?"

"I know... I might ask Minerva if I..." she trailed off then got a mischievous look on her face, "I have an idea..."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny looked at her confused.

"I was going to say, I was going to ask Minerva if I can drop Divination when I remembered something. At the start of the year, aside from predicting Harry's death, she said someone would leave the class sometime around Easter... well that someone is going to be me and it's going to fun..."

"Why wait though? I'm sure Minerva would let you drop it, given your course load..."

"Minerva dislikes her, and frankly, now that I know what we are? That these gifts actually exist? That someone I've come to care about has lost someone because of her gift? And this woman pretends to be a _seer_? It makes me sick, Gin."

"Why prove her right, though? Wouldn't it be funnier if you did it sooner, and totally blew her prediction out of the water? I've heard that idiot, Lavender Brown, going on about her stupid rabbit... wouldn't it be more satisfying to prove her wrong?"

"You have a point, Gin... guess I'll just wait for her to really annoy me and then storm out. While I'm waiting I'll use the time to practice with my ring... what?" She asked at the look on Ginny's face.

"You're going to try and find a way to annoy you, aren't you?"

"No..." Hermione laughed, "I was thinking of maybe annoying your brother, but no... I was thinking of ways to practice focusing in on people with the ring... I won't project my thoughts and if I hear something I know I shouldn't be hearing, I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"I'm being an idiot again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, a little bit..."

"I promise, Gin."

"You get why that would bug me, right?"

"Damn, Tom?" Hermione guessed.

Ginny nodded and then relaxed. "Sorry... I guess hearing Rowena, even in your voice, unnerved me more than I thought."

"Fair enough, Gin, I'm sorry."

"No need to be... I understand that you need to practice... I even get there may come a time when being able to project thoughts into unsuspecting people's mind might be a good thing... it just scares me."

"Now you know how I'm feeling... and how are you feeling about your ability?"

"It's not as scary as you two..."

"It's still scary, though, isn't it?"

"A little..."

"Gin... I'm trying really hard to not freak out..."

"We should tell Minerva I'm a Healer."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes... if your theory about the rings is correct... maybe we'll get some answers but," she looked to Hermione, "I want to do it alone."

"Okay but why?"

"It'll give her time to think... then the next time the three of us are together, if she doesn't tell us... we ask."

"Sounds like a good idea... I like having a plan..." Hermione said as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Oh and thanks by the way... for keeping me feeling so good."

"Excuse me?" Ginny stammered, as she blushed.

"You know... healthy?"

"Didn't know I was... but, you're welcome?"

"Ready to try and sleep?"

Ginny nodded and stood, reaching for Hermione's hand as she did.

When they got to the bed they found Luna sound asleep and carefully crawled back into bed beside her.

 _"Hold me?"_ Hermione thought softly to Ginny, and turned so her back faced Ginny.

 _"Anytime,"_ She thought back as she put her bottom arm under Hermione's head and her top around her waist.

She pulled her close and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "All three of us are going to okay, you know that right? Whatever happens... as long as we're together... we're okay?"

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and, bringing it to her lips, kissed it. _"I know,"_ she thought softly back as she sighed and held Ginny's hand over her heart.

Ginny had an ulterior motive for wanting to talk to Minerva alone. She needed someone other than Luna to confide in... she wasn't sure she could... or maybe even, should... wait any longer. Unfortunately she knew she'd have to wait until at least Monday. Sighing she hugged Hermione again and eventually fell asleep.

…

Luna woke early the next morning, and turning on her side, she found her two friends spooning beside her, Ginny being held by Hermione and facing her. She reached out gently to Ginny and tried to give her an emotional nudge to wake her. She was pleased when she saw Ginny's eyes open, and then she smiled at her.

"Talk?" Luna said quietly.

Ginny nodded her head, and after gently pulling herself from Hermione's arms, got out of bed and walked over to the couch with Luna. A steaming pot of tea materialised in front of them.

"But I thought Rowena couldn't do food?" Ginny said quietly.

Luna shrugged as she poured them both a cup, "Must have been left over from last night... come to think of it we had a lot of food left over last night... she must of stored it in the kitchen for us...'

The fire came to life and roared brightly.

"What were you and Hermione talking about last night?" Luna asked.

"I thought you were asleep..."

"I was... but I never put my necklace back... you woke me when she held you."

Ginny blushed furiously, "Maybe you should make a habit of putting it on before we all sleep together?"

She reached out to Hermione's emotions as she slept. "She's still worried but she's happy." She looked back to Ginny, "So want to tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Well... she's freaking out, a bit, about all this, and we're pretty sure Minerva knows more than she's telling us."

"I think you're both right... there must be more of reason she gave us these specific rings... other than wanting us to be able to block most of our thoughts from Hermione but still be able to communicate if we need to."

"Hermione let me hear Rowena last night, without warning... scared the crap out of me... but I told her I heard what Rowena said, but in Hermione's voice."

"You didn't?"

"No, I head Rowena as loud and clear as if she was talking me."

"Why did you lie to her?"

"She was feeling really guilty for doing it without warning and then she realised why I might not like hearing voices in my head."

"She needs you, Gin, to remind her that not everyone will take kindly to having their minds poked around with." Luna looked over at Hermione again, "I don't know much about Telepaths, but I have the feeling she's a powerful one... especially when the three of us are together... she could be capable of really messing with people if she's not careful... you're the constant reminder of why that isn't a good idea."

"I actually did remind her of that, last night... that she needs to be careful. She promised she would be," Ginny said as she sipped her tea. "I'm going to talk to Minerva... alone…" she added quietly.

"You want to talk to her about Hermione, don't you?" Luna said an edge to her voice.

"Luna..." Ginny said as she put her teacup down and turned to talk to her friend, "I appreciate all you've done for me... I do... but I need to talk to someone who really understands what I'm going through."

"But I do know what you're going through, Gin, I can't help it... I feel it."

"I know you do, Looney, but... how can I explain this?" Ginny grew quiet a moment. "You know how I feel about Hermione...but you don't know what it feels like to be me, feeling what I feel all the time, and it makes it even worse knowing she feels the same but hasn't realised it yet... Minerva will understand, she's been in a very similar situation before... I think she can help."

"So you would take Minerva's advice over mine?" Luna said sadly.

"I love you Luna, you know that... and it's not about taking her advice over yours... I'm not going to her for advice... I just need to talk to someone who's felt what I feel..."

"Whatever Minerva says I still think you should still wait till the end of next year..." Luna said quietly and looked down at her hands.

"Looney? Look at me..." Ginny waited until Luna looked up, "It's not that I don't value your opinion... but let's face it... what do we know about all this stuff? Being in love with your friend? Minerva does..."

"I think I understand what you're trying to say, Gin, I do... it's just..."

"Please Looney, don't be mad at me..." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm not mad, Gin... to be honest I don't know why it's bugging me... maybe it's just because I assumed we'd all tell her together, about your ability I mean. I'm assuming that is the reason you gave Hermione, about wanting to talk to Minerva alone, I mean."

"Well I told her it was because I wanted to be able to give Minerva time to think... we're pretty sure she knows something and we want to give her the chance to tell us on her own... if she doesn't say anything to me about the rings, we'll ask her the next time she joins us for dinner."

"And she bought that?" Luna asked.

"Seemed to..."

Luna thought for a moment. She knew she shouldn't be jealous that Ginny wanted to talk to Minerva about Hermione. She understood why... then she realised what was bugging her.

"Gin?" She said quietly, "I think I liked being the only one who knew how you feel... it still feels weird to share you."

Ginny hugged her best friend, "Luna... you are as much a part of me as Hermione is... even when she finally figures it out... you'll always be a part of what the three of us have... always."

"Promise?" Luna replied meekly.

"I do... we might want a little more private time together... but we'll never leave you Luna. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but my life got stupid enough for awhile that even concentrating enough to edit was a challenge


	28. Dinner With Minerva

It was a couple weeks later and Ginny still hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to Minerva. She had caught her friend, the Professor, looking at her every so often but she still couldn't do it for some reason, even with all she knew about Minerva and all that she had shared with them, she was still a little intimidated by her.

Finally, a couple days earlier, Hermione had grown impatient when Ginny said she still hadn't had the chance to speak to her. Hermione then offered to ask Minerva if she could find some time to talk with Ginny. She said she'd tell her that she thought Ginny was feeling uncomfortable around her and Luna now. Make it sound like Ginny didn't know she was suggesting it. Ginny had reluctantly agreed.

That's why, when she looked up from her text book in her next Transfiguration lesson, she caught Minerva staring at her. Minerva smiled at her kindly. At the end of class, which conveniently was her last class of the day, Minerva held Ginny back.

Ginny approached her desk slowly. Now that the time had come to talk, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Ginny... would you join me in my office for dinner tonight? I think we should talk..." Minerva said warmly.

"I'd like that, Minerva, thank you."

"Would you like to run down to the Great Hall first and let your friends know where you'll be?" Minerva asked.

Ginny smiled mischievously, "I'm not sure I have to," she replied.

The three girls had been practising their ability to communicate over great distances and were eager to test it out.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on Hermione, she thought; _"It worked. Find you later?"_

 _"Awesome,"_ came Hermione's voice in her head, _"Good luck. Let me know when you're done and I'll let you know where we are."_

Smiling she opened her eyes to find a shocked look on Minerva's face, "What did you just do?" She asked, the awe evident in her voice.

"Letting Hermione know where I'm going," Ginny replied smiling, "We've been practising."

For some reason Minerva looked worried when she called, "Cara?"

The little elf appeared with her usual crack and looked to Minerva expectantly.

"Would you set up dinner for Ginny and I in my office?"

"Of course, Minerva... would you like Butterbeer and mead again?"

"Yes, thank you, Cara, I have a feeling that might be a good idea."

Once Cara had vanished, Minerva looked to Ginny and said, "We have a lot to talk about, you and I, and if I want you to get to bed before midnight, we'd better get started."

After Ginny had nodded, she stood and together they walked to her office in silence.

Once they had settled themselves around the small dinner table that had appeared, Minerva looked at Ginny and stared at her a moment.

"Minerva?" Ginny said quietly, "It wasn't Hermione's idea for you to talk to me," she looked down at her the glass in her hand, "It was mine."

"How long have you been in love with Hermione, Ginny?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I had a feeling you knew..." she said softly.

"I admit, after I felt the love that Luna sent me when I told my story, I did recognize something, familiar, but I thought it was you and Luna." Minerva replied, "But when we had dinner I figured it out."

"How?"

"I saw the stunned expressions on yours and Luna's face when I asked how you two were coping with the idea of Hermione hearing your thoughts. I saw you Ginny, you looked scared, more scared than you would if it was just a secret about you and Luna," Minerva supplied.

"Ginny?" Minerva waited until the young girl met her eyes, "You know there's nothing wrong with how you feel about Hermione, right? That loving a girl isn't wrong?"

Ginny smiled, "I know that, Minerva."

"Well that's a start..." Minerva replied with a smile; "Do you know Hermione feels?"

"I do, thanks to Luna..." Ginny sighed. "She's starting to feel the same but she hasn't figured it out yet."

"To be honest, Ginny, at twelve years old I'm surprised you figured it out..."

"I'm not, twelve, I mean."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked, clearly perplexed.

"How much do you know, Minerva, about what happened last year?"

"Only that an enchanted diary made by a sixteen year old _You-Know-Who_ made you do things you wouldn't have done on your own," Minerva said, even more confused.

"That's the simple version, yes. but there was more to it." She said sadly, "It was the way he controlled me. I don't feel twelve."

Taking a deep breath she told Minerva how Tom had taken over her dreams. How he was able to control her, because the dreams she had were of Hermione, and how she hadn't want to leave them. How the last one, the one in the Chamber, she had spent a whole lifetime with Hermione.

"The dreams, Minerva, they weren't anything I would have thought of myself... I had a sixteen year old boy in my head for almost a year making me dream these things... I may look twelve and act it most of the time, but the way I feel about Hermione? The way she makes me feel when I'm around her? That part of me is definitely sixteen."

Minerva stared in wonder at Ginny. Not once during her whole story had she wavered.

"Thank you for telling me your story Ginny and I think I understand your dilemma and why you wanted to talk to me... you think you're like me and Radha?"

"I, uh, read a bit more than they did... enough to know she felt for you like I do about Hermione... part of the problem, aside from the fact that my feelings are more mature than hers is, she sees me as this twelve year old girl..."

"As mature as you are, you are twelve and Hermione is only fourteen, she still needs to grow up too."

"That's what Luna said..."

"Smart girl, that Luna."

"Minerva? Don't you wish you'd had more time with Radha? I mean if she'd told you sooner?" When Minerva didn't answer right away, she added quietly, "I understand if that's too personal to ask."

"Ginny..." she said thoughtfully, "Someone told me I can't live in a world of _what ifs_. I believe it was you that had said it first?"

Ginny looked up in shock and nodded, Hermione had quoted her?

Minerva smiled then continued, "Even I can tell she cares for you. But to answer you question, Ginny, I do not regret a single minute of the time I spent with Radha. We met on our first train ride to Hogwarts and became friends immediately. We spent every spare moment we had together..." She took a deep breath, "From her letters, I found out Radha had recognized her feelings for me when we were in our fifth year. It took me until the start of our sixth. It took me three months more to work up the courage to kiss her. I knew I had feelings for her but, when she kissed me back? You know how people say they fall in love?" Ginny nodded. "I didn't fall, so much as I tripped, and fell flat on my face... it was that sudden for me. One moment I had no idea... the next I was hopelessly, madly, in love.

"I see a lot of myself in Hermione... she's not an emotional thinker... I don't think it has occurred to her that how she feels about you is any different than how she feels about Luna... tell me does she find reasons to touch you all the time?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Before I knew how I felt Radha and I always had an affectionate friendship, right from the beginning..." She could see Ginny's confusion, "I did see you on Halloween, remember?"

"That was the first time I held her like that." She said with as she blushed, "But she thinks she likes it so much because of my ability," She paused to study Minerva's face for a clue as to what she was thinking, "I'm a Healer, Minerva, but I think you knew that already."

"But how did _you_ figure it out?"

"Hermione did... she said it was your comment about how well she looked, despite the Time-turner. She realized that she's been feeling really good since we started spending time together and that I must of have been healing the extra stress her body was taking without knowing it."

Minerva sat, considering the young girl seated across from her. All the pieces were starting to fit together but she wasn't sure how much she should tell the girls just yet. So she decided on a part of it, "When I saw how the three of you interacted when I told my story... I knew there was something more going on than just Luna's gift. She is powerful, but so is Hermione... that is why Luna's gift is already so advanced. Empaths and Telepaths work in much the same way... it is the reason for Luna's ability to focus, and be able to calm someone so quickly. Hermione has been helping her to do that, without knowing it."

"That explains why you you suspected one of us was a Telepath, but it doesn't explain how, when you found out it was Hermione, you knew I'd be a Healer."

"Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time." Minerva said cryptically, "It's a quote from a Muggle book Dumbledore had me read... what it means... everything comes in threes. Once Luna and Hermione's gifts were revealed I waited for the third."

"But how did you know I'd specifically be a Healer? Is that why you got us these," she held up her hand and displayed her ring, " rings especially?"

Minerva was shocked how much the girls had figured out and still didn't know how to answer. She couldn't know how much they knew.

Ginny however was growing impatient, "Minerva... we know you're not telling us something... you could have got us any number of rings but you got us _these_ rings, please, stop talking in riddles."

"Because I knew they would work best at keeping your secret from Hermione?" Minerva answered, hoping she would buy it.

"I don't doubt that was a part of it... how did you know I was Healer?" Ginny persisted.

Minerva studied Ginny. She knew she had to tell her something, but still wasn't sure how much to tell her. She also felt she should find out along with her friends, "I suspected you might be like the three witches who made the rings... only legend has it that the three witches were of different ages. The Empath the youngest and the Healer the oldest. They were sisters who were joined by a third, a Telepath."

"There's more you still not telling me..."

Minerva smiled, "Yes, but I'm not ready to tell you, yet... but I will tell you, however, that the Healer and Telepath fell in love." She paused a moment, "I will leave that part out when I tell all three of you what I know," she promised.

"And that's why you suspected I was in love with Hermione? When she admitted she was a Telepath? Why you suspected I'm a Healer?" Ginny asked.

"Aside from the other reasons I gave you? Yes."

They sat quietly studying each other. Ginny knew there was more to the story, there had to be a reason Minerva looked worried.

"There's something you're still not telling me... why?"

"I know you three must be scared, I know you have a lot of questions... but I can not answer them all, yet... not until I have more information." Minerva looked at Ginny kindly, "But I will tell you..."

Ginny sat quietly and looked down at the bracelets on her wrist. The shiny, slightly glowing unicorn bracelet, and the slightly frayed friendship bracelet that Hermione had originally gave her.

"Minerva?" She said softly, "Since I know Hermione is already starting to feel the same... you really think I should wait? If Radha had told you a year earlier..."

"I know from Radha's letters how difficult this must for you Ginny... yes, I do believe you should wait for Hermione to get there on her own... I'm sure Luna has promised to tell you when that happens?"

"She has... but we, uh, decided on a time limit... if she hasn't figured it out by the end of next school year I'll tell her either way."

"Why next year, specifically?" Minerva asked curious.

"Well," Ginny said slyly, "If you help us skip a grade... Luna figures if she hasn't figured it out after being in class with me for a year, that she's not going to, without a little help."

"Yes, I must speak to Dumbledore about that," and other things, she thought.

"I'm not sure how I feel about sharing a dorm room with her..." Ginny admitted.

"I think we can make the argument that you should still room with girls your own age... until you're ready, at any rate, if that would be easier for you."

"I think that would be best... it's bad enough knowing she's just upstairs and keeps crawling into my bed in the morning to cuddle..." Ginny replied, blushing, "We got stuck behind the drapes for hours the other day."

"I admire your, um, restraint Ginny... it must be difficult? Having her so close to you?"

"You have no idea..."

"But I do Ginny...I didn't know I was in love with Radha until I kissed her but, I'd wanted to for a long time before I did... I remember how I felt, how many times I almost kissed her... I didn't because I was afraid she'd reject me, that I'd lose the friendship we had."

"Do you feel silly now? That you didn't?"

"Perhaps a little..."

"Was there any explanation as to why she didn't give you the letters? Or the rings?" Ginny asked.

"No... but I think she wrote them for herself... she needed a way to get out what she was feeling. I suspect she had meant to bring them with her when we graduated, but due to what she was going through at the time, forgot to..." She smiled sadly, "The last one was written just a few days before I kissed her... I guess she didn't feel the need to write anymore and, most of what was in the letters, she eventually told me..."

"Maybe she was just waiting for an excuse to come and get the rings... so she could propose to you?"

"I think that is a possibility... it's also possible, that she was unable to return here by herself, and was waiting for me to bring her here so she could get them... I'll never know..."

"Minerva? Can I ask you one more thing?" Ginny asked, quietly and then continued at her nod; "Is the reason you told us about the relationship you had with Radha because Luna let you feel how Hermione and I feel about each other?"

"Partially... but I would have told you anyway, I'm not ashamed of loving Radha, nor am I ashamed of who I am... there was no reason for me not to tell you. However, when I felt your love for Hermione, I wanted you to know you could talk to me, if you needed to."

"Bet you didn't count on us having quite so much in common though, did you?" Ginny teased.

"No, I must admit I did not... but, I wish I had someone to talk to, when I was your age." Minerva said thoughtfully.

"And we all appreciate it... Minerva, you do realize... I am, in many ways, the eldest of the three of us?"

"That fact did not escape me... and it is why, I can not tell you anymore tonight." Minerva checked the time. "Come, it's getting late... you're welcome to share everything, everything you wish to anyways, with your friends... I'm sure, at least, Hermione might be waiting up for you?" Minerva stood, "Do you mind if I walk with you? I need to return Harry's broom. If I didn't want to see the look on his face myself, I'd have you return it for me."

"Just a minute..." Ginny said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on sending Hermione her thoughts, _"Hermione? Make your way to the common room... trust me."_

 _"Already here... by the fire, see you soon?"_ Hermione's response came almost immediately.

 _"Yes,"_ She thought back in response.

"Care to let me in?" Minerva said, an eyebrow raised.

"Just wanted Hermione to be there when you give Harry his broom... they haven't talked to her since you took it."

"I somehow doubt she has minded," Minerva said laughing.

"Wait... have you been holding onto Harry's broom all this time because of us?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Minerva smiled and winked, "Well we did test it extensively... but we finished with it about a week ago... but, since the Ravenclaw game _is_ coming up."

Ginny laughed and it was awhile before she could stammer out, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Minerva asked as she wiped away a tear.

They started to walk up to Gryffindor Tower but ran into, literally ran into, Harry as he left the History of Magic classroom.

"Do watch where you're going Potter," Minerva said sternly while Ginny stood back and watched in amusement.

"Sorry, Professor..." he stammered.

"I was just on my to the Gryffindor Common room to give you this. We've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all... you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter..." Minerva said as she handed him his broom.

His jaw dropped and he said quietly, "I can have it back? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Minerva responded, and smiling continued, "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before the Ravenclaw match, won't you? And Potter... do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night..."

Harry took his broom as though it were made of glass.

"You two should get going... Good evening, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny with a start, obviously he only had eyes for his broom.

Ginny turned to Harry. "You can go ahead if you like... I bet you can't wait to show Ron."

"Thanks, Ginny," he said before taking off at full speed

"Thank you, Minerva... for tonight..." Ginny said quietly as she watched Harry running away.

Minerva looked at Ginny a moment then smiled, "My office is always open, Ginny, should you ever need to talk again."

Ginny looked around and then quickly hugged Minerva.

Minerva gently pushed her away and looked down at her.

"Come, I will walk you the rest of the way."

At the portrait hole Ginny looked at Minerva and said, "Minerva? Thank you for being our friend."

"It is I, who should be grateful, Ginny... thanks to you three, a very old wound has finally begun to heal. It is a debt I could never hope to repay."

"You're welcome?"

Minerva smiled, and quickly hugged her again. She bid her goodnight and waited for Ginny to enter her Common Room.

As soon as Ginny got into the Common Room she spotted Harry and Hermione talking by the fire and was about to join them when Ron came running across the room with what looked like a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" He bellowed at Hermione as he went to where she sat, "LOOK!" he yelled again, shaking the sheet in her face.

"Ron, what...?" Hermione said, clearly confused.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was looking at Ron as if he had lost his mind.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"No..." Hermione answered, anger starting to make her voice tremble.

She watched as Ron pushed something else in her face.

Ginny thought to Hermione, _"Let's get out of here..."_

 _"Give me a sec..."_ came Hermione's response, and then watched in amusement as Hermione turned on Ron.

"Get out of my face, Ronald Weasley... those hairs have probably been there since Christmas and if your stupid rat _is_ dead, it's because it crawled off and died somewhere!"

She saw Hermione smile and then walk over and, without another word to the still shocked Ron, took Ginny's hand and left for the girl's dorm.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as they ascended the stairs then entered her dorm.

"Well..." she started as they went to sit on Ginny's bed, "As you know Harry got his broom back... when he did, he and Ron tried to be all nice to me, like they haven't talked to me since Christmas. It was already bugging me when Ron came back down from his dorm with a bloody bed sheet accusing Crookshanks of eating his stupid rat."

"You know Crookshanks probably did, right?" Ginny asked gently.

" _If_ he did, it was a mercy killing... thing looked liked it was going to die since the beginning of the year," Hermione responded. "Besides, if Ron's not talking to me, neither will Harry... and I can keep hanging out with you guys instead." She reached for Ginny's hand, "So how did your talk with Minerva go?"

"She thinks we might be like the witches who made the rings. Two sisters, an Empath and a Healer were joined by a Telepath. Only she wasn't sure because the three witches were all different ages and the Healer was the oldest."

"But I'm the oldest..."

"Physically, yes, but remember? Damn Tom? What if I really did become older than you Hermione, in some ways? And, in doing so, made all this possible?"

"You think if what had happened with Tom hadn't changed you in some way... the rings wouldn't have connected the way they did?"

"Minerva didn't expect the rings to still connect because you're the oldest and a Telepath... so it wasn't exactly the same. When I explained what happened last year, with Tom, she seemed to get more worried... there's still more to these rings and the witches that made them, but she said she needed more information before she'd tell us anymore."

"But Gin we felt this," Hermione squeezed her hand, "Before you found the diary..."

"Maybe we have something they didn't?"

"Maybe... you know, I went to the library...the only book that mentioned them had been taken out already."

"You think Minerva did so we wouldn't?" Ginny asked.

"I was actually thinking she'd taken it out to read up on it herself, but that's a possibility too."

"Well, she promised to tell all of us when she has more information." Ginny smiled and bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "I get the feeling you should start getting me and Luna caught up with you... she said she was going to talk to Dumbledore about me and Luna skipping a grade."

"I wonder why she didn't already?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Wants to get more information before she does?"

"About us?" Hermione nodded, "Maybe..."

"She seemed a little shocked when I contacted you in the Great Hall. I don't think she'd expected us to progress so quickly... she might want us in the same classes just to make it easier to keep an eye on us."

Hermione laughed, "That's a good point, too..." she said as she stood, "I need to sleep... see you in the morning?" She asked as she held her arms open for a hug.

Ginny nodded and stood as well to give her a big hug. She felt Hermione kiss the top of her head and then pushed her away gently, "Couldn't have been easy, telling Minerva about Tom... you okay?"

"I am... maybe I finally found a silver lining to the whole thing, though... if he hadn't messed with my head, maybe the rings wouldn't have worked as well as they do?"

Hermione laughed as she hugged Ginny to her again.

"Why is it?" Hermione said thoughtfully, "Every time we look for answers we end up with more questions?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N "Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time," is a quote from one of my favourite books, The Alchemist, by Paulo Coelho. Hope you enjoyed their chat...


	29. The Amice Witches

The three girls had decided to test their coping abilities by attending the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Although both Hermione and Luna were still nervous about being around so many people at once, even despite their charmed jewelry, they knew how much Ginny loved the game. They had wanted to test their abilities anyway and had calmed their nerves by knowing the three of them would be together.

They sat at Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Hermione realised something.

"You do realise whoever wins we're going to have to deal with a party tonight?" She asked them.

"Yes," Luna replied quietly, "It's why I'm hoping Gryffindor wins so I don't have to deal with it."

"Gee, thanks Looney, stick us with all the noisy people," Ginny teased her.

"Better you, than me... it means I won't even be able to take my necklace off in my room," Luna replied with all seriously.

"You've been doing that, Looney?" Hermione asked. When Luna nodded she asked; "Why?"

"I want to be able to live without it eventually... the only way to get used to it, to feeling other people's emotions... is to get used to it. I still wear it to sleep, though... its annoying being woken up all the time from other people's dreams. I'm really glad you figured that out, Gin."

Hermione said really quietly to the other two, "I'm going to ask Minerva if we can stay with Rowena tonight and I want to see if she's left herself open to my thoughts..."

She closed her eyes and concentrating on Minerva, quietly thought her name.

 _"Yes, Hermione? How can I help you?"_ Came Minerva's quiet response in her head.

Hermione smiled and thought back, _"Sorry if I frightened you... may we speak to you a moment before the match?"_

 _"Of course... meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes..."_ Minerva replied.

She opened her eyes to the bemused expressions on her friend's faces.

"Well... did it work? Did she hear you?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

 _"I can let you guys hear her next time if you like,"_ Hermione thought to both of them, _"I would've this time, but if it worked, I didn't want to freak you out."_

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny whispered.

They watched as Minerva passed them where they sat and then went to join her in the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning, Professor... thank you for letting me speak to you the way that I did," Hermione said quietly.

 _"I have left myself open to your thoughts Hermione, should you ever need me,"_ Minerva answered.

 _"Are you okay if I let Ginny and Luna in on our conversation?"_ Hermione asked, Minerva nodded, looking surprised.

"Do you guys want to hear us or should I tell you later?" Hermione whispered to the girls.

Ginny and Luna looked at each and shrugged

Luna said quietly, "I'm okay with it... how about you Gin?"

Ginny nodded.

 _"We've decided to go the match but we're not sure, Luna and I anyways, that we want to deal with an after-party... we wondering if we could stay with Rowena tonight?"_ Hermione thought to Minerva.

Minerva was simply stunned at how strong the girls were becoming and decided it was time they heard more about the rings they wore, _"I believe that would be okay... would you three mind if I join you for dinner?"_

 _"We'd really like that, Minerva,"_ replied Luna.

"Wait," Minerva said aloud in her shock, "How is it that I just heard Luna?"

 _"We've been practising..."_ was all Hermione thought back. She felt, if Minerva wasn't telling them everything, that maybe this might just make her curious enough to tell them more of what she knew.

Minerva studied the three girls a moment and realised they were even more like the Amice Witches than she thought. She needed to find out how much they knew, but she knew she would have to do it carefully. She had already spoken with Dumbledore and he had agreed they needed to know more, but that there were certain elements that should still be held back. She didn't like withholding information from the girls, but she knew Dumbledore had their best interests at heart. He had even agreed to Hermione's plan to have the three girls be in the same classes the coming year should Luna and Ginny pass the third year exams. Dumbledore had even suggested a plan to see that they succeed.

 _"I have a lot to discuss with you three, yet again,"_ she added and was impressed when she saw all three acknowledge her.

Minerva smiled, "Enjoy the match, you three... I will see you after."

As Minerva watched the three girls walk away she was again mystified by all the similarities the girls had with Amice Witches as well as with herself. She wondered whether the original makers of the rings had progressed as quickly as these three young women have. Because, she had come to realise something, something even they may not have realised yet. Just as Luna and Ginny were benefiting from Hermione's brilliant mind... Hermione and Luna were becoming more mature due to Ginny. It was almost as if their minds were learning from each other due to Hermione's telepathic gift. It also explained why Hermione had already gained so much control over her new gift. Luna had admitted to already practising her focus and Hermione had learned, without even knowing she had, from Luna. Once Hermione began to practise as well, Luna had learnt from her.

"The thing that may make them most like the Amice Witches... is Hermione," she thought to herself.

…

As Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked hand in hand to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione turned to Ginny when she was the first to speak.

"Well, I think that surprised her..." she said ruefully.

"What, aside from the look on her face, makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"She wasn't expecting us to be able to hear us... she was surprised you could even let us hear her," Ginny explained.

"I think that's why she wants to come to dinner. She wants to figure just how strong we are..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny came to a stop just before entering the Quidditch arena, squeezing both her friend's hands, she asked quietly, as she turned to each of them in turn, "You guys going to be okay? We don't have to do this... I know you're just here because you know I want to see the match."

Hermione looked over to Luna, "I am if you are," she said.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be..." Luna replied, and chuckling, they entered the arena to find seats in the stands.

" _But seriously,_ " Luna thought to Hermione, " _I'm okay no matter what happens, as long as you guys are you okay I can focus on you."_

Hermione looked over and nodded. At Ginny's bemused expression she whispered a reply in her ear after they had sat.

" _Why didn't you just let me hear Luna?"_ Ginny thought to Hermione.

" _I've been trying to warn you before I speak to you like this. Luna caught me off guard so I didn't have a chance to warn you first,"_ Hermione replied.

" _Thank you... but its okay_ ," Ginny replied quietly.

"It's not, Gin." Hermione said quietly, but aloud, "I know it still bugs you..."

" _But it's the easiest way to have a private conversation,_ " Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled, " _Well, yes... but I figured, until you get more comfortable with it, that the least I can do is warn you."_

Ginny smiled back and squeezed her hand, " _Thank you... I think it would take getting used to even if..."_

" _Damn Tom?"_ Hermione finished for her.

They both laughed and then looking at Luna's bemused expression at their sudden laughter, they laughed harder, realising that she hadn't heard a word of what they had said. Although Hermione hadn't meant to consciously exclude Luna from their chat, the rings seemed to have realised it was a private conversation.

Ginny leaned over and whispered into Luna's ear why she and Hermione had been laughing.

Luna grinned and then whispered back, "I wonder if you and I could talk that way... but without her hearing us?"

"Don't know... new experiment later?" Ginny whispered back and giggled.

She felt Hermione nudge her and turned to find Hermione looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

" _Let Luna hear this..."_ Ginny thought to her and when she had nodded she continued, " _Luna proposed a new experiment..."_

" _I was wondering if there was a way you could allow just Ginny and I to talk without you hearing us... at least when we're all together,"_ Luna finished for her and looked at Ginny, both realising they had just heard the others' voice inside their heads.

" _Well, give it a try..._ " Hermione said.

" _Not now silly, the match is about to start!"_ Ginny replied, laughing.

…

"I can't believe those stupid Slytherin snakes," Ginny said harshly as they approached Rowena's Room.

"Harry showed them, though, didn't he? What was that thing he shot at them?" Luna asked as they entered the Room.

"I know Harry was going to be learning the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin... but most grown wizards have trouble with that charm and he managed to produce a corporeal Patronus."

"Um, maybe it had something to do with the 'Dementors' not actually being Dementors?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Oh that probably helped, but most grown wizards would have trouble in an empty room, let alone in front of hundreds of people and with what he thought to be Dementors below him," Hermione answered, sounding impressed.

Luna, noticing Ginny's small frown, teased Hermione, "You keep talking about Harry like that, and I'll start thinking you have a crush on him or something."

Hermione laughed, "Luna... you can tell how I feel... you know that's not true. I can't even call him a friend these days... He hasn't talked to me since Christmas... I mean, really? Over a broom? The rat I can understand, but a broom? When all I was doing was trying to keep him safe?"

"I know," Ginny tried to sooth her, "They're both idiots..." she smirked at Luna. She knew Luna had sensed her jealousy and teased Hermione on her behalf.

"Yes, I realise that, still bugs me, how they both just thought they could act like nothing happened, after Harry got his broom back..." she smiled then hugged the other two.

"If we ever find out who sent that broom we should thank them..." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"If he hadn't stopped talking to you, you wouldn't have started hanging out with us so much..." Luna explained.

"If you two think that's the only reason I like spending my time with you maybe _you're_ the idiots," Hermione said hugging them again.

 _"Good answer,"_ Luna thought to herself.

"Wait! Luna I heard you!" Ginny said horrified as she pulled herself from the three way hug.

"You did?" Luna said, equally surprised.

"Well, I didn't," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at them, "I guess your rings knew it was something you wanted Ginny to hear, but not me."

"It was nothing really," Luna explained, "I just thought 'good answer ' because you knew we were feeling like you wouldn't be hanging out with us if it weren't for the boys not talking to you."

"If you'll remember I started hanging out with before the boys stopped talking to me..." Hermione answered.

"But you only spent more time with us because they stopped," Ginny said quietly as she looked down.

"It may have started that way, Gin, but now I can't imagine not spending as much time as I can with you," Hermione said as she turned to face Ginny and took her chin in her hand to raise her face, "And it's not just because you've been healing me, or whatever this weird connection we three seem to have, I like spending time with you," she paused and turned to look at Luna as she reached for her hand, "Both of you."

"Well, we do too, Hermione..." Luna said as she hugged Hermione.

Once Ginny had joined the hug, Hermione looked over their heads to the table, "Rowena? Do we have anything left for lunch?" They had continued to use the flat that Minerva had showed them, and kept a small supply of food in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rowena," Hermione said as a small meal appeared on the table. She kissed each of the girls on the top of their heads before motioning them towards the table.

Once they sat comfortably around the table and were eating quietly, Hermione spoke up pensively, "I wonder how much of what we can do now is the rings and how much has to do with our 'connection'?"

"It's hard to say," Luna replied, "but I think it's a combination of both things."

Hermione and Ginny looked confused, so she explained further, "We've each been benefiting from each other's gifts this whole time. Ginny and I are learning things at an incredible rate, and it's not just because we know what you know. I think we're actually starting to think the way you do, Hermione."

"And that's why I already have so much focus... why we're _both_ becoming more adept at focusing. I already knew what you did when I started to try... and now, because I'm also learning how..."

"I'm learning from you, yes," Luna finished.

"And my power connection with Ginny is speeding it up even more..." Hermione added. She had a feeling maybe Ginny was feeling a little left out, and needed to remind her how important she was in all this as well, "Made all this possible..." she finished as she reached for Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled, and turned her hand over so she could lace her fingers with Hermione. She had told Luna how the Telepath and the Healer had fallen in love. They had speculated it had something to do with the tugging both girls felt around their hearts but they still didn't know what it meant.

After they had finished eating, Hermione looked to the two girls, "Ready for your next Transfiguration lesson?"

Luna and Ginny had already finished their second year textbooks and were slowly making their way through Hermione's workload, staring with her core subjects. They weren't sure how many of Hermione's electives they were going to be tested on, so decided to leave those for last. They had started with Transfiguration for two reasons. It was one of the hardest subjects they had and they hoped, if Luna and Ginny could demonstrate to Minerva how much they could already do, she might be even more likely to help them skip a grade.

"You know, being at the Quidditch Match wasn't so bad," Hermione said thoughtfully as they got their homework out.

"You mean you actually enjoyed the match?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes I suppose... but I was talking more about being around so many people. I didn't hear anyone unless I tried." She looked to Luna, "Were you okay?"

"Didn't feel a thing... my lovely necklace works the way it should. It was the first time I'd really tested it though."

…

They were working quietly at the table when they heard Minerva enter. She smiled at them as she walked over. They were hard at work already, and she hadn't even told them Dumbledore's plan yet. Looking at the texts they were reading, she smiled.

"So you thought you'd butter me up by studying my subject first, hmm?" She asked them.

They all laughed a little, "Well, yes... but seeing as it's also one of the most difficult it seemed to make sense to start with it first," Hermione answered as they began clearing their work.

Hermione looked at the empty table and realised it was too small, "Rowena? Can we have a bigger table for dinner?"

The table grew large enough for four people. "Thanks Rowena. You know it's truly amazing to me just how figured out you three have this Room," Minerva said.

"Rowena seems to like us, I think, because we share the same gifts she had," Luna explained.

"You speak of her like she's actually here with us," Minerva commented.

Luna realised her mistake, they had only told Minerva they thought Rowena had created the room, not that she still existed here in some form.

"Well sometimes it feels like she is," Ginny supplied to cover for Luna.

Minerva seemed to accept her explanation and called for Cara.

Once Cara had come and gone and they were again sitting around the table, Minerva studied Hermione a moment before asking, "So Hermione how have your classes been going?"

"Same as usual... although I did notice all my Professors seem to have new rings," Hermione replied shrewdly, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Minerva laughed. "You are too perceptive, Hermione. We wanted to see if you were learning from your teachers, the same way these two have been learning from you, not that you were consciously trying to do it mind, but we wondered."

"By 'we', you mean who exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore and I. He explained to the rest of the Professors that we may have a strong Telepath in our midst and gave them a way to ward you. We wondered if you noticed a difference, Hermione, now that you know you can do it."

"I hadn't really thought of that. The only difference I've noticed is that I don't know what they're going to ask before they ask it..."

"I'm sorry we tested your ability without your knowledge however, it was the last barrier to our plan." The girls looked at her curiously for a moment before she continued. "Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed you should be allowed to, at the very least, attempt your third year exams before the start of the new school year. Should you succeed, you will join Hermione for your fourth year."

"Really, Minerva?' Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes however there are still certain logistical issues to figure out. For example, if Luna stays in Ravenclaw house you still wouldn't have all your classes together, and how you are going to practice for your practical portion of your exams at the Burrow, as you're all still under age?"

"We hadn't thought of that," Hermione said.

"Well, fortunately we have." She turned to Luna, "We have two choices for your Luna. You can stay in Ravenclaw but attend all your classes with Gryffindor or we can transfer you to Gryffindor house completely."

Luna thought it over a moment before answering, "I think I like the first option better... as much as I would like to spend even more time with you two," she said, looking at Hermione and Ginny, "I think less people would notice and it's not like I don't already eat with you at the Gryffindor table all the time."

"Well that would make the sleeping arrangements simpler." Minerva smiled, "You'll all remain in your current dorms with your current dorm mates, if that's okay with you."

"I don't think either Luna, or I, care much for our dorm mates... but, I guess it's easier... it's not like we spend much time in our dorms as it is," Ginny replied as she silently thanked Minerva for bringing it up.

"And how, exactly, have you solved the second problem, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if your parents all agree, the three of you will join me at my cottage during the second week of your break for the rest of the summer. Professor Dumbledore has already received permission for you to practice while you are there."

"And what exactly are you going to tell our parents?" Luna asked concerned.

"Only that the three of you have been studying together, and since Hermione has been helping you, you have finished your current course load and started learning hers. So much so, that we believe you should be given the opportunity to, at the very least, be able to attempt the third year exams."

"And what do I tell my parents, Minerva?" Hermione asked, "It's really the only time I see them."

"Aside from the first week of the summer... you will have the second to last week of August, when Ginny and Luna are at Hogwarts taking their exams and then the next week, I will be attending the Quidditch World Cup."

"You're going?" Ginny said enviously.

Minerva studied her a moment, "If you'd like to attend with your family, Ginny, I still have a few contacts at the Ministry that might be able to get you tickets."

"Really?" Ginny asked excited.

"Really." Minerva replied smiling, "Would you two like to attend as well?" she asked as she looked to Hermione and Luna.

Hermione and Luna thought it over a moment, but Hermione was the first to reply.

"I would, Minerva, if for no other reason to meet witches and wizards from around the world."

"Hermione, would I be correct in assuming you would be happy to attend with the Weasleys?" When she had nodded, Minerva turned to Luna, "And you Luna?"

"I don't know, Minerva... I'm not a big fan of Quidditch like Ginny is, and it would be nice to spend some time with Dad."

"Fair enough... the plan at this point is, should Ginny and Luna do well on their second year exams , you three will join me at my cottage the second week of holidays. You will only have to study those courses you all intend to continue." She looked to Hermione, "I assume you will not want to continue your current insane course load next year, Hermione?"

"No... besides finding some of classes, well, less useful than others... I doubt anyone would approve the three of us using a Time-turner to attend them all," Hermione replied.

"Fair enough, Hermione... you three can decide which courses you would like to take next year and we'll concentrate on those over the summer."

"Minerva?" Luna asked, "Why are you giving up your summer to help us? I mean, I don't think any of us realised just how complicated it would all be."

She smiled kindly before replying, "It is not an imposition, Luna... I am happy to share my home with you three for the summer. It has been a long time since I've spent a summer there and I look forward to it, with your company."

"Why does it sound like you already think they're going to succeed? Hermione asked.

"Simple... they already are." Minerva replied.

They had finished eating and Hermione suggested they adjoin to the seats around the fire.

After the three girls had settled on the couch and Minerva in the armchair they sat quietly wondering what they would talk about next.

"So I understand you three have questions about the rings I gave you?" Minerva asked.

The three girls nodded and waited her for to continue. Minerva sighed knowing the difficult time she was about to have, not giving them the whole truth. And, the simplest way to find out how much they knew was to tell them as much as she could without divulging certain secrets.

"Have you ever heard of The Amice Witches?" All three girls shook their heads. "There were two sisters. Fabiana, the youngest, was an Empath. Elise, the oldest, a Healer. The sisters had some idea of what they were for they had grown up knowing about magic, but magic was feared by all, and they had kept their gifts hidden. They did not discover their Empathic and Healing abilities until they sisters were joined by a third woman.

"The third woman, Fania, was also a powerful witch, but she had grown up not knowing who her father was, and therefore did recognize her gifts, until she met Elise and Fabiana," Minerva noticed Ginny and Hermione share a look but continued, "...when the three witches joined, each of their gifts became stronger and they soon discovered their other magical gifts. They discovered that Fania was a Telepath. Once their powers had grown, Fania and Fabiana became too sensitive to be among people... and so they created the Amice Rings. It allowed them to once again be among people but still communicate between them."

"And that is why you gave us _these_ rings?" Hermione asked, "Because you think we're like them?"

"Well, you are... except that you know who your father is, Hermione, and Fania did not," Minerva replied.

Hermione looked at Ginny again and then to Luna, "I should have told you this already, Looney..." She looked back to Minerva, "I don't know who my father is, Minerva."

"How could she know?" Minerva thought.

"But what are talking about, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione explained to Minerva and Luna what her mother had explained to her before the start of the year. Minerva relaxed a little when she realised that, not only did Hermione not know who her father was, but she wasn't sure yet that he had been a wizard.

"It is possible your biological father was unaware he had magical blood and when the Ministry found out that you were a witch, may have investigated and removed his, um, donation," Minerva said tentatively.

"I hadn't thought of that... that the Ministry might have intervened." Hermione said thoughtfully, "But Minerva," she continued; "what are the chances I'd be a, not only a witch, but a Telepath as well if I am Muggleborn?"

"It is not unheard of, Hermione," she studied her a moment, "but it has happened."

"But the legend? Does it mention if Fania ever found out who her father was?" Ginny asked.

"Only rumors, really... some have speculated that her father was Merlin, as she was so powerful," Minerva replied carefully.

"What happened to them, Minerva? The Amice Witches?" Luna asked, she had a feeling this was the reason Minerva had not told them earlier of the legend behind the rings.

"In Medieval times people feared what they did not understand. The Amice Witches tried to keep their gifts hidden, but also wanted to help people when they could. They would fight dark witches and wizards while helping those that had been harmed by them. One day, Elise healed the wrong person and he discovered their gifts. Fabina and Fania were burnt at the stake. They kept Elise alive as, even though they hated and feared her because of her gift, she was useful."

She could see the girls were stunned, even though she had not told them they had tried to burn all three witches at the same time but Elise had just kept healing them. When they had burned the three separately, Elise was able to heal herself and had survived, only to spend the remainder of her life locked away.

"Why didn't you tell us this when you gave us the rings?" Hermione asked.

"Because, even though you three share the same gifts I didn't think you were exactly like the Amice Witches. When I sent for them I knew they would work for any three people that includes a Telepath. When the rings glowed like they did, I suspected one of you may be a Healer, but according to legend, it should have been Hermione, and as far as I knew, you all know your fathers."

"Until I told you about Tom?" Ginny inquired.

"Tom?"

"Tom Riddle... that's _you-know-who_ 's real name. You might hear us say, 'Damn, Tom' every so often... that's what we're talking about," Ginny explained.

"Well yes, then. But I still wasn't convinced you were the same until tonight," Minerva said.

"Because I don't know who my father is?" Hermione asked and when Minerva nodded, she asked, "Is there any way your Ministry contacts could help us find out?"

"I will ask," Minerva replied.

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us the legend of the rings in the first place... whether or not you believed we were the same as them," Ginny said.

"Is it because you fear that we'll end up like the Amice Witches?" Luna asked.

"Times may have changed since the Amice Witches were alive, and as a magical community, at any rate, we have come to understand a lot more about magic and how it works, but even now, people still fear what they do not understand." Minerva paused, "I must admit even I, who have been around Telepaths and Empaths most of my life have never met anyone like you three. The way the three of you already communicate so well between you can be... unnerving... even to me. Can you imagine how those who do understand will react?"

"So you are telling us this now because you fear for our safety?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes."

"We'll we weren't exactly going to go around broadcasting it, Minerva, if that is what you're worried about." Hermione said, "We already agreed to that."


	30. Information Download

Minerva had sat quietly, regarding the three girls. How could they bear so much resemblance to the Amice Witches? Surely the girls saw the resemblance? Even if they still did not know that the similarities ran even deeper.

It was one of the reasons she still had not returned the book to the library. There was a picture of a painting of the Amice Sisters, for that was what they were truly called. Fania had taken Elise's name when they had married. But keeping that fact from Hermione was only a part of it. Not only did the girls have the same gifts, but they also resembled them physically as well. Until Minerva was sure what, if anything, it meant, she needed to keep the girls from finding out more on their own.

While Minerva had sat quietly watching them, the girls had their own private conversation.

" _There's still more she's not telling us,"_ Hermione thought to both of them.

" _You think she knows who your father is?"_ Luna asked, trying to distract her from what both she and Ginny knew Minerva had neglected to mention.

" _I doubt it..."_ Hermione replied.

" _But someone did go through a lot of trouble for you to not find out,"_ _said_ Ginny.

" _If the Ministry got involved, they may just have wanted to avoid any more accidental witches,"_ Hermione replied.

Hermione had never let her eyes waver from Minerva the whole time she and the girls had talked telepathically. She wanted to know if Minerva could hear them, and if she couldn't, what she thought of the display of their ability if front of her.

Since the older witch wasn't betraying a single emotion as she seemed to be lost in thought, Hermione decided to find out, "I'm sorry, Minerva, we're being rude."

"Excuse me?" She started then realised what had been happening right in front of her without noticing, "You three were just talking? Telepathically I mean? But how did I not notice? Nothing gave you away," she said, sounding absolutely flabbergasted.

"Like I said, we've been practising," Hermione smiled, "You saw us do it this morning."

"Yes, but I assumed you were just repeating to them what I had said... but wait, I remember hearing Luna," Minerva replied, stunned, "Just how advanced are you?"

"Communicating between ourselves? Fairly advanced, I'd say... though I have no idea how exactly we're doing it," Hermione said, "But listening to random people? Not so much... I haven't really practised too much, doesn't seem right, practising on people without their knowledge. No offense, Looney."

"None taken, Hermione... my gift is less intrusive than yours... I can only figure out what someone is thinking given the context I feel their emotion in. I don't actually hear what their thoughts. I'm still sorry I practised on you two, without your knowledge, though."

"That, Luna, is very perceptive..." Minerva said awed, she couldn't have said it better herself, "I admire your restraint, Hermione."

"I don't know if I should get all the credit for that, Minerva... Ginny has made both of us more sensitive to the effect we could have on someone."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked.

"Damn Tom..." Hermione said simply.

When Minerva still looked confused, Ginny explained, "He stopped writing in the diary as he became stronger. He started communicating directly through my mind. I heard his voice, in my head. He and I would talk the way the three of us do now."

"So, how do you feel about what you and your friends can do, Ginny?" Minerva asked curious.

"It still unnerves me a little... but Hermione always warns me first, so at least I'm prepared. It's definitely not as scary, hearing the voice of someone you know is a friend."

"They can also, thanks to the rings, talk to each other without me hearing," Hermione said and waited to see how Minerva responded to her latest bombshell.

This time Minerva could not hide her shock, "I have never heard of any Telepath being able to do that," she said quietly. Granted the legend of Amice Sisters were not well documented, but how was this possible?

"We've speculated that part of the reason is the information loop we've created. I've learned to focus easily because Luna had already been practicing. But since then, I've continued to practice on my own and now Luna is learning from me. And that, for some reason, these two have now learned to use my non-magical gifts as well... I believe it also the reason we can figure things out so quickly. But even though they have learned to think the way I do, they also have their own thinking patterns, so sometimes we think of different things."

"Any idea what any of this means, Minerva?" Ginny asked.

"It's almost as though, when you are together, although you have your own thoughts, you are thinking as one mind," Minerva said, awed, "That is why you keep finishing each other's sentences and always seems to know what the other one is referring to... I had simply thought you'd been spending too much time together..."

"To be honest, we didn't realise we'd be doing it at first... but I think it's one of the reasons some of the spells I've tried this year have come so easy to me... Tom had Ginny perform magic well beyond what she had already learned. Even though she doesn't remember doing them, she knows _how_ to do them, because she's done them before, even if she herself doesn't know she can do them," Hermione said.

"It's like someone reminding you that you already know how to do something," Ginny clarified.

"I knew you were the reason their learning had advanced and why, but this... is more than I had imagined," Minerva admitted quietly.

"But we only know as much as the each other know... we still need to learn _how_ to do things," Luna supplied.

"Well, it's nice to know, you still have some limits," Minerva thought ruefully.

"What's bothering you, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Wait? Can you still hear my thoughts, right now? My emotions?" Minerva asked concerned

"No," Hermione and Luna replied.

"We can tell you know more than you're telling us, is all," Ginny explained.

"And honestly, Minerva, we're not trying... you have us blocked, and we respect your privacy," Hermione assured her.

"Would you tell me? If you could? Hear me despite my efforts to block you?" Minerva asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Of course, but I don't see that happening..." Hermione replied with a shake of her head; "as I said, not only are you very adept at blocking us, I have no desire to try," Hermione assured her, "I can only hear you when you allow me to... and thank you for leaving yourself open to any thoughts I may send to you."

"Ginny? Luna? Can you hear others thoughts when Hermione is not with you?" Minerva asked.

"No...They can only hear what I hear," answered Hermione.

"We think Hermione acts like a conduit... it's almost as though we're all sitting around Hermione's head having a conversation," Luna said.

"That's what it was like when the four of us spoke this morning," Ginny supplied.

Minerva considered them a moment, "Hermione? I would like you to try," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Try to listen when I'm not actively trying to block you... I give you permission."

Hermione frowned a little, "Are you sure?"

"Yes... I want to see what you can do..."

"And if I hear something I shouldn't?" Hermione asked.

"Then it is my fault for allowing you to try when you promised me not to," Minerva assured her. Minerva cleared her mind as best as possible as she watched Hermione reach for friends hands and close her eyes. Minerva immediately felt Hermione trying to read her thoughts and focused herself even more until she saw Hermione's eyes open in shock.

"You pushed me out! I felt it..."

"I did... were you able to hear anything?"

"No... nothing at all." Hermione said, "but I thought you weren't going to actively block me?"

"I could feel you trying Hermione, and frankly, I was scared you might succeed... I'm sorry, but there are some things I'm not ready to tell you, yet... about myself, mostly."

"Fair enough..." Hermione agreed reluctantly, "but there _is_ more you're not telling us about the Amice Witches, aren't you?"

"Yes... but I cannot share it until I have more information, as I explained."

"And is that what is bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"The information you can't share with us?" Luna asked.

"Or the fact that you can't share it with us, yet?" Ginny asked.

Minerva laughed despite herself, "Both."

"Minerva could you just give us a moment?" Hermione asked, "I know it's rude to talk in front of you when you can't hear us."

"Go ahead. Thank you for your consideration."

" _Well, what do you think?"_ Hermione asked.

" _I think she's scared by what we can do, even without all the information,"_ Luna replied.

" _I think we let her off the hook for now... she's not going to tell us anything more, tonight," added Ginny._

" _Not without more information,"_ Hermione concluded, " _And we've already given her a lot of new information about what we can do... she needs to digest it I think."_

Ginny and Luna nodded.

Hermione looked to Minerva, "We know what we've shown you tonight, what we're already capable of, must worry you and we understand you must have your reasons for not telling us any more tonight, but we hope you will soon?"

"I expect I will Hermione, and I wouldn't say that what you can do worries me, exactly, but I am quite amazed," Minerva replied.

"You know I don't believe you... that it doesn't worry you. I'd just like to know _why_ it worries you," Hermione said quietly.

Minerva considered Hermione a moment, "I'm not worried that you can do it, nor am I worried that you will abuse your abilities... if you haven't already, when everything is still so new and you're eager to experiment, I doubt that you will." She paused, "Despite the fact that you know I'm withholding information, I did not once feel you try to glean it yourself until I told you to try. That's a remarkable amount of restraint."

"Well, you can thank Ginny for that... I had considered it briefly, when I first found out..."

"Damn Tom?" Minerva said, smiling.

The three girls laughed a little.

"I finally found a silver lining in that whole mess... I'm Hermione's constant reminder to control herself," Ginny said.

Minerva almost laughed at Ginny's choice of words considering how hard she knew Ginny was trying to control herself around Hermione.

Minerva looked at her watch and realised that time, yet again, had played them for fools.

"It is getting late and I should go check on the party that is surely still going on the Gryffindor Common Room. Unless," she looked to Hermione, "you could try to listen for me?"

Hermione nodded, "But I don't think it'll work while we're in the Room."

"I hadn't thought about that..." Minerva had started when she noticed Hermione frown.

Hermione had heard a quiet, " _Try it. I think it'll work," f_ rom Rowena.

"But I'll give it a try?" Hermione offered.

Minerva watched as Hermione closed her eyes and again held hands with the two younger witches.

Hermione focused her thoughts on the Gryffindor Common Room, and although she could tell there was still a very loud party going on, she couldn't hear any one person distinctly. It was almost as though there was interference.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Can't hear a thing Minerva, but if I know them, it's still going on."

Minerva smiled but wondered if Hermione was telling her the truth,

"I'd better go check on them," she said as she stood. "Have a good night, you three."

The girls stood at once and went to hug Minerva.

"I do look forward to spending the summer with you," Minerva said quietly, then kissed the top of each of the girls' heads before she let them out of the hug.

"Us too, Minerva," Hermione said.

…

As soon as Minerva left, Luna rounded on Hermione.

"You just lied to her... you did hear something, didn't you? Just now I mean?" She asked.

"How did you know? I didn't think I'd included you," Hermione replied worried.

"I felt your amusement when you tried, you hid it well from everyone else though," Luna said.

"Why did you though? Lie to her?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"For one, I know she's already freaked out by what I, what we, are able to do. I didn't want to make it worse. For another, I could only tell the party is in full swing... it amuses me to have Minerva go up there and yell at them all," Hermione explained.

"But I thought Rowena's wards prevented thoughts from getting in here?"

"Yes, but maybe it's a passive thing... so when I tried, I could hear something, but not any one thought distinctly."

" _You are exactly right, Hermione,"_ came Rowena's voice.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Hermione said angrily.

Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione in shock.

"It's Rowena... she keeps talking to me, when I'm least expecting it..." Hermione sighed, "Rowena? I'm sorry but... we need to block you from our thoughts, all of them. Please, no more giving things before we ask or just talking to me when you ever you feel like... I will still talk with you, but only when I ask ... or we ask anything. Do you understand?"

" _Yes, but you could've just blocked me without telling me first,"_ Rowena answered sadly.

"Guys? I'm going to take a shower... I need some time to clear my head, okay?" Ginny said.

Hermione turned to Ginny and reached for her hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just..."

"Need to be alone for a bit?" Luna offered.

Ginny nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

""Rowena... a towel please? And my pajamas," Ginny said quietly as she entered. When they appeared she quietly said a thank you, and turned on the water in the shower. She put her hand under it until she felt it was the right temperature.

She undressed and got under the water. As the hot water slowly drew out the tension in her body she felt herself relax as she tried to figure out what was bothering her.

"She died alone..." she said quietly as tears started to fall.

"Is that my fate? To watch Hermione and Luna die and not be able to do anything to prevent it?" She leaned against the wall of the shower and slid to the bottom. Hugging her knees, she was overcome with fear and grief.

Luna and Hermione were still talking to Rowena when Luna had felt Ginny's sadness.

"I'm going to check on Ginny," Luna said and went to the bathroom as quickly as she could without actually running. She found her best friend sitting on the shower floor, crying uncontrollably. She quickly grabbed the towel and after turning off the water, put it around Ginny's shoulders.

Before she touched her, however, she said, "Let me help you? Please," Ginny barely nodded.

Luna focused and took Ginny's hand.

Ginny could feel the calm and love that Luna was projecting and was finally able to control her sobbing.

"What is it, Gin? What's going on?" Luna asked, worried.

"The Healer... she died alone... is that my fate Luna? Am I destined to watch as you, and Hermione, die? And not be able to help?" She replied, barely above a whisper, and started to cry again even despite Luna's efforts to calm her.

Once Ginny had finally calmed a little, Luna said, "C'mon, let's get you dressed... you need Hermione right now." Ginny looked at her confused, "I'm helping you the best I can Gin, but I can feel that you're only barely holding it together. You need the comfort only she can give you."

Ginny nodded and let Luna help her to stand.

"Ginny... you're bleeding."

Ginny looked down at her arm and the watched in fascination as a long scrape healed itself.

She lost it completely, for she had realised something else. She fell back to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably.

Luna tried to help but she couldn't reach her, she couldn't calm whatever fear and sadness had just taken her friend. Luna did her best to get to Ginny into her pajamas and then she called out to Hermione.

…

Hermione continued her conversation after Luna left to check on Ginny.

" _Rowena? I warned you, because we've come to think of you as a friend and it's not that we want to shut you out. But it even creeps me out when things show up before we ask for them or even thought of what we want. I can't imagine how it makes Ginny feel. We just... we need some privacy. We need to able to talk without you listening in. I know you've been alone for a long time but…"_

" _It's all right Hermione, I understand. If you ask a question I will answer,"_ Rowena replied sadly.

" _Rowena? I'd still like to chat with you sometimes, this isn't goodbye, okay?"_

" _Thank you, Hermione, I'd like that."_

" _And thank you Rowena, for always helping us."_

" _You're welcome Hermione, have a good night."_

Rowena's last reply had just ended when she heard Luna's frantic voice in her head.

" _Ginny needs you, right now..."_

Hermione ran to the bathroom and found Luna holding Ginny as she sobbed. She dropped to her knees beside them and pulled Ginny to her.

Luna watched as the effect on Ginny was immediate. She could feel Ginny was calming down, just by being held by Hermione. She reached out a hand and tried to help even further.

Hermione sat and rocked Ginny gently in her arms. She felt Ginny start to relax and seem to melt into her, "Think you can make it to the bed?" She asked her softly and felt Ginny nod her head.

The three slowly stood, and with Hermione's arm still around her shoulders, Ginny let herself be led to the bed.

Once they were sitting, Hermione opened her arms to Ginny. The young red-haired witch crawled into Hermione's arms and let herself be held as though she was a young child.

Hermione sat rocking Ginny, "What's wrong Gin? What's got you so upset?" She asked, trying to sooth Ginny.

" _I can't..."_ She thought to both of them and then looked at Luna. She didn't trust that, if she started talking about what had upset her that she wouldn't lose it again.

"She was sitting on the floor of the shower when I went in, crying. She said that the Healer, Elise, had died alone... she thinks that's going to be her fate, too... to watch us die and not be able to help."

Ginny had started to cry softly again.

"But I managed to calm her enough to get her standing when we noticed a cut on her arm. As soon as she looked at it... it healed. She broke down again and nothing I was doing was helping."

Hermione tightened her grip on Ginny. "But Gin? Healing yourself? That's got to be a good thing? Right?" But Ginny started to cry even harder.

Hermione looked to Luna in confusion.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and reached out to take Ginny's hand. She could feel Ginny's fear, confusion and overwhelming sadness.

"Let me help you, Gin, please?" Luna softly pleaded.

Ginny gripped Luna's hand tighter then, as Luna took the hint to help, felt herself slowly calm down.

" _I don't trust my voice right now... but please you two keep talking aloud?"_ Ginny thought to both of them.

Luna nodded and Hermione said softly, "Is it Damn Tom, again?"

" _No, not this time..."_ Ginny laughed a little, " _You know how Minerva said they had kept the Healer alive so they could still use her to heal them?"_

"Um... yeah," Luna replied.

" _When I healed myself I realised something... they didn't keep her alive... they couldn't kill her... she was probably burned alive with them, but when she healed herself and them... they killed the other two. Maybe in even front of her. And she couldn't save them…"_ she couldn't continue and had begun to cry again.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other in shock. Was that part of what Minerva was keeping from them? The true fate of The Amice Witches?

"Gin?" Hermione said and she hugged her closer, "That's not going to happen with us... we know more than they did. We understand our gifts better than they did. The world has changed, Gin. Yes, People will still be scared of what we can do... but we'll be more careful than they were..." she finished softly.

 _"_ _You don't know that, Hermione,"_ Ginny said softly _, "_ _What if all of this is fate and there's nothing we can do to change it? That I'm destined to watch the two of you die and not be able to do anything but watch?"_

"We control our own fate, Gin," Luna said softly.

Ginny sat up and gently pulled herself from Hermione's arms. She reached for friends' hands before she found the strength to finally speak aloud her fear.

"This... all of this... what if it's fate? All the things that had to happen to bring us together like this? What if it's more than just chance? Luna's mom dying and then us becoming friends... such close friends that Luna might as well be my sister? Tom messing with my head and making me the oldest so when I became the Healer, I was fulfilling that part as well? And then Hermione, you joined us here... in this room... and suddenly my Dreamwalking worked... we three became stronger when you joined us... that's what has got Minerva so scared... we're too much like the Amice Witches." She sighed as the anger that had flared begun to dissipate, "What if we have no control over this? What if, because it happened before, it's destined to happen again?"

She fell back into Hermione's arms as her two friends sat in stunned silence.

Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of Ginny's head before taking her chin in her hand so that she could raise her face to look in her eyes. "Gin... fate may have brought us together... but we're still in control of our destiny..." She kissed her forehead, "Please Gin, no matter how much we _are_ like them, we _are not_ them... but we can learn from their mistakes. We'll keep our gifts completely hidden if that's what it takes... but we're going to okay."

Ginny felt the tears in her eyes, "I want to believe you, Hermione... I do..."

"Then just believe it, Gin... if we all believe it, we can make it happen," Hermione said, trying to reassure her as she pulled her back into her arms.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and listened to her heartbeat when Hermione pulled her head to her chest. She sighed when she felt Hermione start to rub her back.

Luna still held her hand and could feel her fear, if not her sadness, begin to ebb.

" _Looney?"_ Ginny thought softly to only Luna, " _You ever find me in a state like that again, just help me, and don't ask."_

" _I was trying to, Gin... but I couldn't reach you... you needed Hermione,"_ She thought to Ginny, and only Ginny.

"What do you mean, you couldn't reach me?" Ginny asked aloud as she looked to Luna.

"You were too overcome... until Hermione came to help you..." Luna said softly, "Only the two of us together could help you..."

Ginny still looked confused, " _You needed the comfort you can only get from Hermione..."_ Luna thought to her.

"I understand now what Minerva meant... when she said she expects she will," Hermione said cryptically before continuing, "She means she wants to tell us, before we figure it out for ourselves."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked pulling herself from Hermione's arms so she could look at her.

"The three of us, thinking together, 'with one mind', we keep figuring out what she's not telling us..."

"So you think I'm right? About how they died?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I do... I'm afraid you're right," Hermione said calmly but felt her own tears stinging her cheeks.

Ginny reached out and wiped away her tears, "Don't you start too... one basket case at time, okay?"

"Gin?" Luna said and waited for her to face her, "You know what makes us most different from the Amice Witches?" Ginny shook her head, "You, Gin, you make us different."

"Because I'm the Healer, but not technically the oldest?"

"No," Hermione said as she took Ginny's chin in her hand to turn her face, "It's damn Tom's fault but you were right about a silver lining. We didn't go through what you did... we can't possibly know how you felt, or how you feel about what's happening. We need you to remind us... that what we can do? It can scare people. The Amice Witches... they didn't have you, we do, that's why we're going to okay."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then rested her own on it. Luna moved to hug Ginny as well. "She's right, Gin. The three of us are stronger together but not just because of our special gifts or the extra power thing... we're stronger because..."

"We complete each other," Ginny finished softly.

Hermione laughed a little and thought to both of them because, at that very moment, she didn't trust her voice, " _She finally gets it."_

"Rowena? Do we have hot chocolate?" She asked aloud.

" _No,"_ came a quiet reply.

" _Thank you... and thank you for understanding, we'll talk soon, okay?"_

"Cara?"

The little elf appeared with her usual cracking noise.

"How can I help?" She squeaked to them.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late, but could you bring us some hot chocolate, and maybe a snack?"

"It is never too late to help my friends," Cara replied and snapping her fingers, a tray with three steaming cups of hot chocolate appeared along with a plateful of cookies.

"Thank you, Cara, have a goodnight."

"And you," Cara replied and smiling, disappeared.

"Hot chocolate?" Luna asked.

"What? My mom gives it me when I'm upset..." Hermione said defensively.

"It's perfect Hermione, thank you," Ginny said softly.

They each took a cup and sat quietly to sip it and eat cookies.

Hermione was about to ask Ginny if she was feeling better when Minerva entered the room looking almost comical in her tartan robe and her hair coming out of its usual tight bun.

"What's wrong, Minerva? What happened?" Hermione asked growing concerned at the look of worry on Minerva's face.

"I need you three to stay here. Make sure you tell Rowena to not to let anyone else in but myself and Cara," Minerva said quickly and turned to leave again.

Hermione lept from the bed and ran after her.

"Minerva! Wait... what's going on?" Hermione said and was relieved when the elder witch turned to look at her. However, her relief didn't last long.

"Hermione, I don't have time to explain, take my hand, close your eyes and just accept what I'm about to project."

"Okay..." Hermione said hesitantly as she did what she was told.

"I wouldn't share this directly with Luna and Ginny. I'm worried about even you trying it. Ready?"

As soon as Hermione nodded she suddenly knew everything that had happened to Minerva in the last half hour.

"Did it work? Did you see?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"Yes... go, we'll be okay," Hermione replied.

"I will send Cara with news and I will join you for lunch tomorrow, stay here until then," Minerva said and then turned and left.

Hermione slowly walked to the bed as the rush of images Minerva had sent her slowly started to make sense.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"What she did or what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't they the same?"

"No..." she shook her head, "There's what she showed me and there's how she showed me. Which would you like to know first?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, tentatively.

"Sirius Black broke into Harry and Ron's dorm room, they're searching the castle now, and no one got hurt. Apparently Black got the beds mixed up and when he realised Ron wasn't Harry and your brother started screaming, he took off, they're searching the castle now. She told me to stay here because she knows I can't locate Black from here."

"And she told you all that in a few seconds?" Luna said awed.

"Yes... it's almost the same thing as you guys knowing everything I know... only what she let me learn was specific. And as I walked over here it's like, I knew what was going on right away but then I got the whole story by the time I got here."

"How'd he get in?"

"How about I try to do you, what Minerva just did to me?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, "You think you can?" Luna asked in awe.

"We've been doing it along... if Minerva can do it, I'm pretty sure I can. It would be faster."

The girls didn't answer just joined hands and extended their free ones to Hermione.

"Ready?"

"As ready as we ever are," Ginny replied, drawing small smiles from her friends.

Hermione nodded, squeezed their hands, and shared what Minerva had shown her.

The girls opened their eyes.

"Poor Neville"...Ginny said, "but really, what an idiot."

They all started to laugh, " _It worked_." Hermione thought as she was laughing so hard. And saw the girls nod.


	31. Brick or Plate?

"Could he possibly take 'Idiot of the Year' away from your brother?" Hermione asked as she finally caught her breath; the three had yet to stop laughing at the look on Neville's face when Minerva had realized he'd had all the passwords written down. "Oh God... I wonder if Minerva included that because she sensed we need a good laugh."

Ginny and Luna finally caught their breath.

"Thank you for the warning… that was intense," commented Ginny.

"I know right? Can you imagine if you'd felt it first hand?" Hermione said.

"Well yes, I can and now you understand why I didn't let you feel the feel impact of what Minerva felt when she told us about Radha," Luna said.

"Crap..." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked worried.

"She was testing us _again_ ," Ginny stated. "She wanted to see if it worked... she's been testing us all along."

"That's why they're letting us skip a year," Luna said dumbfounded.

"They already know we can do it," Ginny continued.

"Because you, _we,_ already are..." Hermione concluded.

"Crap," Luna and Hermione said together.

It had dawned on them: not only had they let Minerva know just how much they could do but they demonstrated it and even tried to explain it. They had revealed too much. Even though they knew they could trust Minerva, and by extension Dumbledore, they knew there was more they were not being told.

"Do you think they saw this coming? Us I mean?" Luna asked.

"Since Halloween you mean?" Ginny asked.

"It's all puzzle pieces to them..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "If you look at a puzzle long enough you stop seeing the picture you're trying to create and start to focus in on the individual pieces. We've been slowly giving them the pieces and now they putting them together enough to focus on the big picture. But they still don't know what it is," Hermione explained.

"And they're doing the same thing to us, but it's also a test... to see how much we can figure out on our own," added Ginny.

"Only for some reason you have this uncanny ability to see through to the heart of the matter. Luna is the Empath, but it's like you see the emotional truth of the matter," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand," Ginny said, clearly confused.

"It's the different way in which we think that makes us able to figure things out. I think from a logical point of view because I use my strongest asset, my mind," Hermione started.

"And I see how what happened affected the people involved and how those same events would affect me?" Ginny asked.

"You see with your heart, Gin," Luna clarified.

"And Luna sees it's from both of ours, as well as something that I can't quite define, that is her own," Hermione said.

"I see with Ginny's heart. I closed myself off from feeling my own emotions a long time ago, I think because it was too much on top of everyone else's. I hadn't realised until I got the necklace... how empty I'd become," Luna said quietly as tears rolled down her face.

" _That's why I took the necklace off in the Great Hall... when left with my own emotions for the first time, and found I had none of my own... it scared me,"_ She thought softly to them as she could no longer speak. " _I wanted to feel something again... even if it wasn't my own, just to make sure I still could... that's why I laughed... I was relieved."_

Hermione and Ginny sat stunned, absolutely lost for words at Luna's silent confession. Ginny reached for her as all she could do was to hold her hand and let Luna feel her love for her, because she didn't know what to say.

" _I've spent my whole life trying to figure out my feelings from those around me... and all of a sudden, I couldn't feel anything. That's why I take it off so much around you guys... the way you feel for each other, for me? It's like a warm blanket. I try not to even sleep with it... it's better to woken by others dreams than to lie awake with only my own thoughts for company."_

Hermione reached for her hand as well. Even with the strength of both of their love, she still could not speak; " _I still think about what could have happened in the Great Hall... just because I was scared, because I was being selfish."_

Ginny looked at Luna confused, and gently said, "But I've felt your love for me Luna... when we've been alone... just _your_ love... I know that, not only do you feel, but in fact, you feel very deeply." She said as the tears gently started falling down her face, "When you came to comfort me, when I broke down. As soon as you tried to help me... I could feel it."

"Love is not an emotion you can control. Just about everything else? It's up for grabs," Luna said softly, speaking for the first time.

"Luna... you've been so strong, for so long, it's okay you know? To be weak around us... if you need to be," Hermione said gently.

" _It's more than that... it's like I built a wall around my own emotions so I could cope better with everyone else's... that wall is coming down, brick by brick and it scares me,"_ Luna thought when her voice failed her again, " _I trust your emotions, I need the breaks..."_

"It will get easier, Luna, I promise... you know that I, of all people know that, right?" Ginny asked gently.

"She does Ginny, she knows what we're both going through right now, that's why she hasn't said anything before now... she didn't want to burden us on top of all the other crap we're dealing with," Hermione said.

Luna looked to Hermione, "Thank you, for understanding why I haven't said anything before now," she said quietly, the pain still evident in her voice.

"You feel pain Luna... more acutely than anyone... the most we can hope to do, is share it," Hermione said.

"The key word being _feel_... you _feel_ pain, you _feel_ love..." Ginny pointed out.

"And don't you _feel_ a little stupid for waiting to tell us?" Hermione teased.

"Kind of," she admitted with a small smile on her face.

"And that's why you complete us, too... you're able to take your own emotions out of the equation... and then see it from both my emotional side and Hermione's logical side," Ginny concluded.

"Think what I'll be able do once I'm okay feeling just my own emotions again," Luna said softly.

"Luna... I think we've come to realise there's nothing the three of us can't figure out," Hermione started.

"And together there's nothing we can't face," Ginny concluded.

"But you know this is all still insane right? Us? What we can do? The Amice Witches?" Luna said.

"Quite aware," Hermione laughed.

"But we can face it together," Ginny managed to stammer, before she too was lost to a fit of laughter.

"I take it back... it's you guys that are nuts..." Luna said as she started to laugh.

They only stopped when a loud crack announced Cara's arrival.

Hermione caught her breath first and looked to the bemused elf.

"What's up, Cara?" She asked.

"Minerva sent me to check on you... can I get you anything?"

"Maybe just some stuff for breakfast and lunch so we don't need to bother you again."

"Certainly," Cara walked over to the small kitchen and snapped her fingers. But nothing happened.

Cara turned around to the bemused expressions of the girls, "I filled the cupboards and the fridge."

"Thank you, Cara," Luna said stunned.

"Not a problem, Minerva had asked me to do it," the little elf smiled, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well, thank you, anyway... and please, thank Minerva," Ginny said kindly.

"You're most welcome... it is getting late, you should try to sleep. Minerva told me to tell you the castle is safe, he is gone."

"Thank you, Cara, good night."

The little elf smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Hermione smacked herself in the forehead to the amusement of her friends.

"What?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"That's why Minerva is joining us for lunch... she wants to see how well her information download worked and whether or not I was able to share that information with you," Hermione said, sounding stunned.

"Can I ask a question?" Luna asked Hermione, when she had nodded, Luna continued, "I know what you mean by information download, but I don't understand the reference."

"Yeah, what is an information download, normally?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed, "It's a Muggle term. Muggles have these things called computers. They're machines you can use to store and share information with others... you can use a computer to download information from something called the internet... which links everyone's computers together."

"It's weird... I don't understand a word you just said, but I understand," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Because I do... but back to Minerva..." Hermione said.

"Don't tell her it worked as well as it did?" Ginny suggested.

"I think she's coming here to ask just how well it worked... why don't we flip the script on her? See if we're right about how the Amice Witches died. You okay with that, Gin?"

"Yes... but I want to tell her... I want her to know just how hard it was for me when I figured it out myself," Ginny said quietly, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You do realise, telling what we, what Ginny, figured out is still giving her more information about what we can do?" Luna asked.

"I do... but we have two choices and both of them are going to make her withhold information. If we tell her just how well her information download worked, she's going to want to talk to Dumbledore before she tells us anything else but if we shock her with what Ginny figured out, we might at least find out if we're right about that, before she stops telling us anything else. Frankly, I'd rather find out if we were right. I doubt she'll do anything more than confirm or deny our theory... but at least we might get an answer to that before she shuts down."

"Fair enough... if she asks about the download, we'll let you answer the question... but I really want to be the one tells her my theory about the witches..." Ginny said.

Hermione turned to Luna, "What you said... about being stuck alone with your thoughts at night?"

Luna nodded.

"Both of you actually... if you're alone at night and if you need someone to talk to... you can talk to me okay?" Hermione said quietly, "It's one of the benefits of having a Telepath as a friend... even if I'm not around you can still talk to me... okay?"

"Thank you Hermione... I appreciate that," Luna said quietly, "Speaking of sleep... we should probably try to get some."

"I know, I'm exhausted, but I'm wide awake," Ginny said.

"Rowena? Do I have any potion left?" Luna asked.

Her potion bottle and a glass of water appeared.

"Thanks, Rowena," Ginny said.

Luna examined the bottle, "There's not very much... but it should be enough to let us all fall asleep... I'll make us some more this week."

After they had shared the potion and the water, Hermione said; "So who gets the middle tonight?" looking at the two girls.

"I'm sorry?" Luna said.

"Well... usually the basket case gets the middle... since you and I both qualify for that tonight, who gets the middle?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione does... that way she's close to both of us, if we need her."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, and after crawling under the covers she held her arms out for the two younger girls.

Once the two girls had their heads comfortably on her shoulder, she said quietly, "Luna?"

Both Luna and Ginny propped themselves up on elbow to look at Hermione.

"I'm glad you finally confided in us..." Hermione said softly.

"You were right Hermione... I didn't want to put more on your plates... it's the same reason it took you so long to tell us about your father," Luna replied.

"Partially, maybe, but I wasn't as curious about it as I am now..." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

Ginny and Luna lay their heads back on Hermione's shoulders. She squeezed them both and said quietly, "I love you guys."

…

When Minerva entered the Room the next day, she found all three girls still asleep, despite it almost being lunchtime. She watched them for a moment: Hermione was in the middle of the two girls holding Ginny from behind as they slept. Luna had her back to Hermione but was cuddled up behind her.

Sighing, she went over to the kitchen and started preparing a meal for when they woke. She couldn't help thinking of herself and Radha, curled up in the same bed, so many years ago when she saw how Hermione held Ginny... even in their sleep.

Hermione was woken by the sound of someone in the kitchen but she couldn't figure out who it was. Ginny was still fast asleep and she could feel Luna curled up so close behind her that she couldn't turn over on her back. She gently shook Ginny awake.

"I see you're finally awake," Minerva said and watched as Ginny and Hermione sat up and looked over to her in the kitchen.

Hermione reached over and gently woke Luna as well.

" _Well I'm glad we came up with a plan last night,"_ Ginny thought to both of them.

They laughed a little before Hermione said to Minerva; "Good morning, Minerva... so care to fill us in a little more about what happened last night? In Gryffindor Tower I mean?" as she crawled out of bed and went to join her in the kitchen.

"First off, it's barely just morning and secondly, I thought my thought transfer worked last night, Hermione," Minerva replied.

Hermione waited until they had joined her at the table before answering.

"It did, sort of... I only got the jist of what was going on... Black broke in again, no one was hurt, and you left to search the castle," Hermione explained, trying very hard to hide the truth.

" _Ask her now Ginny... before she has a chance to figure out if I'm lying,"_ Hermione thought to Ginny and saw Luna give a small nod.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Minerva.

"Minerva?" She said, already trying to control her anger at being left to figure it out on her own, "Can I ask you something? About the Amice Witches? And how they really died?"

Minerva frowned, "But I told you already..."

"No, you didn't," Ginny said, shaking her head, "I figured it out for myself last night... they didn't keep Elise alive for her healing ability... they couldn't kill her," she said, the anger barely controlled.

"But..."

Ginny interrupted her, she wanted Minerva to realise just how harmful giving them only part of the truth was, "You didn't tell us because you didn't think we needed to know, right?"

"Not that you didn't need to know... I just didn't think you needed to know yet…" Minerva replied.

Ginny was having a harder and harder time controlling her anger. "And you think it was better for me to figure it out on my own? Tell her Looney, how I was, when you found me..."

"After you left, Ginny went to take a shower... Hermione and I were out here talking when I felt Ginny's fear and sadness... I found her sitting in the shower, hugging her knees and crying... it was so bad I could barely reach her..." Luna said, barely controlling her own anger.

"When she got me standing and I was trying to put on my pajamas, she noticed I had a cut on my arm... I must have done it when I collapsed in the shower... as soon as I looked it, it healed... and then I realised the truth..." Ginny continued.

"This time, when she lost it, I couldn't help until Hermione came in and held her... even then she couldn't hold it together enough to speak aloud what she had figured out," Luna said quietly.

"So I ask you again, Minerva: Do you really think you spared me any pain by not telling me?" Ginny asked, the pain and anger finally showing itself in her voice.

"Is that what happened Minerva? They tried to burn all three at the same time but when Elise healed herself and the other two... then burned them separately?" Hermione asked.

Minerva had been stunned into silence. Aside from her incredible guilt for what Ginny had gone through, she couldn't help but be impressed they had figured it out.

"From what legend tells us... yes," Minerva answered quietly.

Ginny looked down, trying to swallow her anger before she spoke again, "Was this another test? Were you waiting to see if we'd figure it out on our own?"

"Test?" Minerva asked.

"We know you've been testing us, Minerva, trying to figure out how much we know and how much we can do..." Luna said.

"And then deciding, based on your findings, what you should or shouldn't tell us..." Hermione concluded.

"You're angry with me, I understand..."

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it, Minerva... and no, I don't think you'll fully understand the impact of what happened last night... I was so upset, Luna couldn't calm me... do you have any idea the despair I felt when I realised that my historical counterpart had to watch the two people she cared about most die? And not be able to able to help them? Knowing, that if she hadn't tried to heal the wrong person... they'd have been okay? And that she died alone? Do you really think now, that you saved me any pain?"

"I didn't do it on purpose... I didn't know if you could heal yourself, Ginny... that is why I didn't tell you... I didn't want to scare you..." Minerva said softly, the pain of having hurt Ginny, however accidently, was almost too much to bear and tears started to fall down her face. "If I had known, that I could've saved you from the pain of realising it yourself, I would have told you..."

"You really think you spared us from fear? You have no idea how scared I was when I could barely calm Ginny enough to get her into her pajamas..." Luna said, the anger also evident in her voice.

Minerva looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. The girls were angry with her and they had every right to be.

Hermione let her own anger ebb a bit, "I know you're trying to protect us, Minerva, I know you're only doing what you think is best... but can't you see already?"

"Even if you don't tell us... we'll figure it out anyways?" Luna finished softly.

"So when are you going to stop trying to protect us and just tell us the whole story?" Ginny asked.

Minerva looked up at the three girls and studied them each in turn before she answered.

"If the whole story was mine to tell... I would," Minerva said sadly.

" _What the hell does that mean?"_ Ginny thought angrily to her friends, she was afraid if she said it aloud, she might start yelling, her frustration had grown so much.

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" Hermione asked carefully, trying to hide her own anger and frustration.

"It means," Luna said softly, "That there is more to tell us, but she can't..."

"Because some of the information I have, it is not mine to share..." Minerva said sadly, "And some of it I don't feel I should share, until I know what it means..."

"We trust you Minerva... it's time you trust us, to be able to handle it... all of it," Hermione started, "And, after what you've witnessed, as to what we can do, how we think and come up with the answers you don't give us... you don't think we could help you figure out what it means?" Hermione finished, somewhat sarcastically.

"I know you think keeping us from certain information is in our best interest... I'm sorry for getting angry and frustrated with you Minerva... but after what happened to me last night? You really think it was for the best?" Ginny said softly, sounding defeated.

Minerva studied Ginny for a moment before answering.

"You have every right to be angry and frustrated with me," she said sadly as she looked to the other two girls, "But I still can't share everything with you... not yet."

"Fine... but are you sure there are no more emotional bombshells we're going to figure out on our own?" Ginny asked.

Minerva thought for a moment. There were things about the Amice Sisters she had yet to tell them, but she felt that telling Hermione the truth behind the relationship of Elise and Fania, was definitely not a piece of information she was ready for. She also knew the truth about Hermione's father, but that was not her information to share.

"Not that I can think of..." Minerva said quietly.

Hermione reached for Minerva's hand, "I'm sorry if we've been hard on you Minerva, I know you've only done and said what you think is best, because you care for us... but we're not made of glass... we're stronger together, emotionally, I mean... we, Luna and I, were not only able to help Ginny but we also ended up laughing... you need to know... we _can_ handle it."

"I just wanted you to understand... that sometimes withholding the truth to protect us? It can do more damage than good..." Ginny said quietly.

"You have every right to be angry with me Ginny... I only hope you can forgive me?" Minerva responded.

Hermione looked at Luna and thought to her, " _I'm going to tell her you admitted something to us last night but I won't tell her what... I need to make a point to her, and to both of you, okay?"_

Luna and Ginny nodded.

" _Rowena? Four plates please. And something to break them, a brick perhaps?"_ She thought, and smiled when they appeared, " _Thank you."_

"Minerva... last night, Luna admitted something to us very personal, something she's been dealing with on her own, for a while, because," she pointed to the plates as she fanned them out in front of her, "Our plates were already so full that the cracks when starting to show." And she tapped each of the plates once with the brick so that they cracked, but did not break, "Add anything more to them now," and she dropped the brick on one of the plates. When it had smashed she continued, "and it will break, but," she said stacking the three remaining plates, "put the three together," and dropped the brick again, pleased when only the top plate broke, "one of us may break... but there's two more of us to pick up the pieces." She looked at Minerva, "You can be a rock, or a plate... your choice... but us? We're stronger together and there's nothing we can't face."

Minerva studied Hermione a moment. She took her wand from inside her robes as she stood. She waved her wand over the plates so they repaired themselves. She took the brick from the stack of plates and placed the fourth on top.

She turned to Hermione and said, "If you can forgive me? I'd like to be a plate..."

Hermione smiled, "I'm really glad you did that..."

"Hermione," she said as tears ran down her face, "I have never heard friendship described so perfectly or so beautifully."

The three girls hugged Minerva.

"From now on, unless I have a very good reason, I will tell you everything," she promised.

"That is more than fair, however, I think it is time for Hermione to do the same..." Luna said and looked at her.

"But I have told her everything," Hermione replied, frowning at Luna.

"You haven't... I know you're stronger than you're admitting Hermione... how much did you really hear last night when I showed you what was going on?" Minerva asked delicately, as she went to take her sit again.

"Fine... I didn't tell you because I was afraid if I did, you'd be freaked out, and not tell us if we were right about how the Amice Witches died," Hermione answered. "Also because we figured out you were testing me... to see if it would work."

"It was not meant as a test, Hermione... I suspected you would be able to because you've been doing it all along with these two... it was simply the quickest way to let you know what was going on." Minerva paused, "So, it did work?"

Hermione sighed and admitted, "At first I just knew what you knew… as I walked over to tell these guys, I saw the whole thing, from your perspective."

"And tell me... were you able to share all that information with them, the way I did with you?" Minerva asked, curious.

Hermione looked at her two friends and thought, " _Do we tell her?"_

" _In the interest of being totally honest so maybe she'll start being totally honest with us?"_ Luna thought.

" _Yes... I think we've found out all we're going to today,"_ Ginny concluded.

Hermione looked back to Minerva, "Yes, I was... I figured if you, who is not a Telepath, could do it, so could I... so I tried, and it worked... as you knew it would."

"I wasn't positive it would work as well as it clearly has," Minerva admitted.

Ginny had thought of another question, "Minerva... this ability I have to heal myself... does that mean I can't die?"

Minerva laughed a little, "You are not indestructible, Ginny... although you may end up living longer... you will still age, but your body will not be subject to the ills that age can bring. And so, when you get into your later years... you will appear, in some ways, to have stopped aging."

"So what can _kill_ me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Probably nothing short of the killing curse," Luna replied softly.

Minerva nodded, "And some other more, extreme measures... you would have to put beyond the ability to heal yourself."

"Did they keep trying to kill Elise?" Ginny asked, barely above a whisper.

The question shocked Minerva, "I truly do not know... the legend only says that she was locked up."

Hermione and Luna both studied Minerva a moment and knowing what they were trying to do, she let her guard down just enough for them to tell that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, Minerva, for telling us the truth..." Hermione started.

"And letting us confirm you're telling us the truth," Luna finished.

"That can be a useful technique... being able to tell when someone is lying," Minerva stated.

"You know we wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't let us," Hermione replied. "Your ring and your practice at blocking us, is very effective."

Minerva studied the girls for a while and wondered if there would come a time when she met with them, that she wasn't left awed by them. So much wisdom for three so young. Already so adept at using their individual gifts and showing so much restraint… all so damned intelligent.

Hermione and the girls however were holding their own silent conversation.

" _You guys could tell she was telling us the truth?"_ Ginny said incredulous.

" _Yes... Luna could feel that she was telling the truth and well, she told me she was, by letting us in just far enough to know…"_ Hermione explained.

" _What else do you think we should ask her...maybe she knows more about your father?"_ Luna asked.

" _I don't know... I sort of doubt it. But I think if she does know, there's a reason she's not telling me,"_ Hermione replied.

" _And you don't want her to have to lie to you?_ " Ginny surmised.

" _Basically... yeah..."_ Hermione said, " _and it's just not very important right now."_

Minerva knew they had finished their conversation when they all looked back to her.

"Any more questions for me?" Minerva asked.

"Just one... have you told us everything you can?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

The girls eyed her shrewdly.

"There is more that I know, I admit, but trust me when I say, I do have my reasons," Minerva offered.

"Because you need more information in general or more information about what we can do?" Hermione asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"More of the first and some of the second..." Minerva replied, "And some of what I know is not mine to tell," she reiterated.

They sat quietly, Minerva staring at the four plates stacked in front of Hermione when she realised something, "You three have made me stronger too..." She said pointing at the plates, "Thank you."


	32. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a little bit of swearing, but I promise you, when you get to it, you'll see its context appropriate.

They had spent another hour or so planning with Minerva their summer to come. She had told them all about the cottage and that not too far away, was a beach. It sounded beautiful.

All through their conversation there was something at the back of Hermione's brain, something she felt she was missing, but it wasn't until after Minerva had left them, that she had an epiphany.

As soon as Minerva left, Hermione looked at the two girls and raised an eyebrow. But before they could say anything, she said, "Rowena? I take it you were listening?"

A fifth plate appeared on the stack of plates in front of Hermione, with a small 'clink'.

"Thank you, Rowena," She said, laughing slightly.

"Care to explain?" Ginny asked.

"I let Rowena listen to what I said about the plates... she took the hint," she replied as she pointed at the plates, "Would you guys like to hear her? Or you just want me to tell you?"

Luna looked to Ginny, who looked at the plates. They both turned to Hermione and nodded.

" _Thank you... you three..."_

" _No need to thank us, Rowena... you earned it. I'm sure you sensed Minerva here, and must have been sorely tempted..."_

" _Your rings ward me as they should... I have heard nothing since last night."_

Hermione laughed, "You think I'm stupid, Rowena?"

" _Far from it..."_ Rowena answered, clearly confused.

"Just like I can get through the ward Minerva wears, I'm pretty sure you could get through the wards of these ones if you wanted to... I would know if you'd tried, and you didn't," Hermione explained. "And just in case you're tempted... what Minerva can do? I can do now... and so will they, once I've explained what I'm talking about."

" _Why do think I could possibly breach the wards of your rings?"_

"Because, to quote you... you know what we know... and I know that the only thing really protecting Minerva is her own ability to block me." Hermione paused for effect, "So if I know how... so do you, Rowena... and, with all the time we're spending here, you must be getting stronger."

Ginny reached over and took the top plate from the stack. "I'm sorry, Rowena, you need to earn my trust," she said softly.

" _You have all shown me nothing but kindness... I promise you... it did not occur to me to try."_

"I'm sorry, Rowena, but Ginny's right, you're going to have to prove it," Luna said.

" _Fair enough."_

Hermione laughed, "You're starting to talk like us..."

" _And you are starting to think like me,"_ Rowena answered, laughing softly.

Hermione looked at the two girls and laughed even harder. Rowena was, of course, right.

"I'm missing something," Luna said.

"Rowena? We'll talk again later... I promise."

" _Thank you... all of you... I promise I will earn your trust,"_ Rowena said softly.

Both Ginny and Luna looked to Hermione expectantly for an answer.

"How much time have we spent in this Room?" Hermione asked.

"A lot," Ginny and Luna answered.

"And how many things have we figured out since we've been here?" She asked them.

"Pretty much everything... 'cause we're working together?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly, yes... but we're benefiting from Rowena's own big brain as well, or we did until we started blocking her. I realise now, why they got everyone rings... I've been passively learning all this time."

"Huh?" Ginny laughed.

"I've been hearing people for years, and learning directly from their brains, without knowing it, without trying... we've been doing the same thing with Rowena and Minerva. But I can only learn stuff that way if it's something they want me to learn. So, like when I'm in class... I'm not just learning from what they say... but what they're thinking about too... they got them rings because they want to see if I'll try to breach them and if I'm still as smart without the extra teaching."

"What did you mean you could get through the ward on Minerva's ring if you wanted to?" Ginny asked.

"That's why she pushed me out... she didn't expect it to be so easy for me," she explained simply.

"And now you learned how to ward other's because she knows how," Luna said awed.

"And so do you but the only reason I was able to learn it is because, even though she didn't intend to teach me, it's something she wanted me to know," Hermione clarified.

They sat quietly for a while in awe of Hermione's explanation.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "You were awesome you know? How you handled Minerva? I was barely keeping my own temper... I don't know how you managed."

"I knew if I didn't, we wouldn't get any answers," Ginny said softly. "You don't think I was too harsh?"

"Yes, but it was well deserved... she needed to know what withholding information can do," Luna said.

"That was awesome... by the way... the plates," Ginny said as she pointed at them.

"I was holding my breath... seeing if she would get what I meant," Hermione shook her head.

"It was brilliant..." Luna said.

"I hope, Luna, you got my point too?"

"The brick? I did... thank you," Luna said.

"We're stronger together and the brick is all the crap and all the information they're keeping from us, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes... but Hermione was referring to _my_ bricks... and that we can handle them together," Luna said softly.

"You know what was really getting me angry?" Hermione said, both girls shook their heads, "Minerva... she's doing to us what Dumbledore..." she trailed off and then quietly said; "Shit."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny said, clearly confused.

Hermione shook her head; "No, it can't be true..." she thought.

"Hermione... that is only the second time I've ever heard you swear. What did you just figure out?" Ginny asked.

"I'm an idiot..." she gasped.

Ginny could see Luna about to ask something but stopped her, "No, wait for it... she says that, and then comes out with something truly brilliant."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Well, out with it... the suspense is killing us," Luna teased.

"I was going to say that Minerva was doing to us, what Dumbledore has done to Harry his whole life: stuck him with Muggles without bothering to explain why he was safest there and never told him more than he needed to know."

"I still don't see what made you swore," Ginny said.

"If Tom somehow came back to power... who do you think he's going after first? Apart from Harry, of course?" Hermione asked them.

"Dumbledore?" Ginny asked but still had no clue where Hermione was going with this.

"Precisely... now think about it... Harry, hidden away from the Wizarding world, for his own safety. Growing up and not knowing he was a wizard. Sound familiar?"

"Shit," Ginny said softly.

"I still don't get it... oh, wait, shit indeed," Luna added.

"Just so we're clear, you both realise Dumbledore is my father?" Hermione stated.

They both nodded slowly and then Ginny said; "That's the information that isn't Minerva's to tell."

"Shit," Hermione said softly again.

"Shit?" Luna said.

"Of the cat variety, to be precise... first class of term, Minerva showed us her Animagus form and I thought she looked familiar but I didn't understand why... she's been keeping an eye on me my whole life."

"Shit," Ginny and Luna agreed.

"But this one... this one I understand..." Hermione said softly she looked to the girls bemused expressions, "If Tom came back... who is next after Harry and Dumbledore?"

"You?" Luna said.

"If anyone ever found out about me, yes," Hermione answered.

"Can I be there when you confront them on this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I'm going to have to... I think that's one of the reasons they want us at Minerva's this summer... because they're going to tell me, and soon as they do, protecting me becomes a whole lot harder."

"But aren't you dying to confront them?" Luna asked.

"Yes... but I'm not going to... not yet, anyway," Hermione answered.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because... I'd like to be able to enjoy my freedom a little longer... once Dumbledore knows that I know... I can't imagine the lengths he's going to go to protect me. I mean, look at what's he's already done."

"You do realise this is another test? Seeing if we can figure it out, how long it takes us? Whether we tell anyone?" Ginny asked, rapid fire.

"I do... but this is a test we have to pass... the better we do, the less restrictions we'll have to deal with. And not to sound overly dramatic, but yes, our lives could depend on it," Hermione replied.

They all sat quietly considering Hermione's statement. Of everything they'd figured out so far, this was by far, the most dangerous information.

"Can I ask you something?" Luna asked, breaking the silence at last.

"When you say Tom... I assume you mean _you-know-who_?" She asked.

"Yes... but I've decided he doesn't deserve the respect to have his name so feared that no one dare speak it. Nor does he deserve the respect to be called by the name he chose. He's Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle who hurt someone I care about... and I'll be damned if I'm going to show any man who's done the things he's done, any respect. Because that is all he was... a man who did terrible things," Hermione said.

"Besides, I'm sure if Dumbledore's daughter called him Tom it would really piss him off..." Luna said.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'd still like to see the look on Dumbledore's face when you admit you already know... when he tells you, I mean," Ginny said, finally catching her breath.

"I just don't know why he did it. I mean why go through so much trouble to have a child?" Hermione said, as she too finally caught her breath.

"I dunno... protect his legacy?" Luna said.

"Maybe... you know what? Let's go for walk, I need some air... we've been cooped up in here for over a day... but I so don't feel like dealing with the boys right now..." Hermione said.

"Rowena? Do have three cloaks and do you know the incantation for the warming charm?" Luna asked.

A few minutes later three cloaks appeared, a note on top.

On it, it read, " _Calefacto._ "

Luna smiled to Ginny, "Go ahead, then... give it a try."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You did it last year, before the Quidditch match..." Luna explained.

"Oh, okay… but let's take the test one step further... if I already know it, so should you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Good point." She pointed her wand at Ginny, smiled and said, " _Calefacto_."

Ginny felt herself warm from the inside out and smiled.

"Um, I suggest you guys wait till we get outside... I'm really warm."

"Rowena? Does it wear off itself or is there a counter charm?" Hermione asked.

" _It wears off itself, but you can remove it by saying, Finite Incantatem. It works on most spells."_

"Thank you, Rowena," all three replied.

…

Once they'd all donned their cloaks, Hermione grabbed her backpack and left Rowena's Room.

"How come it took so long to get the cloaks?" Ginny wondered.

"She was trying to prove she wasn't listening and I suspect it might the first time someone's ever asked for cloaks," Hermione replied.

"So was she? Listening?" Luna asked.

"Not that I could feel, but Rowena was never trying to listen to us in the first place... she heard us but she didn't have a choice... I honestly don't know what would happen if she tried..." Hermione said.

Luna chuckled a little bit, "You were testing her."

Hermione smiled, "Yes... mostly I wanted to warn her that I would know if she tried, so she won't be tempted. I know she's lonely and it was never her choice but yeah, knowing someone is always listening? Starting to creep me out."

Once they were outside, Hermione and Luna performed warming charms on each other then stood a minute enjoying the weak February sunlight.

"So, where should we go?" Luna asked.

"Let's go see Hagrid... I want to give my research for Buckbeak's trial. And," Hermione said, "I want to try a little experiment of my own."

"Experiment?" Ginny said frowning.

"Well... I doubt they found a ring big enough for Hagrid, I'd like to try and give him all the information I gathered in a download while at the same finding out everything he knows about Unicorn hair."

"I don't know Hermione... are you going to warn him first?" Ginny said tentatively.

"Sorry Gin but, uh, how exactly would I explain it to him... here Hagrid, good luck, you know what I know now?" Hermione asked, "I don't even know if it'll work... I'll be gentle, if it's not working, I'll stop..."

Ginny still frowned at Hermione.

"How about I just try to give him the information download and we'll ask him about the Unicorn hair?" Hermione asked gently.

"So because you're trying to help him, it's okay to do it without his knowledge?" Ginny asked, slightly angry.

Hermione stopped and turned to Ginny, "Not when you put it like that, but I can give him all the notes I have and hope he can make something of them or I can just give him the information that he can use to maybe save Buckbeak. If I have a better way to help him, shouldn't I try?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just stared back at Hermione.

"I get that you want to help him, I do, but you understand why I don't like this right?"

"Damn Tom?" Hermione asked.

"No... you're using helping him as an excuse to practice on him." Ginny said; "To try a test."

Hermione eyes widened, "Gin... yes, we need to practice our gifts so we can better control them but really, I do just want to help him... if I thought there was a way I could explain to him what I want to try, I would but..." Hermione trailed off.

Luna reached out to take Hermione and Ginny's hand and squeezed until they looked at her.

"If you can't explain it, Hermione, maybe you shouldn't do it? Remember... we're supposed to keep what we can do a secret... Hagrid shows up spouting facts like you can? You don't think someone, namely Minerva or Dumbledore, aren't going to realise what you've done?"

"She's right, Hermione... you know my personal reasons why I don't like it but..." Ginny said.

"No, you are right, Luna... that should always be the first priority... our safety," Hermione said looking down, "But what's the point of having these gifts if we can't use them to help people we care about?"

"I'm sure that's what Elise thought too," Ginny said softly. Hermione snapped her head back up to see the tears in Ginny's eyes and rushed to hug her.

Ginny let herself be enveloped in Hermione's arms and whispered in her ear, "You are really dense sometimes, you know?"

"I know Gin... I really did just want to help him, but," she pushed Ginny back a bit, "I get your point."

"C'mon then... let's take him your notes," Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's then Luna's, hands.

They started walking towards Hagrid's when Luna piped up, "I understand your frustration, Hermione... I know you just want to help, I do... but... you know we're right, right?"

"I do, Luna... still sucks though..." Ginny and Luna laughed.

"There's a lot of that going around," Ginny teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Think the girls are right? Is Dumbledore the daddy? Thanks to all my regular reviewers... you guys make my day!


	33. Temptation

The girls visited with Hagrid until dinnertime when he walked back to the castle with them. The whole time they had sat around the table while Hermione attempted to explain her notes to Hagrid, Ginny and Luna kept a very close eye on Hermione. They were only getting more and more worried at the look of frustration on Hermione's face as Hagrid did not really understand.

They had walked back up to the castle with him for dinner and found seats as close to the doors of the Great Hall as possible as they watched him walk slowly to his place at the staff table. Hermione scanned the rest of the table to find Dumbledore and Minerva deep in conversation.

Frowning she turned back to look at her two friends who were watching her intently.

"What?" Hermione said quietly.

" _I'm proud of you, Hermione,"_ Ginny thought to her.

"What for?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Ginny whispered back.

They ate until Hermione sighed and said quietly, "You know... I could really use a break from all this... even just for a few days."

"The school you mean? Or us?" Ginny asked.

"You guys? Never... the school and knowing those two," she said indicating the staff table where Minerva and Dumbledore still sat talking, "are watching us so closely?"

"We can go home during the Easter break... why don't I write to Mum and see of the three of us can go to the Burrow for a few days?" Ginny asked.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Gin... what do you say Hermione?" Luna said.

"Since none of us have homework to worry about?" She reached in her bag for a quill and parchment, "Go ahead Gin, write your parents a note and we'll head up to owlery to send it." She handed a second quill and piece of parchment to Luna, "Write your dad and see if it's okay."

"Okay but can you guys send mine? I think I just want to crash..." Luna said as she yawned.

"Sure Luna... and remember what I said about..." and then she thought the rest, " _if you need someone to talk to?"_

Luna nodded and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione reached out and took Luna's hand, "You're never alone..." she assured her.

"Gin?" Hermione said and waited for Ginny to look at her, "Are your parents going to write my parents to ask if it's okay?"

"Maybe..." Ginny replied.

Hermione took a third piece of parchment out and wrote a quick note to her parents as well.

Hermione and Ginny walked Luna to Ravenclaw tower and then walked up to the owlery in silence.

Once they had attached each of their notes to three separate owls and watched them fly off, Hermione turned to Ginny, "Did you really think I was going to try a download after we all agreed it was a bad idea?"

"I know you were tempted... hell, after I saw what a hard time Hagrid was having with your notes, I was tempted to tell you to try... that's why I'm proud of you…you didn't."

Hermione sighed, "You guys needn't have worried... I got your point, Gin."

Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and waited for her to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry I was so..."

"Direct?" Hermione finished for her.

"Well, I was going to say harsh, but Hermione? How do you think I feel? How do you think I'm going to react the next time I see someone get hurt? You don't think I'm going to want to help them?" She said softly.

Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms, "I'm sure Gin, we'll figure out a way to help people without putting ourselves in danger... but for now, unless we can explain it, we can't..." she pulled away a little from the hug to look at Ginny, "We're going to okay... between the three of us and dear-old-dad and Minerva watching over us? We'll be fine..."

"Dear-old-dad?" Ginny said laughing, "You really think we're right about that?"

"I do Gin... for some strange reason, it makes sense... I still have no clue how he managed to walk into a Muggle sperm bank, but yeah... I think that's why he met with me at end of last year, he wanted a chance to meet me and see what I'm capable of... it's probably why he showed me the charm to reduce the size of the diaries. See if I'd inherited any of his magical ability." Hermione pulled Ginny back into her arms and they stood that way for a few minutes.

"C'mon, let's head down to the Common Room... I suppose I should see if Ron's okay," Ginny said.

"Yes... I suppose we should make an appearance... no one's seen us since the match," Hermione said with a sigh as they finally let each other go to walk to Gryffindor Tower.

They walked in silence for a bit when Ginny said thoughtfully, "We should do something nice for Minerva..."

"You're still feeling guilty about lunch?" Hermione asked.

"I am... I feel bad about how harsh I was with you too... but sometimes, the two of you... you and Minerva? You can be really dense sometimes..." Ginny replied, "She told me she sees a lot of herself in you... now I see what she means."

Hermione laughed, "Comparing me to Minerva? I think I'll take that as a compliment."

They entered a somewhat subdued common room but Harry and Ron were easy to find as they had a large group around them. Ron seemed to be enjoying his time as the center of attention for once.

Hermione was about to go talk with them when Crookshanks wound his way around her legs. Unfortunately Ron took that moment to stop his story telling and looked at Hermione with a scowl on his face.

" _Never mind,"_ Hermione thought to Ginny, " _I'm going to bed... you coming?"_

"I'll be up in a minute... I want to have a chat with my idiot brother," she replied.

"I'm going to take a shower... I'll come down and see you in your room after?" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and waited for Hermione to enter the stairwell to the dorms before she walked over to where Harry and Ron sat.

"Harry... you were brilliant yesterday... Ron?" she said and she waited for her brother to look at her, "I'm glad you're okay... but if the two of you don't lay off Hermione soon..." she trailed off.

"You'll what, Ginny?" Ron asked.

She smiled evilly, "Gee, I don't know yet, Ron... why don't you try me and find out?" she answered, the threat clear in her tone.

Ron was surprised that his sister had just threatened him, "If she'd get rid of that stupid beast I wouldn't have a problem..."

"Oh, Ron... Scabbers has looked like hell ever since we got back from Egypt... he probably _did_ crawl off and die somewhere and if Crookshanks did eat him, you should be thankful he didn't suffer," she said and then walked off to the incredulous looks of both boys.

She thought to Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her dorm room, " _I'm going to take a shower too... I'll come see you when I'm done?"_

" _Okay,"_ Hermione responded.

Ginny was still angry with her brother by the time she got in the shower. She wasn't sure why she had even tried to get them to lay off Hermione. As long as they weren't speaking to her, she and Luna had her all to themselves. She laughed a little when it dawned on her. She was protecting Hermione. Standing up for her because she couldn't stand seeing anyone treat her the way they were.

She stood under the hot water of the shower and let her anger at her brother wash away. She wondered how Hermione, who was so brilliant, could be so dumb. "How is it she can figure out Dumbledore is her father but she has no clue how I feel about her?"

And then the answer came to her. Hermione had said it first... she thinks with her head first and her heart second. She also realised that, with the steps she, Luna and even Minerva, had gone to, it wasn't overly surprising. Luna and Ginny had purposely gone out of their way to convince Hermione that how she feels for Ginny is no different than how she feels for Luna.

She sighed, and after drying off, got into her pajamas. With everything that was going on with the three of them, what scared Ginny the most was never getting the chance to tell Hermione how she feels. Or, for that matter, show her.

Ginny climbed the stairs to Hermione's dorm room slowly, lost in thought.

She found Hermione sitting on her bed holding her memory painting. She was so entranced by it that she hadn't even noticed Ginny enter until she sat down beside her.

Ginny was stunned when Hermione turned to her, tears in her eyes.

Ginny put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and reached for hand at the same time with her free hand. "Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?"

"This was the night it all started..." she replied softly as she looked back down at the photo, "Gin?" She said softly as she looked back to her, "I'm angry with myself... angry the two of you had to remind me why we can't just help people... not even with their consent. And it bugs me that even I did try to help Hagrid, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. And," she paused as she squeezed Ginny's hand, "it bugs me that you guys didn't trust me after I said I wouldn't try."

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly and when Hermione didn't meet her eyes, "Please look at me."

Hermione looked up and the tears she'd been trying to hold back finally fell.

"It's not that we didn't trust you... we were just worried your desire to help might override your better judgement..." Ginny said gently, "I know it has to be tempting... but you know what else I know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Not once when you've let me and Luna talk through you... I've never once felt you try to listen in," Ginny said.

"I don't know you're doing it half the time," Hermione admitted, "but I made you both a promise... and I wouldn't try... same with Minerva. I've been soaking up all this information the last three years without knowing it, and I guess I feel guilty about that too."

"It's not your fault Hermione... you wanted to learn, the professors wanted to teach you... it wasn't in your control... but now? Now it has to be..." Ginny said consolingly.

"I know, Gin," Hermione replied as she wiped the tears away with her free hand angrily, "I'm just tired I think..."

Ginny started rubbing her back.

"And how are you dealing with the news of dear-old- dad?" She asked gently.

"Honestly Gin? I don't know what to think," Hermione said shaking her head, "It all fits but I still don't understand the why... I just know we need to keep it quiet for now... if he's had Minerva watching me all this time on top of her teaching duties... what do you think he's going to do when he finds out I know and I'm a Telepath on top it?"

"You know I just realised something?" Ginny said thoughtfully, "The night Minerva sent for the rings... she sent, like four messages right?" Ginny asked, when Hermione nodded Ginny continued, "Don't you think we got them awfully fast?"

"You think she'd already tracked them down? And rings for everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I do... I suspect she may have started looking from them as soon as she left that night, after she told us her story," Ginny stated. "That's why she asked how long you'd known... you didn't start trying until you knew you could do it."

"Her and dear-old-dad... what the combo those two..." Hermione said sighing.

"Minerva... she knew... she knew as soon as she realised how strong Luna was, she knew you'd be the Telepath because she knows who your father is... it must Dumbledore..."

"Either him or they're protecting me for someone else," Hermione said simply.

"Isn't it bugging you though? Not knowing for sure?" Ginny asked.

"Not really... I mean, up until a few months ago I never questioned it and in a way, it doesn't change anything. My dad? The one I grew up with? He's my dad. Even if we're right... Dumbledore has never been my father."

"I know that Hermione... but if it weren't for him? You wouldn't be here. And," she paused to turn Hermione's face to her, "I'm really glad you are."

Hermione leaned her forehead against Ginny's, "What would I ever do without you?" she asked softly.

Ginny pulled her head back and kissed the tip of Hermione nose, "I wouldn't worry about that Hermione, I'm not going anywhere... except maybe to bed," she teased, trying to break the tension.

Hermione nodded, and after giving Ginny a hug, crawled into bed.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Hermione asked softly, as she turned on her side and wrapped herself around Ginny's seated form.

"I'd climb in with you if I didn't need a good sleep myself," Ginny answered as she reached out to play with Hermione's hair. She paused a moment then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's temple.

Hermione eventually closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ginny's hand gently pulling through her hair until she finally drifted off to sleep.

When Ginny sensed Hermione was asleep she leaned over again and kissed her on the cheek and sighed as she thought; "How is it that I had to fall in love with the dumbest smart girl I've ever met?"


	34. Even Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partially in response to a negative review. Even I know I shouldn't let one bad review get to me, it did get me to thinking. Hope you enjoy the extra-long chapter.

Hermione awoke slowly the next morning as she still savoured the dream she'd been having. She couldn't remember the whole thing, only bits and pieces and the feeling that she was happy. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Even though she knew they were probably right, that Dumbledore was her father, she still somehow couldn't believe it.

Every time they'd come up with a theory though, they'd been right. Hermione wondered again about Ginny's question to Minerva, about whether they had kept trying to kill Elise. Minerva had let her and Luna in far enough to tell she was telling the truth but when they had, Hermione could sense that her mentor was still holding something about the ancient witches back.

Sighing, she realised, maybe she was just being paranoid. She knew for a fact that Minerva was hiding at least two big things... her father and the fact that she'd watching over her her whole life. She laughed a little as she slowly dragged herself from under the covers. She wondered if Minerva had been relieved when Hermione finally started attending Hogwarts and made it easier to watch over her.

Hermione giggled some more when she remembered having fed, what she thought was, a stray cat. She even pet her on more than one occasion. She wondered if she'd ever be able to look at Minerva McGonagall the same again.

As she descended the stairs to Ginny's room she started to think again of the promise she had made Dumbledore at the end of last year. The one where she promised to keep helping Harry. The more time she spent with Ginny and Luna, the more time she wanted to spend with them. It was exciting what the three of them were doing and it was scary too, but as long as they had each other to keep each other in line, they'd be okay.

She entered Ginny's room to find it empty and she wandered over to her bathroom and heard the shower running, " _Gin?"_ she thought softly, " _You in the shower?"_

" _I'm almost done, be right out,"_ _c_ ame Ginny's reply.

Hermione sighed and went to sit on Ginny's bed to wait for her. She played with her bracelet idly and noticed that there seemed to be a thick strand of purple running through it, but as she watched, it slowly faded to match the rest of the bracelet again.

Ginny came out of the bathroom a little while later, already fully dressed.

"I thought you took a shower last night?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Ginny thought to herself, "But after the dream I had this morning, I needed to do something about it before I saw you."

Ginny tried to smile, "I did, but I didn't wash my hair last night, so..."

"It was just a little white lie, right?" She thought, Hermione definitely didn't need to know the real reason she'd taken another shower this morning, so what's the harm? "Why do I feel so guilty?" She asked herself. She decided right then and there, she needed to have a chat with Luna without Hermione around.

"Want to hear something funny?" Hermione asked and continued when Ginny nodded, "I used to treat Minerva like a stray cat. I'd feed her, pet her... I even named her Princess..." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny started to laugh too.

"Like I wasn't already having a hard time adjusting to Minerva being a friend, now I have the image of you scratching her behind the ears!" Ginny stammered out as she tried to catch her breath.

"How do you think I feel? I have Transfiguration today... now that I remember where I've seen her, all I keep thinking about, is all the time I spent with her over the years..." Hermione said as she caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wonder if that's part of the reason she opened up to you first?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, all the time you were hanging out with Princess, did you talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe she's feeling guilty that she knows so much more about you, than you do her... she wanted to give you the chance to get to know her, before dear-old-dad tells you the truth, so maybe you won't be so mad at her," Ginny surmised.

Hermione sat, a little stunned, at Ginny's theory. She'd never thought of that.

"How is it," Hermione said quietly, "that you keep seeing things I don't?"

"I don't know, Hermione... I just find a way to put myself in someone else's shoes and try to figure out why they acted the way they did? It's obvious Minerva cares about you, about all of us, everything she's done has always been in our best interests... even the testing of our abilities."

Hermione thought over what Ginny said and sighed, "I know, Gin... I guess after what happened to you... it makes it a little hard to trust someone's motives really are in your best interest."

"It's not the same... what has Minerva gained by watching over you your whole life and befriending us?"

"Knowledge of what we can do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, yes... but she's been taking care of you, never expecting anything in return... this friendship with us? She never expected it but... look at her Hermione, she's happy when she's with us... she needed us to help her heal. And even though she's scared by what we can do... it's not our abilities that scare her... she's scared something will happen to us because of them."

"She just wants to keep us safe and the best way to do that is by figuring out what we can do?" Hermione surmised.

Ginny smiled, pleased that Hermione had figured it out.

"I'm guessing that's part of what this summer is about... she wants to help us learn how to control what we can do... make it less scary," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"You know, I wonder what they would've done if we hadn't suggested you two skipping a grade," Hermione wondered.

Ginny laughed lightly, "Maybe suggested it themselves or come up with another excuse?"

Hermione looked at her watch, "C'mon we barely have time for breakfast..." she said standing as she reached for Ginny's hand.

She smiled and stood up to hug her instead.

Ginny stood back and studied her a moment.

"You know what I do when I start thinking all this is too much?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Think about the plates," Ginny said as she held Hermione's gaze.

Hermione smiled and blushed a little as she rested her forehead on Ginny's.

"You're really good at that, you know? Saying exactly the right thing to make me feel better," Hermione said softly.

"With everything you've already taught me, Hermione... I think it's only fair that I help you learn to think with your heart..." Ginny whispered as she hugged her again.

"Well, thank you, then," Hermione whispered back.

…

As they walked down to the Great Hall they were both lost in thought. Ginny was thinking she wanted to talk to Luna and Hermione thinking about a way to let Minerva know how much she appreciated everything she'd done for her, without letting her know she knew that the stray cat she had befriended so long ago was Minerva, watching over her.

Once they had joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table Hermione turned to them and thought, " _I've been thinking about what you said... about doing something nice for Minerva... I think I'm going to have a chat with her tonight... make sure she knows how much I appreciate all she's done for me and for us."_

Ginny and Luna smiled at Hermione.

"I'll ask her after class today... maybe meet her for dinner..." Hermione said aloud.

"You want to go alone?" Luna asked.

"I'd rather... if you guys don't mind..." Hermione said. She was thinking the time had come to disrupt her Divination lesson and she had a feeling Minerva was going to want to talk to her about it anyway. She'd fill the girls in on it later but she wanted the chance to talk to Minerva on her own.

"No, that's okay, Hermione, we understand... but invite her to dinner with us again soon so we can let her know how we feel too, okay?" Ginny said. She was grateful that she'd have a chance to talk with Luna alone tonight.

Hermione looked at her watch, "I'd better get going... I have to go down to Hagrid's for class." She stood and pulled on her cloak, "See you guys for lunch?"

Once both girls had nodded they watched as she left the Great Hall.

Ginny turned and looked at Luna, "I miss her the second she walks away..." she said sighing.

"It'll be easier next year, Gin..."

Ginny laughed lightly, "I don't know about that, Looney... the more time we spend together the harder it gets to keep my promise..."

"How about we have dinner with Rowena tonight? We can talk..." Luna paused when she saw the frown on Ginny's face, "What?"

"Let's have dinner here and then go up to the Astronomy Tower for a bit... with our warming charms we'll be fine and... I don't want to be overheard," Ginny said, lowering her voice.

"You'll have to explain that to me later... we're going to be late for class," Luna replied.

…

Hermione had barely paid attention during her Care of Magical Creatures class and was lost in thought as she slowly walked through the snow a few feet behind Harry and Ron when she heard Malfoy's voice.

"I wish I could see the look on that oaf's face when they tell him they're going to cut the stupid bird's head off... I wonder if my father can find a way to let me watch!"

Hermione pushed past Ron and Harry, and taking Malfoy by the shoulder, spun him around. Before Malfoy could do anything more but looked shocked, she pulled back her right hand and punched him in to mouth, "Maybe that will teach you to think before you speak you foul, evil, little git..."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly prompting Hermione to whip out her wand and aim it at Malfoy's face, "Try me... I dare you," she hissed.

Malfoy looked from Hermione's face to her wand and said quietly, "Stupid little Mudblood's not worth it... let's go," he said with all the contempt he could muster as he was still holding a hand over his bleeding mouth.

As he walked away, Hermione realised that most of the class had stopped to watch. She sighed and walked away, leaving most of them staring at her in disbelief.

It wasn't just that Malfoy was a git, he was, it was there was nothing more she could do to help Hagrid and he was probably right. Buckbeak was going to lose his life because of the little git and he was gleeful about it.

As she climbed the stairs to Divination she felt her anger start to ebb, only to be replaced by new anger, when she entered the classroom and found a seat near the back. Hermione had never liked Professor Trelawney, but after finding out what she was, being in the woman's presence had become almost unbearable.

She reached into her backpack and took out her Divination textbook and hid behind it until the rest of the class entered. Those who'd witnessed her punch Malfoy shooting her the occasional look as they took their seats around her, and starting talking quietly amongst themselves.

Professor Trelawney wandered out of the shadows to address the class.

"The fates have informed me that, as crystal-ball gazing will part of your final exam, today we will finish up with palmistry... please pick up where you left off examining each other's palms."

Hermione let out a derisive laugh loud enough to draw the Professor's attention.

"Yes, Miss Granger... is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

"Well, Professor, I find it amusing that the 'fates' had to inform you what's going to be on our final exam... I mean, don't you _set_ the exam?" She replied, desperately trying not to let sarcasm lace her voice.

Professor Trelawney studied her a moment before replying, "Miss Granger, in all my years of teaching I have never met a more mundane mind than yours... you simply do not have the gift. There is nothing I can teach you."

Hermione almost laughed out loud but her temper, that she'd only recently gotten back under control, was starting to surface again. She swallowed it before replying, "With all due respect, Professor," she started, her voice shaking a little despite her best attempts to control it, "You're right... I can't learn anything from you that I can't learn from a textbook... I have better ways to spend my time than to sit here and have you constantly insult my intelligence."

Without another word she left her text on the table and walked out of the class.

She had walked all the way to Rowena's room without really noticing where she was going. She had some time to kill before Transfiguration and decided the safest place would be where no one could hear her.

She entered the same room they always used now and looked around before she let out a scream. "The nerve of that woman! Calling me stupid? One day that stupid old fraud is going to learn what I am and what I can do..." she trailed off into a howl of pure frustration.

Her anger wasn't ebbing though so she walked over to the bed, and grabbing one of the pillows, started to hit the bed over and over again with it until tears started to fall and she fell to the bed exhausted.

She stared at the ceiling for a while and laughed quietly to herself.

"Someday they're going to see, her and Malfoy both... how very wrong they are."

She looked at her watch and decided it was time to compose herself before facing Minerva. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She could only hope that Minerva would give her credit for holding her temper with Trelawney.

She exited the room and was the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom to find Minerva seated behind her desk. Minerva looked up when she entered and smiled.

Hermione dropped off her bag and walked up to Minerva's desk.

"Um, Minerva?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could meet you for dinner tonight? There are some things I'd like to talk about with you if I can..." Hermione said quietly.

Minerva studied her a moment before answering, "Certainly Hermione... will Luna and Ginny be joining us?"

"No, just me... if that's okay?" Hermione heard the rest of the class entering behind her.

" _Certainly Hermione... meet me in my office after your last class,"_ Minerva thought to her, pleased when Hermione smiled, nodded and then turned to go take her seat.

She passed Lavender Brown on her way and wondered why the girl was looking so smug as she went to hand Minerva a tightly rolled parchment.

Minerva took the parchment and frowned as she read it.

" _I'm sorry, Minerva..."_ Hermione thought to her as she looked up and shook her head.

" _Later..."_ Minerva replied.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. Remembering how often she had confided in a stray cat she named Princess. There was a good chance Minerva knew her better than she even knew herself and chances were she'd understand why Hermione had finally snapped.

…

Luna and Ginny sat waiting for Hermione at lunch when they finally saw her wander in and sit down beside them.

"You okay, Hermione?" Luna asked, "I heard what happened with Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. " _I lost my temper... he was going on about how Hagrid was going to lose his case, and I hate it because he's right, so I decided to shut his mouth for him."_ She thought quietly, " _And then I lost my temper with Trelawney and walked out... I'm not looking forward to meeting Minerva for dinner anymore..."_

Ginny looked over to the table to find Minerva looking in their direction. She was frowning as Snape was talking to her. They saw her nod, and then say something to Snape before she turned back to her lunch.

"I don't know, Hermione... she doesn't look overly angry... she knows what you're going through right now." Ginny said quietly, "She's probably grateful you only punched him."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Tempting... but Malfoy is definitely not worth it."

The three of them laughed and looked over to where the boy in question sat staring daggers into them. This, of course, only made them laugh harder.

Hermione caught her breath and looking at her two friends and smiling, "I'll be so glad when you guys are in class with me next year..."

The two younger girls beamed, Ginny blushing slightly.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner here and then we're going for a walk..." Luna said.

"If I'm done with Minerva early enough, would you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure... just send us a thought and we'll let you know where we are," Ginny said.

Hermione studied her a moment, "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with that, Ginny."

"The only way to get used to it, is to get used to it... besides, it's not so bad when I'm expecting it," Ginny replied, shrugging, "I trust you Hermione, you've been really good with it..." she smiled.

Hermione blushed. " _Thanks, Gin,"_ _s_ he thought.

Luna looked at her two friends and thought that maybe Ginny wouldn't have to wait until the end of next year after all. She smiled and said, "We'd better get to class."

…

Hermione stood outside the door of Minerva's office, hesitant to face her.

She was about to knock when she heard Minerva quietly say, " _Come in,_ " inside her head. Hermione shook her head and smiled as she entered.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"I saw your shadow under the door, as you're the only person I was expecting, I assumed it was you," Minerva replied frankly. "You needn't look so worried, Hermione, although I do intend to talk to you about your actions today, you're not in any trouble. Please, come, sit down."

Hermione smiled uncertainly and went to join Minerva at the table already set for two.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, Minerva..." Hermione started hesitantly.

"Quite frankly, Hermione, I'm impressed you haven't lost your temper before now. But," she said looking over her glasses at her, "if you wanted out of Divination so badly I would have been happy to let you drop it."

Hermione sighed, "I know... and I probably should have. She's infuriating though. All year she's been going on about how mundane my mind is and implying it's my fault she can't teach me anything," She took a deep breath, "And now that I know people like Telepaths, Empaths and Healers do exist and that someone I care about lost someone they loved because of their gift... I'm sorry Minerva, I snapped," she finished and looked down at her hands.

Minerva watched Hermione a moment as she came to realise that part of Hermione's actions were because of her. "Hermione?" She said and waited for her to look up and meet her eyes, "Sybil doesn't like you... it's not your fault but that's the plain truth. She is a Seer, only not a very gifted one... she sensed your ability the minute you walked into her classroom. But, because you are an exemplary student she could not simply come to me and ask to have you removed. I'm afraid she's treated the way she has in hopes that you would do exactly what you did."

"But why doesn't she like me? She doesn't even know me!" Hermione said, trying to contain her outrage.

"Quite simply Hermione, you are what she can never be... you intimidate her," Minerva said, smiling.

Hermione blushed and then asked quietly, "I know you dislike her too... is it because of Radha?"

Minerva smiled sadly and nodded.

"I had a feeling... I mean I saw the two of you at Christmas, which was really funny by the way, and then you told me a bit of your story and it made sense," Hermione said quietly. "How mad is Professor Snape?"

"He doesn't know it was you," she smiled, "Apparently Mr. Malfoy didn't admit he'd been hit by you... I hear Madam Pomfrey had to fix two teeth."

"I shouldn't have hit him... I was just so frustrated and he was going on about Hagrid and... I guess I just took it out on him," Hermione admitted quietly.

Minerva sipped her mead before she spoke again. "How are you coping, Hermione? With, well, everything?"

"Honestly? I don't know what I'd do without Ginny and Luna." She looked down at her hands again, "We're sorry we were so hard on you... but Ginny? She has the ability to see things we miss and it hits her really hard. It feels like we're flying blind most of time, and she's the one running into brick walls."

"I've never seen you so happy, though, Hermione... when you're with those two."

Hermione smiled and looked up, "It's weird sometimes... we've only really been spending time together for a few months but it feels like I've known them forever," she paused. "We really appreciate your friendship Minerva... I really appreciate your friendship. I know you've only ever done what you thought was in my best interest..."

"When I was growing up," Hermione continued thoughtfully, "There was the loveliest stray cat who would visit me. I named her Princess, because she always seemed so prim and proper. I'd feed her, give her cream and sometimes scratch her behind the ears. But most of the time I'd just talk to her. She always seemed to come around when I was scared, lonely or just sad... she was a great friend to me." Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Minerva didn't know what to say. Did Hermione just admit that she knew Minerva had been watching her all this time or just telling her a story?

"I don't need to know why, Minerva... I just wanted you to know that I know and, and well, thank you. For watching out for me, being there when I needed someone to listen... and being here for me, and us, now."

Minerva blushed despite herself. "Hermione... I..."

"Please, don't deny it... first day of class this year, I knew I recognized you but it didn't hit me till a couple of days ago... I'm not angry, Minerva, I know you had your reasons... you'll tell me when you can. With everything that's going on... it really doesn't matter," She reached out her hand to cover Minerva's and squeezed, "I really... just... wanted... to... thank... you..." she said softly until Minerva looked up again with tears in her eyes.

" _Hermione... I'm so proud of you,"_ Minerva thought to her as she didn't trust her voice.

"It's okay Minerva... but if I ever get annoyed with you and I accidently call you 'Princess'? Well, I ask you forgiveness ahead of time." She smiled, "But I guess that's why it's so easy to talk to you, I've been doing it all my life."

"There were many times, I would have liked to talk back..." Minerva said softly.

"I knew you cared... you let me know..." Hermione said, "You've always been my friend... I just didn't know it."

"You were always very kind to me..." Minerva paused and then continued in thought, as the tears had started to fall, " _You were my first friend in a long time... thank you."_

Hermione paused a moment at her mentor and friend's moment of weakness. She got up slowly and pulled Minerva into a hug where she sat. It had finally hit Hermione... Minerva had probably been alone since Radha died. That maybe, when Hermione was old enough to start caring for the cat, it was the first real human contact she'd had in almost thirty years. It almost broke Hermione's heart.

"You're not alone, anymore, Minerva... we may be young, but we _are_ your friends." She pulled herself away so Minerva could see her face. She reached out and wiped the tears away from Minerva's face before she continued in thought, " _And you know... it's not too late for you to meet someone,"_ not having the courage to say the words aloud, " _You have a lot of love to give... maybe it's time to share it again?"_ She smiled. "And I'm not angry with you, Minerva, and I don't really care why you've watched over me... how can I be mad at you when all you've ever done is take care of me?"

Minerva blushed deeply and shook her head. She reached for her drink and sipped it so she could compose herself.

"You know what gift the three of you really share?" Hermione shook her head as she resumed her seat, "Your kindness... even today, with your somewhat justifiable dislike, you did not use your new gift to harm them. In Professor Trelawney's case, you even managed to keep your temper and not disrespect her outright. I think because you already know that all people deserve to be treated with respect... even if you feel it difficult to respect them. It's why I'm certain that none of you will be tempted to abuse what you can do."

It was time for Hermione to blush and lower her eyes, "It never occurred to me to use my gift to really hurt someone, but I wanted to help Hagrid... Ginny and Luna pointed out all the reasons it was a bad idea... when I heard Draco, I just got so angry knowing that even if I'd succeeded, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. What's the point of having these gifts if I can't use it to help someone?"

"I wish I had an easy answer for you... but unfortunately, in a case as unusual as the three of you... it seems there are still more questions than answers..." Minerva said gently, "I hope, in time, you'll find a way to help people and still be safe... but you do understand why you must keep the secret?"

"We do, Minerva... I guess maybe that's why the three of like hanging out together so much... we can be ourselves around each other..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

They ate quietly while Minerva considering Hermione's last comment. Even though she had agreed with Ginny, that Hermione wasn't ready to reciprocate her feelings, she had to wonder how Hermione would feel when she finds out Ginny has been in love with her all this time. And that, thanks to Luna, had always known Hermione felt the same, and taken steps to give her time to figure it out on her own.

"Hermione?" She waited for her to look to her, "Does it make you at all uneasy, knowing Luna can tell how you feel?" she asked carefully.

"I hadn't really thought of it... but, no, I guess not... I've gotten used to her knowing when something is bugging me before I know it..." she smiled, "I can't even be mad at her for using us to learn to focus... it's made it so much easier for me... and thank you, for that too."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva said confused.

"When someone wants me to learn something, whether they know it or not, I learn... the night you let me try, I learned how to block other people's thoughts... and now Luna knows that too. So yeah, thanks." She blushed, "Although I feel a little guilty at all the extra information I got from my Professors without knowing it..."

Minerva was once again astonished, "Hermione it wasn't your fault... you were doing it without knowing... and now that you know I haven't heard a single report of you trying..." she said, trying to reassure Hermione.

"I'd noticed a few teachers have taken off their rings..." Hermione admitted.

"And yet... you still have not tried... you've let your ring block their thoughts... that is highly admirable. I've proud of you... all three of you, I am..." Minerva said quietly, "You never cease to amaze me... all of you."

Hermione looked at her watch, it was still early and she wondered if she could still meet up with the girls before curfew.

"Will you being going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Minerva asked to break the silence.

Hermione frowned, "Minerva... I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner... Harry snuck into Hogsmeade last time. I didn't tell you before now because, well, he didn't get hurt, but he's probably going to try again because he got away with it last time. He found a passageway, I'm not sure where it starts, but it comes out in Honeydukes'cellar."

"But why are you telling me now?" Minerva asked curious.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly? I don't mind Harry, but I'm tired of always watching over him. I don't want to get him in trouble but what if Black used that tunnel to get in?"

"Thank you for telling me this... we will find the exit and entrance and seal them both. Harry need not know you told me. Are there any other tunnels you know of?"

"Only the one under the Whomping Willow but I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try that one," Hermione replied. "Please Minerva, I really don't want anyone to get in trouble, please don't ask me how he found out."

Minerva sat thoughtfully a moment before replying, "Honeydukes cellar you say?" Hermione nodded, "I doubt Black would be using it, but we'll block it off it off just in case... we have plenty of time before Saturday."

"You might want to have someone there if he tries or he might just try to find another way," Hermione said carefully. She really couldn't put it past him to try, but she didn't want anyone to get in trouble either.

"You're incredible, Hermione... the boy stops talking to you over a broom but you're still protecting him?" Minerva laughed.

"Harry's not so bad, I wouldn't actually mind his company, but Ron? He's just... he's the complete opposite of Ginny," Hermione said.

Minerva smiled, "Unless there was anything else you'd like to talk about, I'm sure you'd like to track down Ginny and Luna?" Hermione nodded, " _I'm relieved you're not angry with me... You've always been a good friend to me too, even if you didn't know it,"_ she thought to her, again unsure if she could trust her voice.

"I am curious as to why you did it but I know you can't tell me, I'm okay with that, really," Hermione admitted.

"Thank you Hermione, for understanding..." Minerva smiled as she stood and hugged Hermione. " _Do you know how many times I watched you cry and wanted to do just this, if it could ease your pain?"_

Hermione laughed as she remember stroking Princess as she cried, and imagined Minerva appearing to give her a hug, "I'm sorry but do have any idea how much that would've freaked me out?"

Minerva smiled, "Why do you think I didn't?" she said with a wink.

"I always enjoy our talks Minerva... maybe you'd like to join us for dinner again soon?" Hermione asked as she let go of Minerva, and started toward the door.

"As do I, Hermione... if I make it back from Hogsmeade early enough, I will join you..." Minerva replied as she resumed her seat.

"We'd like that and no, I wasn't planning to go Hogsmeade... I'd rather just spend time with my friends... it'll be more fun when they can go next year." Hermione said smiling, "Have a good night, Minerva."

"You as well, Hermione. Say hello to Ginny and Luna for me."

…

Luna and Ginny had met for dinner in the Great Hall and then wandered up to the Astronomy tower without seeing anyone. "It's weird we haven't seen anyone," Ginny commented.

"Not weird... practice. I took my necklace off after dinner... I've been avoiding people for years just by sensing when someone else's emotions were near... it comes in handy," Luna explained.

"Wow... Looney... how often have you had it off in the castle?" Ginny exclaimed.

"This is the first time... I was thinking about what Hermione said about us learning how to block things out from Minerva and I thought I'd give it a try. I can still feel other people but I can tell they're not my emotions."

"That's really great..." Ginny said as she pushed open the door to the outside, "Warming charms then?"

Luna nodded and once they had performed the charm on each other they leaned against the wall and looked out at the view, "I'm glad you suggested this, but why not the Room?"

"Partially because I just wanted to get outside, mostly because Hermione had a point... I think of some of the conversations we've had in there and yeah, it kind of creeps me out too, that Rowena was listening."

"She didn't mean too and we don't know if she listened to everything, Gin." Ginny frowned, "What is it, Gin? Something else is bugging you."

"I was thinking about Hermione..."

"Big surprise there..."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her friend before continuing, "Shut it you..." she teased before continuing, "I was thinking about how we gave her such a hard time... I know we were right but... Luna, haven't we been doing the same to her all this time? And lying to her so I still get to cuddle with her? Doesn't seem right. The little white lies are adding up... I'm not so sure anymore that it's for the best..." she looked down as her voice broke.

"Gin?" Luna said as she lifted Ginny's face with her finger, "For the record... even if I couldn't feel how she feels for you, I'd still know... anyone who spends any time with you two can see it. I can ask her, if you'd like, if she's okay with me knowing what she's feeling... are you okay with me knowing how you feel?" She asked softly.

Ginny pulled her into a hug, "You always have, Luna, I'm used to it... you've never judged me for how I feel about Hermione and all you've ever done is try to help me... maybe, if Hermione tells you she's okay with it, you just don't tell me anymore?"

"Deal... but, Gin?" Luna said as she pulled away, "She might rationalize why she likes being held by you as something else, but she does it because she likes it... you know that, right?"

"Yeah... I had a feeling… she does keep crawling into bed with me in the morning..." Ginny said blushing, "I wonder how she's going to feel when she finds out just what an effect she has on me..."

" _Hey Gin... I'm just leaving Minerva's... can I still join you guys?"_ Hermione's voice came quietly in her head.

"Did you hear that too?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Hear what?" Luna asked.

Ginny shook her head and replied to Hermione, " _Astronomy Tower."_

" _Okay, see you soon,_ " Hermione answered.

"I wonder why you didn't hear Hermione?"

"Maybe she was only thinking of you?" Luna teased.

"Maybe..." Ginny looked to Luna, "Seriously though... how I am going to make it, Luna? Spending all this time with her it's great but..."

"I know you want more, Gin... but to have it you're going to have to wait for it... I'm certain it'll be worth it."

Ginny hugged her again, "You're really are an amazing friend, you know that right?"

"So are you..." Luna replied when she was interrupted by the stairwell door opening.

"Hey guys... beautiful spot you picked, I've always loved it up here," Hermione said smiling as she walked over and hugged her two friends.

"Good chat with Minerva?" Luna asked as they parted and she performed a warming charm for Hermione.

"Thanks Luna... and yes. She wasn't angry with me for Malfoy or Trelawney and she actually commended my restraint. And I told her that I know she watched over me and I thanked her for always having been my friend."

"Really? How did she react? Did she tell you why?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Really... I told her I didn't need to know why," Hermione paused. "I think... maybe after Radha died, I might have been the closest thing to a friend she'd had in a while." Hermione laughed a bit, "I even suggested she try to meet someone..."

"You're kidding?" Luna gasped.

"No, I'm not... I really don't know what made me say it... I guess maybe I'd just like to see my friend be happy," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Luna asked. When Hermione nodded she continued, "Does it bother you that I can tell how you feel?"

Hermione laughed, at Luna's confused look she explained, "Minerva asked me almost the same thing... no, Luna, I don't have a problem with it... I don't have anything to hide and it's not like you're going to tell anyone... it's different from what I can do, I can read actual thoughts against someone's will... a lot of the times you can tell what someone's feeling by looking at them... it's not as intrusive somehow."

"Thanks, Hermione," Luna said as she hugged her, "I'm sorry we were so hard on you yesterday... I realise it wasn't really fair of me when I've been feeling your emotions for months without ever asking how you feel about it."

"I'd have thought you'd know me well enough to know I'd tell you if it bugged me," Hermione joked.

"Was Minerva surprised when you asked her about the cat?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't come out and ask her. I told her about the stray cat I called Princess, and then I thanked her, told her not to deny it and that it didn't matter why... I'm just grateful that she's always been there for me, even if I didn't know it."

Ginny could only hope that, one day, when she was finally able to tell Hermione how she felt, that she'd be as understanding about all the little white lies she'd already told her and the many more she was sure she'd still have to tell. It was going to be a long year and a bit and she was mostly hoping that Hermione would figure it out before then.

Ginny somehow felt a little better about the whole situation though. It seemed only fair that if Hermione couldn't tell how she feels then she shouldn't know how Hermione feels. She wasn't sure it would actually help, but at least they were on even ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a companion piece that happens between this chapter and the next... please check out "Free at Last," for a little more insight into one of our favorite Professors


	35. Chess Master

Hermione and Ginny were walking quietly to Gryffindor tower when Ginny finally broke the silence.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her you knew she was Princess?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure why I did," Hermione admitted, "after I told her, she admitted that, even though I was a child, I was the first friend she'd had in a long time... it broke my heart, Gin," she admitted and her voice breaking.

Ginny reached for her hand and pulled her to a stop. When Hermione turned to face her, she saw the tears in her eyes. Trying to make her smile she teased, "So that's why you suggested she go out and meet someone?" and was pleased when Hermione smiled.

"I think she already has her eye on someone..." Hermione said mischievously, "I told her about Harry going into Hogsmeade at Christmas..."

"You didn't!" Ginny said in shock as they started to walk again.

"I did... she asked me if I was going, I told her no, I'd rather spend the day with you," Hermione paused as she felt herself blush, "Anyway... I remember seeing the way she looked at the owner of the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta. I didn't know what to make of it at the time but..."

"Oh Ron, is going to be heartbroken..." Ginny laughed.

Hermione starting laughing too as they entered the Common Room and headed for their dorms without even looking around. Ginny took Hermione's hand and pulled her into her room.

Once they were sitting on the bed, Ginny still holding her hand, she asked: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come Luna couldn't hear you when you asked where we were?" Ginny asked.

"She didn't?" Hermione answered surprised. "I don't think I meant to do that... maybe it's this," she said squeezing Ginny's hand, "That allows me to contact only you over long distances?"

"Or maybe you did it because you knew I was expecting it and she wasn't?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe... I guess we have a new theory to test," Hermione said quietly, smiling. She turned to look at Ginny, "You were right, by the way, about Minerva being worried I'd be angry with her... I expect she's surprised I didn't ask why."

"Why didn't you though?" Ginny asked curious.

"I think she realises we've figured it out but it's not her bombshell to drop. I really hadn't meant to tell her I knew... but I wanted to tell her how much I appreciate all she's done. I think she wanted to explain, but she can't, and I didn't want to make her."

"You mean with your gift?" Ginny asked carefully.

"No," Hermione replied frowning, "I mean she wanted to explain and I probably could've talked her into it," she clarified, pulled her hand form Ginny's and went to leave.

"Hermione, wait... I'm sorry..." Ginny pleaded as she reached for Hermione's hand again.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, and seeing the tears in her eyes, felt her anger dissipate instantly, "No, Gin... I'm sorry, you touched a nerve," she said as she hugged her. "It never occurred to me to try and take the information by force," she continued as she pulled away and took her hand again, "You three are my friends... I have enough trouble with the fact that I've been learning, well more than I would normally, for years without anyone's knowledge or consent... do you really think I could do that to anyone I care about?" Hermione sighed and shaking her head looked down, "It was my talk with Minerva... she told me that Trelawney has probably being trying to provoke me all year... she commended me for not using my gift against her even though I was justifiably angry."

"Please don't get angry with me again but were you tempted?" Ginny asked gently.

"No... I have no idea what I can even do... I could hurt someone without even meaning too... even Malfoy isn't worth that much trouble..." she said softly, "It's really not in my nature to cause pain... though I admit, punching Malfoy in the mouth felt really good." She smiled slightly, "I did go have a good scream in the Room before I went to Transfiguration though..."

"I know you're scared Hermione, but you're not alone in this, you never have been, really," Ginny said as she took Hermione chin to look her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled, and after kissing Ginny's forehead, placed her own against it. "I'm sorry Gin... that I got angry with you... it's been a rough day."

Ginny pulled away as she was fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss her, "Hermione... it's not that I don't trust you... I was really just curious..."

"Gin?" Hermione said softly, tears welling in her eyes, "How can anyone trust me? I'm not sure I even trust myself."

"Why do say that?"

"Because... everyone seems so quick to commend my restraint, Gin, maybe there's a reason... I mean, if you guys hadn't talked me out of it, I would've tried to help Hagrid and yes, part of it was curiosity to see if it would work," she explained.

"It's because we know how smart you are, Hermione... a part of that is your natural curiosity about, well, just about everything...it's natural that you want to see what you can do. Luna was the same way..." she took Hermione's right hand and noticed a small cut and bruise that Hermione had received when she punched Malfoy, "I'm the same way," she said softly as they watched the wounds heal. She looked back up to Hermione's face, "We do need to learn what we can do... we just have to careful how we do it."

"You know..." Hermione started and smiled, "I keep forgetting I'm actually older than you."

Ginny smiled, "In some ways, I am older than you... but I think the three of us are starting to even out somewhere in the middle. It's part of this one shared mind thing, I think." She smiled and added, "And having Minerva talk to us like an equal doesn't hurt either."

"It doesn't seem fair, Gin... that you had to grow up so fast... it's almost like you missed out on being twelve..." Hermione said.

"I'm still a twelve year old kid, Hermione, I still act like one when I'm around Looney... I just don't always think like a twelve year old," Ginny explained. "With so much going on right now... I can't let myself stress over something I can't change..."

"It's made you who you are now, Gin..." Hermione interrupted, "It was, in some small part, responsible for all of this... you amaze me every day... you really do," she finished as she looked down at their still linked hands, "These days, Gin, I don't know what I ever did without you..."

"You know Hermione, I think your gift is part of the reason you liked hanging out with Harry and Ron," she smiled and waited for Hermione to look up bemused, "Well, it must have been pretty quiet for you hanging around with them... they're not great thinkers, either of them, are they?"

Ginny had teased her to break the tension. If she hadn't she might do something she regretted. She needn't have bothered as one of her dorm mates entered, saw them and left again. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's funny is, I think you're right... I've been doing what Luna does all my life. Isolating myself because it was quieter..." she said thoughtfully when she'd caught her breath, "With the help of the ring, big crowds don't bother me as much anymore."

"I should probably go to bed... I can't keep my dorm mates up forever," Ginny said sighing as she stood.

Hermione laughed lightly and hugged Ginny, whispering in her ear before she let her go, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Gin, I hope you know that."

Ginny could barely contain the shivers that had run her spine when she felt Hermione's lips next to her ear. She was too stunned to even to reply as she watched Hermione leave. She watched as the door closed behind her, " _You too, Hermione,"_ she thought to her.

" _Goodnight Gin... see you in the morning,"_ came Hermione's soft reply.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. Her dorm mates could wait a little longer, she needed a shower if she was going to get any sleep tonight.

…

When Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning, she scanned the staff table and smiled when she saw that Minerva had yet to arrive. Dumbledore caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back and sat down next to Ginny and Luna.

A few minutes later Minerva entered the Great Hall, her cloak and hair still covered in melting snow. She stopped behind where the girls sat and smiled.

" _I'm glad to see you took my advice... Rosmerta?"_ Hermione thought to her.

Minerva blushed, " _I don't know how you know... but yes, we both thank you, Hermione,"_ she thought back, smiling as she did.

Hermione smiled back, " _I saw the way you looked at each other at Christmas..."_

Minerva laughed, "You three have a good day..."

"I swear, Professor, you're positively glowing," Ginny said quietly as to not be overheard.

"All thanks to you three..." she smiled and went to take her seat.

"We didn't have anything to do with it..." said Luna quietly.

" _But you did... we all did... she was finally able to move on because we helped her come to terms over losing Radha..."_ Hermione thought to them, pleased when they smiled and nodded: they were leaving themselves open to her thoughts… they really were starting to trust her.

…

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventfully until Hermione overheard Harry and Ron planning to meet up in Hogsmeade. She considered letting Harry try but she realised if he was caught he'd lose a prized possession, his invisibility cloak. She was also curious to see if Rowena's Room appeared on the map, with that in mind she turned to Ginny and thought to her.

" _I know it's almost curfew, but can you meet me in Rowena's Room in ten minutes? Maybe spend the night?"_ Ginny raised her eyebrows, " _I'll explain when I get there."_

Ginny nodded and Hermione watched as she left. She looked over to where Harry and Ron sat, and sighing went to speak to them.

"I got a note from Hagrid. He lost. Buckbeak has an appeal, but it probably won't make a difference," she informed them.

They looked at her in shock but Ron was the first to speak, "We're sorry, Hermione, that you did all that work yourself... we'll help with the appeal."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks, Ron... but I doubt it'll make a difference. I already gave Hagrid everything I could find... he could have gone in there with an airtight case and it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Nice punch, by the way... I heard you knocked out two teeth," Harry said smiling.

Hermione blushed, "Ron? Would you mind if I talk to Harry alone a moment?" She asked.

"I guess not... see you upstairs, Harry?"

Once Harry had nodded they watched him walk away. When Harry turned back to her, she gathered her nerve and began to lie to him: "Harry... I don't really have time to explain, Ginny and I had a fight and she left the tower... it's almost curfew, can I borrow your cloak and map so I can get her back here before it's too late? Only, don't tell Ron, I don't want him to worry."

Harry studied her a moment, "I don't know Hermione..."

"Harry... how many times have I saved your ass?" She asked.

"Loads."

"Have I ever asked you for anything?"

He shook his head.

"Do you think I'd be risking breaking school rules if it wasn't important?"

He frowned. She knew he suspected she was just trying to make it harder for him to sneak into Hogsmeade, but he couldn't tell her that was why he didn't want to lend it to her.

"I suppose, Hermione, I do owe you a few, but I want them right back. Okay?" He said as he stood.

"Thanks, Harry... I'll get them back to you in the morning," she replied and almost sighed in relief.

She watched the boys' dorms until he got back and once he had shown her how the map worked, left the Common Room. She threw the cloak over herself and studied the map, somehow not surprised when she didn't see Ginny's name on it. The room didn't show up on the map, probably why the twins had never found it. She wiped the map clean and hurried to join Ginny.

…

As Hermione approached the blank wall that hid the Room she thought, " _Good evening Rowena... can you let me in to see Ginny, please?"_ She had barely finished as the door appeared, " _Thank you, Rowena... we'll talk soon,"_ she thought as she entered.

She spotted Ginny on the couch staring into the fire. She hadn't heard her enter and Hermione stood watching her a moment before revealing herself. She looked so content and yet, there was sadness in her eyes too.

She cleared her throat and when Ginny turned to look at her she removed the cloak with a flourish to Ginny's surprised gasp.

"How on earth did you get that from Harry?" She asked awed.

"I asked him to borrow it so I could come find you," she said winking, "Minerva's blocked the tunnel but he might try anyways if he has these," she said showing Ginny the map as well, "now he can't... besides, I know how much his cloak means to him... I don't want him to hand it over. I'll give it back to him as soon as Black is caught." She smiled and put the cloak and map on the chair.

"That's why you want to stay here tonight? So you can't give it back to him in time to go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny said.

"Well, yes... but I also thought it might be nice to just hang out with you for a while..." Hermione trailed off.

"And what are you going to tell him when he asks for them back?" Ginny asked curiously, she needed to steer the conversation away from Hermione had just said.

Hermione went and sat next to Ginny, sighing she replied, "I'll tell him the truth... I've hidden them for his own safety and he can have them back when it's safe again."

"He's not going to like that..."

"I don't really care... I mean what's he going to do? Complain to Minerva about me taking the things he's being using to break the rules all this time?" Hermione said laughing, "I'm doing him a favour... he won't realise that right away... but Harry has his moments, he'll figure it out when I give them back."

"But why do you care, Hermione? I mean the way the two of them have been treating you..."

"I know Gin but Harry and Ron? Up until I started hanging out with the two of you, they were my only friends... plus you forget my promise to dear-old-dad... this way I'm still helping him but I can do it while still spending time with the people I want to be with," she finished, nudging Ginny with her shoulder.

"You're a bit of an evil genius, you know that?" Ginny said awed.

"Not really... I still care about Harry and Ron, even I don't like them much at the moment. He might even assume I gave them to Minerva when he finds the tunnel blocked," Hermione replied, shrugging.

"You know," Ginny started thoughtfully, "You should really learn to play chess... the way you think so many steps ahead, you'd kick Ron's ass."

Hermione laughed, "I already can... I always let him win cause it's the only thing he's any good at."

"But why did you let him take control of Minerva's chess set your first year?"

"I realised about three moves in that she had set it up so a player would have to sacrifice a major piece and Ron had unwisely chosen to be that piece... I figured I had better chance with Harry, than Ron."

"I always wondered why that happened... he's always bragging that he's so good at chess..." Ginny stammered out before losing herself to fit of laughter.

"I also figured that none of the enchantments the teachers had used would be deadly. I doubt even Snape's potion's riddle would have done anything more than put someone to sleep." She smiled, "I must have called out to dear-old-dad without knowing it... that's why he showed up when he did..." she laughed lightly shaking her head.

Ginny was starting to feel nervous about spending the night alone with Hermione. Except for those mornings when Hermione had crawled into bed with her, she hadn't spent the night alone with Hermione since that first night back in her dorm room. And here they didn't have to be worried about being found.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before bed..." Ginny said, "I still smell of dragon dung from Herbology."

"Okay... I'm going to crawl into bed and talk with Rowena until you're done," Hermione said as she stood, "Rowena, can we have our pajamas and a towel for Ginny." When they appeared folded neatly on the bed she said, "Thanks Rowena."

" _You're welcome, Hermione."_

Ginny went over to the bed and grabbed her pajamas and towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She undressed quickly and got into a warm shower. "Rowena?" She asked softly, "Any chance you have some soap that smells nice?" A bottle appeared and when Ginny opened it opened it to smell it she found it smelled faintly of lavender, "Thank you, Rowena."

As she washed herself she thought again of how uncomfortable she was at the thought of spending the night alone with Hermione and felt the now familiar tingle between her legs. Sighing she reached out and turned off the hot water and stayed under the freezing cold shower until she could no longer stand it.

…

Hermione watched as Ginny headed for the bathroom and sighing went to change into her own pajamas before getting into bed. " _Rowena?"_ She thought as she crawled under the covers, " _How aware were you of Minerva and Radha? Went they spent time here, I mean?"_

" _I could sense Radha the moment she walked in... I knew she was special and I could feel her love for Minerva almost immediately. Being able to feel those two fall in love... it was quite amazing... but I couldn't hear their thoughts as well as I do the three of you, for some reason."_

" _Maybe because Radha was an Empath and not like me?"_ Hermione asked.

" _Perhaps... I think it has more to do with you magical connection to Ginny... it wasn't until you came to visit with them that I started to notice a change... I could sense Luna, and the things she needed... but when you joined them... I started being able to hear whole conversations..."_ Rowena explained.

" _Just so you know, Minerva has found love again... she's been positively glowing all week."_

" _I am happy to hear it..."_

" _Rowena... remember how I told you I'd know if you tried to breach the rings we wear?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _I'd like you to try... I'd like to know what it feels like,"_ Hermione thought to her.

" _Are you sure? It can be, unnerving..._ "

" _Yes... I told you I know how to do it because I learned from Minerva, it's time to test that theory."_

" _Whenever you're ready."_

" _I think you'll know..."_ Hermione closed her eyes. She concentrated on her ring and asked it to ward against Rowena. Very slowly she felt as though someone was pushing against her brain from the inside. She concentrated even harder and felt the pressure recede.

She sighed and then allowed Rowena back in, " _Any luck?"_ She asked her.

" _I couldn't get past the ward of your ring..."_

" _No, I think you did... that was me."_

" _You have a very strong mind then, Hermione, because I think I felt you push me out. Well done."_ Rowena paused a moment _, "Just so you know... I wasn't listening to any private conversations between you even before you got your rings... I've always been good at sensing when someone would need something and focus on listening only then."_

" _That's good to know, Rowena, thank you."_ She heard the shower turn off and smiled, " _Have a good night, Rowena."_

" _And you Hermione,"_ she let Rowena answer before again shutting her out.

Hermione watched as Ginny made her way to bed and crawl in beside her. She turned on her back so Ginny could lie on her shoulder. She felt Ginny's very cold hand slowly reach across her middle.

"You're freezing, Gin..." Hermione said as she reached to rub Ginny's back to warm her up and pull her closer.

"Shower turned cold for some reason... you're nice and warm though."

"Turn over on your other side... I can warm you up quicker if I'm holding you," Hermione suggested.

Ginny did as she was told and almost moaned aloud when she felt Hermione's arm slide under head and the other wrap around her waist to pull her close.

Ginny reached down to hold Hermione's hand and pull it over her heart. She felt Hermione move and then felt her soft lips on her temple, "Goodnight Gin," she said softly before laying back down.

"So much for the cold shower," Ginny thought as she tried to relax and fall asleep.


End file.
